Legends of the Ninja Storm
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Years ago the 100 year war ended with the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai. Following it many things happened and with them Avatar Aang accomplished many great feats. But like the seasons the Avatar Cycle begins anew but with this new Avatar new enemies appear as well. But from the shadows a storm approaches to aid the Avatar as she braves this weather. Now, NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA!
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Ninja Storm

ESKK: Before we began I'd like to thank the following people for helping me with this fic. who had helped me with this chapter I thank you bro for being the co-writer for this chapter. Next I'd like to thank MoonlightRiderDen-O for giving me permission to use his premise with modifications as needed. I greatly appreciate both of your help in this enterprise. Now then let's begin this story.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Senpuu/Spirits/Mini-Zord."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I own nothing here save for the OC's I had created for this so please enjoy.

Earth. [Kyoshi earthbends one rock to the right side of the screen, and earthbends another one to the left side.]

Fire. [Roku firebends three fire punches to the right side, and turns around and bends an arc of fire.]

Air. [Aang airbends in a break dance motion, and airbends out of his hand and foot while standing on one leg.]

Water. [Korra waterbends a glob of water to the side, and she bends another one around herself in a circle, and she sends it flying at the camera which blocks the entire screen when it splatters.]

When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. But... something big is coming... and that something will help the new Avatar to defeat that threat.

(Start Earth)

It has been a few months since the tragic death of two middle school students. It was a damn tragedy that the boys risked their lives for an elderly man who all but paid for their funerals out of pocket no less. The deaths struck many in this small town to the core as it was thought to be impossible. Of course with society today people were already sticking picket signs and such as some claimed the guns were the problem trying to blame each other for either an agenda or to make some kind of reasonable explanation.

Of course it came down three young teens of 17 as they had been close to the two brothers and even if it sounded cruel then accepted it. It hurt but if anime had taught these geeks anything is that life was hard but it's what you did that decided things. Of course being major anime fans, power ranger fans, and having distractions like Motor cross, BMX, and Surfing helped them a lot. If you were a Ranger fan you could comment on them secretly being Ninja Storm Rangers... problem was they were scrappers at best in fights. They didn't box, knew some karate, and just went on the fly with fights.

We move to a house as a young 16 going on 17 years was scrambling around for his stuff. The young man had a one strapped black and red backpack. He wear a red hoodie with a white shirt, with olive cargo short and red shoes. He have messy black hair and light-brown eyes and was scrambling for his stuff. See this young man was late for an important meeting with his two best friends. Their town was small but it was home for them.

He then smirked as he found the item in question of his messy room as he pulled it out and laughed in victory. "There you are!" He called out as it was his skateboard as he was heading back to the door. He then once his helmet was on and padding secured threw the skateboard to the ground and rode it to his destination.

"Not gonna be late not gonna be late"! He called as he rode outside to reach his destination but habits die hard when he grinded and did tricks every chance her got. He and his friends wanted to get out of their hometown make it big in extreme sports. This young man wanted to be a pro skater had his grades for it and was well on his way but needed a sponsor and parents signature and since his rents didn't like the whole BMX circuit and were out of town most of the time he had to wait till he was legally able to sign it himself. Yeah college, job, family can suck it. For him it was college, sports, and then whatever life throws at him.

As he rode he arrived at his destination which was a coffee shop area with a truck outside with a trailer that had a motor-cross cycle and a surfboard as he arrived and got it. "Hey guys the fun has arrived!" the boy in red called as he got in and met his green eyed messy black haired friend as he was dressed in yellow and grinned.

"Yo Hiro about time!" The yellow wearing friend called out as Hiro sat down with his friends.

"Meh life and crap got in the way." Hiro said as he sat down with his friends.

"Or you skateboard here and didn't want to skip your tricks." The female friend in blue with long blond hair said as she looked to always be ready for the beach.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." He said as he sat with them while taking his helmet off. "So what's the agenda for today?" He asked as the yellow friend looked.

"Well Stella and I were planning on going to our normal places but..." The yellow friend said as Hiro smirked.

"Brody you did not get those tickets did you?" HE asked excited as he then pulled them out.

"Yeap made the grade play the game!" He called out as he showed them three passes to the Morph-I-con event in their town.

"Did you bring the?" Stella began only for Brody to bring out the three Ninja Storm Toy Morphers for their cosplay.

"When don't I?" He asked as they all smiled to each other as they laughed.

"Dude next time text us in advanced we could have made some Wind Ninja Academy suits." Hiro said as it was clear these three were c lose knit bunch.

"Well come on then lets head out before my parents stop us for something." Brody said as this was his parents shop so he wasn't planning on staying for long. Plus with the town being small the event was just a short walk away for them.

(Later outside)

The trio were walking as Hiro still had his skateboard as he almost never went far without it. "So what took you so long to get up?" Miko asked as she looked to Hiro.

"Yeah man spill wet dreams last night?" Brody teased as Hiro glared.

"Dude no." Hiro said as he looked to his friends. "The alarm clock bailed on me." Hiro said as he looked to his friends.

"Man, if I have to guess I bet you overslept last night?" Brody continued teasing only for Miko to push him a bit.

"Be nice Brody he knows where you live and sleep." Miko said as they're playful teasing was the norm for them.

"So, how your guys days yesterday?" Brody asked while looking to his friends.

"Good." Miko simply said as Hiro had his head down about this.

"Worst." Hiro said as he looked to his friends.

"Why?" Both of them wondered knowing their friend never complains often.

"Because I keep sleeping in class and been having weird dreams that I swear I'm in the MAR Anime sometimes." Hiro said as he looked to them.

"Hah lucky!" Brody countered as he wanted to have dreams like that since day one.

"Brody!" Miko scolded as Brody shrugged while grinning. "So what are the dream about?" Miko asked curiously as they stopped at a traffic light as Hiro looked to his two best friends.

"Well might need a table because its sure is a list..." Hiro said as he had many dreams that everyone told him he watched too much of the 'childish junk,' that it's rotted his brain. Hiro always ignored them because well he likes it so suck it up. But as his friends looked to him Hiro sighed as he was going to stop joking around and tell them until he saw a boy that was running to get his ball as the light of the traffic light turn green as the car was driving fast. "Kid, watch out!" Hiro called out as he moved fast as he ran toward the kid and push him out of the way but, the car wasn't slowing down as Nate saw a girl fighting a masked man as his friend run up to him and try to snap him out of it.

"Hiro!" They both said as Nate snap out of it until...

*HONK*

They saw the car as they all close their eyes as a black screen show to their eyes as they knew one thing when they get to heaven, hell, or whatever afterlife awaited them blame Hiro. But the last thing they saw was oddly enough... a gerbil which was a weird final thing to see before death and then they saw a bright light and then... nothing just blackness.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

"Ugh..." Hiro groaned as he got up and saw his friends starting to wake up and noticed that they were in a city as Brody got up.

"Okay, I gonna say this once and once only...?" Brody began as he looked around. "How did we get here?" He asked as he looked around what they assumed was an alley of some city.

"I-I don't know...?" Miko said as she got up and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"I remember that I got that kid out of the street before the car hit him and you guys came to snap me out of something and then here we are...?" Hiro said as Brody heard this.

"Wait that means you got us killed bro!" Brody called out as he grabbed Hiro. "Hurry up and undue it man I'm too young and handsome to die!" Brody called out shaking Hiro as then Miko split them up.

"Break it up you two we need to figure out what happened or if we ended up in some poor excuse for a fanfic or manga plot." Miko said as she looked to her friends.

"Where are we anyway if we're on the subject?" Hiro wondered as he looked around a bit.

"Only one way to find out." Miko said as she got up and walked over to the nearest person she can find as they all noticed these people were dressed like it was the 1950's or something.

"Excuse me sir not to sound stupid or ignorant, but do you by chance know where we are?" Miko asked as she looked to the first gentleman she can find being as polite as possible as the man was sweeping up the front of his shop. "See we seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and are right now very lost." Miko said as the man figured these out of towners must have been really lost to not know where they were.

"You're in Republic City kid hard not to know that." He said as they all heard this as that was news to them on many levels.

"I see then well then can you possibly point us to a directory or even a tourist hub of sorts." Miko asked as the man nodded to the girl.

"Sure just..." He began only for them to see a car driving their way as the man saw this. "You three best go don't want to get in the way of the Triads." He said as Brody heard this.

"Wait Triads... like Chinese?" Brody asked as Hiro nodded to this as he heard of such a thing as the Triads in China. "Are we in China then?" Brody asked as that was a long ways away from the United States but of course Hiro shrugged as he had never heard of a city in China called Republic City.

"Never heard of this Chinese Triads you speak of, but if I would you, I will avoid them as much as possible, as what you three are wearing might attract their attention," the man said as he soon went on his way a the two guys look down at themselves as Hiro asked, "What wrong with what we're wearing?"

Miko looked at themselves before looking at them people then back to them and got an answer as she said, "Because we don't dress like we're in the 50's."

"Whoa, so wait, is this like back to the future type deal, and went back in the past and in china?" Brody asked as the other two looked at him with a dumb look as Hiro asked, "Ah dude I think you mean Quantum leap, the guy just said he never heard of the Chinese triads which I can remember from the rush hours movies, they go back… a thousand years or so?"

"There is no such things as Republic city in China anyways, its sound too American-ish and in English language as well, there wasn't a hint of Chinese accent on the man," Miko said as she heard the man speak as clear as she could hear it.

Soon enough the trio went their way to the tourist hub place area as Hiro started to asked, "So at best, we're not in china, we're not back in the United State, and we can rule out japan easy as this place feels… not as developed as it seem in tech wise… where the hell are we?"

Miko took out her smartphone as she had it in her pocket, check it and said, "Whatever this place is it has no cell signal, nor internet so we cannot look up what this place is."

"Wait, no internet or cellphones… I'm going to miss the X-games!" Brody said as he fell to his knees and everyone were looking at them as the other two panic as they saw this and quickly pick up their friend and as Miko said, "Don't mind us."

"Yea, nothing to see here," Hiro said as they drag Brody away and then set him on a bench and make sure it was just them at the tourist hub place as Hiro said to him, "Pull yourself together, wherever we are at, I'm sure it's not… permanent, at least I hope so and we will be waking up and all this might have been a dream."

Miko thought about that and pinch herself as she went, "Ouch!"

The two guys look to her as Brody asked, "What wrong with you?"

Miko roll her eyes and went down to pinch him as he went, "Ow! Why did you pinch me?"

She soon did the same thing to Hiro as he went, "Ow, what did I do to you?"

"Giving you two the morons we're not dreaming, otherwise the pinch wouldn't hurt as much, heck I dream I get hurt but never really feel it," Miko told them as they went, "Ooh."

"So… we're not dreaming then?" Hiro said as Miko nodded as Brody asked, "Yea… unless we are all somehow sharing the same dream and we might be… link together in some coma like state that we may never wait up from!"

Miko and Hiro both have him the same look again as he saw it and went on saying, "Or we could be in different universe."

"Ahh, if that the case, where 'Rick and Morty' when you need them?" Miko asked as she seen that show, funny and dumb as it was, it does have it moments.

"Let's just focus on where we're at, what is this place and world is, figure out what happen to us… and maybe get back to our homes," Hiro said as they needed a plan and Hiro came up with one soon enough.

"Dude it's another universe if what Brody said is true if we had a portal gun we may have a chance" Miko said as they headed off.

(Later)

The group arrived at the tourist hub area which was like a newcomer meet place as Miko guided them to a library type area as luckily she began to read the books and such history of this world and such and though it wasn't much just enough to get the basic gist of it. The group were gathered in front of the library as they began to walk away as they went over what they found.

"Ok since I'm the only one who knew how to read this Chinese looking stuff, thank you mom for trying to connect me to that part of my heritage, its seems this world was divided into four nations based around fire, air, water, and earth, and nearly 200 years ago a huge ass war called the 100 year war went off that wiped out the Air Nomads and possibly this Avatar guy who can bend four elements while everyone else gets one. Long story short he and his friends Fire Lord Hitler's ass and later after a brief skirmish build the United Republic of Nations." Miko said as Hiro heard this.

"Ok so Air Nomads are the Buddhists and possibly Xiaolin Monks, Fire Nation is the Chinese or Japanese type people, Water Tribes are Eskimo's, and the Earth Kingdom full on Chinese folk and the Republic is basically the United States anything we're missing?" Hiro asked as Miko shrugged.

"Just the Avatar was reborn to the Water Tribe but he or she is off training in secret to master the elements of fire, water, and Earth with the only Air Benders here in Republic City." Miko said as Brody saw this.

"Ok so comes the big question... what do we do now?" Brody asked as he looked to his friends. "I mean I doubt our Debit cards or cash will get us much here and I'd rather not use some unsavory methods but we're basically stuck here with nothing but the cloths off our backs." Brody said as Miko looked as that was a good question.

"Well we don't have the internet to check out want ads online or a computer to make a resume as well as absolutely zero references of any kind... we're basically in a pickle." Hiro said as Miko then sighed.

"Well only one option left lie our way till we get a job." Miko said as that was a good idea for now.

"Right!" Hiro said as Brody wept a bit.

"Dudes I just wanna go home." Brody said as he already missed his modern advantages at home.

"Worst case scenario... this is home now." Hiro said as that made things worse if it was a worst case scenario.

(Later in the park)

"Ok so we're stuck in this world and we need a way to earn some cash... any suggestions?" Hiro asked as he looked to his friends as Brody looked and raised his hand.

"No!" Both Hiro and Miko scolded as Brody looked to them.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" He argued as Hiro sighed.

"Ok Brody please share." Hiro said as Brody then took out a pamphlet for Pro-Bending and Sato Industries. "Factory work and sports?" Hiro asked as he was about to say no again but Brody stopped him.

"No hear me out ok, we can pitch Motocross to Sato Industries and after Miko does negotiating we can set up shop and start the BMX craze in this world with surfing motocross, and skateboarding, then pitch it to the guys who run the whole Pro Bending circuit and boom bam we're set for life!" Brody suggested s Miko then sighed to him.

"You done?" Miko asked as she looked to him.

"Yeah." He said as that was all they needed.

"NO!" They both yelled as Hiro then sighed.

"Don't get me wrong it's a great idea Brody but we don't plan on staying here long term remember." Hiro said as Brody glared at his friends as they all knew he was just home sick already. They then got up as they looked around for a bit. "Look we can head to a river nearby catch fish and cook it and pray we can come up with a solid plan." Hiro said that was agreeable as they then heard shouting nearby.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" A man yelled into a megaphone as they all saw this. They then saw a man stood on a table in front of a poster, yelling through a megaphone at a small crowd.

"For too long, the bending ability of this city forces non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!" The man yelled as this sounded like an extremist group.

"What are you talking about?" Brody asked as he was completely lost here bringing eyes onto them.

"Brody shut up!" Hiro argued as he then smiled to the people. "Don't mind us just a trio of travelers." Hiro lied as he tried to hide this a bit.

"But dude come on isn't this like with those other groups who only focus on the bad things certain people due and blame the many for the acts of few?" Brody asked as Miko saw eyes were coming onto them.

"Um Brody we don't want to get involved with this." Miko silently argued as Brody's words born in the moment got some people thinking.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess you a bender." he said with much venom in his voice as they all looked to each other.

"Nope none of us are benders like I said we were just leaving." Hiro said as Brody looked to the guy.

"Yeah we need to meet up with someone carry on with your rally thing here." Miko said as she began to push Brody as Hiro grabbed him as Miko pointed at Brody and with her hands made the he's, crazy gesture don't mind him,' while they took their leave.

"I got my eyes on you lot I don't like terrorists who act like hypocrites!" Brody called as Hiro and Miko then dragged him off running off.

"Brody shut up!" Hiro and Miko yelled as they knew how Brody can be over passionate about certain topics.

(Later down the street)

"Alright that's one park we can never show our faces at again." Hiro said as Miko rubbed her eyes to this.

"Brody next time we say... oh who cares he's not even listening at this point." Miko said as this wasn't their first incident with Brody as they were walking.

"Hey let's try this place." Hiro said as they began to go to a shop area with plants and plenty of water.

"Hello, ma'am sorry to bother you but we're kind of lost here can you direct us to the cities business district?" Miko asked as the old woman kindly nodded to them.

"Just head down this street." the woman said as the sound of a Sato mobile met their ears as the trio looked and saw an old style car driving in.

On seeing it the old woman became frightened. "You three should get moving it isn't safe." she said before heading inside as they all saw this. The mobile soon stopped and three men got out and approached a man in green who was cleaning a phonograph.

"Mr Chung." the man in bluish white said. "Please tell me that you have my money. Or else I can't guarantee I'll protect your fine establishment." as he sad those last words the on in black and red as he formed up fire.

"I'm sorry business has been slow please take one of my phonograph's." Chung said sanding and holding up the phonograph he was just cleaning.

"Yeah we should go keep our heads down in the big city." Miko said as they saw this.

"But we can't." Hiro said as he looked to his friends.

"Hiro this isn't a TV Show or anime where the hero comes out on top right now we just need to focus on getting home." Miko said as Brody then spoke up.

"Yeah sure it's not a TV show but it's still the right thing to do." Brody said as Miko saw it was 2 against 1 in this argument.

"Dammit." Miko cursed as they better improvise fast. The fire bender then brought his leg up and brought it down on the man's phonograph the fames sent the man backwards.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else..." that made Hiro, Brody, and Miko step in as Hiro threw an apple that had fallen from a tree in the park at the guy as he caught sight of it.

"Or else what punk!" Hiro called out as the triple threats saw the trio. The three gang members turned to see Hiro, Miko, and Brody as Hiro was holding his skateboard for a weapon as Brody had a random metal pole he found.

The gang members stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other and laughing.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a couple of things. You're in Triple threat triad territory and we're about to put you three in the hospital." as he spoke the couple who Miko asked directions from looked at each other with wide mouths.

"Come on guys no need to get violent I mean we can work something out... LIKE THIS!" Hiro called hitting his skateboard over the head of one of them knocking him down as they all saw this. "Guys move I lost the element of surprise!" Hiro called as things were not going to look well for them.

"You're going to regret that!" The leader called out as Brody ran in with his metal rod and hit the guy who saw it and glared at the scrapper and was able to water bend the rod away.

"Uh oh." Brody said as the fire guy came in and shot fire at Brody who then screamed in shock and the it was as if time slowed for a moment as Brody moved his feet in just the right way with his arms as soon Earth came up and blocked the attack as Brody clenched his eyes as Hiro and Miko saw this.

"Uh Brody..." Hiro began as Brody opened his eyes as saw what he did.

"Holy cow." Brody said as he didn't see this coming.

"Hey princess focus on yourself!" The Earth guy called out as he then sent Earth at Miko who then panicked and quickly dodged as she really wished she could do what Brody did. But as if the Universe heard her silent wish the water from the nearby pots shot fired water at the guy knocking him down hard enough to hit some other items. Miko looked at her hands at what she did and back to the fight as she was shocked.

"Ask and receive, I guess..." Miko said as he didn't realized she could do that.

Hiro was running around as he was being blasted at with water as he ducked and avoided it as he saw his friends. "A little help guys!" He called out Miko and Brody were figuring out what they did a bit as they were held up.

"Busy!" Miko called out as Hiro was soon cornered.

"I got you now punk." The Water Bending leader said as Brody smiled a bit.

"Come on... it was all in good fun." Hiro said as he saw he was cornered as he began to panic big time. "Stay way... I mean it... GET BACK!" He roared out as he pushed his hands forward and to everyone who saw this in the area they saw a burst of air shoot out of Hiro's hands and to the Water Bending leader as they saw what Hiro did as he saw what he did as well. "Um... ta-da?" Hiro said as they three saw this.

"That guy... he's an airbender." The Leader said as he saw him.

"No that can't be right the only Airbenders are on Air Nomad Island." Another said as finding an Air Nomad outside the island was impossible. "Scram!" The leader call as Miko acted and used the water to knock a few to the ground where they slipped and slide while the last two made their escape.

"Hey you aren't going anywhere!" Brody called out only to slam his foot down and hit a building instead as it got a bit unstable. "Oops." Brody said as the side fell and hit the street where the car crashed into it. "I mean... I meant to do that!" Brody called out with a grin as the group regrouped as people around them saw what Hiro did as he was confused.

"Uh did I do something?" Hiro asked as he looked around to try and figure out what happened.

"Um guys bad guys tie up now." Miko called as the trio ran over with Hiro grabbing his skateboard and the three looked to the crashed car to inspect the damage.

The trio cheered at their victory as they played hero today and discovered some new quarks of theirs. The gang member then fell out of the car with a moan from each of them. Just then, sirens sounded and the trio looked up to see a black and gold blimp hovering over them.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" someone shouted over a megaphone.

Three police officers in black armor jumped out with two metal wires coming out of their gauntlets. The wires hit the buildings on either side of them and came down fast. "Yes the cavalry arrives!" Hiro cheered as another metal using officer came down with a silver flower on his left chest. As soon as he landed, the wires in his gauntlets retracted.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers." Hiro boasted as Brody began to notice something as Hiro and Miko were patting themselves on the back.

"Uh... guys." Brody began as he looked around them noting how something about their act of heroics wasn't so heroic right now.

"So we getting metals or reward money on those crooks?" Miko asked as Brody saw what was going on.

"Guys." Brody continued as he tried to get their attention.

"Reward money?" The officer asked as he was caught off guard here.

"Yeah I mean we were being good citizens so we gotta get some type of reward right?" Hiro asked as Brody finally had enough.

"GUYS!" Brody yelled as the two looked to him.

"What?!" They asked as Brody gestured around them.

"I don't think their rewarding us." Brody said as he gestured to the damage around them.

"Wait what?!" Hiro asked as he saw where this was going.

"He's right, along with the gangsters, you three are also under arrest." the lead officer declared as Hiro was wide eyed.

"But we were defending ourselves... and the nice shop owner nearby!" Hiro defended as Miko nodded.

Those are the bad guys over there, trashing the guys shop." Miko complained as they were officially Republic cities most wanted.

"Looks like you smashed up more than that." he countered as Brody saw they couldn't win this as they were wrapped in wires.

"I'm scared." Brody said as they began to struggle while being taken away.

(Scene Break Police station)

Republic City's Main Police Office had a few rumors involving it. One of the more known-told rumors being that the creator of the police force-Toph Beifong-made the entire building with her own two hands. When she passed away (yet another rumor of the police force), the entire police force worked together and built an exact replica of her out of metal, putting the statue before their building as a sign that she would still watch over the city she helped build. One of the darker rumors was that her only daughter was conceived not with her late husband, but with another man in the force. Of course, those were shut up the moment they started to pop up by Toph herself.

Inside one of the interrogation rooms, Hiro, Miko, and Brody were on a metal desk as Brody was now all but begging in tears right now. "Please don't put me in prison! I can't survive there they'll ass rape me for years on end and no girl will want me after that! Please have mercy on my soul!" Brody was begging in tears as he may have visited a prison to see a friend once or twice but he never was on the other side of the bars.

"Brody shut up they just want our side of the story before anything." Miko said as it would make sense but they also had to remember they were in a different universe in a country not their own so more than likely different sets of laws.

"I hope." Hiro said as Brody was in tears at the mere thought of being in prison.

"Please I'm too young and handsome for prison!" He begged as he was just pathetic right now.

Soon the door opened and from it a woman walked in with a clipboard in hand. The one currently looking at a clipboard had sharp, calculating, sea foam-green eyes, and grey hair pulled back. She wore the uniform, minus the helmet, and had an emblem on the left breast that signified her as being Chief of Police.

"Let's see. But first before we start SHUT UP!" The woman yelled as Brody shut up instantly as this woman could already tell this boy wasn't the criminal type if he was terrified of being in prison. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property," the grey-haired woman listed as she walked before the desk. "Not to mention evading arrest... for a reward that was never coming" She slammed the clipboard on the table, and angrily glared at the trio, who were all startled. "And now I have reports this boy here airbended that I even had to call in someone else for this. You're all in a whole mess of trouble, you three." She said as Brody now had his head to the table.

"Goodbye anal virginity I knew thee well." Brody said with tears as it was clear he was going to prison.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and we had to do..." Miko began as Brody was in a fear induced depression right now but the woman cut her off.

"Can it!" She ordered as they were in deep trouble.

"We are so dead now." Miko whispered to Hiro who nodded.

"I know." Hiro said as he did not want to spend the rest of his life for acting without thinking. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." She said as Miko saw the clincher.

"But see ma'am we didn't have or know of a way to contact the police we're not from around and in our home village we always looked out for our own. Sorry if we broke the law here." Miko said as she was just winging it hoping she would buy it.

"Oh and what is this village called if it harbored an Airbender and where is it located?" She asked as Miko had to think fast or else.

"Kangaroo Island!" Hiro blurted out as the woman glared at them.

"Nice try kid but that ticked only worked once and the person who used it wasn't even in your spot." she said as Miko then faced palmed herself.

"We're doomed." Miko said as Brody cried even more at that statement.

"Do we get our one phone call at least?" Hiro said as Lin was about to retort but then they were interrupted by one of the, what they learned was a metalbender, cops opened a peephole in the metal wall.

"Chief Beifong," everyone turned to him as he then continued to speak "Councilman Tenzin is here and a bail has been paid for letting the alleged airbender and his friends out." He said as Hiro heard this and smiled.

"YEA-OW!" HE cried out as he fell back down holding his head in pain as in his joy he jumped to high and hit his head as he hissed in pain while the air he made blew the guy out of the peephole. "Gonna feel that in the morning." Hiro said as it was clear he did not have a proper hang of his new airbending skills.

"YES NO PRINSON FOR ME!" Brody cheered as he was going to live.

The woman then sighed as Miko didn't even know who this Tenzin was as the woman fixed herself from Hiro's little failed air hop there as he was holding his bruised head a bit. "Let him in... and get some ice for the boy." She said as soon the door opened as form it was a man with a long, black beard wearing a set of Air Nomad robes with the man having a red cape.

"Guessing this is Tenzin then." Miko said as she saw him there.

He looked to the trio in question before Tenzin took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at Lin, smiling. He just hoped the small lessons that his father gave him on that look would work on Lin. Plus he also had to hold in his own excitement when multiple people had the same report of the boy airbending even if it was by accident during the heat of the moment.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." He said as Hiro saw that wouldn't work out well.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is, there another Airbender here and judging by his looks doesn't even remotely seem related to you." Lin scowled, an aggressive tone in her voice as she knew Tenzin was many things but never was he unfaithful nor was Aang.

"I assure you Lin this came as a surprised to me as well and when I saw that well burst of air from the peephole that knocked your guard down and the fact he's nursing a bruised head... it would stand to reason that the reports are in fact true for once." Tenzin said as he was grateful to whatever Spirit was out there for another Airbender… at least one he didn't have to change the diaper of. "But I assure you I'll handle it from here." Tenzin said as it was clear things were either going to get easier or worse or if their lucky a little of both.

"Get them out of here and they better stay out of trouble." Lin said as Brody saw this some pressure between them.

"Always a pleasure, Lin." he said to Lin before his voice turning harsh towards the trio. "Let's go, you three." he said as it was time to go.

As the trio passed them by Brody was giving silent thank you's to Lin for contacting Tenzin about this, Hiro was sending silent apologies himself as Miko just scowled which Lin then pointed with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Miko, glaring at her. Miko responded with a silent 'bite me,' as they followed Tenzin out.

(Later)

In another part of the police station the group got their stuff back as Hiro was hugging his skateboard as he missed his lucky board. "Well old dude thanks for the bail really but I never met you before or heard of you so if I can ask... why did you bail us out?" Hiro asked as Tenzin was surprised Hiro didn't hear of him. Then again he could just not care for politics and such things like that.

"Well if I can ask have you ever experienced such events as today where you well created air?" Tenzin asked as Hiro looked and shrugged.

"Nope in fact none of us bended any element until today." Hiro said as this was new ground for many.

"Wait never until today?" Tenzin asked as there have been cases of Benders being 'late boomers with their bending as sometimes they don't get it until their 20 and even then it's already a bit late to start training. But there is also the fact that Hiro was an airbender as he knew of a few people who once theorized there were airbenders who survived the annihilation of the Nomads but after breeding with non-benders outside the air nomads for so long the ability to airbend diluted... so why did it awaken in this young man today?

"Look I know this is sudden for you and your entire world is changing with this and after today a lot of people will know about you." Tenzin warned as Hiro heard this. "But you may be among the last hope of a revived Air Nation again and no not a harem." Tenzin said as he had enough of those claiming to be airbenders just for a harem as he was glad when he saw Hiro sigh in relief. "But with what happened today and in the cell you haven't learned to control that Airbending ability and self-teaching is a very difficult task on its own." Tenzin said as Hiro looked.

"Ok... so you're offering to teach me." Hiro said as Tenzin nodded. Hiro was about to decline but Miko stopped him and yanked a bit.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Miko said as she then pulled Hiro away.

(With the huddled trio)

"Hiro don't you dare consider turning down his offer." Miko warned as Brody agreed.

"Yeah bro a roof over our heads and all you have to do is learn I say it's a win for us." Brody agreed as Hiro saw this.

"But guys what if he makes me shave my head?" Hiro asked as Miko heard this.

"Look just go along with it but negotiate a bit." Miko said as Hiro then sighed as he saw he had no choice here as even Brody looked ready to speak up if Hiro tried to say no.

"Ok." Hiro said as he then broke there huddle.

"Ok um I'll train but I have a few demands." Hiro said as he looked to Tenzin. "Demand 1 is for my friends here if you can let them board there while I train that would be great." Hiro said as Tenzin saw that.

"Seems reasonable enough." He said as no doubt those three were a close knit group.

"Demand 2." Hiro continued as it was for his friends. "If you can find them benders to teach them water and earth even better." Hiro said it two demands were for his friends. "And demand number 3... Do not make me shave my head off unless it's for those tats which I'm guessing are the master marks." Hiro said as Tenzin heard him.

"Well beyond the arrow tattoo shaving your head is a personal choice." Tenzin said s Hiro then sighed to this.

"Oh ok then yeah just two major demands." Hiro said as it was agreeable for all parties involved.

(Scene Break that evening)

As night fell on the skyline of Republic City, the light came on to give a look of morning. Tenzin stood at the railing of the boat he was on, looking sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture. It was sadness that his father had spent much of his life trying to rebuild the Air Nomads which in turn became Tenzin's burden but here Hiro was proof that the nomads could come back with time and patience. In fact if Tenzin was to wager he'd bet his brother Bumi could even begot some airbenders of his own. Right now he had to teach Hiro how to airbend but he also knew he was the only Airbender in the world who could teach the Avatar Airbending as well. So for Tenzin he had his hands full as he saw the trio looking out of place here as he also noted how they seemed to look longingly to the horizon hoping for some odd reason this was all just one huge dream for them.

The boat grounded in the harbor of Air Temple Island. The trio got off the boat as they looked to the island before them as no doubt they half expected some form of welcoming committee and they sure got one but it was more for Hiro then anything. Two Air Nomad gliders came swooping into view, as Hiro got on the dock as first a little girl and then and girl a year older then the first, carrying a bald little boy with a shaved head on her back, landed as Hiro saw they all had similar outfits as Tenzin. Hiro watched them as they land before they all looked at him like he was some form of strange species.

"Uh hi?" Hiro asked as Miko then laughed a bit.

"Airbending kids... Hiro meet your classmates." Miko laughed even more as Hiro saw this.

"You're joking." Hiro said as he thought there would at least be one airbender in his age group here.

"Hiro, Miko, Brody these are my children," Tenzin started to introduce as he pointed to the oldest as he said, "My oldest daughter, Jinora."

"Nice to meet you," She said as Tenzin pointed to the middle child and said, "My 2nd oldest daughter, Ikki."

"Hi, it nice to meet you, we're going to have so much fun!" she said as Tenzin to the youngest and only boy it seem as he said, "And my youngest and at the moment only son, Meelo."

"You guys look weird," He said as he pointed out their outfits as Hiro sighed as he turn to the master and said, "They are you classmates and at time when I'm not here, your tutors, Hiro."

"Right, aren't there… older student here or something?" Hiro asked as Miko Elbow him a bit as she quickly said, "Most of the air benders were wipe out leaving just the avatar who was a natural born air bender, and Tenzin is his son."

"Quite so, and I and my children are the only air bender left in the world, well until you came Hiro, and I know this will be difficult and maybe hard to adapted but please bear with it," Tenzin said as he didn't want to let Hiro leave, at least just yet as Hiro thought it over as he look over to his friends with Brody giving him a thumbs up with Miko mouth to him, 'Don't quit, or else.'

Hiro sighed as he turn to Tenzin and said, "I can put up with it, and when me and my friends can find a place of our own we will help with what we can as well."

Tenzin smile and said, "Splendid, well then we shall work on your training tomorrow, as right now, it's getting late and I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Starving," Brody said as he held his stomach as the last thing he had to eat was before he and the others died or something and came to this new world as Hiro said, "Food sounds good."

Miko give a small bow and said, "Thank you for having us."

(Later)

AS the gang were at the dinner table, as they meet Tenzin wife Pema, as Brody whisper to Hiro and Miko, "She looks good for a mom."

"And for someone to give birth to 3 kid with a 4th on the way, she not that bad I guess," Miko said as she can emit how beautiful Pema is, as Hiro would agree, he may like MILF kind of ladies if done right but not married ones, but prefer someone that maybe a little older or younger than him if he could.

As Pema set food down as Brody put his hand together as he also rubs them together and said, "Man this would be so good I can't waiiiit- ah eat some greens?"

As the group saw in front of them were salads, fruits, and some weird dry up stuff as well as Miko said, "I guess this family isn't a big meat eating kind?"

"My husband mostly taking after his father mostly as he was a Vegetarian, but also to carry on the traditions of the Air nomads," Pema said as he look around for her husband and lean down and whisper, "But once in a while I do enjoy a nice beef stew or a grill turducken (could be real animal there) after dinner."

The three looked at each other as they could agree in silent as they turn back and all said, "Please?"

Pema could smile a bit and nodded as she soon took her seat a bit slow to help her pregnant belly as soon enough the kids came flying in with Tenzin walking to the table and took a seat as soon enough the kids were digging in with Tenzin look to the three teens and said, "Please help yourselves."

Soon enough the trio did the same as they took some veggies and bit of fruits and started eating.

(Later that night after the meal)

"Well how is it?" Miko asked as she looked to Hiro who was looking at the offered wardrobe as his eye twitched a bit.

"I hate it." Hiro said as he had to wear that in the morning.

"Hey just because you don't like veggies doesn't need to put you in a sour mood." Miko said as Brody agreed on this but more with Hiro on greens he was already missing deep fried chicken.

"But come on there aren't even pockets on it." Hiro said as Miko had to agree on that one.

"Look just put up with it and hopefully if we're lucky we can learn enough go out on our own and figure out how to get home." Miko said as Brody then had a thought.

"Hey what if... we were brought here for a reason?" Brody asked as he then had an idea as he began standing on his hands and head to think better and outside the box.

"Um what?" Hiro asked as Brody had a thought.

"Dudes this is just like a manga or a cliché fanfiction with a good plot!" Brody said going for his bag as he had a hunch.

"Brody make sense!" Miko urged as Brody then pulled out the morphers for their cosplay.

"Look something off about these?" He asked as they each took one as they felt heavier for some reason.

"No way." Hiro said as Brody looked to them.

"Brody this... doesn't make sense how is it supposed to make sense?" Miko asked as Brody then shrugged a bit in response.

"Ok let's just sleep on it because I'm tired after the long day we had, goodnight." Hiro said as he then fell on his bed and went to sleep.

"Well that's the start of an idea I guess." Miko said as Brody agreed as they all went to sleep leaving the morphers on the counter unaware that they had gone through a great change thanks to the forces that brought them here.

(Scene Break Morning First day of training)

Hiro was snoring as he was still asleep well into his normal sleep style of sleeping till noon if no one stops him. Lucky for them Miko and Brody were here to get him up. They were both up and dressed as they looked at each other trying to decide how to wake him up. "I got an idea." Brody said as he had an idea.

"Airbending kids?" Miko asked as Brody smirked. "I'm in." Miko said as they then went to find the kids in question.

(A little later)

"Ok kiddies seems our new student for airbending here is a heavy sleeper why don't you three wake him up?" Miko asked as they had found Jinora, Ikki, and Milo as this was going to be good as Brody was nearby on a chair to watch the show.

"We got it." Jinora said as she was the mature of the three as she was ready to wake up the newest airbender in the island with Ikki and Milo's help after all those two terrors could wake up the dead if they really tried hard enough.

"Okay then, on the count of three, you guys will wake him up," Miko said as she was so going to enjoy this as all three kids were at the side of the bed as all the kids took an air bending stands as Miko said, "1…2…"

All the kids were waiting patiently as Miko smile and she said, "3."

(Outside with Tenzin)

As the Air bending master was setting things up for Hiro's training as he hear a strange yell with a follow up of something break that came from at the temple that went.

"AHHHHH! **Crash!"**

(To get a good idea what kind of scream it was, look up TF2 scout scream)

Tenzin head pop up to that sound as he turn to the temple and sighed as he has a feeling it was dealing with the three teens and his own kids.

(Later)

Hiro was walking up the steps with Miko and Brody and the three kids that were leading them to the area where Tenzin is at, while he looks like a tornado crash into him with his training robes were a mess and his hair was a bit frizzy as he said to his friends, "Why did you have the little kids wake me up, cold water, or maybe smelling salt stuff could have work than having to be blow out of bed."

"One it was funny," Miko said as Brody laugh a bit to that and said, "Yea."

"And two, what a good warm up for the kids to do in the morning, I think we could make it a routine, don't you kids agree?" Miko asked them as Jinora said, "ah… maybe… it was fun to do."

"Yes!" Ikki said with Milo said, "I want to do it all the time!"

Hiro sighed and said, "You guy are going to kill me one day."

Arriving to the top of the steps as Tenzin saw the group and said, "Ah Hiro, I see you are… somewhat ready."

"Yea, I had a wakeup call from your kids, but let's get this started already. What are we going to do first, make a fan spin or walk on air?" Hiro said as he has no idea what he is getting into.

Tenzin is surprise by Hiro attitude but then again he is dealing with someone a bit older than normal of his own kids, and that may how to speak where he is from, also he could tell that scream and crash was from him and his kids as he saw them smiling for some reason, and more than normal.

"Very well then, we will be started with a time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending, the spinning gates. Jinora could you explain this exorcise?" Tenzin said as the oldest daughter came up and stood in front of Hiro and said to him and the other two, "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"You're making it sound easy, what supposed to be the hard part of this?" Hiro asked as he look to the gate as they weren't spinning like Tenzin said they were as little Ikki said to him, "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

"But they aren't spinning," Brody pointed it out a little dumb sounding as Tenzin step and use his air bending ability and made the gates spin as the group said at the same time, "Whoa."

"It take a push of air to get them going," Tenzin started to say as he grab a left that was floating in the air as after things calm down around with the gates the only thing moving as he began to say, "The key is to be like the leaf."

As Tenzin let the leaf float to the gates and it started to move around the gate with ease without being touched as Tenzin said, "Flow with the movement of the gates."

As soon enough the leaf made it to the other side, but the group didn't see it as they just saw a leaf go into an area of spinning gate as at best may have gotten shred up anyways as Tenzin turn back to the group and pointed out to his eldest daughter and said, "Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora didn't say anything as she did as she was told as the three teens saw this and were shock what they were soon seeing as they saw Jinora go in without being hit by the gates or get stuck in the mas she move around with ease as Tenzin said, "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Jinora made it to the other side without a scratch as she air bend the gate to help them keep their spin. As Hiro has a look of, 'WTF?' as he look to Tenzin and asked, "You would think I can do this with ease?"

Tenzin rub his beard a bit and give it some thought as he said, "Mmm possible, but if it help to say act like a leaf?"

"Be wavy?" Hiro asked as Tenzin shrug and said, "If that how you think it goes."

"Any advice?" Hiro said as it seem he stalling a bit as Ikki pull on his sleeve a bit as she said, "Just move around, like dancing."

"You heard her Hiro, get happy feet," Miko said as Brody look to her and said, "what kind of dancing do they mean anyways, the tango, the cha-cha, ballroom dance?"

Miko had a deadpan look on her face as she looked to Brody with the other kids looking weirdly at him as well.

Hiro looks at the gate and took a breath as she shake up his body a bit getting loose and said, "I can do this… I can do this… Let's do this."

Hiro suddenly ran in as he dodge the first few spinning gate but he got hit on the 3rd that got him push into other and soon enough he was caught in the gate as he yell out as he as spinning around before the spinning gate spits him out.

Landing in a scorpion style as he said, "Ow."

"Oh, wipe out dude," Brody said as Miko smile a she was going to enjoy this training bit with Hiro failing at it.

A few more tries happened with Hiro failing each time as he fell out the way he came in as it was clear... he was not doing so good as he kept failing miserably. "This would have been easier with my board." Hiro cursed as he was on the ground again as he swore he was seeing stars right now.

"This may be difficult." Jinora said as it was clear Hiro was completely a blank slate with bending.

(Scene Break Republic City)

"Owowowowow." Hiro cursed again as he was now nursing a few new bruises as he walked around town.

"Dude you got creamed." Brody said as he smiled at Hiro.

"Not helping Brody." Hiro said as he walked with his friends.

"Well we do have to find work here... also find a way to pay rent and babysitting is a good start for me." Miko said as Hiro looked.

"What motherly instincts kicking in?" Hiro joked as Brody then spoke up.

"Nah she deals with us every day for that skill." Brody joked as Miko smirked as Hiro saw this.

"Hey!" Hiro argued as he walked with his friends as they were lucky to be given a stipend for their needs. "Well first things first... clothing." Hiro said as they needed to blend in as Hiro held his skateboard in his hands.

"Man I miss my bike." Brody said as he wondered what will happen to his dirt bike.

"I miss my board." Miko said as surfing was her life there she always felt at ease in the water after all.

"Well Pema pointed a few shops for us to go clothing shopping and was hoping to pick up some things for her as well so lucky us Tenzin was able to let us go." Miko said as they walked as they headed to the shopping district.

"So any word on the Earthbending Teacher and Water Bending Teacher for you two?" Hiro asked as he looked to his friends.

"Well Tenzin said he'd call in his sister for me and right now he's also hoping Lin can handle Brody here." Miko said as Hiro heard this as they remembered her.

"Yeah I think she hates us because of Tenzin." Hiro said as Brody then spoke up.

"They must have dated and broke up badly... so yeah I'd hate you too bro." Brody said as Miko sighed a bit.

"That... oddly makes sense how is it you're an idiot but a genius at the same time?" Miko asked as Brody shrugged a bit.

"Well less talking more shopping." Hiro said as they arrived at their first destination. But before they could enter the store they heard screaming as they looked and saw people panicking as they saw this and what was attacking. "Is that I mean are those..." Hiro said as he saw this.

"I'm seeing it... but I'm not believing it." Brody said as Miko saw it.

"It can't be." Miko said as they saw it as to think this adventure all started with Power Rangers and now it was finishing off with power Rangers as it was the Kelzaks the foot soldiers of Lothor the big bad of Ninja Storm.

"What are Kelzaks doing here?!" Hiro asked in shock as the Kelzaks were surrounding and old man with this weird mysterious sensei vibe to him.

"Uh their not alone bros." Brody said as they looked and saw leading them was none other than Blue Face the first villain the Rangers face in the show.

"Holy cow." Hiro said as they surrounded the old man who was oddly calmed about this.

"Alright Old timer we had a hard time tracking you down now you'll hand the scrolls over or else!" Blue Face roared as the old man sighed.

"Oh dear... if it's not the Equalists or hooligans it's you bugs." He said as he looked to them. "Can't an old man go for a stroll without being harassed these days?" He asked as it was clear he was now bothered by this or even scared.

"Aren't they supposed to be fictional characters?" Miko asked in confusion as they hid in a safe spot for cover.

"Well they look like the real deal to me." Brody said as Hiro did not like the old man's odds as he saw this. But it was also seen the old man was protecting some civilians as it was clear he was also protecting them as Hiro didn't like this at all.

Hiro then roared out as he jumped out using a bit of airbending and charged at Blue Face and the Kelzaks. Hiro run forward before he jumped up to kick Blue Face by the chest and he succeeded as Blue Face got knocked down on the ground as Hiro saw this as did the Old man. Miko and Brody acted as they helped the civilians to safety as Hiro went to help the old man.

"Sir you need to go now." Hiro said as the old man chuckled to them.

"No need young ones I am perfectly able to protect myself." He said with a grandfatherly smile as the trio regrouped. "Kelzaks!" Blue Face said as the Kelzaks gather together. "Take care of them." As the Kelzaks attack Hiro, Brody, and Miko.

Hiro dodged one of the Kelzaks attack, but not lucky enough to dodge the other two attack as the other Kelzaks grabbed his arms and throw him toward the ground. Brody sent a burst of air at them but they saw it coming no doubt Hiro using the stress to tap into his bending ability.

Brody kick one of the Kelzaks and duck and punch one as he was grabbed by one of them and was thrown him toward the wall.

"Well... This gonna be hard." Brody said as one of the Kelzaks grabbed him and throw him back into the fight. Brody then spun on the ground before slamming his foot down sending an Earth attack at him as the old man saw this while holding Hiro's back he had snagged and his skateboard.

As for Miko she jump up and punch one of the Kelzaks and jump to kick two of them, but two of them grabbed her by the arms as she spin to get free, but they throw her toward the wall as well as Hiro and Brody as they were back against the wall with the old man. "Does anyone has a plan B?" Miko asked as it seems scrapping street fights weren't going to cut it like in Street Fighter.

"Nope." Brody said as they were in trouble here.

"I got nothing." Hiro said as soon the old man smiled to them and stepped up.

"Well why not use these?" He asked pulling out the Ninja Storm Morphers as Hiro saw this. "Trust me it seems you have these for a reason don't you?" He asked as they all saw what he meant. "After all I think Republic City can use a good storm if you know how to use these at least." The old man said as he was dropping hints for them like crazy.

Hiro took the morpher as the old man soon step to the others as they soon took theirs as well, with the old man step aside and let them take care of the rest.

As all three of them look to each other than strap on the morphers onto their wrist once again as they weren't toys this time as the Kelzaks were coming at them still as they knew they need to hurry as Hiro said, "I will take a leap of faith here, but everyone remember how this goes right?"

Miko thought for a moment as she remember how the rangers did in the series but not as much rehearse it as Brody smile to this and said, "I got this, watch and learn guys."

Brody step up as he pointed out two fingers together and up in the air before bring them down to his arm with the morpher in a ninja like manner he started saying, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphin Time)

Brody spin the disk on the morpher as wing came forth and as it seem his outfit rips apart showing the Yellow ninja storm ranger outfit on him, with the helmet came forth and sit on his head as the mask and eye visor form over his face.

Brody stood as he raise one foot up and slam it down on the ground there as he calls out his power.

"Power of Earth!"

(Back to the scene)

Brody is now standing there as the Yellow ninja storm ranger as he look down at himself and said, "Yea baby yea! No one laughing at the idiot of the group are they?"

"Still an idiot if your calling yourself one," Miko said as Hiro saw Brody morph like the character Dustin did in the series as he look to Miko and said, "Let do it too."

She nodded as they both stood like Brody and did the same thing.

They raise their hands with their index and middle fingers pointed up and brought it down to their other arm with the morpher as they said at the same time, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphin time)

Hiro and Miko spin the disk on their morphers as wing came forth and as it seem their outfits rips apart showing ninja storm ranger outfit on them, with the helmet came forth and sit on their heads as the mask and eye visor form over their faces as well.

Hiro stood as he, swing his arms around as air follow them and lean forward as he called out his power.

"Power of Air!"

Miko stood as, she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner with water around her moving with her as she called out her power.

"Power of water!

(The battle)

"He-ya!"

AS they cry out three teenagers with attitude has morph into the greatest warriors of the universe, The Power Rangers, Ninja Storm.

AS blue face saw them he didn't seem to care what the three teen change into as he order the Kelzaks, "ATTACK!"

The Kelzaks hop into battle as they hop in one place for a moment before they teleport forward and again for a 2nd time.

As all the ranger reach for their sword on their back as they called out, "Wind rangers, Ninja Storm!"

*Insert song: Power Rangers Ninja storm theme

The symbol on the swords change from a shield symbol to a kanji symbol, as they pull out their sword and spring into battle with a color trail behind as it seem their speed is enhance.

(Red ranger)

As the red ranger was air walking freely it seem as he came at the Kelzaks as he said while slashing his swords at them, "Alright guys, step aside!"

The red ranger soon came to a building and landed on it before jumping off of it soon after to turn around to face the Kelzaks as he reach to his morpher and spin the disk forward for an energy blast as he keep spinning it like he was throwing shrunken as he called out, "All in the wrist!"

(Blue ranger)

AS the blue ranger reach for her sword's sheath and put her sword and sheath together and bend the handle of her sword down with the help of a button on the side of it as she said, "It's also a handy laser blaster!"

As the blue ranger range out to some Kelzaks that were behind a huge fountain as she ran to it and jump in with her feet barley touching the water as she was water walking as she called out while blasting some Kelzaks, "What never seen a girl in spandex walk on water?"

(Yellow ranger)

"Dig-dig-dig-dig!" As the voice of the Brody is heard as something was moving under the ground under the road as well as steam, dirt, dust, and rocks came shooting up pass some Kelzaks as they were hurt by this as soon enough the Yellow ranger pops out from the ground in a backflip as the he said, "Alright, Mole digging rules!"

Some of the Kelzaks soon group together as it seem they want some payback as the Yellow ranger raise his sword before point it down and stand it into the ground creating a shockwave that went through all of them with a small explosion of rock came forth and took out the group of Kelzaks.

(The old man)

The old man saw the action that went on as he, smile to this and said, "They are good."

AS the old man keep observing them as he saw how the ninja storm rangers fight as it seem there was something off as he said, "But not that great of being a ninja, not yet."

(The rangers)

AS the three rangers regroup in front of blue face as creature said, "Damn you warriors."

"We're not warrior, we're" Hiro started to say he went on with the other follow along.

Red: Wind

Blue: Power

Yellow: Rangers

"I'm very impressive that you handle against the Kelzaks. But, don't think you've won." Blue Face called out as he fired off his attack which seemed to be paper bombs of sorts as the group in turn hit by the attack... or so Blue Face thought as in the explosion were knock off straw dummies as the old man saw this and looked up as they all saw the Rangers on Hang Gliders.

"You missed us!" Hiro called out as he and his friend flew about in the air.

"We got you back!" Miko called out as Hiro then smirked under his mask.

Hiro then flew down and grabbed Blue Face catching him off guard.

"No put me down! I'm afraid of heights!" He called out as Hiro smirked at him.

"You asked for it!" Hiro said as he was high up so he in turn dropped Blue Face down as this in turn caused him to land in a stand hard as it got wrecked with a few cabbages rolling away. The three then jumped out of the Air gliders and came in like any Ninja would and then pulled out their blades and slashed at him sending him back as they used speed to attack him with great force.

"Alright, guys! Let's take him down!" Hiro said as they did hand signs like Ninja ready to finish the fight.

"Right!" Brody and Miko said as they ran toward Blue Face and use their sword at him. But they weren't done as soon what appeared to be a backdrop of a sliding door spot closed as they ran passed him like shadows slashing through them. As they all slash at Blue Face at his chest as he roll onto the ground from the attack's climax as they weren't done yet.

"Gah! That's it!" Blue Face said angrily as he got up not done just yet.

As Hiro, Brody, and Miko brought out the signature weapon a red blaster that look like a hawk, a yellow with black and silver hammer, a light-blue with a white fin megaphone.

"Hawk Blaster!" Hiro invoked holding the blaster ready to finish this.

"Lion Hammer!" Brody said with the hammer as he smirked at his foe.

"Sonic Fin!" Miko called out with the megaphone in her hand.

"Uh, oh!" Blue Face said in worry as he had a feeling he knew what was next.

"It's time to rock your world!" Brody called out as he slam his hammer on the ground making Blue Face fall over and did it a few more times sending up upward as he shook the earth with a combo of bending and hammer.

"I think it time for you to work out! One, two! One, two loose that flab get some abs!" Miko called out as she was calling into her weapon as Blue Face was spinning around in the air.

As Hiro use his Hawk Blaster and fire at Blue Face the monster was sent back

*Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm Instrumental Theme

"Alright guys let's put them together!" Hiro said as they combine their weapon to make the Storm Striker in its wind form as the Falcon was the front part, the hammer was the connected while the Fin was the trigger.

"Storm Striker!" They called out together while they held the Storm Striker ready to fire.

"Oh, no!" Blue Face said frightening as Mike said.

"Ready!" Brody called out.

"And!" Miko said as she was ready to finish this.

"Fire!" Hiro ordered while pulling the trigger as a purplish-red orb with electricity fire from the Storm Striker as the orb hit Blue Face.

"Goodbye!" Hiro said as Blue Face was destroyed as they in turn claimed victory.

*End OST

As they all stop on what they are doing as their visor and mouth guard retract to see their face as Brody said.

"If this is a dream, I want someone to pitch me?" Brody asked as Miko then pinched him. "Ow!" He cried out as he hated being pinched now

"Well, you said you want someone to pitch you." Miko teased as he looked to his friends.

"Hey, guys." Hiro said getting the two attention. "If Blue Face and the Kelzaks were real... does that mean...?" Hiro said as they realized this.

"Oh, no..." Miko said as they then heard someone clear their throat and saw the old man there.

"Well you all have the gift but now the skills." The old man said as he walked up to them. "As well as the moral code for it as well." He said walking to the old man as they saw him.

"Ok um look old dude you saw our faces so um." Brody said as soon the old man vanished and appeared behind the three knocking them around with ease.

"Wow!" Hiro called out in shock as he saw this.

"But the main problem you don't have the skills of ninja even as you wear the garb." The old man said as he looked to the group.

"Wait you know what a Ninja is?" Brody asked as he got up as he then realized this. "Wait you can teach us how to be Ninja can't you!?" Brody called out as he looked to the old man who smiled and nodded.

"Call me Wu for now." He said with a smile as he looked to them. "And if I am to guess you three are living on Air Temple Island for now." He said as they were shocked by this. "Well if you are looking for work just consider my Tea Shop we also offer board if you so wish." He said as he began to walk away as they all looked to each other.

"This... seems kind of convenient." Hiro said as Brody agreed.

"Yeah like it was preplanned somehow." Brody said as Miko saw this.

"Well its better than nothing... but Hiro will probably have to stay on Air Temple Island for his Airbending stuff." Miko said as Hiro glared at her for that one.

But unaware to them two familiar rangers were watching them as their suits were more Crimson and Navy as they had the bug theme going on of beetles as they saw the event play out with crossed arms as if they were only observing for now.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

"Power Ranger Ninja Storm!" The video of Hiro, Brody, and Miko was shown as a man with a mask with a stylized S, on it saw the whole thing.

"Power Ranger?" The man said in surprised. "Nobody told me that there would be Power Ranger!" the man growled as he glared at them.

"Hmm..." The man wondered. "Zurgane." The man began as soon a warrior cover in black with some red approach the man and said.

"Yes, master." The now name Zurgane said as he bowed to his lord and master.

"It time to make some allies." The man said as he knew just who to get to aid them.

"Yes, master." Zurgane said as the newest allies could be useful to them. "I get Choobo to help." As he leave as the man look at the image of the rangers.

(In another location)

"Amon." Came the voice of a masked fellow as he went to his leader who was looking upon a map of Republic City. "We received reports... it seems Republic City's bender count has gone up... by three." He said as Amon didn't care. "But it seems they are gaining a sort of positive feedback for heroics and further more... one of them is an airbender." He said as now Amon cared as he looked to his lieutenant as he saw this.

"I see..." Amon said as he looked to them as now Republic City had another Airbender not of Tenzin's blood.

"What shall we do?" HE asked as Amon had an idea.

"Observe them for now try and stem public opinion back to our noble goal." Amon said as he knew if there was another Airbender out there that meant in all likely hood more was on the way.

"As you wish." The lieutenant said as he then took his leave of his leader.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are end of the chapter. Anyway until next time be sure to leave a review and as I say ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of the Ninja Storm

ESKK: Let's start the new chapter here folks.

(Story start)

In Republic Day a lot of things happen afterword's when the trio of friend found out they were Power Rangers of Ninja Storm.

They didn't get new clothing after what happen, but the old man they meet offer them part time jobs at his tea Shop place, they accepted with the joy of them getting ninja training as well from Wu, what they didn't know Wu has some people working for him already but it not so big to worry about, in fact the gang discover the two workers working there are bender of Earth and Water.

As they didn't ask if they could get some ninja training done today as Wu said to them, 'Ninja training can wait, waiter training starts now', as pretty much they were getting training done as being waiters or in Miko case a waitress.

Figure out the table numbers, how to write down an order correctly, and also deliver and distribute to the customers. They got it down within a few hours thanks to the already hired help.

Soon enough a couple of the Republic city police came around looking for them being suspects of the three colorful vigilantes, with one of them being a reported Air bender and the only and newly air bender that has match him was Hiro, with the other two follow the connection with the other two friends, as the three were surprise by this as they forget people in shows are dumber or not as bright than people in real life, as the people in them never made the connection the main heroes to the 'Power Rangers' when at time it seems obvious.

But to their surprise, Wu stood up for them even say he was there during that time, but say they help him get out of there, saving his life and never seen what happen and just offer the three a job to help them out with their troubles, with the two extra hired help supported this as well saying they were at the tea shop for a while pass the time when the three color heroes were still fighting.

The police brought it as it seem Wu has a way with people as the two apologize for the intrusion as Wu said, 'You're doing your jobs it's fine', then offer them tea on the house as they seem tired, they refused the offer and went on their way.

The trio were surprise by the old man action along with the other two as they asked Why, Wu reply to them, 'This world need more heroes', and soon Brody respond to that saying, 'Oh man that is something like out of Overwatch.'

Hiro and Miko shut him up quickly after that and soon get back to their job/training, as soon enough at the end of the day, they went back to the air temple and turn in with Hiro getting a few more hours of training in with the help of one of the kids spinning the gate, but it seem he was still unsuccessful with it.

And speaking of training back at the Air temple Still, in the training area, as the sound of the spinning gates were being used again with Tenzin observing the newly air bender in the world as Hiro was trying again to see if he can do it this time.

Sadly the results are the same.

Tenzin look to the spinning gates with Hiro soon flew out of them as his face ate the group once again as he lifted his head up and said, "Ow."

Tenzin sighed at this as he air bend at the spinning gate to make them stop before looking down at Hiro and said, "Let's rest a moment to recover."

Hiro groin to this as he turn himself over on his back and just lay there for a moment as he asked, "What am I doing wrong? I'm being wavy as I can be, I gotten near the end a few times before, what am I doing wrong?"

Tenzin sighed a bit as he said to him, "I'm afraid that is something you would have to figure out yourself at this point as I am lost as you are."

Hiro gotten up a bit taking it a bit easy as Tenzin said to him, "I know this is very difficult for someone like you, I not going to lie and say my children and I were like you once, as Air bending came more natural to all of us."

"Right," Hiro said as he stood up and crack his back a bit with a sighed as he look to the sundials and saw the time on it as he soon walk off the training group area as he look to Tenzin and said, "Well as fun as training way (not really), I need to get going, Miko and Brody are waiting for me at the tea shop and get to work."

"Very well then, take it easy if you can and don't over work yourself," Tenzin said as he did sounded concern for Hiro a bit, as he may wish for him to stay in the temple to keep training on his air bending, but like all people he and his friends has a life they need to work to make sure it doesn't fall apart, and a tea shop is a nice Environment as he thought, Hiro would have no outside distraction as he can tell Hiro has spirit as he never gives up but there is a limit on a person can take.

Tenzin is okay with this as he knew Hiro would be in a nice safe and silent environment with no distractions.

(With the trio)

Hiro, Miko and Brody were all tied up together as they were in an old underground area that seem to be a torture dungeon, and their goal was get out together tied up in a time limit while also stealing a item Wu place in the room across from them.

The three friends were in basic ninja garbs and not there ninja storm outfits as Wu has a training exorcise for them for their ninja training, and that is teamwork and the first part is have them tied up together but it seem they were having trouble.

"Come on, does the old guy have to tie us up this much?" Hiro said as he jerk on the rope with Miko said, "Ow, watch it you tied to a pole, you know."

Brody was shuffling a bit as his eyes blink a bit as he felt something as he said, "Hey guy."

"Not now Brody," Hiro said as he kept trying to get untied as Brody went on saying, "But guys."

"Ow, Hiro stop pulling on my part," Miko said as Hiro did it again as Brody said, "Guys!"

"What?!" They both said as Brody lift his hand that was tied to Miko and said, "This rope is loose."

"Nice, give me a moment Brody and I can see what I can do," Miko said as she went to the that tied her to Brody as she shifted her hand a bit and soon enough her hand slip up through as she said, "I'm free!"

"Great, let's get off these chairs," Hiro said as he got up with the other at the same time as they stretch out a bit as they been on the chairs for a bit as Miko said, "Now where is the thing Wu was talking about?"

"It was an orb of some sort I think?" Brody said as he remember kind of what Wu said as Hiro looked around the room and saw something down a tunnel area and said, "Hey guys over there."

As Hiro said while walk to it but got jerk back with Miko and Brody still tied to him as Miko said, "Ow, will you stop that!"

"Hey there it is," Brody said as he saw it himself as Hiro and Miko look to him as Hiro just pointed it out already.

"Just… let's get to it," Hiro said as he didn't want to do a dumb argument and focus at the task at hand as the three soon walk together and came to a pressure step area as Hiro step on one as the tile sink down and from the hall around the orb, something came at them and impacted on Hiro as it turn out, a water balloon in his face.

"Failed," Wu said as he came out of hiding with the earth bender guy.

"How did we failed?" Hiro said as Wu look to the earth bender guy and said, "Untie them, Ken."

Ken nodded as he walk up to the trip and came to the ropes, as he looks down at them and form a tiger claw hand as he pull back on the rope a bit as the rope itself became untied with dust of dirt fell from the ropes themselves, as it seem there were small bits of earth within the ropes already as Wu went up and said to them, "You have past the first part of the test, as the rope between young Brody and Miko was supposed to be easy to be undone, it was reaching down the hall and avoid or dodge the traps I had set up."

Wu step on one pressure plate on purpose to show the purpose of them as something else came shooting down range as a small bag of dirt came flying at Brody as it hit him in the center area as he gasp a bit and fell to his knees.

Miko quickly went to his side with Hiro kneel down in front as he said, "You okay bro?"

"Yea… it just took… the air out… of my lungs," Brody said as he breath a bit slow to regain his breath Miko help him up as Wu went on saying, "Each trap is a test for all of you to face, design for your abilities and each trap aren't the same to each other, as who know what you could face in the near future as it not predictable."

AS Brody was back on his feet and breathing normal again as Brody said, "Would it be easy to bend the things away?"

"That's the idea," Wu said as Brody went, "Oh."

Ken looked at him and said, "How strong is, your bending anyways that bag of dirt wouldn't have hurt as much if you were well skilled."

"Ahhhhh," Brody went as he try to think of it as Ken saw it already broil has little to no skill in earth bending as Ken sighed and said, "This may take a while."

"I'll trust you with his earth bending training then ken," Wu said as Ken looked at him and said, "Do I have too?"

"Yes, if they to succeed in their ninja training, their bending ability must be honed," Wu said as Ken sighed as he look to Brody and said, "Fine, I'll get started with him after work."

"Good, now Miko please go back up to the shop and help Hana with customers, its nearly rush hour," Wu said as Miko nodded and said, "Sure sensei, Hana is helping how to mix tea well with water bending anyways."

"So what about me?" Hiro asked as Wu looked to him while stroking his beard a bit.

"You will take the day off and rest so we may try again tomorrow." Wu said as Hiro heard this he was surprised. "You need to train your mind more than your body." Wu said as Hiro was surprised by this.

"What?! Come on I can get this!" Hiro called out as Wu smiled as he walked to the side a bit.

"One who cannot realized his strength in others will never grow with those allies." Wu said as Hiro heard this as he looked to him. "To be a leader you must learn discipline

"Did you... read that off of a fortune cookie?" Hiro asked as Wu then smacked him with his cane. "Ok I get it!" Hiro called out as he knew that was not the right thing to say as he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

(Later)

"Man." Hiro said as he walked through the city or in this case skateboarded around as he easily avoided any obstacles or hazards as he looked odd doing what he did but he needed to clear his head.

As Hiro rolled around the city he soon stopped at a park as he got off his skateboard and sat down on a bench as he looked to it. "Man." He said as he began to picture a halfpipe or skate park in the city somewhere. He was still intent on getting home with his friends but things got complicated. Hiro was of course now dressed in civilian clothing looking like he was one of the city folk as he did not want to wear that Airbender outfit longer then he had to. As he sat there he looked at his board rubbing it looking at the air designed sticker on it which made him smile as he missed home a lot.

"Dammit all." Hiro said as he sat there on the bench as he looked around he then looked to his watch and knew Pema also asked him to pick up a few things as right now he needed someone to talk to.

(Scene Break Air Temple Island)

Hiro arrived at the island and after dropping off the ingredients he saw the gates and for a minute chose to ignore them for now. He grabbed his board and began skateboarding around the island on it as Tenzin was expecting him to practice at the very least. Of course Hiro didn't exactly due the whole spiritual thing like him as for him this was his own form of meditation. Feeling the wind rush against him as he did some tricks on his board as well as do the things he had hoped to do as a pro-skater. But as he skate boarded he soon began to return to the gates and saw Jinora and Ikki there with Milo as he saw them all.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Hiro asked as he saw them as it was like they were watching him as he was able to kick up his board to his hands.

"What contraption is this?" Jinora asked as she saw the skateboard and how it allowed Hiro to move just like an airbender.

"Oh this... it's a skateboard in a way it's like my own version of your glider things." Hiro said as he held it as Jinora, Ikki, and Milo saw this.

"You were like a leaf on it!" Ikki called out as she smiled at Hiro as Jinora was deep in thought until she figured it out.

"Wait I have an idea!" Jinora called out as she looked to her younger siblings. "Ikki you and Milo get dad we may have found a breakthrough for Hiro's airbending training." Jinora said as Hiro was just confused at all of this.

(Later at the Training grounds)

As Tenzin came to the gates as he saw his children there with Hiro who wasn't in his uniform as he wonder what is going on as he asked, "May I ask what is this?"

"I think I found a solution to Hiro training dad," Jinora said as Hiro is surprise by that as Tenzin raise an eyebrow and said, "Really now, will you tell me what that is?"

"I think it better to show than tell," Jinora said as she turn to the gates and air bend at them getting them spinning again as Hiro said, "So what did you wanted me to do with the gates again?"

Jinora smile to him and said, "Do what you did before, while using that skate glider."

"First off it's a skateboard, gliders has wings, my board doesn't and second really?" Hiro asked as Jinora nodded very happily as she said, "Just skate through the gate, I know you can do it."

Hiro look to the gates as they were still spinning at high speeds, as he thought it over to what Jinora is talking about, as he look down to his board and think for a bit.

As his mind eye try to see what Jinora means as he image himself on his board through the gates, and for some reason, his mind picture how he would do it, skate on through without worry or being hurt as Hiro look to the gate as he walk out to it.

Tenzin watch carefully as he wonder what his daughter is thinking, as he was Hiro drop his board down on the ground as he never really pay attention to it and thought it was some sort of toy, but when Hiro put a foot on it and push off, gaining some speed as he came at the gates.

As Tenzin became a bit terrified at this at first when he sees it and about to stop it, but Hiro went on throw as he suddenly skip around pass a gate and keep going.

Hiro focus on the gate as he ride his skateboard without thinking as he suddenly change direction as he felt a push against him and knew he has to change direction and soon he does it again and again and does it flawless, no gate touch him, no sigh of his struggling as the kids were excited at what they were seeing with Tenzin is more or less shock and surprise by this new development as soon enough Hiro hop out of the gates with each on the other side at last.

Hiro quickly turn around on his board as he skid to a stop and put his foot down, as he look to the spinning gate still as he raise his arms in the air and went, "Whoa!"

The children cheered as Tenzin is surprise, absolutely surprise as he seen his father do this to show him before his passing, his children, even when he does it himself, he has never seen anything what Hiro just did using a board on wheel that he thought was just a toy but it seem it was more than that.

Soon enough Hiro made another go as he move around the gate, glided on his skateboard like it was nothing as he smile and came back to the other side and hop out as well as he kick his board up at the same time to catch it, landing on his feet as he yell out to the kids and Tenzin, "Did you see that?"

Melo came up and said, "That was amazing!"

"That was so cool!" Ikki said to him with Jinora smile as she said to him, "I knew you can do it, you just needed something that help you focus."

Hiro was high fiving the kids as Tenzin walk up as he look to Hiro and then said, "Congratulation Hiro, you pass the first part of training it seem."

Hiro look to Tenzin as he remember what Miko said as he give a small bow as he said, "Thank you… master Tenzin."

Tenzin nodded and then look down to Hiro skateboard and said, "If you wouldn't mind, may I see your… skateboard, you call it?"

"Ah… sure," Hiro said as he held it up to Tenzin as he took it to examined it and saw the making of it, feeling the surface, spinning the wheels on it, as they spin freely, even saw the wear mark on it as it show Hiro use it a lot as he said, "In the history of Air bending, there are no such tale of an air bender using something like this, tell me where did you get this."

"It was… a gift from my mom, gave it to me thinking I would love it, and I did, and I keep riding it, doing trick with it, going off pole and ride up and down ramps, getting some air," Hiro said as he thought of his words carefully as Tenzin is surprise by this as he look down at the air stickers as he pointed to those and said, "And these?"

"Stickers I put on the, making it feel cool to me, as well when I do ride… I guess you can say I feel like riding on air," Hiro told as he felt good and soon relies what he is saying, as what he felt while riding a skateboard, it may be what Shane, the red ranger felt when he rides his skateboard in the show, nothing but air.

Tenzin nodded as he gave Hiro back his board and said, "Well then, with that in mind I guess we can go on with the next step of your air bending training, the day after tomorrow."

Tenzin walk off with a smile on his face as the kid cheered at Hiro as it felt to them, they have a new friend that will train with them at last.

Hiro smile at this as soon he felt something else that maybe need to be done as he went after Tenzin and said, "Wait, Master Tenzin."

Tenzin stop and look back at Hiro and said, "What is it Hiro?"

Hiro was a bit struggling to what to ask and said, "You're a good leader right?"

Tenzin thought for a moment and said, "Well I never hear anyone question my leadership or my spot on the council."

"How… do you do it anyways, is there a trick or do you take something to calm your nerves?" Hiro asked as Tenzin asked, "If you're asking if I take opium, I don't."

Hiro give him a look and said, "No, not that, I mean how do you deal with it, with other people I mean?"

Tenzin is surprise by that as he said, "Well, first off I don't take anything, 2nd there is no trick to say, you just have to trust in other to make things happen as I know I cannot do everything myself, if I did things would just fall apart for me and for my family, I can depend on my wife for support as she depends on me with the kids, it mostly about trust in others to say."

"That's all it takes?" Hiro asked as Tenzin nodded and said, "Yes, now if there nothing else, I must get going."

"No, that it. Thanks you Master Tenzin," Hiro said as Tenzin smile as he soon went on his way as Hiro now get it… as he drop down his board again and soon skated off to think about something.

(Lothor ship)

On board the ninja overlord ship two girls with strange looking outfits with bright colors were standing around with a device in one of the girls hand that has a huge heat piece on her head as she was looking into the device like a mirror as she said, "Oh my gosh, is that a zit?!"

The other girl took it and said to her, "You whole head is a, zit."

"I was looking at that," The first girl said as the 2nd went, as she wave her finger "Heya!"

The first girl shut up as the 2nd said to her, "This is a personal alien manager okay? It's for calling for aliens from uncle's army, not for looking at their hideous reflection, alright?"

The first girl stick out her tongue at the 2nd, while she was staring at the manager and hit a few button as she select and then send as in front of the girl a magnet looking creature teleported in with green energy around it before it vanish as the alien creature said to it, "At your service my lady."

The 2nd girl close the device up and said, "And that's is an alien."

As she happy about it, the first girl roll her eyes like 'Whatever' and said, "From the planet stupid. Who calls you a lady?"

"Alright that is it," The 2nd girl went as the first said, "You want a piece of me?"

Soon enough the two girls were fighting each other as they were pull hairs, slapping each other, even kick one in the shin s the alien stood there doing nothing as it is without order, as the fighting went on Lothor came in with Zurgane at his side, as Lothor growl out as he yelled, "Stop!"

The girls stop as they saw their uncle as they calm down a bit with Lothor said, "And they wonder why I have acid reflex?"

"Move/Get Off!" the two yelled as they separated from each other before Lothor looked to the Magnet looking Alien.

"Show my nieces what it is you do." Lothor ordered as the monster nodded.

"At your service." He said as he then made what seemed to be ninja like hand signs before energy formed followed by him sending it to the two girls. This in turn caused a reaction that was quickly noted by all. "What are you doing?!" They both cried out one after the other as they were soon dragged back to back to each other where they ended up stuck to each other.

"Uncle!" The pink haired girl cried out as she was now stuck to her sister.

"Until you two can learn to work together, you will be forced to work together!" Lothor scolded as he pointed his finger at the girls clearly having to play the parental roll for them during his invasion of this backwater primitive planet as the two ended up growling at each other not enjoying this one bit.

(Back at Ninja Ops)

Under the tea shop Hana and Ken were working on something as Hana seemed to be working with an old style computer of sorts while Ken was metal bending levers upon Hana's orders. "Hey Hana!" Brody called out surprising her as she grabbed a book and began smacking him with it as he ran off.

"Don't do that!?" She scolded as Brody came out of nowhere when Miko walked in.

"Trust me we tried nothing works." Miko said as she walked in while seeing the others. "But what are you working on anyway?" Miko asked as she looked to the computer screen Hana was working on.

"Well if you two must know something from the old days to empower you guys. Trust me when I say that those Kelzaks and Blue Face are just the beginning." Hana said as Brody and Miko heard this as they had two thoughts in their heads.

'Ninja Zords and Storm Megazord.' They thought together as that was the only thing.

"So where's airhead?" Ken said as he got back to work as the levers he was bending around were to aid with the Zords as it was clear they didn't have the huge tech to properly maintain them but Bending was a good substitute for some things.

"Meh clearing his head I guess." Brody said as Wu was then heard with his flute.

"Perhaps he is but then again perhaps teamwork is a hard concept for him to grasp." Wu said as Miko saw this.

"No offense but Hiro always had trouble working with others trying to do things on his own." Miko said as Brody agreed with her on this.

"Then he must learn soon that each piece has its place in the puzzle without the last piece the puzzle will never be whole." Wu said as he was in fact working on a puzzle with a hot cup of tea next to him.

(Meanwhile with Hiro)

Hiro was heading to work taking the long route as he needed some time to clear his head as he was skateboarding through town. So far thanks to the skateboard his airbending training had taken a huge leap forward but they are also no closer to finding a way home then when they started. Now Hiro wasn't ninja material much but he knew that heroes don't always need to be on top of things as Hiro considered himself to be making some improvements as a Ninja at least.

But as he rode he was unaware of the guests he would soon be having real soon and they were not the friendly sort either.

(Meanwhile Nearby)

Behind the statues the two sisters ported in as they were still struggling to work together as they soon saw Hiro ride by while they hid in a well-placed hiding spot. "Wasn't that a Power Ranger?" The Black Haired girl asked as she saw Hiro ride by.

"Ya think? Come on!" She ordered as they began to move to get a better view of said ranger.

As the two girls struggle to move around as the girl with the big dress hat one pull out the alien manager and use the scanner and see if Hiro is the rangers they are looking for, as it did a whole scan before it change up as the Red Wind ranger appeared on scree as it says "100% match!"

AS Hiro skateboard on as the girl said, "I was right, he definitely a Ranger."

"Oh yea, and what do we do once we see a ranger?" the pink hair girl said as the big hat girl went, 'Ahh' before the pink hair girl went, "Come on."

"Don't rush me!" the big hat girl said as she try to think what to do as she smile and said while pushing buttons, "Command, Ship, send!"

As the girl point it up in the air as a green energy signal shot up to the ship deep in space to send the monster as she said, "There."

(Monster location)

The Magnet monster was sent down to the planet and in the city, as it came in a packed looking form as it unfold itself and how it was on the go as it laugh looking for the Red Ranger.

"it's time to make some connections." the monster said as it looks at the people around, so many people to terrorize and capture to draw out the ranger out, as the monster send an electric current through everyone the monster saw as everyone felt it and soon they were being lift off the ground and fly off to somewhere as people started to stick together and form mini pillars of people.

AS the monster gather a lot of people in piles of groups as it says, "As they say, opposite attract!"

The magnet monster fire a red beam that surrounds the piles of people as they give a glow before it vanish as the people has turn to stone somehow.

(Hiro)

As Hiro came up to a railing by a road and grind off of it using his new air powers as he grind all the way down as he pop down onto the ground.

As some people that saw this as some were amazed others were confused as they never see anything like it, with one guy saw something and had a thought in his mind as he said, "That is… something else."

With Hiro himself as he move around, he thought what Tenzin said to him the other say, of how he need to trust other people to help each other, as he thought he might try it, when he and his friends go back to training, as suddenly there was a scream that was heard all around as Hiro stop and turn as he saw people running, and other people were being lifted in the air by an invisible force.

"Another one?" Hiro said before he rush off to check and see if it was another monster of Lothor or something else, but he is positive it is.

(Elsewhere)

Lin didn't have the best start to her day, as more reports of the Equalists are coming up, the triads gangs keep causing trouble and can't seem to hold them as she had to release the 3 from the other day to a lawyer guy coming in and demanded their release with all the necessary paper work shown to release them.

Once she heard the call about a monster roaming the city, with a small force of strange creatures, she didn't believe it, still don't as no one on the force saw anything and just gotten the report gather from some witnesses.

Now once again a report of another monster with a strange looking head, is attacking people, hitting them with something and made them stick to each other and send them flying to others in a pillar of bodies.

As it gather people and turn them to stone, as she sees this, she quickly gather her men and got on the case, as Lin now standing in front of a pillar of people turn to stone, as some how she thought this was impossible, but even more to make huge stone carved pillar of people in such of a short time.

"I want ever pillar you find, and that been reported, quarantine, I want nothing touching them, nor moved," Lin said as she order one of her men to do what she said to do before she turn to another man and said, "I want whatever is doing this to be found, capture or put down, we're meant to up hold the law and that what we'll do."

"Yes Ma'am!" soon enough the RCPD were on the move, as Lin had a job to do, and if report of three color heroes that came to help the other day, she wonder if it would be the same today as she went on the hunt herself to find this monster and those 3 vigilante thinking she may stop it before anything could begin.

(Hiro)

As Hiro ran to the area where he thought he saw something monster like as he came around a corner and seen many people in a pile making up a pillar, as they call out for him, begging to be save, until that red energy beam came forth as it wraps around them and in a flash turn them into stone as Hiro close his eyes for a moment before looking back.

As he is shock to see this, the look on the people faces as they were turn to stone… it was horrifying to see, as then the monster came forth from behind the pillar as it give a laugh.

Hiro took off put down his stuff quickly to the side and held up his hand as he look he ready to fight as he said, "So what up with this?"

"Say it seem I am lost, can you tell me where I can find some power rangers or their hid out?" the monster said as the sound of girls arguing as Hiro raise an eyebrow as he turn around and saw the two girls, not from the show but their outfit fits the look as he said, "What the heck?"

AS the two girl walked over to the area Hiro took a battle stance as he didn't know if they were based off of their Hurricanger version or there Ninja Storm variant. "He's a Ranger get him!" The pink haired one ordered as Hiro saw this.

"I thought he looked familiar." The Magnet monster said as he got ready to attack whole getting hand signs ready and ending it with the basic. "Take this!" He said before invoking the skill as Hiro soon saw the monster sending metal at him as he could see the Metal Benders would be in trouble if they jumped in.

Hiro saw this and with his airbending skills curved around the attack as he spiraled with ease before he kicked a metal chair away as he knew he was in a sticky situation before he got hit in the stomach with a trash lid.

"This is fun!" The monster taunted as Hiro glared at the Monster in question. Do you think your little playmates have the mettle to join us!?" He asked as Hiro glared at the monster before him.

"Hey if I know my friends they never leave me hanging." Hiro said as he glared at his foe. "So don't worry they'll be here problem is you won't like how they get here." Hiro said as he glared at his foe. "So for now I'll be your dance partner!" Hiro called out as he then flung the trash lid at the monster before avoiding another blade from the Magnet monster.

Hiro was soon knocked off the edge of a ramp area as he then avoided another attack as the monster laughed thinking he got Hiro. But then he gasped when he saw all he hit was a replacement of a wooden dummy that had a taunting face on it. "Here I come!" Hiro called out as he then kicked the monster in the face hard.

"Huh so you do have some skills." He said as he took a battle stance himself.

'Come on guys where's my; back up.' Hiro thought as he knew he wasn't the best leader but he knew he needed his friends to back him up.

(Back at Ninja OPS)

The nearby items in the hidden room began to go off as Brody and Miko heard this and checked them out. "What's up?" Miko asked as Brody looked to the turtle items clapping about.

"Hiro is in trouble." Brody said as Wu showed a screen on the table which rippled like water to show the event playing out.

"That he is." Wu said as he saw Brody was stalling for the others to arrive. "A leader doesn't follow he leads but he also recognizes his faults and shoulders them with the burden of leadership." Wu said as he then pulled out three scrolls from a hidden container with the symbols of a Falcon, Dolphin, and Lion. "Take these and sign your names inside them when you due use the Art of Summoning when the situation demands it and with it you will awaken a power unlike any you have wielded." Wu said as Miko saw this as did Brody.

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Ken asked as he looked to them.

"They'll have to if worse comes to worse." Hana said as they had no choice.

"Ok let's go help Hiro." Brody said as he and Miko headed out as they passed by three parasols as they got ready.

"Ok here we go Senpuu!" Miko called out as she did the hand sign as soon an access path opened as the trick of Ninja's is that they always have a secret path waiting for them.

(Back with Hiro)

AS Hiro had to fight off and lead the monster to an old warehouse place making sure no one was around to see him morph as well they don't get in the cross fire with the monster too.

As the two throw fist at each other and block them as Hiro also throw a few kick in and some air infuse punches to blow back the monster a bit, but it seem to tickle him a bit as he laugh to it.

AS the two back away from each other as the magnet monster said "Well?"

"You ask for it, I'll hit you something with a twist," Hiro said as he raise his hands together, as he is just theorizing how his Air bending word, as Air drew around Hiro as he focus his ability of bending as he breaths, as he call forth, "Power of Air!"

Hiro spin his arms in a twist as he summon a vortex of air as it flew at the magnet head monster as it head him dead on as it blows him back.

As the monster brace his feet to the ground as he slow down before he could hit into anything, as Hiro soon range out of breath he stop to take a breather as the monster laugh at this as he said, "You call that a twist, let me show you something with a better twist!"

AS the magnet head monster discharge an electric current around to the metal objects as he brought them together as Hiro said, "Ah crap."

"Take this!" The monster said as eh send all the items at Hiro as they spin around, as he leap into the air and air walk the best he can, as he push air into his feet to avoid everything, but he soon lost control as he could not keep his air walk up for very long as he came down with object coming at him and hitting dead on as he few back into some boxes, as Hiro gasp out in pain to it.

"He-he-he it's a real shame you didn't go into your ranger form or have the others see as I'm about to destroy you," The magnet head monster said in a laugh as Hiro got up breathing in some air the best he could as he said in a rasp as he breath, "Brody… Miko… I need… your help."

"Say goodbye ranger," The monster said as he had Hiro looked on and about to turn him into stone as well, until two battle cry is heard as they went, "Power of EARTH/WATER!"

AS a stream of dirt and rocks, and a blast water came blasting out to the monster hitting him head on and send him flying as he went, "AHHH-"

*CRASH!

Miko and Brody came in running as Hiro said, "Guys?"

"Hey man heard the alarm and your SOS, we came running here," Brody said as Miko went to Hiro said and said," Can you stand?"

"Y-yea," Hiro said as he caught his breath as soon enough all of them stand together as Hiro said, "Hey… I'm sorry you guy, from before the other day."

"Its fine, we're here for ya as that what friends do," Brody said as Miko nodded as Hiro could only smile to this as gave them both a hug/pat on the back.

The monster recovers from that attack as he went, "Ah, my atoms alignment, you rangers will pay for that."

As the three saw the monster as they took their spots with Brody on the right and Miko on the left and Hiro in the center as Hiro said, "Not this time monster, as we're going to take you down."

"Together," Miko said with Brody finish it by saying, "As Rangers."

"Ready?!" Hiro said as the other two said, "Ready!"

They raise their hands with their index and middle fingers pointed up and brought them down to their other arm with their morphers as all three of them called out at the same time, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Ha!"

(Morphin time)

AS Brody, Hiro, and Miko dressed in blank white ninja garbs, as their disk spins they release the energy of their element as it soon surrounds them, as Brody surrounded by the color of the glowing Yellow earth, Hiro surrounded by the red hot winds of air, and Miko surrounded by the cool blue of water.

As their blank white outfit soon changes as the power of their elements infused with their clothing taking shape to their Ranger uniform, as their helmet came flying and landing at their heads, as the mouth guard came up, and their visors cover their eyes as. As all three teen stood in their own screen as they called out their elements.

Brody raise his foot and step on the ground, making the ground shakes as dust and sand came forth and form his symbol behind him as he called out, "Power of Earth"

Hiro stood in place as he swing his arms around as air follow them as sent it forth as red wind as it came behind him to form his symbol as he called out, "Power of Air!"

Miko Stood in place a she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner as water moves around to her movement as she made it splash up as the water from her symbol behind her as she called out, "Power of Water!"

(Battle)

As all three rangers stood together as they said together while drawing their swords, "Power Rangers Ninja Storm!"

"I'll get right to destroying you!" The Monster called out as he then went for the attack as the Ninjas Rangers saw it and vanished with ease.

"Oh yeah?" Hiro demanded as he got ready.

"Think again!" Brody countered as they got ready to strike back.

"Dream On!" Miko called out as they then took their battle stances.

"New Plan!" Hiro called out as he got ready. "Senpuu! Shinobi Kaze Striker!" Hiro called out with a hand sign as he then used the Ninja Air Assault before he went for rapid kicks against his foe as each kick did damage while pushing him back.

They were soon outside as they then jumped up and with their Ninjato weapons slashed down upon the Monster causing sparks of sorts only to be bashed back from him. "Just give up already!" He called out firing a blast from his spear as they all got hit as they rolled away also as they saw the attack hit.

"Not a chance!" Hiro called out as soon he realized where this was going.

"I'm all charged up!" The Magnet Monster called out as energy began to form at his chest as they saw it.

"Yeah and you left yourself open for insults!" Hiro called out as he saw his friends had the same idea.

"Goodbye, rangers!" The Monster began as it began to spin around its spear. "It's been fun!" He roared out firing a blast from his spear only for the Rangers to perform a replacement as the monster saw he fell for it again as the Rangers reappeared with their weapons drawn.

"Lion Hammer!" Brody called out as he held the hammer over his head.

"Sonic fin!" Miko called out holding her Sonic Fin at the ready.

"Hawk Blaster!" Hiro called out holding the Hawk Blaster at the ready.

"Put them all together and what do we get?" Miko called out as they began to put the weapons together but this time with the Lion Hammer leading as the Hawk Blaster took back with the Sonic Fin at the center.

"Storm Blaster!" They called out as they held the weapons at home.

"Kids reading this, don't try this at home!" Brody called as he just broke the Fourth Wall as everyone was caught off guard at this as even Hiro and Miko saw this but quickly regained focus on the task at hand.

"FIRE!" They called out aiming the cannon upward as it created a huge metal weight over the monster as the Monster gasped in shock and fear at what was coming.

"Bye-Bye!" Brody called out as he then brought the weapon's attack down on the monster in turn destroying it as they all cheered.

"Alright we got it, together!" Hiro called out as they won this battle.

"Wait um guys isn't this supposed to be the part the monster goes big?" Brody asked as they all realized this as they waited for the worst. But before they can try to see if they have Zords a familiar sound to them was heard as they all looked up and saw the Blimps of the Metal Benders as well as police cars surrounding them as they all saw this.

"Oh boy." Hiro said as he saw this as they were being surrounded by law enforcement.

"Why do I get the feeling this will become a reoccurring thing." Miko said as Brody looked around in shock.

"Because it will." Brody said as they were being surrounded by Police Officers.

"Freeze!" A familiar person is hears as the rangers saw Lin as Brody held up his hand and said in a whisper, "Man I don't want to go prison, I don't want to get my ass rape in the showers."

"Play it cool man, we'll do this calmly and vanish when things gets hairy," Hiro said as Miko added, "And hope they don't put bounties over our heads."

As the metal benders were went in with cautious as they saw the three rangers armed with sword and who knows what else, as behind some create as the two girls were trying to move around without being spotted themselves as the big head dress girl went in a low yet loud tone, "Ow, you step on my foot!"

"Would you move your big feet so we wouldn't have that problem then?" the pink hair one said as they started arguing a bit.

(Lothor ship)

As the dark ninja overlord watch the screen as he saw the whole thing and soon he saw his nieces fighting as he roll his eyes as he said, "Take your nieces for the summer they say. They won't be any trouble they say."

The way he went about it, it seems they are more trouble than they are worth.

(Back down to the warehouse)

As the two girls stop fighting for a moment as the pink hair girl said, "Just give me it I know what to do with it."

"Fine here!" the big hat girl said as she handed the alien manager to her sister.

(To the rangers)

AS the metal bender came closer as Lin saw the three and said, "I hope you three know how big in trouble you really are."

"Ah, sorry about the damage, but that was mostly the monster fault anyways," Hiro said as they keep up their faceguard and visor covering their faces as Lin look and saw no monster in site as it was in the ground thanks to that finisher attack they did, as Lin said, "A likely story, arrest them and remove their helmets."

"Ah-oh," Miko said as she was about to do the smoke bomb to cover their tracks really quick, That until a huge magical scroll of empowerment came forth and give the monsters they defeated a huge power boost as it healed and enlarged the magnet head monsters as he grow 100 times bigger his original size as he laugh and said, "You know what they say, bigger is better!"

That freak every police officer around and surprise Lin even more so as she saw there is a monster as the three colorful heroes where telling the truth and she can see the reports were real about a monster.

"This isn't good!" Hiro said as Brody said, "What do we do? What do we do!? Whatdowedo!?"

Both Rangers slap him over the head as they said, "Calm down!"

"Watch your step!" The monster said as it took a huge step at everyone as the Rangers said, "Run away!" "Watch out for it." "Run for your lives!"

AS the ranger got out of the way of the monsters foot along with the metal bending police as some of their cars were destroy and some Blimps were blow back by force of the step.

The monster laugh as it says, "What can you do now you pathetic ninja rangers?"

"It's Power Rangers you overweight monster!" Brody said as Hiro said, "It does seem this guy put on a few pounds."

"Few tons at least," Miko said as the monster said, "Now that just rude!""

AS the monster try to step on them again as they got out of the way as Hiro said, "We're in trouble."

"Big trouble!" Miko said as Brody said to them while holding up the scrolls that were given to them, "Hey guys I think it's time we brought out our big friends would you say?"

Hiro took the red scroll as he saw it had a hawk on it as he said, "The Zords sweet, but how do we use them?"

As they look at the scrolls as Miko said, "Don't know we were just handed them without and instruction."

"WE might need help," Hiro said as Brody with his crazy thought as he look over to the police and yell out, "Hey Police guys, can you back us up a bit, we have something we can take magnet head here down with!"

"Stepy-stepy!" The monster said as he took another step as them as they dodge it as Hiro said to him, "Dude what are you doing?"

"Getting help, until we can figure out how to use these, we may as well try," Brody said as Miko said, "He dumb but at the same time he does make good points."

"Fine, Hey Officer Lin, that your name right?" Hiro said to make it seem they didn't know her as well, as Lin look to them as she said, "Why are you asking?!"

"Hey making sure alright! We need some time, can you and your other guy buy us some of it?!" Hiro asked as the monster said, "You won't have time for anything hehe-ha!"

AS the monster did it again as it seem they were running out of room quickly as Miko shouted out, "PLEASE, if not for us, then do it for the people you're trying to protect!"

Lin look at the three heroes as she swear she know their voices from somewhere, but no time to figure out who they were as the girl in blue was right, if they do nothing a lot of people may get hurt as she put on her game face.

"Time to say good bye rangers!" as the monster was about to step on them once more until something caught his foot, as he said, "What?!"

Lin halted the monster foot, using as he was mostly metal anyways, and the raw metal type too she use her strength and pushing her mental to the limit to stop the foot as she call out, "All units attack on that monster! Push it back!"

"Yes chef!" the men said as they came up and bend the earth up at the monster while other bend metal poles and wires around the monster foot to push it back as the monster keep getting hit by rocks as he was force back and said, "Hey stop that!"

"Now's our chance," Hiro said as he open his first and see was is inside as he went, "Hu?"

As he looked at the scroll as he saw the a list of names in black, written down in a strange way with a thumb print on the side as Hiro can tell as he said, "Hey guys open yours scroll and look at it, tell me it has a familiar look to it."

As they did and look inside as they saw names in theirs too each name was different from each other's as Miko said, "This is what I think it is?"

"Dude it's like the summoning scroll thing from Naruto, but… smaller?" Brody said as all three friends has watch that anime series and saw a few episode dealing with summing scrolls as Hiro said, "Only one way to tell, but…"

"But what?" Miko said as Hiro asked, "what do we sigh them in, I mean do we use ours lettering or… this worlds?"

"We can worry about that later, let just sigh our name and test it to see if anything happens," Miko said as Brody ask, "Does that mean we have to cut ourselves? I don't feel like biting my finger."

"That maybe the idea," Miko said as she remove her glove on her ranger uniform, as not many people would do that in the show as it is just mostly helmets as Miko drew her sword and slice her thumb a bit, just enough to draw some blood as she written her name down.

'Miko Wang.'

After that Miko finish the signing with her thumb print to the side of her name After that her scroll suddenly blow blue as it levitated up in the air before it turn into a small orb of light that soon went into Miko's morpher as it beeps a bit.

"That it?" Brody said as Hiro was about to say something until the monster got mad and use its power to summon metal object around like cars and towers as he said, "Now you made me very mad! HA!"

Every one of the police took cover and got out of the way as explosion happen and lot of debris came forth, as Hiro said, "We may not have a choice, do as she did!"

Soon enough the two guys remove their gloves and cut their fingers on their sword as Brody said, "Owie."

"Don't cry about it… eh," Hiro went as he felt the pain of getting cut and it was way worse than a paper cut but it will heal up just the same hopefully."

Soon enough the two sigh their names quickly as they put-

'Hiro Tsubasa"

'Brody Stone'

AS they end their name with the thumb at the end of it as well as they watch their scrolls do the same as they turn into orb of light with Hiro red and Brody is yellow as they shot into their morphers as well.

"Now what?" Brody asked as Hiro turn to the monster and said, "I think it time we summon the zords now."

Hiro raise his morpher as he hit a button that didn't seem to have a purpose before as he test it anyways as he press it with a beep is heard, Hiro called forth, "Hawk Ninja Zord! Arise!"

(Unknown Mountain)

As outside the city lies a mountain that reach high in the skies themselves and went down below deep within the huge lake it's by.

From high up top of the mountain, where the Hawk zord lies, in the dark of the cave it in, being hold by metal pillars and gears as suddenly its eyes glows before it give a screech cry as suddenly light came forth, as the gears and pillars started to move off the Hawk, and the doors in the mountain opens up, as it shakes the while area with dust and rock falling down around the area as it seem it was a long time sense the doors open.

Outside as it show the mountain was opening up rock covered hanger doors as suddenly as the Hawk sword flew out swiftly and without any problem as it flew into battle as it saw the monster ahead.

(With the Rangers)

"Hey look!" Miko said as Brody turns and raise his hand as did many others saw what they did with Brody asking, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes! The hawk zord!" Hiro called out as the Hawk zord flew by and hit into the giant magnet head monster as spark flew off and it cry out.

AS the police saw the huge hawk as Lin could not believe her eyes about it as she sees something that is years beyond any sort of engineering today, and it seem like the perfect weapon to fight against that creature, as to an even greater surprise as she relies if there 3 color heroes with machine of their own, there about to be two more.

"That awesome!" Brody as he raise his hand in the air as now the rangers have some real fire power against the giant monsters now as Miko said, "Now we can fight back!"

"Alright guys call upon your zords!" Hiro said as Miko and Brody nodded as they said, "Got it!"

Miko raise her morpher up as she called out as she hit the button, "Dolphin Ninja Zord! Arise!"

"Lion Ninja Zord! Arise!" Brody called out as he raise his morpher, and hit the button as well calling forth his zord.

(Back at the mountain)

At the base of the mountain as a huge doors opens up as inside the Lion zord rest until its eyes glow and give a roar as the gears and pillars holding it remove themselves.

As in the lake as the flood doors open letting water into the hidden underground cave as in the cave show where the Dolphin zord rest as it eyes glow and give a cheering cry as the gears and Rod that held it down remove themselves as the Dolphin zord soon movie out at the same time the Lion Zord moved out as well.

(Battle field)

AS the Lion Zord drive through the city as many people were surprise to see such a thing as some people though a parade was happening.

At the waters as the Dolphin zord swim on through as it leaps up through the air skipping over boats and rock, as the fishermen and transport boat crew were shock to see this, they didn't know what it was, and with one crazy old fisher man said, "It's old Iron fin!"

AS the monster recover from the hawk zord hit as he said, "You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly the Dolphin came on by hitting its tail against the monster as more sparks were made with the lion zord coming up as it give a mighty roar as the fan blade around his head started to turn, blowing out dust and rocks at it as the monster cry out to that as well before it was blow back by the power of it.

(Ground)

"Wow check it out!" Hiro called out as he saw the Zords kick ass.

"Huh so those are the Ninja Zords nice." Miko commented as she saw the Zords move about.

"Oh man brief sting was all worth it." Brody said as he saw then Zords as it seemed they were on autopilot.

"It's about to get better." Came the voice of Wu as they saw his voice was in there helmets but coming from the communicators as well no doubt using radio waves to help somehow. "Board your Zords and with your elemental bending's and Ninja abilities you will be able to control them." Wu said as Hiro nodded to him.

"Right." HE said with a nod as he and the others began to walk to the Zords as they waited for them. "Alright then let's get down to business." Hiro said as he clapped his hands together as they got ready move out.

They then vanished as shadows of red, yellow, and blue as they jumped to higher ground where the buildings closes to their Zords were and then jumped into them as the cockpits for them opened and in turn the three were inside.

(Hiro)

"Wow check it out its just like I imagines." Hiro said as he looked at the Zord's control as he always wondered how they moved as he knew from the movie recently the main part was thoughts and such. "This will be one story to tell the guys back home." Hiro said as he put his hands on the controls.

(Brody)

"Dude I'm a Lion king of the Jungle and best part... I really do have seat warmers!" Brody called out as Miko and Hiro both sighed at how simple Brody can be but they still liked there odd friend.

(Miko)

"Well despite Brody's simple minded nature I bet I can catch some awesome waves on this baby." Miko said as she looked to the Zord in question.

(Hiro)

"Come on guys lets show magnet boy here what we're made of Hiro called out as it was time to rumble.

(Battle)

"Do you think you can beat me with something made of metal?! I'm a magnet!" The monster called out sending a magnet attack at them as they charged at him but they were hit hard but still standing.

(Hiro)

"Ok jerk you wanna throw down lets rumble!" Hiro called out as did a hand sign similar to Naruto before pressing a button to activate a weapon on his Zord. He did want to do more ninja like moves but he assumed that was pretty advanced for his level. "Now get ready to meet a fire bird!" Hiro called out as he activated the weapon.

(Battle)

"Flame Attack!" Hiro called out as vents opened on his Zord that released air before turning into flames as it flew straight at the Magnet Monster before it began flying around the beast surrounding it in flames.

(Hiro)

"Check me out I'm all fired up for this!" Hiro called out as he wasn't one for hiding like a real shinobi making him wonder if he was better off with the Ninningers that later became Ninja Steal.

(Miko)

"Time to cool off!" Miko called out as she began to activate another weapon of her Zord. "Surfs up!" Miko called out as the surfer girl was about to show how she does it pacific style.

(Battle)

The Dolphin Zord charged at the Monster before being the playful creature began to mess with the Monster even using him like many trained Dolphins do in shows or just to show off as the Monster was yelping in shock and pain as the Dolphin Zord bounced the monster on its nose.

(Miko)

"Oh to bad a major wipe out!" Miko called out as she finished her part off.

(Battle)

The Dolphin then hit the monster to a less populated area with its tail as he cried out in shock as Miko laughed in victory a bit.

(Miko)

"She shoots, she scores and the new girl scores one for ladies worldwide!" Miko cheered as she showed some major girl power here.

(Hiro)

"Awesome two for two!" Hiro cheered as he saw how Miko was showboating.

(Battle)

"Go Dolphin Victory dance!" Miko cheered as the Dolphin Zord began to clap its flippers as it did its little victory dance while hovering by its tail onto the water.

(Hiro)

Hiro then noticed something like an odd case of dejavu. "Wait aren't we forgetting something about this guy?" Hiro asked as he began to think for a moment.

(Brody)

"Wait I know what it is! Guys look out!" Brody called out as he knew this from the show as they were playing it play by play now.

(Battle)

"How'd you like this!?" The Magnet Monster called out as it sent out its attack at the Falcon and Dolphin Zords grabbing them both.

(Hiro)

"Oh wait now I remember." Hiro called out as he was hit as he tried to hold on.

(Miko)

"No duh genius!" Miko scolded as she really needed to stop underestimating Brody as she knew he was smarter then he lets on most of the time. "Brody get over here!" Miko called out as Brody heard this.

(Brody)

"Well looks like I'm up." Brody said as he was ready to roll out. "Now time for the fun part and this little button says lets roar!" Brody called out as he hit a button and activated another weapon of his Zord.

(Battle)

The Lion Zord dug its claws into the ground as they even extended as a big one was coming. The Lion Zord then roared out as its spinning main part began to spin faster like a turbine as it began to pick up speed.

(Brody)

"Monster meet the Lion Tornado Blast!" Brody called out as he knew what was coming next.

(Battle)

The Zord's turbine got to max speed as it was now shooting out a tornado which brought up earth and such at the Monster as it tried to hang on. But it was to no avail as the damage it was sustaining forced it to let go of the Falcon and Dolphin Zords freeing Brody's friends.

(Brody)

"He too easy!" Brody called out as he saw this with a huge smirk on his face.

"Way to go Brody!" Miko cheered as she was on the communication before Hiro showed up.

"Alright dude bring it on home!" Hiro cheered as Brody smiled at this.

"Way ahead of you time for some real muscle!" Brody called out as he was ready for the finale before pressing another button.

(Battle)

"After burners!" Brody called out as his Zord gained thrusters before charging at the Monster before blasting its power into it.

The Monster then cried out in pain as it then exploded as they were lucky to have moved it to a less populated area outside the city.

(Rangers)

"Alright we did it!" They all began to cheer as they praised each other as Brody then spoke up.

(Brody)

"He remember guys this was only phase 1 if memory serves he's about to magnetize to reform." Brody said keeping it on a private channel between them as they knew they didn't know if everything went play by play from the TV Show.

(Battle)

Soon enough has the Rangers predicted, the monster has magnetize itself and reform back together as he shout out, "I'm back!"

(Back at the city)

As the people on the ground from the distant were shock by this as Lin were very surprise by all this even see a monster somehow pull itself together after the lion destroy it as she said, "What does it take to destroy that thing?"

"Ma'am what should we do?" an officer said as he give a salute to his commander chief as she said, "Gather the best benders we got, issue an order to the lower ranks to clear out the city if the three vigilante and their machine fail to stop it."

"Understood!" The officer said as he went off to do as he was order too.

AS Lin turn back to the battle and hope the three color vigilante can somehow pull it off.

(Power rangers)

"He's back," Hiro said as Miko said as she added in her two cent, "And still the same ugly."

"AT least he can't get any bigger, but how do we stop it now?" Brody asked as Hana appears on screen as she said, "Form the ninja zord into the megazord, this will combine all of your strength together, follow the instructions I'm sending you."

AS she send the code and which button to press as Hiro said, "Alright guys let do this let make this one have the strength of three!"

"Got it!" Brody said as Miko spoken up after, "Right behind you."

As all three of them did the Ram sigh as they called out "Ninja Zords, Combine!"

(Megazord sequence)

The Lion zord used the thrusters on its front feet to stand up on its back legs as the lions back feet folded up to form megazord feet, as they soon spread apart with the hydraulics inside its legs push up to form the legs.

Meanwhile the head of the lion lifted up with more hydraulics and hinges as its front legs folds back giving the lions head clearance as it move over to the left side and became the left arm of the megazord with the hand soon pop out below.

The Dolphin zord came in as it raise its back fin and show a connecting point as it soon attach itself to form the right arm of the megazord with the left hand pop out from the mouth area of it.

Soon enough the Hawk zord flew in as it lean up folded down tis neck and in its wings, as the small feet folded back and the belly area turn forward reviling the megazord face, as the neck area show a connecting port as well as it hover down and attach itself to the body.

The megazord steam out to show it was complete as it raise its arm and ready for battle as the wing Rangers called out, "Storm Megazord Online!"

(The Rangers)

Hiro raise his fist up in the air from his controls as he shout out, "We did it!"

"Awesome, we form the megazord!" Miko said as she smile under her helmet with Brody smack his helmet and said, "This is mega cool!"

(City)

Lin and everyone else was jaw drop to the site as now it was overwhelming, as one of the zord were strong on their own but now combine, they cannot even think of how much power it may hold now with all three combine.

(Battle field)

"Mega fools!" Magnet head said as it point its head down at them as it shouted, "Try this!"

Sending energy into all metal object around it and send it all at the megazord as the large and in charge robot walk to the monster taking the hits like they were nothing.

AS the monster scream put in frustration as the storm Megazord have the monster punch before giving it nice kick, before the monster blast them with some energy that really made them back off.

(Power rangers)

"Hey we're going to need some real fire power here, and I'm not meaning the bender kind," Hiro said as Hana appears on screen again as she said, "We only have one available weapon for you guys at the moment, if you three use your disk, place them in the dropper, and drop them down sending them to the center of the megazord you can call forth the serpents sword in the power sphere."

"Got it, thanks Hana!" Hiro said as he raise his arm and reach for his ninja disk as he pull it off as he said, "Alright guys let's do this."

"Got it!" Brody and Miko said as they raise their arm up and took off their disk as well as the dropper reviled itself as the rangers place in before reaching for the handle and say at the same time, "Lock and drop!"

(Battlefield)

Soon enough all three disk drop down to the center of the zord, as the chest piece of the megazord opens up showing a red sphere of some sort with '01' on it as the rangers calls out, "Power Sphere Activate serpents sword!"

Soon the sphere opened up to reveal a serpent or shark like creature which extended into a sword to which the Megazord grabbed it and got ready. "Now Megazord Kage Bushine no Jutsu!" They all invoked as the Megazord then split into three copies as the monster saw this.

"Three against one that's not fair?!" He called out in shock as it was clear he was outnumbered and doomed.

(Ranger)

"Ready!" Hiro began as he was ready to end this.

"Set!" Miko invoked as well as she knew this wasn't a gun but a sword so it only made sense.

"GO!" Brody called out as it was time to end this.

(Battle)

*Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm Theme Instrumental

The Megazords and its copies then began to slash down on the foe with different forms as in the end the center Megazord went with a downward attack using the blade which seemed to extend as the Magnet Monster cried out on shock and pain as this happened to him. The Megazord copies then vanished as it was back to one Megazord as the Magnet Monster then topped it off as it fell down defeated as it went off in an explosion which was lucky since the Rangers made sure the battle was taken out of a populated area.

(Ninja Ops)

"Yes!" Hana cheered as she saw the Rangers win this battle which was good for them as the nearby metal bender smiled at them as did Wu who was enjoying his tea.

(Rangers)

"Alright we got him!" Miko cheered as they had won this battle.

"We sure as hell did!" Brody cheered as they beat the guy back to wherever he came from.

"Nice teamwork guys." Hiro said as they won this battle today.

(Nearby)

Unware to them two unknowns were watching them as they had their outfits were modeled after beetles as one was a crimson color while the other was a navy brother. "Well this should be interesting." The Crimson one said as he was clearly the leader.

"Yeah it should be." The Navy one said as he looked to his friend.

"So should we get the old hag informed on this?" Crimson asked as he looked to Navy.

"We should bro, after all she hates not being informed on stuff like this... just as much as she hates your names for her." Navy said as he looked to Crimson.

"Yeah with all her tales of 'in my day,' this and 'the honor of my throne,' that, jeez the woman may have moved on from it but she really needs to let some of it go." Crimson said as he looked to his brother on this.

"Well come on she probably heard what you called her behind her back and worst part she knows when you lie." Navy said as Crimson glared at him.

"Yeah the old hag queen of liars has a snitch!" Crimson said as Navy then sighed as they left to meet up with their instructor as they vanished to find her.

(Later back at Ninja Ops)

After escaping the authorities again the trio were in Ninja Ops as Hiro was messing around with a paper airplane. "That's right we got zords now." Hiro said as he used his airbending to keep the airplane flying.

"Dude how stoked is that?!" Brody called as he was living his childhood dream now.

"Those Zords are not toys you three." Wu said as he was working on a puzzle. "You fight in the shadows as shinobi and never escalate a battle if it can be helped." Wu said as he worked on his puzzle as he was almost done.

"Yeah obviously." Miko said as she sat on a seat as Wu was just about done.

"Yes so long as you act as one the balance of power will always be by your side." Wu said the three began to laugh a bit as they saw the Puzzle was in fact the Megazord as no doubt things were starting to get hectic in Republic City.

(Scene Break Republic City Temple Island a few days later)

"Wait you're going where?" Hiro asked as he saw Tenzin and his family loading up on the Flying Bison Oogie.

"The South Pole I have a bit of an errand to run over there." Tenzin said as with recent events questions were asked about the Rangers as despite their arsenal they were being designated as highly dangerous vigilantes and needless to say Hiro was ok with being an outlaw for the time being.

"Oh ok." Hiro said as he then realized something but Brody spoke up.

"Wait isn't the Avatar training down south?" Brody asked as Miko then did a spit take as Hiro looked to him as even Tenzin was surprised.

"How did you?" Tenzin began his question but Hiro sighed to him.

"Trust me... it's, better not to ask. He may not look it but he's very observant of things that we all miss." Hiro said as Brody smiled as he was using Earthbending to juggle some rock balls.

"Well... I should not be gone for long so until we return I hope you three can keep out of trouble and Hiro to use this time to practice his airbending." Tenzin said as Hiro shrugged a bit.

"We'll see." Hiro said as by the looks of things it seems Tenzin wanted Hiro to advance quickly as he even had Jinora helping him out.

(A little later)

As the trio bid Tenzin and his family goodbye Hiro then looked to his friends as Miko and Brody saw it. "So what now?" Hiro asked as Brody then smiled a bit.

"Well we might be here for a while... so I did some exploring and I found believe it or not Pizza!" Brody called out as Hiro heard this.

"No way." Hiro said as he saw Miko looked to him.

"Dude you better not be lying right now. I swear if you're lying I will murder you and they'll never find the body." Miko said with a threat she may or may not carry out with how much she missed food from their world as Hiro heard this.

"No pizza means others from our world may have come here." Hiro said as Miko heard this.

"Or the unknown Chinese Origins of Pizza occurred here as well." Miko said as she figured it was worth a look.

"Ok then if it's a fluke then we order a box or two if not then we have a lead." Hiro said as he looked to the duo as they both agreed as the duo once more was a trio.

(TBC)

ESSK: Well here it is I hope you all enjoyed it. Now if you'll excuse me I have church to go to and until next time as I always say here ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Legends of the Ninja Storm

ESKK: Third chapter folks let's begin.

(Start)

"3 teenagers died and journey to another world, as they discover many as well themselves can bend the elements. Ancient scroll told of three heroes will come forth as who they will become…"

*Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm Theme

-Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

Hiro, Miko, and Brody rip off their outfit showing their ninja uniform underneath, as Korra and the Avatar team stood off to the side of them showing off their bending and skills.

-The call is on! Their force is getting strong!-

Hiro is seen skateboarding off a rock made halfpipe as he flips in the air with ease with Korra is nearby as she gridding on it with a skateboard of her own as she smile to the excitement.

-They'll have to brave the weather!-

Miko is seen on a beach in her swim suit and a surf board in hand and wet as it seem she went for a some wave already, with Mako nearby in his swim trunks checking her out as Miko whips her hair of the water.

-Ninja Storm! Stand together!-

Brody is seen with his new motor bike as he was driving on a dirt track while pulling off a stunt before landed back on the ground. Brody pull to the side and whips his helmet off in a cheer, as Asami pull on a motor bike herself and whips off her helmet as she wave her hair as it fell down giving a smile.

-The storm will grow! Waters flow!-

Bolin is seen in the tea shop with Opal as the two seem to be on a date, with Pabu around his neck.

Hana serve them while Master Wu was nearby drinking tea and Ken is reading the paper while cover in oil and soot like he was done fixing on something.

-Power Ranger Ninjas Go!-

Korra is seen freaking out as she stood in front of the Hiro, Miko, and Brody in their ninja uniform.

-Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)-

As (insert green ranger name here) as he stood in his training outfit with a wooden sword in hand as he roll his eyes

Scene of the spirit portal is shown to be opening as everyone around witness it.

-Is growing (growing)-

The Storm megazord is charging into battle with monsters and other zord like machine.

The Thunder bothers are seen driving on their Ride as an explosion happens in the background of them.

In space Lothor ship it shown to be approaching the world.

-Is GROWING! (GROWING!)-

AS the Power rangers and Team avatar is facing a great threat as Lothor stood with his alien force, with Amon stood with his equalist's members, and other people that stood to the side of them in shadows, as the odds seem stack against them.

-Go! Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Rangers is seen to be gliding in battle as they let off and fell down into battle as they are seen to be leaping quickly in the air.

-With the speed of the wind! Go!-

The Rangers is seen firing off their combine weapon Cannon.

Scene quickly change to the Rangers on their Rides as they exit the back of a truck, soon take off down the road.

-And strength like thunder! Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen as they took a fighting stands while reaching for their weapons as lighting strikes across the background.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go-

The Megazord is seen with a new weapon.

The rangers are seen with the visors up and mask gone as they laugh.

Overhead the Zord came on through to their next battle

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen with their Weapon cannon as they fire a thunder blast from it

The two beetle theme thunder zords are seen as they drive over land.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

As the two teams started running from laser blast and element bending coming at them.

The megazord is seen with all of its new form and weapon it using in battle.

Soon enough all three rangers stood out in battle with all of their weapon out in hand.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

 _ **'LEGENDS OF THE NINJA STORM'**_

(Story start)

On top of a high building as three familiar looking teen in their ninja outfits in the middle of the night as Miko looked at her phone as it tell the time, as funny thing was, the time of it and where they were at were the same, good thing as well when they did died they brought along their chargers and Electricity is a thing where they are at only problem was trying to have an adapter for them thankfully it was solved by Ken.

Long story short, Ken is a fixer/inventor kind of guy, as he takes care of machine, Hana take care of data and programing of computers.

On Miko Phone as it hit 9:00 as she said, "Alright guys let do this."

"Alright storm formations!" Hiro said as soon enough as all of them ready themselves with Brody took out a headphone and Miko putting away her phone, as Hiro started to count down, "In 3…2…1!"

Soon enough all three of them jump off as they land on other roof tops and walls, it seem their ninja training has been paying off for them, as in the past week or so, they have advance quite quickly it somewhat impress master Wu in a way but they were still in basic.

As Brody leaps off a small roof area, he somehow slip a bit in midair as he came crash onto a pole or something with Miko sees this as she try to catch herself, as she went, "Hey watch it!"

She soon landed on Brody as he groin with Hiro coming in next as he said, "Whao-whao-whao!

He landed last as all of them groin in pain as Hiro said as he groin, "What happen to Storm formation?"

"Storm? I thought you said Stick," Brody said as look down at him and said, "Where did Stick come from- what Stick formation have we ever done?"

"Ahhh?" Brody went as it seem he didn't remember any sort of Stick formation as Miko said, "Next time Brody… keep your headphones out."

"Let's just go already, we're about to miss the game," Hiro said as Brody added in, "Yea, and hopefully before Tenzin gets back."

"He's not getting back until tomorrow, and his kids are in bed thank Miko," Hiro said as he got off with Miko next saying, "Not a problem."

Brody stood up as Hiro said, "Alright let's try it again, Squirrel Formation Go!"

Soon enough the three teens were at it again as they leap from build to building, even leap off a high level as Hiro glided down with his air bending as Miko and Brody fell to a pool below as Miko said, "Remember what I said Brody?"

"Yep!" Brody said as he pull out a back of rocks he had on him opens it and using his bending to summon an earth shell of some sort from the rocks as he landed in the water creating a huge slash with Miko landed safely with her water bending ability and ride the water like a wave as Brody came up with Miko throw a Blue ribbon to him as he caught it and they were both enjoying it, with Hiro came down nicely as he brought out his skateboard as he follow from the side.

Once they reach the limit of the pool, Brody swing the ribbon throwing Miko up with Miko herself reach a high level pulled Brody out with some water bending to help as he went flying in the air with his earth shell breaking, and Hiro just leap up and started gliding again to the side of a building as Hiro called out, "Brody!"

"Got it," Brody said as he grab the wall leaning some nail marks but not hurt by it thank to his earth bending skills, as he throw a yellow ribbon to his as Hiro caught with Brody swing him out forward as they soon came to an alley way as Hiro said, "Miko you set up the drop off right?"

"Of course, he should be waiting for us now," Miko said as the scene cut to the street where a guy holding up a pizza box as he looked confused on the location he was in as he scratch his head, as he didn't notice a red ribbon was thrown out to the box as it flew out of the guys hand as he turn freak out as he had no idea what happen.

Soon enough following after that a bag of money drop in the guy hand as Miko shouted, "Thank Xang, we'll see you next week!"

The guy was still confused about all this as he look to the bag of money and check it to see they paid in full plus tip before he shrug it off and went on his business.

As the trio arrived at their destination it was clear they each had a role in there group as they in a way based it around the Jungle Fury Rangers but with a more classic set up. "Here come on." Miko said as they arrived at a vent of sorts. "Quite let go!" Miko urged as they entered the vent as it seems they were in a rush.

"Miko you know the drill let's get the box from Brody!" Hiro called out as Miko agreed on this as they saw the little thief was about to open the box. "Give me that!" Hiro called out as the leader he lead the charge as he took the box from Brody as he saw this. "Come on Miko keep away!" Hiro called as he threw the box over to Miko who was about to catch it but messed up as Brody almost caught it when he slipped up himself as in there group he was the muscle around here.

Miko quickly took out a blue sash with a metal claw on it as she sent it out and grabbed the box as she took it and smirked as in there trio she was the brains of their group. "I'll take that." Miko said as she took the box and held it while showing off by spinning it on her finger tips. Brody then roared out as he charged at Miko and took the box at long last tired of being the monkey in the middle while they began to go down another hatch of sorts as he looked ready to dig in.

"Hey guys look!" Miko called as Brody stopped his attempt to eat the pizza as they arrived at their destination. "We made it just in time!" Miko called out as they took a seat in there hidden booth as the game began as it was a Pro-Bending Match as the bell was rung showing it was game time as they all cheered for this match.

"Yeah!" Hiro cheered as Brody clapped his hands as they watched the match.

"And the Fire Ferrets are the players this time!" Miko cheered as Brody laughed at him.

"That's because you have a crush on the Fire Bender boy Miko!" Brody quipped as he smiled at Miko.

"Hey!" Miko countered as Hiro smirked a bit.

"Come on guys I say Fire you say Ferrets! Fire!" Hiro began as Brody and Miko stopped their argument to cheer a bit.

"Ferrets!" They cheered as they did it one more time.

"Fire!"

"Ferrets!" They cheered as they were enjoying the game as it seems they were fans of the Fire Ferrets.

As the ninja storm team observe the Pro-bending as they get the idea of it as its game of dodge ball and boxing, an a little bit of football as two side, 3 area on each side and the idea is trying to get as much of the field as you can while pushing the other team back within 3 minutes.

Both teams start on the front areas and try to push the other team back, and if you did push the other team back to the 2nd field, you advance with any member of your team is left to the others team field first area.

Once you and your team get the other team back to the 3rd and final field which is mostly a dead area as there is no room to fight on its mostly a game over, and you can easily get knock back from the 2nd area pass the 3rd and into the waters below.

With the rules of bending it easy to remember as the world mostly had the three elements while Air is almost non-existing and slowly being build back up, there are no rules for it, be surprising if an air bender did join the game somehow, but there could be an 'Iron fist' rule of only just fire, water, or earth and each type of bender has a rule of bending.

Water bending can only be used for a one second and only be used in a bolt like shot, and any move like a hose like steam is forbidden, even turning the water into mist or ice is also forbidden and you get an automatic out, even water must be in the area you're in or advance too, and you can get free head shots with it as it doesn't do massive damage to the other person.

With Earth bending is more simple as it's not a lot of things you can do with it, as you can only use earth disk/rings from the selected area it provide it at, and like water it must be in your area you stand on or the area you advance onto and send it at the other team like a Frisbee, but you're not allow headshots, and you're not allow to metal bend if your able.

Now with fire it like water and only can do one second of being, meaning you can only throw harmless fire balls and any stream or funnel of it is forbidden, and automatic out. Any lighting bending (which surprise the team once they hear of it), is also forbidden if the person is able to.

Anything else is simple and they can just assume things from there.

As the three ninja watch the game closely, The fire Ferrets had a shaky start to things as they got push back to their 2nd field area, but made a comeback as they knock one of their opponent back to the dead area and fell into the waters below.

As the trio cheer as they high five each other as Hiro said, "The Fire Ferrets are really hitting it up!"

"And over minute left still," Miko said as Brody yell out, "Yea! Go get them Fire Ferrets."

When the Fire Ferrets push the other team to the 2nd field it was only a matter of seconds if they can hold the line, they can win as the countdown went, as the announcer went, "5…4"

Hiro: "3"

Miko: "2"

Brody [arms in the air]: "Uno!"

(Translation from Spanish: 1)

*BURRRR!

"Game set, the winners is Team Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said as the ninja team cheer out as Miko said, "They won!"

"Another win for our team!" Hiro said as Brody accidently knock up the pizza box with the last pizza in it as he went, "Yea!"

In slow motion as they watch as the pizza fell down to the area below, as they watch in horror as the pizza fell down and landed-

*Splat!

On the head of team Fire Ferrets member, mostly the water bender guy named Hasook.

At that moment The Ninja storm team split.

(Down below)

The guy felt it as it slide down his helmet onto his visor as people around saw this started to laugh, not concern where it came from.

Mako saw this and look surprise as he said, "I know I said no pizza before a game, but just right after, that something else."

Bolin laugh at this as he found it funny to see along with the crowd, with Hasook wasn't amused by this as he took the pizza off his head and yell out, "Who throw this?!"

(The next day Morning)

Everyone was handing out at the Air temple outside, doing some bending training, the gang rather do some ninja training, and Master Wu said they should train in their bending before advancing in the art of ninjutsu of learning clones and such.

Now many monsters attack after magnet head, as it seem Lothor, or Boss Tau Zant if it was going by Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, hasn't made a move yet as the team waited for the bad guys to show up, they try to pass the time.

As Brody had to learn to dig holes by with his fingers pointed down, Miko was doing a water whip technique, while Hiro was trying to learn the air scooter from a scroll the kids had shared with him before they left for the south.

As Hiro form a ball of air as he jump up and stand than sit on it, he went shooting forward and into-

*Slam!

A Wall, as he fell back with the air ball disburse back being just air as he went, "Ow."

Miko sighed as she bend the water back in a bucket she had set up for herself as she said, "You got to start wearing safety gear if you're going to do that?"

"Oh sure… let me die again and head back to our world to grab them," Hiro said in a sarcasm way as Brody yell out, "Ah guys, little help."

They turn to see Brody was bury in the ground with his head the only thing visible as Hiro asked, "Just… how do you… get this way?"

"Ahhh?" Brody went as it seem he has no clue as Miko face palm and said, "Let's just dig him up before Tenzin and the other gets back."

Hiro recover from his accident as he said, "Got it."

(Time skip)

As Brody try to do a make ship earth made half pipe for Hiro as Miko said, "You guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey, what wrong doing something a little fun, it's not going to hurt anyone and I've been many half pipe many time in our world," Hiro said as Brody pated his chest and said, "I made it as smooth as it can be, Hiro won't trip on anything."

To the sound of Hiro trying the half pipe for the first time as his skateboard wheel touch the earth ground as it something sound like it was breaking down like sand as Hiro went, "Oh crap!"

The two friends turn to see their leader stuck in the dirt as Hiro was bury half way in as he yell out, "Hey I thought you said this was solid!"

"Whoops," Brody went as Miko face palm to this as she asked herself, "How did I become friends with two idiot's boys?"

Hiro pull himself out as the sound of a Flying Bison or in Brody case 'Flying Buffalo', is heard as the gang look up and saw Tenzin and his family was coming in for a landing near them as the kids got off first, as they cheer out as they said hello to the teens.

As Miko went over to help Penma out getting down a bit as Hiro came up and look around for the suppose Avatar as everyone thought the person would be with Tenzin family as Hiro said, "Hey Master Tenzin, how was the trip?"

"It was… exhausting," Tenzin said as no doubt the kids were restless while taking trips around as Pema said, "I would like one week without getting air blasted in my face."

Brody looked and asked, "Hey were the avatar person, isn't he-she, supposed to come as well?"

Tenzin look to them and said, "Unfortunately not really, I was supposed to stay in the south to train the avatar, but I only went there for briefly to visit family and check up on things."

"Why not stay there and train the avatar?" Miko asked as Tenzin said, "I would be there for months maybe and I still have my duties here as a counselor, also I have Hiro training to do still."

"Why not just bring the avatar here? I could use a study partner or something," Hiro said as Tenzin shake his head no and said, "No, the city is dangerous to any outsiders, even more so with these monsters attack recently, even I fear these Power Rangers are causing these attack to happen, I don't want to put the avatar in any harm way."

The trio stay silent on that part as they didn't want to risk the secret of them being the rangers in the first place, so they try to change the subject as Brody asked, "But doesn't avatar supposed to handle dangerous situation anyways? It's in their job description I thought."

"Something like that as the avatar is supposed to bring balance to things," Miko said as she done her research well as Tenzin said, "None the less, it's just too dangerous for the avatar to come here."

Tenzin was about to walk to the temple, as he spotted the earth made Half pipe as he asked, "May I ask, what is that things supposed to be?"

"A half pipe, or at least it supposed to be," Hiro said as he held up his skateboard and said, "Its meant for this kind of activity for tricks and other stuff, I wanted to see how I could also apply air bending to it."

"You think we can try it?!" Ikki said as Milo went, "I want to, slide, slip, fly and go straight to the moon with it!"

"It is safe to try?" Jinora asked as Hiro looked at it and said, "Not yet, we're still working on a few problems, mostly trying to keep all of it solid and not fall apart."

Tenzin sighed to this as he said, "Could you… do this someplace else, the last thing I need is this area be in a huge mess."

He soon walk to the temple to get some rest as Pema look to them and said, "I'm sure you guy can work something out, you guys are still in training, as I am thankful the two workers at the tea shop are giving you two free lessons."

"It's goes with work sometimes, I've learn how to mix tea well with water bending," Miko said as Brody grind his hands together and said, "I make stuff into powder."

"I… just serve it," Hiro said as there was nothing much he could do with tea as Pema give a small laugh to them and said, "Maybe one day I'll visit you three there to try it one of these days."

"That would be nice," Miko said as Pema nodded off and head on to bed to get some rest as well with the kids doing their thing for now as Hiro said, "So… who up for lunch?"

"Why not," Miko as Brody said, "I'm up for it."

"Okay… last one to food stand is adirtyunderwearninja!" Hiro said with the last part fast as suddenly all three of them vanish as they race across the waters and through the city to the food stand.

(A week later)

At an apartment building in a dark room, as the only light is seen is the one coming through the peep hole as voices are heard with keys jingling as it sound like it was going into the lock but nothing clicking or moving.

Brody: "The key isn't working."

Miko: "That the wrong key."

Brody: "How could it be the wrong key?"

Miko: "Wu gave us the spare keys to the tea shop."

Hiro: "And we got another key from Tenzin to the temple as an emergency."

Brody: "Then what this key for?"

Miko: "That's the building key."

Hiro: "I still wonder why they gave us a key to the building and another too the room?"

Miko: "its help prevent Robbers and trespassers from getting into the building, just like the apartment complex back in our old world."

Brody: "They do that there?"

Miko "Of course, ever seen those T.V shows or movies were people are live in apartments for their home and have to get in the build with a key?"

Brody: "Oh, but why are we living here again, don't we have a place back at the temple?"

Miko "Because I don't want to keep staying at the temple every day and eat greens, we're just lucky Pema help us out with some meat food."

Hiro: "Consider you guys lucky I still have to go there and stay nights at times."

Miko: "This place is just 10 minutes away if we sprint here. And this place is just above the tea shop, it's a win-win for all of us."

Suddenly there was a click sound as Brody said, "Found which key."

Soon enough as the door open letting in light, as trio walks in to see inside, and to say it wasn't bad looking other than a few dead bugs here and there, and to their nose, not much for floor cleaning but they got what they pay for.

3 rooms, one bathroom, kitchen, a living room, and a small balcony, thanks to Wu helping them get a good deal on it as well the condition the room is in already, as Miko said, "Alright then, let pick rooms, and start unpacking."

(Mini montage-)

All of the ninja's luggage drop to the floors in each of their rooms, one show a blue bag belonging to Miko, a Yellow bag belonging to Brody, and a red bag to Hiro.

Each of them put down their sleep rolls as it rolled out.

Soon enough a single lamp was put in place.

The window currants were open up letting in natural light to brighten up the apartment.

(End mini montage)

As the gang look to the apartment as the only thing was change was there is more light coming in from the window and the lamp that was given to them as a welcome present as Miko said, "We're going to need some furniture."

"Could we afford it?" Hiro asked as Brody said, "We could try small shops, they may have some cheap stuff than some fancy place right?"

As Hiro and Miko thought of what Brody said as Miko shrug a bit and said, "He may have the right idea."

"Yea, maybe check out that place near the music record play, to check to see what kind of music they have here," Hiro suggested as Miko said, "Only song that maybe similar to the 50ths at best if this city doesn't give you the idea."

Hiro shrug a bit and said, "Maybe but it can't hurt."

"To the old people stores," Brody said in an almost super hero way, as Hiro and Miko sighed a bit to that.

(Later)

As the trio arrived the same place where it all started for them, as they saw the place was better than what they did almost 3 weeks ago.

"Looks like they clean up the building Brody knocked over," Hiro said as Brody said, "I meant to do that too... stop those ones guys."

"No you didn't," Miko said as she look to the site and said, "It was probably mostly earth bending workers, I'm still amazed how this city was only build within a fewer amount of years it took for a city like this that match up to some of the majors cities back in our world that took more than 50 years."

"Yea, let's get back to shopping for some stuff for the apartment," Hiro said as the gang split up and check around.

Some people remember them and in a way they were thankful to them for stopping the triple threat gang as their stores would have been next on the block and help them out and hook them up with some decent stuff like a bookshelf, a stand, a few flower pots, some dressers, and a radio.

Miko asked them if they can deliver the stuff to their apartment within a day or so they can do some clean up before the apartment get too stuff with things that make cleaning harder, they did but they had to pay extra which wasn't bad and it was fair.

As Hiro came out of the store as he was walking backwards as he started to say, "They really hook us up, now I wonder ho- oohff!"

As Hiro accidently bump into someone as the person say, "Hey!"

Hiro quickly turn around and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying… attention."

Hiro look and saw a pretty girl to say, to the crystal blue eyes, the hair style, even her clothing was something else, it reminded him of something blast from his past like his mom use to wear.

The girl herself seem a bit surprise seeing Hiro, as he was wearing clothing that were a mix of clothing from the world they are in and the world they came from, and to her, the bright red with the white, better than dark red and gold trimming the fire nation has for their clothing style.

As the two friends saw the girl as she seem to be dress up like an eskimo, with the fur skin and the boots to the lower half with light clothing on top, as Miko saw the girl was from the water tribe area, to be exact, the south water tribe as she seen north water tribe stuff in stores and they were noble looking mostly as this girl didn't dress up like it.

With Brody didn't really pay attention much to the girl but to the animal by side the girl as he asked, "Is that a polar bear?"

Miko roll her eyes a bit as she step up and said, "Hello, sorry about friend here. He has a habit of walking backward and not looking what he walking into."

"Its fine I guess," The girl said as Brody came walking up to the animal he thought it's a polar bear which is half right as the back legs and the head of it was more dog like as he said, "Are you polar dog?"

The Polar bear dog look to him and give him a small sniff before he lick the earth ninja guy up his face with a small Mohawk form as Brody said, "I'll take that as maybe."

As the girl look to Brody as she asked, "What with him?"

"He's like that, it's be fine to ignore him. Anyways are you new here?" Miko asked as the girl look to Miko and said, "Yea, I just came in today."

"From the south pole?" Miko asked as the girl looked surprise by that as she asked, "How… how did you-?"

"The style your cold weather clothing, as north has a neater design, the south pole isn't that well like the north sibling, no office," Miko said as she held up her hands as she didn't want to seem rude to the girl, as she is surprise by that but could understand and said, "None taken I guess."

Miko held up her hand and said, "It's nice you meet you, I'm Miko Wang."

Korra raise her hand and said, "That a unique name. I'm Korra, and who are you guys?"

Meaning to Brody and Hiro as Brody rub his Mohawk style down to his normal look as he said, "Brody stones, like 'The Rolling stones' of rock."

"Hm?" Korra said as she didn't get who 'The rolling stones' are which isn't a huge surprise as Hiro step up and said, "Sorry he sometimes like to say whatever pops into his head."

"I do not, I like to say stuff out loud," Brody said as what he just said is the same thing as Hiro just said just in a different way of saying it.

As Hiro held up his hand and said, "My name is Hiro Tsubasa."

"Your name is Hero?" Korra said as Miko giggle a bit as she remember the time when they were young, kids keep spells Hiro name as Hero on birthday cards as that what they thought he was saying with accidental slip of his old accent as Hiro said, "No I said Hiro, its spell with an "I" than E."

For some reason as the gang discover the universal barrier of language from speaking English to writing Chines, people understand what the letter of the Alphabet are, as Korra laugh a bit as she, "Oh, my bad."

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a city like this?" Hiro said as he said it a bit weirdly, maybe somewhat corny as Korra said, "I'm here to see someone, but it seems I'm a bit lost. Hey do you might know how to get to Air Temple Island?"

Hiro then laughed a bit as he looked to Korra. "Believe it or not I'm a known regular there with my buddies here so I can point you the way or even lead you there." Hiro said as he then began his direction. "See just go down this street and." Hiro began only for a Sato Mobile to be heard. "Oh boy." Hiro said as he looked as did Miko and Brody.

"Not again." Miko said as they saw the familiar Sato Mobile driving by.

"Should we stop them again?" Brody asked as he saw this as the car drove in.

The mobile soon stopped and three men got out and approached a man in green who was cleaning a phonograph. "Mr. Chung." the man in bluish white said. "Please tell me that you have my money. Or else I can't guarantee I'll protect your fine establishment." He said with the last words the one in black and red conjured up fire.

Soon as it seems Korra was about to step in her three new friends did so as Brody and Miko started off with a Water Whip and an Earth Knuckle as the trio were hit by it. They then looked to see Hiro, Brody, and Miko there smiling and waving hello as they saw it.

"Hey boys miss us?" Miko taunted as they saw the trio from the last time were here again.

"You three again?" He asked as Hiro smirked a bit.

"Yeah and this time we got some skills under our belt." Hiro said as they had bending and ninja skills to rely upon.

"Yeah you three better step off the last time you caught us off guard this time we're ready." The leader said as Hiro smirked.

"Really you tell that to all the little kids who beat you up?" Hiro asked as the man then grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt as they faced each other down as Hiro saw this.

"You better step off or else." The leader began as he glared at Hiro but it was then that Korra decided to step in.

"Or else what hoodlum?" Korra said as she stepped causing the three gang members to turn and see Korra standing there.

The gang members stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other and laughing.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a couple of things. You're in Triple threat triad territory and we're about to put you four in the hospital." He said as the couple who Korra asked directions from looked at each other with wide mouths.

"You mean like how you did last time. Oh wait that didn't happen." Miko taunted as the three gangsters were outnumbered obviously but it was also to note that they were angry at Miko's comment while letting Hiro go.

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there one nearby." Korra said getting ready for the fight as Hiro, Miko, and Brody joined her as it was four vs three at the moment.

"Who do you think you are?" the leader asked as Korra glared at him with a smirk.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra asked with a cocky smile as it was clear this fight was there's.

"Translation numskulls bring It On." Hiro said as he got ready to rumble against these foes.

The guy eye twitch as he shot a water bolt at Hiro as Korra came in front grabbing the water before return back to sender and freeze his head as Hiro saw this and asked, "His head won't shatter if he falls right?"

"It shouldn't as it just freeze the water as it wrap around his face," Korra said as Hiro smile and said, "Good enough for me."

Hiro leap into the air with air pushing down go give him thrust as he flew in the air for a moment as Korra is surprise by this as her eyes shows this, as Hiro landed and face the guy with his head in ice as he blow a concentrated blast air at the guy making him go flying into his own car.

Breaking the ice as it slam into the car making a dent, in it as well, as the earth bender guy got angry as he was about to attack as Korra hear this as she quickly slam her foot on the ground creating a pillar earth to send the guy up in the air as this time it was the gang time to be surprise at what they just say as Hiro said, "Did you just earth bend?"

The big guy started to come down and about to land on stuff in this market area as Miko said, "No you don't!"

She quickly summon a water whip as she wraps it around the got foot and pull him over making him the ground hard instead of a fruit stand.

The fire guy scream out as he send a fury of fire as he came at the group as Korra quickly charge in somehow bending the flames as well as they weren't touching her as this surprise the group even more as Miko turn to asked, "She fire bend as well?"

Korra broke through the guy's flame and grab his hands as he cry a bit as she soon started to spin the guy around as Hiro saw what she was about to do and saw where she is aiming at as he called out and quickly, "Brody! Wall front of window!"

"Oh!" Brody said as he quickly slam his foot down, as when Korra throw the guy at the clock store window, suddenly a rock wall came up and block the guy path to the window and crash into it instead as his head pop out on the other side.

As the guy in the shop took a breath of relief nothing was going to get broken.

Korra smile as she asked the guys three guys, "Got an idea of who I am now chumps?"

The leader gotten his car started as he was making a getaway almost run over Brody Miko Korra, and Hiro as they all dodge it with Hiro jumping over the car before he came back down as they gather.

Korra was about to go after them until Hiro held up his hand and said, "Wait, we got this! Brody ramp and make it solid!"

"You got it!" Brody said as he ran in the middle of the road the make an earth made ramp with Hiro started to run as he yell, "Miko! Water sling!"

Miko roll her eyes as she brought forth a water whip and wrap it around Hiro as he began to make the air scooter and jump on it like he was riding his skateboard as Miko pull him hard as she could so Hiro pick up more speed as Hiro went zooming to the ramp.

As Korra watch as the trio do something a little crazy, and fun to the look of it as when Hiro went off the ramp, he went flying with the air scooter as he said, "Big air!"

As the triple threat heard this as they look up and saw Hiro flying over as before he disburse the air scooter and landed in the Car throw the 'Drop top' as the trio scream while Hiro pull the E-break as they went skidding around before they crash into a pole as Hiro got out before the car crash.

Korra was jaw drop and very impress as soon enough she and the other two ran over to Hiro as he pated himself down a bit as Miko smack him across the head (Hiro: Ow!) as she asked him, "What was that?"

"I thought it wasn't a bad plan," Brody said as Korra said still a bit excited to what she saw and said, "That was amazing! And you can Air bend too, you must be who Tenzin told me about."

"You know Tenzin?" Hiro asked as Korra nodded as she said, "Yea, he supposed to be my Air bending teacher."

"Air bending teacher?" Brody asked as he was confused about all this a bit as Miko added, "But we saw you water bend."

"Then earth bend," Hiro added as Brody said, "And did that fire bending thing with the guy who still stuck in the wall."

Korra saw the look on their faces as they try to pieces it together as it all suddenly hit them at the same time as they pointed out and said, "You're the Avatar?!"

"Surprise?" Korra said as she held up her arms as suddenly there was a siren as the gang look up and saw a blimp in the air as the person in it said, "Freeze, stay where you are!"

"They aren't going to arrest us again… are they?" Brody asked.

(Scene skip)

*Jail door closing sound effect

As the 4 of them were sitting in a cell, along with the triple threat who are different cell across from them with bandages on them as it seem they got rough up a bit this time.

"What the heck did we deserve to get throw in here, we did make sure no property damage was done, right?" Hiro said as Miko said, "Unless you count the car crashing into the light post."

"Not our car that crash," Brody said as Korra said, "Yea, and we were defending that shop keeper guy."

"We also make some blockage to the road, but then again, some earth bending can fix it easier and faster than cleaning up a building," Miko added in as Korra asked, "A building?"

"Don't asked," Hiro said as Brody said it out loud, "I accidently knock over a building onto those guy's car the first time we saw them."

Soon enough a guard with some keys was coming by as he look to the trio and Korra and he said, "You guys are free."

"We're free?" Brody asked this is a surprise with all of them as the guy said, "Yea, some people came in and testified for you guys, also bailed was pay for as well."

"Sweet," Hiro as Miko thought this was strange as she wonder who pay for their bail as not many people would pay a stranger bail she asked, "Who pay the bail?"

"The councilman Tenzin," The guard said as the trio and Korra went, "Ah oh."

(Later)

"Well this is awkward." Hiro said as he scratched the back of his head as Brody wanted to get out of prison honestly.

"I'm hoping this doesn't become a regular thing." Miko said as this was the second time they found themselves here as they looked to Tenzin who was standing there waiting for them.

"Tenzin, sorry..." Korra began looking a bit down at meeting him like this but she then looked up more upbeat, "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra said as Hiro saw something was up here.

"I'm guessing Korra wasn't supposed to be here." Brody said as he figured Korra staying in the South Pole was important.

Tenzin takes a deep breath and looks at Lin and smiles. "Lin, my you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin said as he was trying to defuse the situation here.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin said as she then glared at the trio. "And why is it that I have to bring these three back here again?" Lin asked as Hiro spoke up.

"Luck of the draw? Wrong place at the wrong time?" Hiro offered as everyone looked to him on this. "Ok I'm shutting up now." Hiro said as Brody saw this.

"Leave it to the professionals." Brody said to Hiro as Miko heard this.

"Why do you sound proud of that?" Miko asked as she didn't get Brody sometimes.

"I'm sorry about my young pupil here and his friends, my relocation has been delayed." Tenzin said as he then looked at Korra who looks down guilty. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin said as he looked to Korra with a stern eye.

Korra's head shot up. "But-" Korra tried to explain but Tenzin ended up cutting her off.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all damages." Tenzin said calmly and politely as it seems these two may have a history.

Lin then sighs in annoyance seeing what was going on. "Fine. Get them out of my City I still need to find those three costume wearing vigilantes in the city." Lin said as apparently Ninja Storm was a current buzz around here as Hiro and his friends almost wanted to pat themselves on the back for it.

Tenzin looked at Lin calmly. "Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin said as he then turns to the teens with a stern look. "Let's go young ones." Tenzin said in a hard tone as the four saw they were in trouble.

(Later)

"Look Tenzin please don't sent me back home." Korra said as they made their way to where Naga was.

As the five were walking over to where Naga was being kept as Tenzin then looked to Korra with a disappointed look. "Korra I can't believe you blatantly disobeyed the wishes of me and the White Lotus. Not only that you brought these three into this." Tenzin scolded as Hiro then raised his hand.

"Actually we brought her into this we started the confrontation." Hiro said as Tenzin saw him but the fact still remained.

Korra then looked at Tenzin. "Katara agreed with me that I should come here. She said it was my destiny." Korra began but Tenzin then cut her off at the mention of his mother.

"DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" Tenzin yelled as his face was red at this fact.

"Look I can't wait any longer being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." Korra defended a she looked to Tenzin who was stroking his beard. "I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay Republic City does need you." Korra said as Hiro heard this. "But it needs me to." Korra said as she looked to Tenzin who didn't have a retort to give her.

"Wow Tenzin without a retort I like her." Miko said as the guys figured they'd like each other.

Just then a man holding Naga by her leash came in. "Excuse me but does this dog belong to one of you?" He asked as Naga then licked his head making his hair stick up.

(Scene Break That Night)

As the trio took the boat to Air Temple Island which is rare for them as they hardly take the boat anymore after they learn to do the ninja sprint.

As Tenzin look up to the statue of his father and wonder what he would do, as the Gang stood around Korra as she was talking to them as she look to Hiro, "So you never realize you were an Air bender until a few weeks ago?"

"Yea, weird thing, didn't relies it until we face off against those punks from before," Hiro said as Miko added in, "But it does somewhat help explain your free spirit nature and other things, but not why you sleep in a lot."

"Hey it just happens a lot, doesn't mean I do it all the time every morning," Hiro said as Brody said, "Actually you do sleep in every morning, even the time when-

"Okay-okay stop talk," Hiro said to stop Brody from saying anything as Korra smile and said, "Well it's kind of cool that you can, and kind of jealous, you didn't know you were an Air bender until recently and you're getting training in it while I'm just going to send back home… stuck in that place."

Korra look down as she still wanted to learn to do Air bending, but white Lotus and Tenzin always seen to keep her closed in, as the gang look to her as they did felt bad for her, as they knew what it kind of like to be stuck in places you didn't want to be in as Miko pull on Hiro shirt a bit as she said in a whisper, "come here for a moment."

(Huddle time)

As the gang huddle as Miko started to say, "We should help her."

"I do feel bad for her," Brody said as Hiro said to his friends, "Yea me too but what can we do? Trick Tenzin to look the other way while we get her and her bear dog to our place, which I'm sure it doesn't allow pets."

"Talk to Tenzin, you're his student, talk to him master to student and say something from the heart that may convince him for her to stay," Miko said as Brody said, "Yea football player to their couch, play one for the Gipper."

They look to him on that as that didn't seem much sense as its win one for the Gipper but in this case it's the team player that saying something than the coach as Hiro said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

(Outside the huddle)

Korra to the group and wonder what are they doing as Hiro nodded as he stood up first and walk over to Tenzin as the other two walk back over as Korra asked, "What was that about?"

"We're just talking about something keep between us," Miko as Brody said, "Yea, it not about you or coming up a plan to help you stay or something like that."

"Hey what that?" Miko pointed out as Korra look and asked, "What's what?"

Miko smack Brody upside his head a bit as he went, 'ow!' as he rub his head while Korra turn around as Miko said, "Hu, must have been a flying fish I think I saw."

Korra just raise an eyebrow to them and wonder why Brody was rubbing his head a bit.

Hiro walked over to Tenzin and said, "Master Tenzin, can we talk in private?"

Tenzin turn to him as his thought were else were as he went, "Hu? Ah, I'm not so sure right no-

"Please," Hiro said cutting off Tenzin a bit as the Air bending master saw the look Hiro had like it is important as he said, "Alright."

Soon enough as they walk to the other end of the ship as where they would get the most privacy they can get without someone hearing them as Hiro started to say without Tenzin asking first, "I think Korra should stay."

"Hiro, I know you may want someone else your age to train with but I cannot agree to such a thing," Tenzin said as Hiro said, "It's not about my training or I want to train with someone… I'm saying is give her a chance to make her own decision at things. I get you may want for what's best for her, but you aren't exactly her father, but keeping her stuck in one place isn't going to help her, as you did tell me, an Air bender is all about free spirited, Air is element of freedom, not the element of bird in a cage."

Tenzin can see what Hiro is going on about and see his teaching is sticking with him as he said, "I can see you taking my teaching serious but I cannot-

"Please don't go there, as also said people are free to choose what they want. If your making Korra go back to the place she choose to leave behind to come here to see you… then you'll just be a hypocrite," Hiro said that surprise Tenzin as Hiro went on saying, "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, or trying you make you look like a bad guy, but that how my friend and I see it as."

Tenzin look down in a bit of shame, as he knew Hiro has a point, it just be like he taking his father's teaching and spit on them as he knew his father may look down on him as he sighed and said, "I'll… think of something to say."

"That all I can really ask at this point, thank you master," Hiro said as he give a small bow and walk back to his friends and Korra.

"What did he say?" Miko asked Hiro as he said to her, "He'll think of something to say."

"What did talk to him about?" Korra asked as Hiro look to and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

(At Air temple Island)

AS Tenzin, Korra, her polar bear dog, and the gang came off the boat as three members of the white lotus stood there waiting, as Korra sighed to this as it seem to her she was going back, as Hiro was looking to Tenzin to say something as did the other two did.

Suddenly the kids started to fly in as they saw the boats coming in and saw their favorite person it seem as they landed and came to and hug her as they say, "Korra!"

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked as Korra had a sad look on her face as she said, "No I have to go home now."

"Ahhh," The kids said in disappointment as soon enough Korra stood up and walk over to the 3 guys waiting for her, as Tenzin saw this giving a sigh as Miko did a loud, "Ahem!"

Tenzin look back at the gang as they waited for him to say something, as he knew he should right now.

AS Korra keep walking until Tenzin said, "Wait."

She stop and held her pet to stay in place as she turn to see Tenzin walking up to her and said, "I have done my best with Republic city to move it towards the dreams my father had for it, but your right, it has fallen out of balance sense his pass, I thought I should put your training on hold to uphold his legacy... but it seem a student of mine reminded me the city isn't just his legacy but you are as well," Tenzin said as the gang smile to this as Korra is surprise as Tenzin went on saying, "You may stay here and train in Air bending with me, and train alongside your fellow student. The city does need its avatar again."

Korra smile to this as she cheer saying, "YES! Thank you, you're the best!"

Korra look to Hiro and his friends and she came up and hug the man said, "And you guys, thank you!"

The kids came running up as they wanted a hug as well as Miko said, "Group hug for everyone!"

"Yay!" The kid cheer as everyone in the group was in a massive hug, even Korra Polar bear dog rub his head as it seems he wanted to join in a well as Brody pet his head a bit as he said, "Good dog bear boy."

As Tenzin saw this as he could not help but give a smile himself but could not help to feel he may regret it a bit.

(Nearby high up)

As the Crimson and Navy thunder rangers look down from the top of the ships as Navy ranger said, "Looks like the Avatar is staying."

"It's doesn't change a thing, she won't be involved if they can't help it," Crimson ranger said as Navy look to him and said, "I hope so, or else this maybe trouble."

Soon enough as the two vanish in a flash of crimson and navy lights like lightning as they keep will keep observing things until the time is right to strike.

(Down below)

As the gang didn't see it, but Korra look up to see as she saw lights flashing in the sky for a moment and wonder what was that about, but didn't see it anymore but she shrug thinking it was nothing.

As the gang walk up to the Air temple with Tenzin and the kids, Korra soon join them as she said, "So when do we start training?"

(Scene break)

The group were helping set up for the Training as Hiro was able to talk Tenzin into giving them the day off from training to set up their apartment and work on a few other things. Their stuff arrived and in turn they were stuck having to clean up the place and set up. Plus it was also a chance to help Korra get settled in as she was actually having a press conference today.

"Well we have a good view if I do say so myself." Miko said as they were making some good headway as they fixed up there apartment. They were lucky to get a couch brought in with some other stuff. They had the record player now if only they still could listen to the songs they were used to but those pop culture icons were 100's if not 1,000s of years away.

"Yeah Tea shop pretty close to the Town Hall and most of all even has an instant access to Ninja Ops." Hiro said as he showed the three access slides hidden in the wall.

"Ninja's hiding in the shadows huh." Hiro said as he flipped over to the sofa and laid on it.

"Scoot over!" Brody said as he took a set pushing Hiro's feet off the spot as Miko took the last one.

"Now all we need..." Miko said as they were right now... staring at a counter with a radio. "Television." Miko said as this was not how they pictured there first house as roommates.

"I miss home already." Brody said as he missed is TV.

AS they were getting the last stuff sorted out and put into place as right now they still had a few more boxes left mainly clothing and some of Brody's junk for his pitch to bring in Motor-cross to this world. "So..." Miko trailed off as this was an awkward silence now.

"Wanna check out Korra's press conference?" Hiro asked as Miko nodded to him as did Brody.

"No problem let me just check the mail first to see what we have going I'll catch up." Miko said as it was early but hey news tend to travel fast after all.

"Got it." Hiro said as the two then went to the window opened it and ninja sprint out of it as they vanished away.

"Now then let's see what's in the mail today." Miko said as she went to check out the post.

(At Town Hall)

The day arrived as since Korra made that scene with the others she now found herself before a large crowd was before city hall, cheering as they looked up at Korra before a podium. Hiro blended in with the crowd as did Brody as they were going to meet Miko here as they saw Korra on the podium as Korra saw them in the crowd and smiled a bit.

"Looks like someone has taken a shine to you and the same vice versa." Brody teased as Hiro smacked him in the back of the head. Korra looked a bit unsure as how to respond as Hiro saw all the flashing lights going off as he waited to see what Korra would say.

"Hello?" Korra spoke into the microphone before it screeched a little, causing herself as well as Brody and Hiro in the crowd to wince. "I'm Korra." Korra began as she then breathed in steeling her resolve. "You're new Avatar." Korra said as she looked to the crowd and with that the questions began to fly in like a hurricane as Journalists and reporters were quick to start asking questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" one asked as he looked to Korra.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" A female one asked as she looked to Korra.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?" Another asked as he looked to the new Avatar.

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" Another one asked as Hiro noted that Lin looked ready to go off on that guy but held herself back.

"What will you do about the vigilante group calling themselves Ninja Storm and how will you go about it considering they seem to possess large machines and a mech of sorts?" Another asked as Hiro and Brody froze up a bit and waited for a response as they were as Miko then arrived.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Miko asked as Brody quickly gave her the basic rundown of things.

"Introduction, questions, and asking about us." Brody said as he looked to Miko glad to be kept out of the lime light for the time being.

"Yes I am definitely here to stay." Korra began as she was trying to figure this out. "But honestly I... I don't exactly have a plan yet," Korra informed apologetically before continuing. "See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is..." She began before she looked over to where Aang Memorial Island was located. "Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. I look forward to serving you!" Korra said as she raised her arm out as Hiro looked to her giving her the thumbs up as he saw the feelings Korra put in at the end of it.

Inside a dimly-lit room, where a man was listening to the events on a small radio. He wore a grey and black bodysuit and a pair of orange-tinted goggles. The only part of his body seen was his mouth, nose, and black pencil-thin mustache.

"I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!" Korra called.

"All right, that's all the questions the Av–" the reporter on it began before the man turned it off.

"Amon, how do you wanna handle this?" the man asked, turning to another man in some shadows, hands held behind his back as he stared at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early." The man in a mask said as he looked to his subordinate.

"It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said as he looked over to his lieutenant before Zurgane appeared from the shadows.

"Good then I do hope we can have a splendid partnership between your Equalists and my Master Lothor." Zurgane said as he looked to Amon as this was not good for anyone here.

(Later that day Gang plus Korra)

As the gang decided to come along to the Air temple island and help Korra get settle in any way they can, as after that press conference stuff that happen, no doubt it could wear a person down staring down at a bunch of people with high hopes and tired out by it, and if something comes up, they have their morphers that act like a communicator so if Hana or Ken need to get in touch if there is danger around, they will try to be there.

As they got set in the guest room and explain the basic rules to Korra, she gets the idea as she as she was also handed some pajamas given to her by Miko, as she told her it's a good idea to wear while sleeping when it get to .

As the Gang set up the bed for her, give her a warning Tenzin isn't a meat eater, and set up her gear in the trunk box she would be using to store her things in as Hiro said, "Extra clothing in there, dirty clothes goes in the basket in the corner, personal stuff keep in your bags, and that pretty much all I can think of."

"Sweet, and this place is awesome, but you didn't have to set up everything for me because I'm the avatar," Korra said as Miko give a smile and said, "Maybe but that not the reason why we did it. We're friends now and friends help each other out."

"Really? Wow, thanks. The only friend I ever had is Naga," Korra said as she could not help but smile to this as Brody said, "Yea a quick question is he a bear or a dog because I still don't know."

"He's is… kind of both as he is called a 'polar bear dog' for a reason," Korra said as she sweat drop a bit to Brody question as Hiro raise his hand up a bit as he said, "Don't worry about Brody, he's been like that ever sense we've known him."

"Oh… well anyways sense I would be staying for the time being, what would, training be like anyways?" Korra asked as Hiro wonder a bit as he said, "I don't know how it would be for you… I guess it depends on how much do you know about Air bending anyways."

"None at all sense I can't bend air yet, I guess that could be a start," Korra said as Brody said out loud, "Then you may be in a world of pain tomorrow."

Korra seem a bit worry as she asked, "What does he mean?"

As Miko and Hiro both grab Brody and cover his mouth a bit as Miko said, "He didn't meant to say it like that."

"Yea, the training can be a little trick if you can't get it on your first try, that all he meant," Hiro said as they let off soon enough

"Anyways, we should get going soon, but I hope you can do well in your training," Miko said as she, Brody and Hiro start going to the door as Hiro said, "Have fun, enjoy, and don't try to hurt yourself too much."

They walk out the door and vanish from site as they walk down the hall, as Korra was about to ask them something as she walk up and down the hall to catch them, but once she look down the way, she saw they were already gone.

AS Korra look behind her and back as she scratch her head as she asked, "How did they do that?"

(Out in the city)

As the Gang came forth from Air temple island as Hiro said, "So what should we do anyways, we don't have work and we're on break from training for the moment."

"We can check out the 'Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall', and see what this world mall is like compare to ours," Miko suggestive as Brody stomach growl a bit as he said, "We can see what kind of food they have."

"I got thing to look for still, so I'm game," Hiro said as Miko smile and said, "Great, I believe it's just down this way."

(Soon enough at the mall)

AS the gang could not believe the mall as it seem huge, as it as big or bigger than the malls from their world, they even have section of the malls as it seem with each ring of the mall the more higher class it got, so the gang stick with the first rings to check things out as Hiro looked around and said, "Man this place is off the hook."

"I can't even wait to try their food," Brody said as Miko look at the money they have as she said, "Well I hope whatever you can find is cheap, because we're down to the last four hundred Yuans."

"Really? What happen to the saving?" Hiro asked as Miko said, "Take a guess."

AS she look to Brody as did Hiro as they knew Brody was still on the Motocross idea pitch and bought some motorcycle parts the other day while they were shopping and took some extra to get them as he look to them and said, "What, I miss my bike, and sense we can't find a way back I may as well try to build me another bike."

Hiro sighed as once again another on a list of things they miss from their world that isn't in the one they are in now as Hiro said, "Let's just take 50 yuans each and save the rest for later."

Miko didn't want to but their fair share as well as she took 150 Yuans out from the 400 leaving 250 which should be enough for any emergency, as Brody went on his own too looked around and saw many food stalls and see many kind of food, including weird ones like scorpion on a stick as Brody eye that one for a moment before he said, "I'll take two."

Hiro and Miko looked around and found a swim suit store as Miko said, "When the last time we went to a beach or something?"

"I don't know, maybe almost a year ago, beach area was close down after a storm blew in and ruin the beach for a while," Hiro said as he remembers that day as he and everyone were at the beach having fun, until that fun was cut short when a storm blew in out of nowhere as Miko said, "Right, and I never gotten to surf a big wave from that."

"I know you can handle the waves but during a storm, you got be crazy and skilled enough to do it," Hiro said as Miko added, "I can surf anything wave if I wanted to, I just couldn't get the chance because some guy said I was just a too young to do it, but with my water bending I bet I can out class any person now."

"I would love to see that," Hiro said as Miko pull him in and said, "Good, then let's pick out some stuff for future beach trips then."

Hiro groin as he was pulled in as now he has to help her pick out a swim suit he didn't much like it, as to him Miko is good friend, not a babe kind of girl, and if he has to say she like a sister than anything.

AS Hiro saw down as Miko went in and out of the dressing room with a different swim suit, as she try out one piece swim suit before a two piece, as Hiro keep shaking his head no to, as Miko keep look and trying on, from strings to strapless.

The next suit Miko picked is the one that seem the closes look that Tori had in ninja storm, and it was light blue so it's was a good pair as Hiro said to her, "Seem good."

"You sure?" Miko asked as Hiro shrug and said, "I'm just giving you my option."

AS a Lady that works there came around and saw Miko as she said, "If you need to ask other, ask me, and I would like to say, that is so you, miss."

"Really? Okay I'll get this one," Miko said as the lady went, "Excellent choice."

As Miko went back into the dressing room to dress back into her normal clothing as Hiro give a relief sigh, as he got up and went over as now he can pick out a couple of swim trunks for him and Brody, no doubt a beach trip includes all of them.

As nearby as some guys were in the shop as well and saw Miko as they whisper to each other a bit as they went over to Hiro and started talking to him.

After a bit Miko came out as she saw a couple of boys talking to Hiro as they went back and forth as they say something to Hiro and he said something, as they nodded, gave Hiro a slap hand shake before they walk off as not before one look back at Miko as she gave a smile to him, before he turn back and went on with his friend.

Miko walked over to Hiro and asked, "Hey what was that about?"

"Ah, just a couple of guys that couldn't stop talking about you, saying how cute you look among other things, how they wanted your home phone number."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa slow down and go back, very cute boys were asking about me?" Miko asked as Hiro nodded as he said, "Yea, kind of weird, as I said you wouldn't be interested."

"You told them that," Miko said as she punch Hiro in the air as he said, "Ow, what was that for?"

"You ever think I would want to meet a guy or something seeing if they want to hang out some times?" Miko said as Hiro looked at her and said, "Are you joking?"

Miko roll her eyes and turn and let out a huff as she turn with the swimsuit in hand as Hiro saw her eyes rolled and said, "What with you roll your eyes?"

"This just shows even more how much a moron you can be. Let's just finish up and find Brody," Miko said as she walk away to the check out as Hiro raise his arm and said, "I can run to them and catch them really quick."

Unknown to them as they were being watch by two girls that almost look they didn't fit in with their bright colors, as were on the roof tops looking down at them, as the one with pink hair look through a telescope as she eye Hiro before looking over as the other girl with the big head wear said, "Oh look at that guy."

"Stick to the plan Mara, we're aiming for miss blue," the pink hair girl said as the other one said, "I see, and look at her, so perky and athletic, I just want to bury her up in rock and stone."

"Well first up you have to earth bend to do so you can learn how to dig a hole as well," the pink hair girl said to her sister, as she soon reach for the telescope and try to pull it away to see herself as she said, "Let me see!"

The pink hair girl pull it away from her sister as she said, "Never ever grab! Are we clear?

"Sorry," The sister said as the pink hair girl said, "Just remember who running things around here Mara, and no one gets hurt."

(Later at the apartment)

AS the trio gotten back to their apartment Brody and Hiro were talking for a moment in the kitchen as Brody said in a low tone with Miko was putting things away in her new bed room at the moment, "And she was upset because you told two guys she wasn't interested?"

"What else could I say or do, and beside you know we really can't have people around us as you know what," Hiro said pointing at the morpher as he lower his arm and said, "Also we're trying to find a way back home still right?"

"Yea, but with how are things going and we just fought and battle again just two monsters, we not even close to fighting the big boss guy himself as maybe that the reason why we're here?" Brody said as he make a good point there as Hiro sighed and said, "Guess you're right."

Miko came out from her room as Brody said, "Hey Miko, Hiro says your mad at him?"

"Wow, I guess that why he has the red ranger wind morpher," Miko said in a sarcasm tone as Brody is just pointing out the obvious as Brody asked, "Well what it sound like, doesn't sound like a big thing to me."

"Well then like Justice you don't get it either." Miko said as she then looked to the guys. "To quote Tori from Ninja Storm I'm a girl. Girl." Miko repeated as Brody nodded to him.

"Yeah I know you're a girl, sometimes you can also be a tomboy, and other times you can be like a combo of a sister and a brother to us." Brody said as Miko looked to him confused as all hell.

"Um I'm going to pretend what you said made any sense." Miko said as Brody looked to her before explaining.

"I mean you can be a girl at times but when we need to get our asses handed to us to get a lesson across you can be a brother to us." Brody said as he was honest to her. "So I think Hiro was just looking out for you also and wanted to make sure any guy you found was one who can at least handle you and treat you the way you want to be treated." Miko said as Hiro then face palmed himself.

"Ah that's sweet." Miko said as she smiled to Brody before getting close. "But are you implying that I'm more guy then girl?" Miko asked in an overly sweet tone as the guys gulped a bit in response.

"Uh..." Brody said before his voice went up a few optics as he felt a hand crushing his family jewels.

"Well you royally screwed up little brother." Miko said as Brody's hand was hitting the nearby table to get the pain off him.

"Wait but all we're saying is that you're like a guy girl sibling for us!" Hiro called before the window opened from behind them revealing Korra.

"Yeah you guys might want to stop talking your only making this worse for you all." Korra said surprising the trio as they saw her.

"What the hell Korra how did you get here?!" Hiro asked in shock as he saw Korra here.

"Oh I had the day off before training officially started so I decided to come visit you guys." Korra said as Brody was freed as he held his family jewels in pain. "Plus this thing showed up for me today." Korra said as she passed it over to Miko as she saw this.

"Yeah... I had the same thing show up also." Miko said as she showed the exact same object in question. "It was something about a beauty pageant or some sort of photoshoot." Miko said as she looked to it as she saw this.

"Huh we're barely here for a day and already we have mail." Hiro said as Brody saw this as well.

"Why doesn't this sit still for me?" Brody asked as he saw it as something about this wasn't right as they had only been here for about a day at most.

"You're both going turn them down right?" Hiro asked as he looked to Miko and Korra both heard what he said and glared at them both.

"Ok we'll just go back to silent mode over there." Brody said as he and Hiro went to the corner of shame in the apartment.

"Good choice." Miko said as she and Korra looked at the invites in question. "Now let's figure out if we're going to do it or not." Miko said as she looked at this as Korra looked to it.

"Seems too prissy for me." Korra said as Miko then looked to her.

"No offense but just because we act like guys doesn't mean we can't be like these girls here at the same time." Miko said as she was on the bench about this. "But then again I might never hear the end of it from the two bozos." Miko said pointing to the mentioned two in time out.

"Well what do you wanna do I have a few good dressed we could use for it." Korra said as she looked to Miko on this. But we may have to wait on them for a bit unless you have some spares." Korra said as Miko looked to her.

"Of course I do always have a nice outfit for formal events or going out." Miko said as that was a rule of thumb as you never know when that may happen. "Besides this can be a good chance to show them we aren't a couple of dopey tomboys." Miko said as Korra looked as she agreed with her.

"Yeah but Tenzin may not exactly approve of it." Korra said as she looked to Miko.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to at least check it out." Miko said as that was a good call as well to at least check the place in question out.

"Yeah I guess." Korra said as she looked to Miko. "Plus I only have this day off before training starts tomorrow so I might as well savor it while I can." Korra said as who can turn down a day to rest and relax before training begins for them.

"Should we get a third opinion?" Miko asked as Korra then shrugged in response to Miko's question.

"Who did you have in mind?" Korra asked as she Miko thought of who would be perfect to ask.

(Tea shop)

Down in the tea shop as Wu was playing a game of Pai Sho with Ken as the shop was slow right as Korra and Miko ask Wu as Miko said, "Do think that's a good enough reason to do the Photoshoot Master Wu?"

"A Person's ability to act and power to do flow from deep within their beings. This inner strength can help you lead on the right path you seek, maybe believing it's the right choice as well," Wu said as Korra said, "That not much help that we're looking for. Are you sure he the person to ask?"

"Believe me when I say the old man can give out good advice, as he is saying he will help but cannot decide for a person as it's their own choice to make," Ken said as he place down a piece as Wu said, "Good move, but how about this."

Wu place a piece next as Ken saw it as he groin and said, "Like I said he gives good advice, but it doesn't help in a game."

Miko sighed as she took the invitations off the table and said, "Thanks anyways Master Wu."

"Happy to help," Wu said as he keep his focus on the game as the girls left with Hana walk in water bending around her fingers healing them as it seem she was doing something and said, "I've finish the coding and the mixing, but now my fingers are jamming up on me."

"You help is much appreciated Hana, as I have a feeling we would need it," Wu said as Ken added as he place down a piece as he said, "With what the mixing for hour rush or the code in battle."

"In a battle you may never know what could happen, and its best to be prepared" Wu said as he place down the last piece as Ken groin a bit more loudly as it seem he lost the game as Wu went on saying with a smile, "Also hour rush is good profit, I may retire early in a few years."

(Lothor ship)

A Lothor, Zurgane, and a weird green skin alien guy with a huge container on his back as they were watching the monitors, while a few members of the equalists around, by an agreement of Amon.

"Give me the report on Mara and Kapri's progress," Lothor said as Zurgane said, "Sir they are incompetent, insubordinate, badly dress, and just plain dangerous."

As Lothor watch the screen as he saw the girls were setting up their photo-shoot trap "They need to understand this is not a trip to the mall. If- no when they fail, I want you to step in right away, I cannot have a ranger running around or the avatar helping them."

"Yes sir! I'll have the kelzaks standing by," Zurgane said as he walk off as Lothor turn to see the other being near him watching the screen as he asked, "Do I know you?"

The being step back as he give a bow and said, "Lieutenant Choobo, sir."

"You're in my personal space," Lothor said as choobo began to walk away as he said, "Sorry sir."

AS choobo was about to talk off until Lothor had a change of mind as he turn to the alien and said, "No, wait... stay. You may learn something."

Choobo giggles as he rush back to watch the monitor and watch closely as the view change from above as it seem Miko and Korra has arrived going through with the photo-shoot anyways."

(Miko and Korra)

The two arrived as they looked at the invite and then the location and then all that as they then looked to each other. "Is this the right place?" Korra asked as Miko looked to her as well.

"I'm honestly not sure." Miko confessed as she looked to the set up and noted how it did not really seem to be a good set up as it looked like a random stand near the water. 'Wait dejavu senses are going off is this an old TV Show scheme coming to life?' Miko asked as she had to remember the shows she watched now since even though it's been years since she saw it she knew she had to be careful with how to approach this.

(Nearby)

The two Thunder Rangers were watching the event play out as they were ready to move out if need be as they began to wonder if they should step in or not and stop the girl as they start to recognized her. "Hey is that Miko?" The Navy one asked as he looked to Crimson.

"No it can't be we haven't see her in years and she hasn't aged a day." The Crimson Thunder Ranger said as Navy looked to the scene.

"But doesn't she and the Avatar know they're walking into a trap?" Navy asked as the Crimson one sighed to his brother.

"You know what the crazy old bat said don't intervene unless absolutely necessary I do not want a trip to the Hashi again." The crimson ranger said as Navy glared.

"She only does it because you gave her the idea when we first arrived." Navy said as Crimson glared at his brother.

"Don't remind me." Crimson said as they had to play this smart and not allow a single misstep before they get a proper gage on the Rangers. "But if we want the Wind and Thunder Schools to team up and skip the whole mind control scenario in the TV Show we need to play this calmly and strategically." Crimsons aid as the translation was do what Sensei says and in doing so avoid the Hashi.

"Alright." Navy said as he observed them.

(Korra and Miko)

"Hello!" Korra called out as she looked around for someone to answer.

"Anybody here?" Miko asked as she looked around for the photo-shoot people. 'And hopefully not anybody wanting to trap us.' Miko mentally added as she looked around for someone to meet with them.

Suddenly the door to the trailer as a couple of girls came out as Miko saw as one girls looked like a stylist and the other is a Photographer and what Miko can remember, they don't looks like those ones girls from ninja storm.

As the Stylish came up and said, "Hello, may we help you?"

"Ah… yea we're here for the photoshoot, but we don't see anyone here," Korra said as Miko said, "I don't see any set up or… area to get dress in. Are we early?"

The photographer came up and said, "Oh, not really. There were others girls here before a dozen girls at best as we finish up early."

"Yea, we… started to put things up early and such as we didn't think anymore girls will come up, but we're glad you gotten our invitations," The stylish girl said as Miko is surprise as she thought there was something going on as she said, "Oh… If we're too late then we just leave then."

"Wait hold on," The photographer girl said as Korra and Miko was about to leave but stop by her as she went on saying, "We didn't get the best amount of girls but we can still do a photoshoot, we can do without the background screening and use the natural scene."

"You're sure? Korra said as she Stylish nodded and said, "Yes, we still have some outfits out, and I can do a quick brush of make-up and fix your hair just a bit, as it seem you two don't need it as much, as you both have that natural beauty to you."

"You really think so?" Korra rub the back of her head as she give a small blush as Miko is surprise by that, but then again those one goys thought she was cute as the stylish said, "Yea, it only take a moment, would you mind stepping in and my sister can take care of things setting up."

The photographer girl smile as she nudge her sister as she put it, as she whisper to her, "Stick with the lines."

"I forgot my lines okay," the stylish girl said, in a low tone as she bump into her sister a bit with a bit of payback.

"Hu?" Miko went as she saw the small action they did as the Photographer girl smile and said, "Oh nothing to you, we're just talking about… the lighting a bit, but… I'll just set things up with the sunlight hitting in the right spot."

"Oh okay then," Miko said as she and Korra follow the stylish in the trailer as the photographer keep her smile up before the two were out of site as she frown a bit and said, "I hate this already."

(Moments later)

AS Miko and Korra step out from the trailer in new outfits and a bit of make up to them and hair arrangement, a little blush and some lipstick as Miko saw Korra before herself in a mirror, she'll bet they will make the boys head turn a bit with the makeup job alone, as their outfit, is very stunning to say and knew it wasn't like the horrible tacky outfit Tori wore in ninja storm.

With Miko a more summer dress like with Korra seem wearing a North Pole style of Marilyn Monroe dress.

"You two looks so beautiful… I'm kind of jealous," The stylish said as she step out as well as Miko said, "Thanks, I can get use to this."

"Yea, but do I really have to wear these shoes?" Korra said as she found herself wearing high heels as the girl said, "Sorry but those are the only kind that goes with that dress."

"Hey come on let's get the show on the road." The Pink haired girl said as she got the two moving. "Now you two just smile for the camera right here." She said as the camera girl was ready for the next part while getting Korra and Miko in the spot facing away from the ocean. "Now don't move this won't hurt a bit." Kapri said as Miko noticed something off.

"If found return to... Lothor." Miko said as Korra heard what Miko said.

"Lothor?" Korra asked as Miko went wide eyed at this.

"Korra run these two are bad news!" Miko yelled out realizing what was happening as she quickly sent out a water attack at the camera and the two girls causing them to cry out in shock.

"Dammit!" Kapri cursed out as she still had the phone like object. "Kelzaks!" She called out pressing the code in to summon them forth as Korra saw them appear out of nowhere as they took a battle stance.

"Ok not friends got it!" Korra called out as she got ready to fight.

The duo got to a bit more open area as they began using there bending with combat styles as Miko sent out her water based attacks as Korra used a combination of the three elements she currently had mastery of. As they did battle Korra and Miko were starting to get overwhelmed as it seems the Kelzaks like any foot soldier were expendable and more over they relied on numbers.

"Friends of yours or something?" Korra asked as she sent a fire attack out as Miko used water to help out.

"Depends on your definition of friend." Miko called out as she then jumped over Korra's back and kicked a Kelzak in the face but the dresses had to be kept from flipping on them during battle.

As this continued the Kelzaks began getting the two down as they began to grab them from different spots of the body to keep them from bending. As this happened Miko and Korra saw what was happening as only Miko knew what was going on as she knew she only had a small time table to act. "Get them to the camera!" Kapri ordered as the Kelzaks obeyed and moved them to the camera's location.

"Wait we can only do one at a time." Her sister Mara said as she looked to Kapri.

"Just get the ranger first then the Avatar." Kapri ordered as they had to act fast or they were in big trouble as the two were held down while struggling. "Hold her! Hold her!" Kapri ordered as they moved Miko into position as she flipped to her feet. "And... NOW!" Kapri ordered as Mara saw it.

"Say cheese!" Mara cheered as they soon took Miko's picture once she was freed. When this happened Miko saw a clone of herself appear as Miko was wide eyed at this.

Miko quickly acted and sent a water attack at the Kelzaks holding Korra down as Korra was freed. "Korra run and get help now!" Miko called out as soon she cried out in shock as she was taken into the camera as Korra saw this.

"Miko!" Korra called out as she began fire bending at the Kelzaks and using her Earth Bending to keep them off her back.

"Ok hurry get the Avatar girl also!" Mara called out as when the Kelzak's began to gang up on Korra thunder strikes were heard as following it were fire balls of red and navy which created a dust cloud from the thunder strike as Korra had to shield herself from it.

"What the heck?" Korra asked as she saw the thunder strike and shielded herself from it.

Soon the sound of feudal drums and shinobi clanks were heard as the smoke began to clear revealing two figured inside it. "Who the heck are you two?" Kapri asked as once the smoke had cleared the two Thunder Rangers were seen as they stood shielding Korra.

"From Fire to Thunder." Crimson Thunder began as he looked to his foes while crossing his arms.

"From Flames to Thunder." Navy Thunder said as he glared at their foes doing the same as his brother did.

"Crimson Thunder!" Crimson invoked taking a battle stance.

"Navy Thunder!" Navy Thunder called out as he got ready.

"Thunder Storm Ranger!" The two brothers called out ready to fight as they glared at her.

(Lothor)

"More rangers?!" Lothor called out in shock as he saw this.

"Oh boy." Choobo said as he saw this play out.

(Battle)

Crimson then held his thumb next to his helmet as he had a thumbs up type pose of sorts. "Now we'll show you the power of Thunder Storm." He said as he was basically quoting Jason when the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers in a way when they summoned the Thunder Zords which were in fact the mechs of the Gosei Sentei Dyrangers.

"Get them!" Kapri ordered as the Kelzaks attacked.

"Don't worry about the small fries here just focus on getting the Avatar out of here!" Crimson ordered as they were soon fighting the Kelzaks.

"Got it bro!" Navy said as he then kicked a Kelzak away before bending lightning at a Kelzak sending it flying back from the attack.

As explosion of lightning and fire went around along with kung fu action going around as Korra were a bit amazed by these guys as they are able a small army with ease, as she saw Crimson ninja punch some Kelzak with a round house kick with Navy jumping in over his bro and fly kick a Kelzak before he does some fast strikes before lightning came to his finger tips and sent it into a Kelzak point blank as it stood there jerking around as he was being electrocuted, before Navy let off as the Kelzak fell back a bit crispy.

"Man these guys are extreme benders," Korra said as suddenly a Kelzak ambush her from behind as he wrap his arms around so Korra could not bend anything even tripping up her feet as she struggle a bit as Navy came in to the side of her and rips the Kelzak off of her and punches down

As Navy turn back to Korra as he said, "We need to get you out of here now."

As Navy grab her a bit as Korra try to hit him off of her and said, "Hey I ain't that kind of girl! My friend needs help!"

"Not complaining, or anything but you're not my type anyways, and she'll be find, now stop moving and hold still!" Navy said as he wrap his arms around her and them ninja sprint out with a bit of lightning to his step as he got out of the area with Korra as her voice can be heard yell out to the fast ride she is experience.

Crimson saw Navy Ranger got the avatar away from the area, as he nods to this before he turns to the girls and the kelzaks as he said, "See ya later posers."

As lightning came to his finger tips and point them at the ground as it blast the area around him and he vanish in the cloud of dust and sand as Mara said, "They got away!"

"And this is all your fault," Kapri said as Mara turn to her sister and said, "How is this my fault, if anything it's you who didn't cover the label on that manager."

As the sister growl a bit as the copy of Miko came up and said, "They have gotten away, should I pursue them?"

Kapri turn as she push her sister away and said, "Go to the apartments above Wu tea shop and talk to the boys, make them lead you to their headquarters, report back on its location, and don't let anything stop you."

"Understood ma'am," The Miko copy said as Kapri stop her for a moment as she said, "And ah-ha! Don't call me ma'am, I'm not that much older than you."

The copy make a weird face before she went off without another word as Mara came up to her sister and said, "Can we go shopping now, I want to get a new scarf."

"Fine," Kapri said as they went off to the mall, leaving the camera behind as they have no idea what is going to happen next.

(Inside the camera)

As Miko started to come around she found herself in a wet ground as he gotten up and saw where she is in as she said, "I'm inside the camera, great."

Miko picks herself up as she look up and see a light from above as she knew that is her escape route as Kelzak came up to the camera as Miko step back and said, "Kelzak, don't you have something better to do or something?"

They soon started to shake the camera as Miko kneel down a bit so she didn't go all around the place as she yell out, "Hey stop that!"

The Kelzak is heard as they seem to be laughing as Miko yell out, "When I get out, your all going to be sorry!"

(The tea ship)

As In a flash the Navy ranger set Korra down on the ground before vanish the next moment before anyone could see him as Korra yell out, "Hey, what about Miko?!"

People looked at her and wonder what is she yelling about before they went on their business as Korra growls a bit as coming out from the tea shop as Wu step out with his cane tapping on the ground as he saw Korra there and said, "Ah Young Avatar."

"Mister Wu?" Korra said as Wu looks to her outfit and said, "How was the photoshoot?"

"Forget about the photoshoot, I have bad news!" Korra said as Wu laugh a bit and said, "There are only news, there is no good or bad news."

"Mister Wu, these monsters things appeared out of nowhere and attack me and Miko, and now they have her!" Korra said as Wu has a surprise look on his face and said, "That is bad news."

(During the same time with Brody and Hiro)

As the two heroes sat around working on some project they have going on as Brody was drawing up plans for the motocross dirt bike while Hiro was working out an idea of a new skateboard design as he wonder if he should wings on it, somehow to really get some air without using the staff gliders Tenzin and his kids use.

As Hiro put down his pen and tap his finger a bit as Brody look to him and said, "What up with the tapping dude?"

"You think we were too simple minded not thinking Miko as a girl?" Hiro asked as Brody said, "Not really, when I want to strip down to my underwear I look around for her before doing so as I don't want to see girls to see me in my underwear."

Hiro sweat drop to Brody and remember its Brody he's talking as before he could say anything as suddenly their window open with someone coming through it as Hiro hear and said, "What is going on here, are we allowing people to climb through our… windows… now?

Hiro slow as Brody turn to see the person who came in as their jaw drop as they saw the Navy Thunder Rangers before them as stood up quickly and took a fighting stands as Hiro said, "Hey you better get out of here before this get real messy for all of us."

"I didn't come to fight you two, I came with a message," The navy ranger said as Brody said, "Why should we believe that?"

"Because its life or death for your friend Miko," as Hiro said, "What did you do to her, and where Korra?"

"Miko was capture and being held within a camera but safe the same thing for the avatar as I got her out of there quickly, if you want to save your friend, you better hurry," the Navy ranger said as Hiro looked confused as he look to the ranger as he remember Lothor were working together with the thunder rangers during this time as he said, "Why are you telling us this, I thought Lothor had some rangers on his pay roll?"

"Not everyone follow the same scrip the, me and Crimson follow our own path," Navy said as he held up a ram sigh and said, "See you later rangers."

Navy soon vanish as Brody look to each other as they were thinking, they need to find Miko, quickly and before something happens, as they soon ninja sprint out of the apartment through their window.

(Outside below)

"I need to talk to Hiro and Brody to help me out! Korra said as Wu saw out of the corner of his eyes as two red and yellow blurs went flying through the air as it seem Hiro and Brody were already on the case as he said, "I'm afraid they just lift moments ago."

Korra rub the back her head as, she scratch at it as she said, "Find, if I can't get Hiro and Brody help, I'll do it alone."

"Alright bye, and good luck," Wu said with a smile as Korra ran back to where she last saw Miko to maybe get a clue.

As soon Korra was out of site, the master frown a bit and said, "You may need it young avatar for what comes next will be dangerous… I better take my walk now, damn hip."

(Brody and Hiro)

As the two stop ninja sprinting as they came to a more crowded area where anyone could be seeing them ninja sprint as Brody said, "Any idea of where to find Miko?"

"Maybe by the beach, I remember what it said on the invitation, so that is our best bet so can- wait!" Hiro said as he stop suddenly with Brody skidding on the ground as he break up some of the sidewalk to the breaks on as he did come to a stop he look to where Hiro was looking towards as they saw Miko rushing back where they were just at as Hiro said, "That Miko. Hey Miko!"

Miko saw them and looked to them as Hiro and Brody saw her outfit. "You're ok!" Hiro called out as Miko looked to them.

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away." Miko said as she looked to them as something was very off about her.

"But... don't you already know where it is?" Hiro asked as he looked to her in confusion.

"But I really need you guys I was attacked by Kelzacks." Miko said as Brody nodded to her as they got ready to move.

"Yeah just need to pick up some comics from the store and we'll be right there." Brody said as Miko then looked to him as they were expecting an insult from her somehow.

"There's no time for comics we need to go." Miko said as Brody and Hiro then saw something was really off.

"Um one second." Hiro said as the two then went to talk to each other.

(Brody Hiro Huddle)

"Dude... I don't think this is Miko." Brody said as Hiro looked to her.

"No duh was the lack of insults from her a giveaway or the clothing she was wearing that she'd almost never be caught dead in." Hiro said as it was clear they were on to the faker as they knew Miko well enough to know she's never act like this even during a crisis.

"So what do we do then?" Brody asked as Hiro then smirked to his friend.

"Ever seen Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends the episode when Mac's brother Francis created an imaginary friend to even the playing fields naming him Red and in turn Blue screwed around with Red All day till he gave up on trying to beat him up?" Hiro asked as Brody saw where Hiro was going with this.

"Ok let's have some fun with her then." Brody said as Hiro then smirked to his friend before breaking the huddle.

(Break Huddle)

"Hey Miko." Hiro said they moved there plan into formation. "We have a problem see the normal route to Ninja Ops has to many obstacles so we have to go the long way will that be a problem?" Hiro asked as Miko looked to him.

"No just get to Ninja Ops." She said as she had no idea what she was getting herself involved in.

"Ok then let's go." Brody said as the trio began to 'make their way,' to Ninja Ops.

(Back with Korra)

"Ok this is where I saw her last." Korra said as she began to look around for clues as she then saw her regular clothing nearby as she remembered she was still in the dress. Korra then looked around and took it back and continued her search trading the heels for her normal shoes and having her pants under the dress for the time being.

"Ok let's retrace a bit... Miko had her picture taken, then a clone of her showed up, then she vanished telling me to get the others, and..." Korra said as she then saw the Camera was still here. "Wait a minute." Korra said as she went for the camera knowing it was involved in all of this. "Ok this thing had to have been involved somehow." Korra said as she looked to the camera for some answers.

(With Miko inside the Camera)

Miko then felt some more shaking as she looked to the lens again and saw Korra there as Miko saw her. "Hey Korra get me out of here!" Miko called out as she looked to Korra hoping she can hear her.

"Come on how did this thing take Miko?" Korra was heard showing she could not hear Miko.

"Great." Miko cursed as she needed a way out somehow.

Miko need to think of a way to get out of here, sense Korra can't hear her, and if she could, she would doubt Ken or Hana would be happy telling someone to go to ninja ops.

Her only option was getting out herself, as he looks up and wonder how did tori did it in the series again, as then she remember what Master Wu said to her, "A Person's ability to act and power to do flow from deep within their beings. This inner strength can help you lead on the right path you seek, maybe believing it's the right choice as well."

Miko look to her morpher, as she knew water bending was her only options right now but sense she isn't a master and the only way to raise her ability to bend was to morph as it seem morphing not only increase her overall ability of physical but spiritual chi as well as she sighed a bit as she said, "I hope the boys would forgive me for this as well Korra can keep a secret."

Miko pull at her dress as it wasn't hers anyways, as she throw it off reviling her ninja uniform as she raise her hand with her index and middle finger pointed up and brought it down to her other arm with the morpher as she called out, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphing time!)

As Miko was now dressed in a blank white ninja grab as her disk spins releasing the energy of her element as it soon surrounds her, Miko was surrounded by the cool blue of water.

The energy infused with her grab turning it from white to cool blue taking shape to her Ranger uniform, as her helmet came flying down and landed on her head, the mouth guard came up over her mouth and her visor came down covering her eyes.

Miko stood in place as she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner as water moves around to her movement as she made it splash up as the water from her symbol behind her as she called out, "Power of Water!"

(Back with Miko)

Miko now in her ranger form as she move her arms around summon forth all the waters in the camera before she held her fingers in a ram form as she calls out, "I summon the powers of the water!"

The water formed all around Miko before she thrust her arms up, she shot up as the water acting like a geyser as Miko controlling making the outer water like a tubbing turning in rotation while the inner water shot up in the air pushing Miko out.

(Outside)

As Korra felt the camera in her hand started to shake as she panic a bit as she drop the camera down during so, while a light shine from the top of it, shooting out with a load of water came forth making a splash on the beach with a figure standing in the middle of it.

As Korra look and saw who it was as she didn't see Miko in place but the blue ranger of ninja storm and different from thunder rangers too.

"What the… who are you and where Miko!" Korra said as she gotten into a stands with fire form at her fist before the ranger look to her and said, "Wait, don't panic Korra, it's me!"

Korra blink a bit as she heard the voice as she knows it sound familiar, as she said, "Wait… you can't be…" Korra trail off as the blue rangers pointed her fingers down as she said, "Power down."

The ranger form vanish as Miko stood in place where the blue rangers stood as Korra eyes widen as she said, "Wait your... one of the ninja storms!"

Miko nodded and said, "Yea, but didn't want to say it out loud like that."

"Wait so if you're one of them, there three of them what I saw in the papers… Hiro and Brody are too?" Korra said in surprise as Miko wave her hand a bit as she said, "Yes-yes calm down! But Please-please don't say anything; I am begging you not to say a thing to anyone about this."

"B-but why keep this a secret, why not tell everyone," Korra said as Miko said to her, "Because me, Brody, and Hiro are already in trouble as rangers as it is, just please keep this a secret and help me. The boys could be in danger right now because of that me-clone, clone me, or whatever it is, right now!"

(With Brody, Hiro, and Miko's clone)

As the rip arrived at a rocky area with pits, rock hills, and other earthly things as Hiro said, "The goal is get to the other side of this place, the downside is what out for what could be coming at you."

"Got it," Clone Miko said as Brody held his hand out and said, "Ladies first, as this is how it goes as it go you, then me, and Hiro last."

"See you on the other side then," the clone said as she ran in with Hiro and Brody laughing a bit as Hiro asked, "So what is this place exactly?"

"I think it's a contrition area that Ken took me too once, blind folded me to see if I can make it through this area bare footed," Brody said as Hiro asked, "How did it go?"

"It hurt," Brody said with a smile as Hiro put his hand to his mouth and started laughing as he said," L-lets mee-t 'hehe' her on the other side."

He nodded as both of them ran to the other side of the area to meet the clone and see if it did make it or not.

(Miko's clone)

The Miko clone ran through as she soon ran into some problems, as a guy earth bend a wall up before punching at it, making bricks as they shot across as Miko ran in front of the incoming bricks.

Some bricks hit her as it hit her side, her foot, her head a bit, as she grunt, yell, and cry in a pain a bit, surprisingly keep together.

She soon ran over a pile a of dirt before it suddenly drop down as the clone cry out before being drag by the dirt into a pit area, as some guys bend the dirt to, before the Clone Miko pop out surprise a lot of people as she shove them a cross and said, "Get out of my way!"

The workers saw this and wonder why that girl was here and dress up like that, as some thought she is some crazy woman and went on working

As Clone Miko came to a more flat area as she said, "Good I'm almost across and one step further to ninja ops."

Suddenly the clone was shot up into the air as a huge stone block came forth as some men bending it up and move it to an area of the block.

As the clone came down with a loud thud, she slowly got up in a daze as she saw Hiro and Brody standing in front of her as Brody said, "Hey you make it, a bit slower than normal."

"I… had a small accident," The clone said as she was cover in dirt as she brush off some dust off of her while coughing a bit as Hiro said, "Yea, no time to play around, we need to get to the next area."

"Where's that?" the clone asked.

(Scene break)

As soon enough the three of them found themselves at a street of cars that were driving back and forth, and not stopping or slowing down as Hiro said, "We need to leap across to get to the other side, this is the only safest passage to get to the next route."

"Understood," the Miko clone said as Hiro look to her and said, "You'll be careful alright?"

"Nothing will stop me getting a cross," the clone said as Hiro nodded and said, "Alright good luck."

The clone soon ran into the middle of rushing traffic as Hiro and Brody stood there watching as Miko stop with a car honking at her as it drove by before she ran to another spot, as Brody asked, "Roof tops?"

"Roof tops," Hiro said as they both ran down into an alleyway and ninja sprint up the building and soon watch how it would all play out for the clone.

As the clone Miko ran across traffic like an idiot she was nearly hit by multiple cars as she began to panic a bit but did not show it as she avoided a random crazy looking car before she ended up hitting a light pole on the other side hard as she held her face in pain as Hiro and Brody were already there.

"Hey Miko you ok didn't hurt you head to much this time did you?" Brody asked as they pretended like Miko did this every time.

"Y-yeah but we need to hurry." The Miko Clone said as she had no idea she was being had.

"Trust me we have quite a few more things to get through." Hiro said as Brody nodded as the two had their fingers crossed behind them.

(Begin Montage)

The screen showed Miko being shown a path through the sewers where she had to find a road cap to the surface that made the way for her. They went in first for her as when they said it was ok Miko came out of the manhole revealing herself covered in sludge before she was wide eyed at a car coming at her as she quickly went down but not fast enough for pain to happen.

The Miko Clone was then in an 'I dare You,' contest as she was forced to slap herself silly as the guys watched on from a hidden spot with some soda pops tapping the bottles together. It didn't end there as they had a tone more chaos and mischief to hail in on her.

They were soon in an area where the clone had to walk off a building top blindfolded as she fell off again and this time landed on a garbage truck and ended up being taken out before she could get out.

It didn't end there as the Miko Clone was put through pain, humiliation, and many more things as the guys were just laughing it off wondering of Lothor was enjoying this or not. They kept up there chaos as the fake Miko had been attacked by Dog mix breed with steak in her pants, had to dive into a bucket of ice cold water and walk it off, ended up buried in ant hill before Brody dug her out, and most of all had to grab an old moldy fish from a bucket of other fishes.

(End Montage)

The trio were soon walking to Ninja Ops as the Miko Clone was bruised, dirty, and most of all looked to have seen better days. "Are we there yet?" the Miko Clone asked as she had her orders but she wondered how the real Miko puts up with this every day of her life.

"Almost Miko we just have one last trial to run." Hiro lied as they kept walking as the Miko Clone nodded.

"Finally." She said as soon they stopped as they in turn saw Miko in her Ninja garb with Korra with her back in her regular clothing. "Now what?" She asked as Hiro and Brody sighed.

"Well cat is out of the bag." Hiro said as the Miko Clone saw this.

"Yeah we had our fun but now the genuine article is back." Brody said as he and Hiro then joined the real Miko as she saw this.

"Wow you guys aren't as stupid as I thought." Miko commented as Hiro smiled to her.

"Yeap there's the Miko we know and love." Hiro said as he smiled to the real Miko.

"Wait how did you?" The Clone asked as she realized what happened. "Wait you were both tricking me the whole time?!" The fake yelled as Hiro then did a small bow to her.

"Yeap and you fell for it like a cliché cartoon character survived like one also." Hiro said as he smiled to her. "Thank you for being such a great sport." Hiro taunted as the clone was now angry.

"Why you?" She began only for water to be blasted at her by the real Miko but the water blast only hit near her missing her completely.

"So Miko want to do the honors?" Hiro asked offering the clone up to the real Miko.

"I've been waiting all day to do this." Miko said cracking her knuckles to knock down a cheap knock off.

"Wait here take this." Brody said passing an item over to their Miko as she saw what Brody was thinking giving her the small item in question.

"Good idea." Miko said as she was ready and in turn went to fight her evil clone.

"You'll pay for this," The clone said as she pull off the clothing she was wearing and show she is ninja garbs similar to Miko as well as Hiro and Brody prepared to fight as Miko held up her hands to them as she said, "She's mine."

Soon enough the two Miko's went at each other as Hiro and Brody waited on the side just in case Miko needs back up, or wait for kelzaks and the monster to show up to fight against as Brody asked, "How long do we have to wait for a monster to come and attack?"

(Lothor command ship)

Lothor, with choobo following behind him, came up to the bridge area where his seat is at as he walk up and yell out to his nieces as he said, "Of course she escape, with the Avatar getting away!"

Kapri and Mara step forth as they knew they have failed their mission of capturing a Ranger and the Avatar as Lothor look to his nieces and said, "I'll call you incompetent, but that would be restating the obvious. Zurgane!"

"Sir!" Zurgane said as he bow to Lothor as his boss came up to him, with his nieces checking out Choobo for some reason, as Lothor said, "I hope you have something constructive contribute Zurgane?"

"I had a backup plan sir, I'll get on it right away," Zurgane said as he left to get the monster needed for the job, as Lothor heard the commotion behind him as he turn around with a growl, scaring his nieces a bit and Choobo as the big green skin alien said, "Ah sorry sir, it wasn't me!"

Lothor turn around as he was getting another headache again as he just soon walk off away from the area.

(Down below)

As the battle with the Miko's went on for a bit, thankfully they were alone in the area, as it wasn't the hour rush anymore as one Miko step back and trip, as a jingle sound was heard from her, as the other Miko came in to attack, until a blast of Air came at her knocking her down as well before she could do a thing.

As the Miko jump back up to her feet as she look to the two boys and said, "Thank Hiro." As she give them a thumb up a bell with a string attack came down below her hand to show it was the real Miko, as that bell was the one that Brody gave her, as they nodded with Hiro as he lower his hand down saying, "No problem."

Soon enough the battle went back on, as suddenly a monster appeared before them as they gotten into a fighting stands as Hiro said, "Well Brody, you got your wish."

"I heard you friend busy today, so I copy bot came to brighten your day," The copy bot said as Brody said, "Yea but his rhyming is weak."

"Let's get rid of him then," Hiro said as Brody nodded

The boys raise their hands with tier index and middle fingers pointed up and brought it down to their other arm with the morphers as they called out at the same time, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphin time)

As Brody and Hiro were dressed in Blank white ninja garbs, as their disk spins releasing the energy of their elements as it surrounds them, as Brody surrounded by the color of the glowing Yellow earth, while Hiro surrounded by the red hot winds of air.

As their blank white outfits soon changes as the power of their elements infused with their clothing taking shape to their Ranger Uniforms, as their helmets came flying down and landing at their heads, as the mouth guard came up over their mouths, and their visors cover their eyes. As both boys stood in their own screen as they called out their elements.

Brody raise his foot and step on the ground, making the ground shakes as dust and sand came forth and form his symbol behind him as he called out, "Power of Earth!"

Hiro stood in place as he swing his arms around as air follow them as Hiro sent their forth, as the red wind came behind him forming his symbol as he called out, "Power of Air!"

(Battle)

The two rangers came in with their sword pull out as they flip in the air and slash down onto the monster, and accidently sending them forth into an area of people, as person or two saw the monster and scream out catching other attention as they started to run away and about to call the police as Brody said, "Oops."

"We'll worry about the police later, let's take care of him quickly before anyone comes and arrest us," Hiro said as both he and Brody charge in to fight the monster.

Over by Miko as she still facing her copy, as they send kicks and punches at each other as the copy suddenly got the upper hand as she sweep Miko off her feet, as she fell down and try to recover fast, only to stand u p and get kick back by her copy as she landed near a water drain area that seem to be clogged as a small fountain size of a water puddle was there.

As Miko turn back to her copy as she growl a bit getting a bit wet from getting kick into the puddle as her copy smile and said, "It seem you meet your match. Face it sister your finish"

Miko turn away and try to think of something, until she remember she landed in water, dirty water but water all the same, as she smile and stood up as she said, "I say your washed up."

Miko summon forth the water and shot it out towards turning it into the clone hard as the clone give a yell as she fell, as the clone hang on the best she could as she said, "Help I'm melting..."

Her voice echoes a bit as clone Miko turn into a silver liquid before it evaporate as Miko came up as she said, "Sister you can't handle the real deal."

Miko turn as she heard the monster incoming as it seem Hiro and Brody were strong enough to hold it back as dust and wind blow at it and get it back off the streets.

Brody and Hiro rejoin together as they had their hands at their sword ready for another round as Miko came up to them as she grab onto Brody arm to catch their attention as Brody turn and said, "Miko!"

They turn to her as their mouth guard and visor vanish showing their faces as Hiro asked, "Are you really you?"

"What do you think?" Miko said as she held up the bell Brody gave her and as Brody said, "Too bad for the clone, we had a laugh with her, she was dumber than me."

"Dude saying that still make you dumb," Hiro said as he patted his shoulder as the monster got back on his feet as he said, "HA! Are you through?"

Miko turn on the monster as she said, "I guess it's my turn to morph."

Brody and Hiro back up to give her some room as she soon raise her hand with her index and middle finger pointed up and brought it down to her other arm with the morpher as she called out, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphin time!)

As Miko was now dressed in a blank white ninja grab as her disk spins releasing the energy of her element as it soon surrounds her, Miko was surrounded by the cool blue of water.

The energy infused with her grab turning it from white to cool blue taking shape to her Ranger uniform, as her helmet came flying down and landed on her head, the mouth guard came up over her mouth and her visor came down covering her eyes.

Miko stood in place as she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner as water moves around to her movement as she made it splash up as the water formed her symbol behind her as she called out, "Power of Water!"

(Back with the rangers)

"He-ya!" All of them called as they took a fighting stands as the monster called out, "Kelzak!"

The Kelzak came forth out of nowhere like they do in the show as the monster pointed out with his weapon yelling, "Get them I say. Attack right away."

As the kelzak came at them, they reach for their sword as they called out, "Ninja swords: Combat mode!"

As the rangers charge in as they called out while doing a hand sign, "Senpuu: Kage Shinobi Tatakei no Jutsu" (not the best translate of Ninja Shadow Battle, but all of us make do)

(Shadow battle)

Suddenly a screen came out of nowhere as the kelzak look confused of their whereabouts as the ninja storm came in and slash them up in a blink of an eye as the battle took 3 seconds.

(Back to normal)

The Ninja storm stood behind the kelzak as they look defeated as the rangers called out, "Power rangers Ninja storm!"

The kelzak soon exploded and vanish from site as the monster was the only one still standing as he said, "So you beat the kelzak, whoopie doo. You rangers will pay when I am through!"

Suddenly the monster shot laser out of its lizards like eyes as they hit the rangers head on as they cry out as Hiro said, "Ah, I forgot monsters do that."

"Now I know thee other teams felt when they got blasted at," Miko said as Brody said, "I thought it would be mostly sparks and smoke, buts it spark, smoke, and pain all over."

"We're not out of this yet," Hiro said as all three of them stood up as the monster called out, "It's over with you red, yellow, and Blue!"

"Let's get him!" Hiro said as Miko and Brody said, "Right!"

AS all of them leap in the air and flip with their swords out to slash down to the monster as suddenly he vanish from site as the rangers were trip up a bit by that as they looked around with the monster voice echo around them, "Rangers, get up and fight, if you have; the might!"

"What did this guy do again?" Brody asked as Copy bot came forth as the area where it came forth from ripple like water as he said, "Copy boy magic, for you it's so tragic."

"How about for you!" a voice suddenly called out with a stream of water coming out of nowhere flooding the area a bit as the monster was hit and fell down as it gurgles with waters now in its mouth, being caught by surprise by whoever did that as Hiro, "Who said that?"

Suddenly Korra came jumping in, taking a hero stand as she said, "Never fear, Korra is here, the avatar at your service."

As it was a suddenly awkward silent as the rangers said at the same time, "Lame."

Korra drop her head as she turn to the rangers and said, "Seriously?! That was my best opening I thought of."

"It was villain at best," Brody said as the monster stood up and said, "You made me soak, now I will make you croak!"

"No you don't as I got a trick up my sleeve," Miko said as she held up her arm as she called out, "Senpuu: Mizu no poketto mizu meisai" (same thing, not the best translate)

Suddenly the water around shot up around both her and the monster making it seem they were underwater as the monster said, "No I can't swim. I fallen victim to your watery whim!"

Miko came forth out of nowhere as it seem she was swimming around as she slash across the monster many times before she said, "Copy boy sushi anyone?"

Miko gather a ball of water in her hand as she shot it forth at Copy bot while yelling, "YEEA!"

The water vanish from as the illusion jutsu was done as Copy bot fell hard onto the rocky ground.

"Lion Hammer/Falcon Blaster!" Brody and Hiro called out holding there respected weapons.

"Uhh Avatar fists." Korra said as she began to ease to the side lines for now as she worked on getting people to safety.

"Sonic fin!" Miko called out as she held her Sonic Fin at the ready.

"Let's put'em together!" The Rangers called out as they began to combine their Weapons this time with the Sonic Fin being the primary weapon. "Storm striker!" They called out as the Storm Striker was now in water mode as Miko took the trigger with the guys steadying it for aiming.

"Ready." Brody began as he was ready.

"Aim!" Hiro called out giving Miko this one.

"FIRE!" Miko called out as when the trigger was pulled she fired forth a water energy infused sphere as when the monster got caught in it he began to be lifted up to the sky and was crying out trying to get out of the sphere. Soon the energy of it reached its peak and in turn exploded as the monster was destroyed as the Rangers split apart there weapons.

(Lothor's ship)

"Why are you all standing there like someone just ran over your dog! Do something!" Lothor ordered his crew as he glared to Zurgane.

"Right away sir!" Zurgane called out as he took out the personal Monster device and active it for one item in mind.

(Republic City)

"Wait look!" Brody called out as Hiro saw this.

"Korra you might want to run." Hiro said as they saw the scroll of empowerment coming their way.

"Why?" Korra asked as she saw this. Soon the scroll was seen opening and in turn releasing the energy into the destroyed monster as from it the monster came back the size of a mountain in Korra's perspective. "Oh that's why." Korra said realizing they were the experts here. "Man they grow them big where he comes from?!" Korra called out as Hiro looked to her.

"Get everyone to safety we got this." Hiro said as it was time for another Zord battle.

"But." Korra began but the monster stomped near them as she saw this. "Fine I'll get the crowd to a safe area." Korra said as she moved out.

"Ok then its Zord Time!" Miko called as they all got ready.

They then when through a series of hand signs before finishing it off with a ram sign.

"Senpuu Kuchiyose Jutsu!" They all invoked as they began to summon there Zords.

(Ninja Ops)

"Hah who's laughing now!?" Hana boasted as now she didn't have to sit on the computer 24/7 to send Zords out. "Who's laughing now?!" Hana boasted as the summoning Jutsu was her idea once she finished coding and such as some of this stuff was far more advance then what the world currently offered.

(Mountain)

The Zords upon summoning began teleporting to a proper place to go forth as summoning Jutsu was mainly for long range transportation such as the North or South Poles so as they vanished they appeared in a proper area to be of use.

(Dolphin Zord)

The Dolphin Zord appeared from the shadow of a large ship and jumped forth as it went to aid its summoner.

(Lion Zord)

The Lion Zord appeared from the building areas as it began to walk through the city to answer its master's call making sure no one came to harm from its march.

(Hawk Zord)

The Hawk Zord appeared from behind a mountain area as it flew into the city as it heard the call and knew it was time to fight big with big.

(Rangers)

"Let's go!" Hiro called out as did his teammates as they then Ninja Sprinted to their Zords to begin the battle.

(Zords)

Once the Rangers were loaded up the Zords began to go into battle as they were ready for battle.

(Miko)

"Ok buddy you wanna be big well let's fight big with big!" Miko called out as she then got ready. "Senpuu Gattai!" Miko called out taking a bit more from the Sentai Counterpart of Ninja Storm as she made a ram seal.

(Megazord sequence)

The Lion zord used the thrusters on its front feet to stand up on its back legs as the lions back feet folded up to form megazord feet, as they soon spread apart with the hydraulics inside its legs push up to form the legs.

Meanwhile the head of the lion lifted up with more hydraulics and hinges as its front legs folds back giving the lions head clearance as it move over to the left side and became the left arm of the megazord with the hand soon pop out below.

The Dolphin zord came in as it raise its back fin and show a connecting point as it soon attach itself to form the right arm of the megazord with the left hand pop out from the mouth area of it.

Soon enough the Hawk zord flew in as it lean up folded down tis neck and in its wings, as the small feet folded back and the belly area turn forward reviling the megazord face, as the neck area show a connecting port as well as it hover down and attach itself to the body.

The megazord steam out to show it was complete as it raise its arm and ready for battle as the wing Rangers called out, "Storm Megazord Online!"

(Battle)

"Give this a try, copy bot multiply!" Copy bot said as it use a similar to their own clone technique

(The Rangers)

"Ah great, he can copy himself," Hiro said as Miko added on, "We should have remember these monster have tricks up their own sleeves."

(Battle field)

"Multiple attack, give them a wack!" Copy bot said as he and all of his copy's came in to attack as the megazord try to dodge their attack, but clone were too fast and all over the place as it hit the megazord a lot creating a lot of sparks as well.

(Down below)

AS Korra and the police that finally arrived at the site as Lin was helping civilian get to safety, as she saw with Korra of how the fight is going as Korra said, "Hey that not fair, its 10 on 1."

Lin didn't like these odds as the copy is able to copy itself many times as it seem all of them were as real as they are deadly as she maybe against ninja storm, but in a way she hope they can pull this off like the last one as she said, "Forget it, they are on their own, even if we had the strongest ability to bend, even there is a limit on how much we can do with it."

Korra didn't want to say it but Lin is right as it was on the rangers now as she look to them as she thought, 'Come guys, beat this monster thing.'

(The rangers)

AS they felt the hits hard as Miko grunt and said, "Hana. Eh- we getting smack around t bit much, please tell us you have something?"

Hana appears on screen as she said to the rangers, "Me and Ken been working on something with the zords, you can transform the megazord even further by putting your energy into it with the megazord to turn it from combat mode to lightning mode that may give you a more speed advantage, but it would only work for a minute."

"It's take longer to make popcorn and add the butter," Brody said as Miko said, "That all the time we'll need then. Ready guys?"

"I'm ready," Brody said as Hiro nods his head and said, "Same here, let's do this."

"Sending intrusions now!" Hana said as new commands were added to the megazord as the ranger read up and knew what to do as they called out while hitting a button while also focusing their chi to the megazord, "Lightning megazord now!"

(Megazord transform)

From bottom to top, the megazord started to change as the legs began to look thinner as the armor around there vanish with the knee armor folded in as it seem giving the megazord more leg movement.

Up at the arms as the dolphin zord arm shrink down a bit as the hand seem to have enlarge more, as with the lion zord arm, the lion head shrinks down as it turn into a shoulder pad mostly as the armor plating around it vanish as well with the megazord now has a slicker and thinner form to fight with.

(Battle)

The megazord raise its arms to stretch them out a bit as it took a fighting stands as it did a small hop in place as Hiro voice called out, "We're a lean mean fighting machine!"

(Down below)

"Wow," Korra could say when she saw the transformation along with many others, with Lin not that impress with to the look on her face, as it seem to her, it just spells more trouble for her and the police force as she said, "I almost hate, yet wonder where this is going."

(Battle)

As the megazord still hopping in place as copy bot said, "Ants in your pants, that quite a dance. There are so many of me, you don't stand a chance!"

AS the monster suddenly fire its laser eyes at the megazord, as in lightning mode it dodge the attack with ease as it seem to move at great speeds, greater than the copy bot it seems as the megazord avoided populated area and big buildings before it leaps into the air and do a sky dive kick which kick one copy bot clone back before back flipping away to kick another.

Its roll to recover before blocking an attack from copy bot and smack him, before kicking at another clone.

(Ninja HQ)

"20 second left, hurry!" Hana said as master Wu and Ken sit by and watch the fight going on with a flat screen on a wall.

(Battle)

The megazord brought out two small yet very sharp looking blades as it cross them before leaping up into the air and slashing down on a clone of copy boy before quickly turning around quickly slashing through another clone that went at the megazord fast, but the giant robot prove to be faster.

The Megazord was fighting its way through the forces as soon all the clones were defeated as now it was just the lightning form Megazord vs the original Copy Bot. The Megazord then charged and began fighting its foe as the blades met and the Megazord proved to be far faster than the original.

(Ninja Ops)

"10 second!" Hana called out as they had to hurry and finish this.

(Battle)

Hana was heard starting the final countdown as the Megazord slashed and hacked against Copy Bot as it seems Copy Bot was being pushed to a corner as the battle progressed against his favor. As the battle kept up the Megazord stabbed and slashed through the Monster as it was proving to be much stronger then it was before.

But alas like all great power ups the timer hit 0 as now Lightning mode must come to an end.

(Ninja Ops)

"Lightning Mode Power down!" Hana called as the timer was ringing signaling Lightning mode had come to an end.

(Battle)

The Megazord began reverting to its original state as it glared against the Monster as it got ready for the 2nd round.

(Rangers)

"Power Disk Lock and Drop Ready to rock!" Miko called out as she removed her power disk and inserted it into the dropper and activating it.

"Power Disk Lock and Drop Ready to rock!" Hiro and Brody repeated as they inserted the disk to bring out the sword.

(Battle)

Soon enough all three disk drop down to the center of the zord, as the chest piece of the megazord opens up showing a red sphere of some sort with '01' on it as the rangers calls out, "Power Sphere Activate serpents sword!"

Soon the sphere opened up to reveal a serpent or shark like creature which extended into a sword to which the Megazord grabbed it and got ready. "Now Megazord Kage Bushine no Jutsu!" Hiro invoked as the Megazord then split into three copies as the monster saw this.

(Megazord)

"Hissatsu! Senpu Triple Strike!" Hiro invoked as he activated the climax attack of the Megazord.

(Battle)

The Megazords and its copies then began to slash down on the foe with different forms as in the end the center Megazord went with a downward attack using the blade which seemed to extend as the Copy Bot Monster cried out on shock and pain as this happened to him. The Megazord copies then vanished as it was back to one Megazord as the Copy Bot Monster then topped it off as it fell down defeated as it went off in an explosion which was lucky since the Rangers made sure the battle was taken out of a populated area.

(Rangers)

"Huh how about that for inner strength you mass produced reject!" Miko called out as they won this battle

(Battle)

The Megazord began to calm down as it saw they had attained victory as with it time to head back to its hiding spot as three individual Zords.

(Scene Break Later that Day Tea Shop)

Miko was on her break as she was nursing a drink a bit as Hiro then sat down next to her and began to admire her looks or looked to be doing that as Korra was there with them. "What?" Miko asked as Hiro then sighed to her as he spoke.

"Nothing I'm just realized that the little girl I used to play with has grown up with me but into a beautiful woman who has a furious temper when we deserve it." Hiro said as he smiled to Miko who smiled to him.

"Well thank you... I think." Miko said as she then smiled a bit more. "Looks like even idiots can learn a thing or two." Miko said as Brody then showed up as well.

"Hey Miko heads up this guy heard about your surfing thing and wanted to talk to you about it here's his order." Brody said giving Miko a tray of two drinks.

"Um Brody I'm on break right now in fact I just started." Miko said as Brody then pushed her to the guy with the tray in hand.

"Look just go talk to the guy." Brody said as he began pushing Miko to him.

"Fine." Miko said as Korra then got to the group gathering of Hana, Ken, and Wu with Brody and Hiro.

As Miko arrived to the man sitting at his table she then smiled as best she could. "Can I help you?" Miko asked as when the guy looked to her she realized it was the one from the shopping trip. She looked to the others as they gave her a thumbs up and smiles as she really owed Hiro and Brody for this one.

"Hi I'm Miko." Miko introduced as she smiled to the man.

"I'm Han." He introduced as the two took the table with drinks as they began to talk.

(Lothor's ship)

Kapri was heard gagging as she saw the image on screen. "Pull my hair I'm going to puke." Kapri said as she saw this play out.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Mara said as she saw this play out. "I wish I can meet a cute guy like that." Mara said as she looked to Choobo.

"Any guy you meet is going to have eight legs and an exoskeleton." Kapri said as she looked to the screen with the insult to her sister.

Mara of course looked to her sister wondering why she would say that. "Why?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Because you're ugly." Kapri said as the two quickly began arguing as soon Lothor arrived as Choobo walked away.

"Quite both of you!" Lothor ordered as he glared at the two. "Can you even comprehend the consequences of your stupidity?" He asked scolding them both. "Can you even imagine how far back your little romp on the beach set back my master plan?!" He scolded while glaring at them both.

"What's the farthest back there is?" Mara asked as he looked to her uncle.

"Both of you go to your rooms while I can think of a punishment." Lothor scolded them as they then left.

"Trouble in paradise?" Amon was heard as he walked in.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Lothor said as Amon and Lothor glared at each other as their join effort was only for their greater purpose. Amon for equality and Lothor for conquest.

"Then any ideas on how to deal with these Ninja pests?" Amon asked as Lothor was the only one who knew who they were but nothing beyond that as he kept that to himself from Amon.

"Not yet but for now proceed as planned." Lothor said as he looked to Amon.

"Very well all the pieces are in place now so you don't have much to worry about." Amon said as Lothor grinned in response.

"Excellent!" Lothor grinned as everything was going according to plan now.

(Thunder Rangers)

The Thunder Rangers arrived at a shop labeled 'Thunder Dragons Diner,' as they carefully snuck in almost scared of being caught as they seemed to be home late. As they entered a secret lair they looked around as Navy scanned about a bit. "Anything bro?" Crimson asked quietly as he looked to Navy.

"She's not here I repeat she's not here." Navy said as they were late not only with coming in but also dropping there observation reports.

"Ok fall in quietly." Crimson ordered making hand gestures to signal to go in quietly.

The duo began to move in as they went to the spot to drop off their weapons as they were quietly moving in to stay out of HER earshot or eye sight. "I told you we should have been here sooner." Navy said as Crimson looked to his brother.

"I know that but can you blame me we had to do something." Crimson said as Navy rolled his eyes.

"She told us to keep out of trouble and we ended up jumping into it!" Navy quietly argued with his brother as they were removing any none ranger related gear they had.

"SHH!" Crimson argued as Navy glared.

"No you shush!" Navy argued back as he glared to his brother before the two began to argue with each other by shushing each other.

"Look lets both quiet down and agree to disagree." Crimson said as soon Navy froze up.

"Um bro... we have a bogy." Navy said as soon the two had lights shining on them by flashlight.

The two turned around to see an old Fire Nation lady with near perfectly manicured nails made for combat as she was old and using a cane but still had plenty of fight in her as with her was an adult male and a younger girl. "Oh boy." Crimson said as he saw this.

"Where have you two been?!" She yelled as she glared at them.

"Um Teacher we were just." Crimson began only to be hit by a blue fire ball from her.

"I'm I mean we can totally explain why we're innocent!" Navy argued only to be hit by another fire ball as Navy was shot to the wall from it.

"Enough both of you." She yelled hobbling over to them with her can making taping sounds with each step. "You both disobeyed a direct order and the Storm Rangers had a second battle without me knowing first!" She yelled as she was glaring at them. "What happened?!" She yelled as she looked to them as they were silent about this.

"Better answer now boys Granny Azula isn't one for patience." The little girl said as she smiled taking her grandmothers side.

"To late if you two won't answer me then you can answer with the Hashi!" She yelled taking the two as it was clear they were in trouble as they moaned in annoyance at the Hashi being used. "And when it's done we can work on getting the Thunder Zords." Azula said as she hobbled away with her cane smiling to them as this was Princess Azula the former Blue Dragon of the Fire Nation and recently the Blue Thunder Kemurikage.

"Wait you found them!?" Crimson called out as he looked to the old hag.

"Yes but you're not getting them until you tell me everything." Azula said as the Hashi was to make them move faster on this. But in the end of things a lot of things were changing and they need only wait to see if it's good or bad.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go new chapter now I must head to work so until next time please leave a review and as I say Ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Legends of the Ninja Storm

ESKK: Hey people computer is down so I'm using the App for now so sorry about all the screwed up grammer in advance. Anyway a new chapter is here so Enjoy.

(Start)

"3 teenagers died and journey to another world, as they discover many as well themselves can bend the elements. Ancient scroll told of three heroes will come forth as who they will become…"

Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm Theme

-Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

Hiro, miko, and Brody rip off their outfit showing their ninja uniform underneath, as Korra and the Avatar team stood off to the side of them showing off their bending and skills.

-The call is on! Their force is getting strong!-

Hiro is seen skateboarding off a rock made half-pipe as he flips in the air with ease with korra is nearby as she grinding on it with a skateboard of her own as she smile to the excitement.

-They'll have to brave the weather!-

Miko is seen on a beach in her swim suit and a surf board in hand and wet as it seem she went for a some wave already, with Mako nearby in his swim trunks checking her out as miko whips her hair of the water.

-Ninja Storm! stand together!-

Brody is seen with his new motor bike as he was driving on a dirt track while pulling off a stunt before landed back on the ground. Brody pull to the side and whips his helmet off in a cheer, as Asami pull on a motor bike herself and whips off her helmet as she wave her hair as it fell down giving a smile.

-The storm will grow! Waters flow!-

Bolin is seen in the tea shop with Opal as the two seem to be on a date, with Pabu around his neck.

Hana serve them while Master Wu was nearby drinking tea and Ken is reading the paper while cover in oil and soot like he was done fixing on something.

-Power Ranger Ninjas Go!-

Korra is seen freaking out as she stood in front of the Hiro, Miko, and Broly in their ninja uniform.

-Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)-

As (insert green ranger name here) as he stood in his training outfit with a wooden sword in hand as he roll his eyes

Scene of the spirit portal is shown to be opening as everyone around witness it.

-Is growing (growing)-

The Storm megazord is charging into battle with monsters and other zord like machine.

The Thunderbothers are seen driving on their Ride as an explosion happens in the background of them.

In space Lothor ship it shown to be approaching the world.

-Is GROWING! (GROWING!)-

AS the Power rangers and Team avatar is facing a great threat as Lothor stood with his alien force, with Amon stood with his equalists members, and other people that stood to the side of them in shadows, as the odds seem stack against them.

-Go! Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Rangers is seen to be gliding in battle as they let off and fell down into battle as they are seen to be leaping quickly in the air.

-With the speed of the wind! Go!-

The Rangers is seen firing off their combine weapon Cannon.

Scene quickly change to the Rangers on their Rides as they exit the back of a truck, soon take off down the road.

-And strength like thunder! Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen as they took a fighting stands while reaching for their weapons as lighting strikes across the background.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Megazord is seen with a new weapon.

The rangers are seen with the visors up and mask gone as they laugh.

Overhead the Zord came on through to their next battle

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen with their Weapon cannon as they fire a thunder blast from it

The two beetle theme thunder zords are seen as they drive over land.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

As the two teams started running from lazer blast and element bending coming at them.

The megazord is seen with all of its new form and weapon it using in battle.

Soon enough all three rangers stood out in battle with all of their weapon out in hand.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

'Legends of the Ninja Storm'

(Story start)

Down below of the tea shop, as the three wind rangers in their normal ninja grab seems to be doing an exercise, but in truth, it was punishment as all three of them were sweating like crazy and it didn't help as there was a fire pit with a flame burning in it causing rising heat from the in close space.

Hiro was keeping his balance on a stick making him a 5 feet off the ground while holding chop sticks in his mouth balancing an egg while in each hand held a tray with bowl of soup or what he think its soup in them.

Miko was on a spinning wheel thing that made her spin while 10 feet off the ground, as she had her legs spread while holding buckets of water in both hand with her arms spread out and a bucket on her head as well while keeping it balance as well.

Brody was upside down as he had one hand keeping him balance while having a huge rock on one foot while the other was out on the side making an 'L' shape with his legs as he started grunting and panting as he said, "How did we get ourselves this way again, all the blood is in my head."

Hiro breath through his nose and let out his mouth as he spoken in a grunting and every breath, "For the… first… time… Blaming… Miko."

"I said… sorry," Miko spoken as the bucket started to tip as Miko quickly fix herself and keep it balance back on her head as Hiro said to her, "Next… time… tell korra… not say… a word!"

As all this could have happen if Korra didn't rush back to the tea shop and started talking to them about the whole ninja storm stuff.

(flash back)

AS the Gang was in the working position to make it seem they were at work during the attack as they took orders and brew some tea for the people, or package specially blended tea leaves in small bags for others and sell them.

As Korra got to th shop as she came through the door with the bell ringing and looked around for the three as she spotted them as she said, "Guys."

Hiro came around dropping off someone tea as he said, "Hey Korra, heard the photo shoot was a bust, sorry to hear about that."

Hiro went off as korra follow him and said, "Yea-yea, but what about you guys?"

"Let's see, me and Brody went out to do some research on something before coming to work, a giant monster attack, lucky it wasn't near here, and been here for… a few hours at best," Hiro said as he went over his cover story as pick up someone old tea up and about to drop it off to the sinks until Korra said, "But how could you when you were fighting that monster."

Break!

Hiro drop the tea cup as the few customers heard the break of a tea cup as Hiro quickly pick it up as he said, "How clumsy of me."

Hiro stood up as he said to Korra in a somewhat low tone, "I have no idea what you mean korra, this is my part time job, and I was here the whole time."

Hiro started walking to the back as korra follows as she said to him, "I know what you, Brody, and Miko are. I saw miko un-dress or something power down, you guys are the ninja st-

Hiro quickly cover her mouth as he said in a low tone, "Don't say that in public."

Hiro looked around as he saw people were minding their own business, thankfully as he Grab Korra and took her in the back, as he spotted Brody and Miko as he said, "Guys, on break, Team meeting down below now!"

Miko turn and saw korra as she said, "Oh no."

(later down below)

As the gang were now in Ninja Ops. With Korra looking around and was in 'Awe' to see the technology around her, the screen, the monitors, even the training gear around as she said, "This is… what is this place I didn't think a place like this would be under a tea shop."

Suddenly korra turn to the three as they were already in their ninja grabs as Korra looked surprise pointed out, "Wow that was fast, how did you-

"Korra, why did you come here?" Miko asked as Korra look to miko and said, "I wanted to know how you guys were doing all that stuff, with the waters, against the monster, in the giant machine thing."

"Its called a megazord," Brody said as hiro said, "Brody not now, and Miko… why did you tell her?"

"I didn't have a choice at the time, I thought you guys could be in trouble because of that clone that looked like me, and I couldn't water bend myself out of that camera at my level so I morph to do so and korra was simplely there and I know I blew our cover… but I also told korra not to say a word, that included us as well."

Korra rub the back of her head as she said, "Ah… sorry about that, it just I thought super heroes stuff were just stories and comic book children read, but seeing two guys dress up similar you guys but more darker color and could bend lightning, then I see you guys in action, I can't help myself and I wanted to know so I came here and ask you guys about it, and how you guys got into this stuff?"

Korra seem to go a bit crazy as she was asking question as the trio look to her with Hiro sighed and said, "Master Wu isn't going to be happy about this."

"Who said I will?" Wu voice came forth as all three friend stood up straight as they turn to where the voice came from and saw Master Wu coming in with Ken and Hana behind him as they had upset looks on their faces as Hiro said, "Master Wu."

"Why did you guys leave the shop untended? I had to quickly close up before more came," Ken said as Hana look to Miko and said, "And Miko, I thought you knew better when you revile the truth or didn't act sooner."

"I'm sorry Mistress Hana," Miko said as she give a bow to her as she messed up, as Wu came up with a smile as he look to korra and said, "Young avatar, good to see you again, would you like some tea?"

"Ah… sure I guess," Korra said as Wu nodded and he look ot Hiro and said, "Hiro-san, please bring a several cups here for everyone and the young Avatar, the blend you made."

"Ah… sure," Hiro went off to make up a cup of tea for korra as korra was about to leave as well until Wu said, "Avatar Korra, you don't have to leave, just yet, stay and let talk."

After a moment as Hiro came back down with a tray of tea for everyone as Korra took a sip as she was surprise by it as she said, "This is good tea, what kind of tea is this?"

"Something I learn from my mother's side, some wild flower does make good tea, as long they aren't the poison kind," Hiro said as it seem he know a thing or two.

"Now then let us all acknowledge the Elephant Koi in the room shall we." Wu said as Hiro, Miko, and Brody all gulped in response. "Now seeing as you are the Avatar I must calmly ask you to refrain from telling others of what you saw here otherwise we may have to take more drastic measures to ensure you silence." Wu said as he sounded like he wished to avoid it but a Shinobi's life is not gum drops and daisy's.

"Of course." Korra said as she nodded to them as she drank her tea.

"Anyway I think its time to introduce my students to my method of punishment and interrogation to disobedient students." Wu said as Korra then gulped as well. "Hana and Ken both of you get the Hashi ready." Wu said as the trio heard this.

"The Hashi?" Korra and the trio of Ninja asked as the latter of which sounded scared remembering seeing the punishment in a movie once.

(End Flashback)

"This sucks." Hiro struggled as Brody was the only calm one.

"Hey guys I'm in the zone here there's nothing that can stop me!" Brody called out as soon the boulder he was on shattered as he yelped as the others fell one after the other.

"Hashi is over now." Wu said as the trio began to get there feeling back. "Now Hiro off to bed with you an airbender needs his rest for training, Brody, Miko you as well and let this be a lesson hide things, disobey orders or both and the Hashi will be waiting." Wu said as the trio nodded and headed off to bed.

"Never again." They all agreed as the Hashi was like dangling over hell for them on a cliff.

(Scene Break That Night)

The Thunder Rangers made there way into Sato Industries or more specifically the estate near the building where Hiroshi Sato hid some of his larger yet secret stuff. They had managed to locate it thanks to Azula's and her family's method of location and in turn had found the hidden hanger for the Thunder Zords. They had lost the Zords a couple years back before Lothor attacked and have been missing ever since. It was only now that they had finally located it after so long and they weren't about to let it slip away from them. As they moved they easily took out any guards silently and kept moving as they worked on locating the Zords.

It wanst long until they arrived at a large locked room as they used the keys to open it and enter while silently closing it behind them and looked up smiling under there helmets. "Hello Gorgeous." Crimson said as he looked to the Kabuto Thunder Zord.

"Less gawking more moving bro." Navy said as he headed to the Kuwaga Thunder Zord as they had to be fast or risk causing a huge stir.

When they got close they began using the Thunder Bending movement and used there chi to bring life to there Zords as in doing so the Zords began to activate as engines roared as by the power of Thunder they had life once more. But in doing so they caused a stir as they had to move fast.

"Come on!" Crimson called out as they Ninja Sprinted to the Zord's cockpit and activating them. And by the time the Police could get a proper force moving they'd already be long gone by then.

(Scene Break The Next Morning at Air Temple Island Korra and Tenzin)

As the two walk down to the gate area with korra dress up in her air bending robes with her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, as tenzin started to say, "So my mother inform me that you have never able to Air bend before."

Korra stop as she sighed a bit as she rub her head as she said, "Yea, but I don't know why. The other elements came to easily to me, but every single time I try air bending (raspberry) nothing."

Tenzin came up to her as he put a hand on her shoulder and saidm "That's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient."

Tenzin started to fix Korra robes sleeves as he went on saying, "Often the elements that's most diffcult for the avatar to master is the one most opposite to the avatar personality, For Aang it was earth bending."

"Yea well I'm as opposite of an air bender as you can get," Korra said as Tenzin turn around as he said, "Let's begin your first lesson."

Soon enough as the two of them reach the top of the stairs as they hear voices talking as Korra can hear Brody said, "All I need is a car spring and I can out together my dirt bike guys With Ken's help."

"Dude, we're not going to wreck a car so you can get its shock spring, why not just go to a dump or something?" Hiro said as Miko said, "There will be hardly any for destroy vehicle as I figure out they recycle metal parts for others."

"Really? Man never new earth bending is that helpful, well maybe ask someone to bend a spring for ya, just provide the metal dude," Hiro said as the two came up and saw Hiro and his friend along wiht Tenzin childern as they saw them with Ikki said, "Korra is gonna air bend! Korra is gonna Air bend!"

The trio stop talking for a moment as Hiro said, "We can talk about Brody dirt bike project later"

As Korra look ahead and saw the gate as she asked, "What is that contraction?"

"You want the long version or short cutting to the chase version?" Bordy asked as Miko and Hiro smack him across the head at the same time, but he look he harely felt it as Korra coule nto help but giggle a bit with the kids as Tenzin clear his voice as he began to say, "This is a time honor tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending. Hiro would you like explain this or should i let Jinora, do it?

"Jinora can do it, she can explain things better than me, anyways," Hiro said as Jinora nodded before she steps towards the Gates as she explain, "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough," Korra said as the trip started laughing silently a bit as korra look to them and said, "What?"

"Nothing korra its just..." Miko started to say as Ikki giggle too as they knew what they were trying ot say and said, "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Tenzin step forth and blew air through the gates as Korra look as the gates started to spin with Tenzin pull out a single leaf from his robes like did with Hiro during this trail as he said while releasing hte leaf, "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora step up to the gates and step on through as she move around twist and turns As Tenzin continues to say, Jinora nimbly enters the Gates, while She moves between the spinning pass and aorund the gate, "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a momentís notice."

Jinora made it to the other side without a scratch as before, as she air bend the gate to help them keep their spin. As korra has a smile on her face' as she said, "Let's do this."

Korra ran forward without thinking as brody asked, "You guys think it would be like with Hiro the first time?"

Before anyone could answer Korra ran head first into a spinning gate as it push her back hard enough to hit into the next gate and hte next before she was turn into a human pinball machine before she was thrown out by the gates, as Miko said, "Pretty much."

Korra recovers as she had a mad look on her face as she ran in again before Hiro could give her a hint on the gate btu she ran back in and it soon was a repeat as Jinora said, "Don't force your way through!"

Korra hits into more gates as the gang cringe a bit as Ikki said, "Dance, Dance like the wind!"

Korra recover for a moment before she was back by a gate to her face as Melo said while waving his arms, "Be the leaf!"

Korra got up and ran in again only to stop short as a gate hit her in the face twice before she stumble out with two black eyes and maybe a busted lip as Hiro quickly acted as he came to Korra side and help her up a bit and said, "Hey, korra, your still with us?"

As Hiro shake her a bit, Korra steer a bit as she went, "Hu?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hiro said as he held out two fingers as Korra said, "4?"

"(Sigh) coming through," Miko said as she pull out her water container as she bend out some water and held it in her hand as she kneel down and help korra out as Tenzin sighed to this as it seem it was going to be a while for korra.

(Little later)

AS korra recover from her injury a bit with Miko healing the surface and help with what she can with the concussion as she was talking with the group as she said, "Thank for the help miko."

"Not a problem, i had plenty of pratis, mostly with those two idios," Miko said as she pointed out to the guys as Brody pick his nose before he try to pull out but somehow got stuck as he pull hard, Hiro saw this and smack him a bit as Brody pull his finger out as korra cringe a little to that site as she said, "really?"

"Yea they get hurt a lot doing stupid stuff or training and it went bad, as brody got himself bury while Hiro crashes into stuff, a lot," Miko said as Korra nods and said, "I guess i kind of blew it with you guys helping me."

"Hey It it help Hiro went through the same thing," Brody said as he overheard her, as Hiro smack his arm and said, "Dude?"

"What?" brody said as they soon came to the remade Half pipe as Tenzin step forth and said, "So what did you want to show us Hiro?"

Hiro smile as he walk to the side of hte half pipe before leaping up to it as Korra watch and see the thing as she asked, "What is this thing?"

"A half pipe, something I use back where i'm from, and thank to Brody to help make it, I can really show off what I can do," Hiro said as he pull off the bag on his back and pull out two boards, one was his original and the other was a newly made one with some modification to it as Hiro drop that one and held his first one as Hiro said, "Now let me show you how i use this, so enjoy the show."

Insert Hot Action Cop - Fever for the Flava

Hiro jump onto his board as he roll down the half pipe as the group watch as Korra watch closely with interest as Hiro came to the other side as he went up the ramp and in hte air as the children and tenzin were surprise as Hiro didn't have any wing to stable himself, but before he could go and help Hiro thinking he was about to fall back, Miko stop him before he could and said, "Watch and learn."

As hiro suddenly turn in the air with his momentum landed back on the half pipe without any problems as he the childern went, 'Awe' with Korra is somewhat surprise and awe herself as Hiro keep going back and forth on the half pipe before did a spin before landing as the kids went, "Wow!"

Hiro smile as he knew he was putting on a good show, soon goign to pull off his next trick as it made everyone, but Miko and Brody, eyes widen as Hiro soon did a flip back in the air while holding his board as he came back down backwards as Hiro spin a bit on his board as he pop a wheelie before he he went up the half pipe again and leap off his board onto the platform of the half pipe before he stood a bow with his skateboard in hand as the kids, korra, and the hiro's friend clap out to him as Jinora, "What was amazing!"

End song

"It was like he was flying without wings," Ikki said with Melo went as he throw his arms up in the air, "That was awesome!"

"Nice!" Korra said as she smile to this with tenzin walking up as Hiro stood up dropping his board down as Tenzin said, "That was... quite a preferment, but I like to ask, what is the meaning to air bending?"

"Oh that just the first half and without air bending, just wanted to show what I could do, But now it time for the 2nd half," Hiro said as Miko said, "Hey don't forget this!"

Miko throw up a helmet that looks like something otu of Pro-bending games, Hiro as he caught it as he look to it and said, "Right."

He put it on as he going to follow Miko advice and have safety first as Tenzin look to it as Hiro put it on as he thought the same thing as it looks like a pro-bending helmet said, "Is that helmet needed for this?"

"Its safety gear, of course he would need it, I can't keep healing him or Brody all the time, and would need to take care of themselves," Miko said as Hiro kick up his new board as it had a metal plate on the bottom with some mass but plenty of room for the wheels on the board to spin with the time a thin line of wood as Hiro said, "Now then, I will apply air bending to this, and something else."

"Hiro, I would like to advise you to hold off doing this, it good to see you taken my teaching to heart but this seem a bit much," Tenzin as Hiro look to him and said, "Hey no pain no gain, as I even think the first air benders would have an accident or two while learning for the first time doing stuff like this."

"That may be true, but there is accident and there's recklessness," Tenzin said as Brody yell out, "Go for it dude!"

"I'm on standby!" Miko yell out as Tenzin sighed as the two friends wasn't helping in this case as Jinora, "Please be careful Hiro!"

"Don't worry I will, I'm just doing low level stuff before kicking it up a notch," Hiro said as Korra watch as hiro got his new board ready as Hiro had gotten the board as light as he can while making it, using tin metal for the base, steel for the mass below, and thin wood with a rough surface for his feet to grip onto.

As Hiro put it on the edge before he took a breath and then he kicks off going down the ramp, as he pick up some speed as he now applying a small amount of air bending to push himself forward.

AS he went up the ramp, he try turning as he felt the board was a little hard to move around, no surprise with Hiro as he knew this would be different, as he put his best into it as he turn and landed on the half pipe again as Hiro nodded as that was one part done, now for a little bit more action as he pick up a little more speed.

The group watch Hiro doing all the same tricks as before, the twist, then the flip as Korra is still amazed how Hiro is able to do all this as Jinora saw how Hiro was doing applying small bit of air bending to it skating as soon enough Hiro launch himself wit ha brust of air behind him as that scared pretty much everyone as they saw Hiro flying up high in the air as Tenzin said, "Hiro!"

(Hiro)

AS Hiro saw he went very high up as he thought, 'Okay over did it with the blast of air, but I can work with this, just need to focus on my reaction.'

Hiro started to slow down as he reach the point of his air thrust before he started ot come back down as he turn to face the ground while holding his board as he started to come down pretty fast.

(the group)

"Come on Hiro," Brody said as he was smiling as he clinch his hands tightly, with Miko feeling unease with this, with korra was on the edge of her own feet looking up at Hiro as he was coming down fast as Tenzin knew Hiro didn't have a glider on him and he never taught him how to fly and land softly yet as he only did only gliding down a small hill.

Ikki and Melo were excited of what could happen next as Jinora seem very worry, being the oldest and the wiser of her siblings she knew as much as her father taught her, this sort of things is dangerous.

As Hiro coming more and more closer as Tenzin was about ot run out and catch him but suddenly Brody unintended eath bend a bit as he spread his feet as he slide them apart while moving the earth around them as Tenzin suddenly found his own foot caught in a small crack as he cry out a bit and trip!

As Hiro came dangerously closely of hitting the ground as Korra saw this and shouted, "Watch out!"

As thing seem to move in slow motion Hiro move his thumb a bit as he press down on a switch or a button on the side as suddenly wings and a fin tail pop out from the board from the side and the back of the mass plate.

Hiro pulled up and he flew over everyone's head as they also duck a bit too Hiro cheered out as he had learn out to fly with a glider after training with tenzin to get it out of the way, and he was going to put every ounce from learning into this as he flew around to the movement of his body as everyone watch as Hiro went, "whaaaa-HHHOOO!"

Hiro Flew over their heads again at a higher level before he did a barrel roll spin (and not an Aileron roll), as Brody yell out, "He really doing it!"

"Now this is big air!" Hiro shouted as he was having a blast as Tenzin gotten abck to his feet and saw this as he is surprise and amazed as he said, "This is… unbelievable."

"No kidding," Korra said as she smile to this as now she really pump to learn Air bending to do this as Miko came over to her side and said, "When it come to the unbelievable, we make it believable."

Hiro soon came around as he steady himself as he came in for a landing as he thought, 'Alright just like in those air planes simulators, ease and title side to side until the end.'

Hiro did so, as the wheels of the glider skateboard landed on a flat surface as Hiro came up to the middle of the half pipe as he lean in to slow himself down.

With that as he roll up to the group as the childern cheer out as did Miko, Brody, and lastly Korra as they ran towards Hiro as he got off the gliderboard and try to fold in the wings as everyone started to say-

Brody: That was awesome bro!

Miko: "You nailed it!"

Melo: Me next! me next!

Ikki: That was wonderful.

Jinora: Good work Hiro.

Korra: You gotta teach me that!

Hiro smile as he got the wings in and soon push up the fin tail as the fins folded in when they got put back in as a small click is heard, Hiro said to all of them, "Thanks guys, sorry Melo, not until I can find a way to make it safe for kids, and korra."

Korra was happy as Hiro look to her as he said, "When you get around with air bending, we can just learn just the basic of just normal skateboarding. Is that fine?"

"Yea, sure, its looks fun to try," Korra said as Hiro smiel as he said, "You have no idea."

Tenzin steps up to Hiro as he clear his throat as everyone turns to him as he started to say, "Well Hiro… I must say you have come a long way almost a mouths ago."

Hiro bow to him and said, "Thank master Tenzin."

"I wasn't done, as I was saying you have come a long way almost a mouth ago, at this rate, you would learn and master air bending, as maybe in a year time or so you could be a master and earn your arrow," Tenzin said as as that surprise Hiro and everyone, including Korra as Hiro said, "Thanks master Tenzin… until I earn them, I'll keep going with my training, and such."

"I hope so" Tenzin smile to Hiro as he turn to Korra as he said, "Speaking of training, korra we shall keep on a normal schedule, hopefully you can catch up to Hiro and you both can learn together."

Korra nodded as she said, "I won't let you down."

Soon enough after that everyone soon had a tea break, as the ninja storm gang did had some tea packs from, 'Wu's tea shop' with the day went by fast as sun setted and the stars were out with korra still trying ot air bend.

(outside)

Korra had a picture of Lin's face from a newspaper hanging on a clothes line, as she focus the best she could to blow a gust of wind at it as she said, "Air bend!"

The newspaper didn't move nor flap from anything as korra flew her arms up as she said, "what is wrong with me?!"

Korra did it again as she called out, "Air bend!" but nothing as Naga saw how frustrated Korra was getting as she give a small growl/whine, as Korra soon breathing a bit too hard as she form a fist and punch the newspaper setting it aflame burning it to ash including the clothes line as Korra went, "AH!... maybe I am not cut out to be an air bender."

"Don't say that," Hiro voice came around as korra turn to see him as Hiro walk on up and said, "If you give up, then you may never learn a thing."

"Yea and who said that?" Korra asked as Hiro said, "My… my mom."

Korra is surprise by that as she heard his tone she said, "Oh, is she-… passed on?"

"Oh no, last I check she was still alive it's just… just I'm really far from home," Hiro said sounded a bit sad to that as Korra went, "Oh then, why not go back home then for a bit, see the family?"

Hiro look down and sighed as he said, "Home is where the heart is at, but I can really go back due to… complications."

"What complications?" Korra asked as Hiro went, "I can't really go home because, I don't even how to get there or where to go… I've been going around and I have no clue how to get back."

"Oh… sorry to hear," Korra said as she heard of people losing the way home in an area near it, but never hear of them forgetting of where their home is as then she asked, "What about Miko and Brody, could they know or something as I believe Miko once said to me all of you are childhood friends?"

Hiro look to her and said, "It's sort of the same with Brody and Miko, none of us know where our homes at, but we sticked by each other and help each other out like family, and… when we came to this city we had no idea how we gotten here really as it just weird thing for us but we made do and it was lucky Tenzin found us."

"And you suddenly found out you could air bend with Miko and Brody could water and earths bend?" Korra asked as Hiro rub his head as he said, "We weren't really focus of finding out if we were benders or not, we're just mostly living out our live having fun and stuff."

Korra thought as she thought it understand able as when she heard the story of the avatar, she wanted to believe she could be and one day she found out she is and able to water, earth, and fire bend as she said, "sound nice… but I do wish I could air bend as freely as you could."

"Hey, nobody perfect, number one lesson in life, as if they were, nothing would be interesting," Hiro said as Korra thought as she nodded and said, "True I guess."

"Anyways, back to the first part, you can't give up just yet, as your just taking your first step into this, I mean you can air bend because you're the avatar but yet to do it, like a new born baby, its grown and develops as it grow up, it would learn how to crawl before learning how to walk, then run, it's just takes time and you have plenty of it."

"But what about this city, the people of it, and those strange creatures?" Korra said as Hiro looked around for anyone as he didn't see those bodyguards anywhere as he walk towards korra and said in a low tone, "Hey, me and my friend can handle those thing, crime is a normal thing, as you maybe the Avatar, but your no super…ah woman."

"Super woman?" Korra said as Hiro said, "It's a wording using the word super, like if your super strong, fast, or something like that, but anyways I meant to say you're not super human, you can help people some of the time, save the city all the time, but you cannot help or save both the city and the people all the time, you need rest, food, water, and you also have to live a little too."

Suddenly the sound of a radio was on as the person speaking was at the Pro-bending area as Hiro can hear it, as he turn his head to Korra, he said, "Speaking of living, let's hear what is going on with the Pro-bending."

The two then headed to listen in as he headed to the radio where the White Lotus was keeping guard of the place as they headed there. When they arrived they found Brody and Miko there already enjoying a box of Pizza as they already started. "Hey guys." Hiro said as Korra was surprised as she began to sit with the group as well.

"You missed half time, and the Fire Ferrets are winning." Miko said as she was giving Hiro and Korra a rundown on what they missed as they listened in on the big game.

"Here Korra eat this." Hiro said passing a slice over to Korra as they watched the game or in this case listened to the games play by play.

"Its good." Korra said after taking the first bite but once the bite settled in she went wide eyed as she then began to wolf it down. "Ok its awesome!" Korra called out as she began to eat the 6 cheese pizza.

"Heh noob." Brody joked as Miko then elbowed him as she then shushed him.

The game was starting to get intense as the group began to get more exited by the minute as it sounded like the Fire Ferrets were about to win as they smiled and watched as it was almost like they were about to win the game tonight. "Come on Ferrets!" Miko silently called as they listened to the game.

But just as it was about to get good the radio shut off as the guys and girls heard this. "Ahh!" The two boys and girl cried out but luckily weren't heard as Korra saw this.

"Who turned it off?" Korra asked as her eye twitched as it was almost like being blocked just at the good part.

"Uh I think I know who." Brody said as they tried to keep quiet.

"Korra Hiro, Brody, and Miko come down here you four." Tenzin was head as Hiro and Korra looked and saw Tenzin caught them before the White Lotus guards saw them and moved out of the way for them. The two then flipped down followed by Brody and Miko as they saw this.

"You shut if off at the best part." Korra said as Brody glared at him.

"Fun sucker!" Brody accused as he glared at Tenzin.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want you two listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin scolded as Hiro heard this.

"Hey I was joining these two here." Hiro said as he gestured to Miko and Brody.

"Don't bring us into this." Miko said as she was with Brody.

"And it was there radio we just so happened to be around when it was playing." Hiro said as Miko then face palmed herself for that.

"Plus you said we couldn't watch a match never said anything about listening to one." Korra said as Miko heard this and then did a shooting herself gesture with a hand gun.

"Y-You know what I meant and shouldn't... shouldn't you be in bed right now or heading home!?" Tenzin asked as it was clear by his stuttering over a comeback they had him beat there as he turned on them and let a small burst of air go as Hiro smirked a bit.

(Scene Break the Next Morning Apartment)

"Hey guys check this out." Miko said as they were eating breakfast fixing to head out for dialing training as Hiro had airbending training today with arrow cue ball the buzzkill.

"Huh?" Hiro asked as he looked over the newspaper and saw the cover.

"Theft at Sato Industries. Sato Industries has recently been robbed during the dead of night where the culprits unknown as hey may be had made off with a large item of importance from the company. It is assumed that the thieves were from a rival company but beg to question how they made off without being detected." Brody read aloud as he saw the news story.

"Think it could be Lothor?" Miko asked as she looked to Hiro who shrugged in response to her.

"Well we should try and keep our eyes and ears open on this sure were basically outlaws but doesn't mean we cant help." Hiro said as he looked to his friends.

"Yeah." Brody said as Miko nodded in agreement on this.

There was a sudden knock at the door as everyone look to it as Hiro asked, "Were we expecting anything or anyone?"

The other shake their heads no as Hiro came to the door and look through the peep hole as he saw Ken, and he has dark bags under his eyes like eh stay up late, standing on the other side as Hiro said, "Its ken."

That catch their attention as Hiro opens the door as he greeted, "Hey ken what's going on?"

"Nothing much but good timing to catch you guys," Ken said a Brody said, "Hey teach, whats up?"

"Come down to the garage, I got something special for ya," Ken said as he look to his student as they all ask, "We have a Garage?"

(later in the Garage)

As the trip came to a place next to the apartments place as a lights were turn on showing the garage to everyone as they saw a forge, a tools set, and other gears as, blueprints as there was one for Hiro glider skate as it reads 2.0 and a large vehicle under a huge tarp, and very small motorcycle shake as it stand next to others as the gang saw they were looking like the normal motorcycles that are being made today.

With the gang looked around as Hiro asked, "So this is the place you made my glider board from? And I thought it was all done in ninja ops."

"Naw, this place is where the real magic happen, also that board of your is just a prototype, I'm still working on the updated one, and speaking of prototypes, here's a new one," Ken said as he walk over to the small tarp as the gang look as Ken pull the tarp as Hiro and Miko were surprise what they saw, and Brody… started to cry in happiness.

"I give you the 'Geo Tornado', your new ride Brody," Ken said as Brody didn't have any words to say as Ken went on talking "I work hard overnight making up the parts and putting together the one you gathered creating this 'Dirt bike' of your, going off of your design and stuff, I made up the blue prints and put this together, it's not polish or anything but-

Suddenly ken found himself being hug and raise in the air by the lovable moron of the group as he said, "Thank you, this is a dream come true, I promise to take care of her, and give her a tune up when she needs it!"

Ken was look down to his student as he said, "Let go of me, moron!"

Brody did let him go as Ken caught his breath a bit as he said, "As I was saying, it not polish, but it does work and it can drive as well doing a small test run here, but just to see if it starts and move only. It will need a good test drive, as I know your wanted this, I figure you would do it as I said this is just a prototype."

"Can I keep it after the test driving and stuff then?" Brody said with a smile on his face and a shine to his eyes as Hiro whisper to Miko, "Looks like Brody is in that mood again."

"It's been a while sense we seen it. In a way, I'm glad he getting something that will keep his attention away for a while," Miko said as Ken went, "Hey you pretty much own this already with what you brought, your just also testing it to make sure it works, I'm just putting the fine tuning on it."

"Sweet when do we start the test drive?" Brody asked as Ken look at his watch and said, "After the 2nd hour rush, after that we would have plenty of time to do what we need to do for it."

"Good then, I have to get to Air temple soon, I'll use the glider board I got already to get there while you guys, do what you guys do," Hiro said as he Ken wave his hand a bit as Hiro went out with his gliderboard, and Brody was standing by his new dirt bike as he rubs at it, as Miko thought, 'I need to get my own ride soon… maybe a transforming surfboard… no, maybe just a car… no make it a jeep, I like jeeps more.'

(scene break)

At the Air temple as Hiro was meditating with the others, with Korra now joining them as she sat next to Hiro, as she try and meditate with them, but could not focus to meditate as she was jerking around scratching her rear end a bit.

Hiro open and eye to Korra as she started to sniff her nose before stopping as Hiro close his eye as he knew Korra would have a hard time doing this, even took Hiro a bit to sit still In the way they are as he never done a meditating on wooden floors but he adjust.

As the wood creek as korra lean in as she saw everyone meditating in silent before she lean back trying to relax before she broke the silent by saying, "I think I'm doing it wrong."

"There nothing to do, let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom" Tenzin said as korra started laughing for some reason as Tenzin asked, "Is something funny?"

"Yea your telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't let me listen to the radio, and forget about leaving this island? I mean why do i have ot stay and Hiro goes off to stay with his friends?" Korra asked as Hiro didn't say a word as he didn't want to make this bad as Tenzin said, "He and his friends are working in a tea shop, a nice relaxing place for him to not be distracted by any nonsense, while he and he and hsi friends are working for a better life. also please korra look at Melo, he able to meditate peacefully."

To the view of Melo there was a snot bubble at his nose and a droll line at his mouth with a light snoring coming from his as Hiro move his hand and snap his fingers as no reaction came from Melo as Hiro said, "I think he alseep."

"Yea he drooling a bit to," Korra said as tenzin said, "What?... well at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever, none of this air bending stuff is making sense to me," Korra said as Hiro reply, "If it help i usually think of a happy place to help me out."

"I don't really have a happy place," Korra said sounded disappointed as it sounded to her Hiro has it down as Tenzin said, "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click."

Soon enough Korra went back to meditating with Hiro as well as 3 seconds later Korra slump forward and said, "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet."

Korra stands up and walks away as she said, "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Lychee juice?" Hiro said as he just shivers as it seem he not the biggest fan of that stuff as Tenzin said, "Korra, the meditations not over yet."

"Daddy, can I have some lychee justice too?" Ikki said as she smiles while clasps her hands endearingly as tenzin said, "No."

Ikki pouted as Jinore open one eye and Melo fell back still asleep, as Tenzin said, "This is going to take a while."

Hiro open his eyes and look to Tenzin as he said, "She does make a fair point of not leaving the island. Why not let Korra walk around the city for a bit, if need be, My friends and I can try keeping her out of trouble, and hang out at the tea shop?"

"I thought of that, but I'm sort of afraid she just may run off regardless," Tenzin said to him as Hiro said to his teacher, "Birds can't spread their wings if they stay in the nest."

"Those are wise words," Jinora said as she heard what Hiro said as he smile and told her, "Words of my mother, she love the outdoors."

(scene break)

At a dirt track as not people were around, as the sound of a buzzing engine is heard as the 'Geo Tornado' soon came flying in before it landed on the ground kicking up a lot of dirt with Brody on it as the look on his face he was having a blast.

Brody cheered even more as he was enjoying this makeshift dirt track as he rode it doing some tricks on his bike as he grinned. As he did another lap Ken was getting the data by writing it down as Brody cheered more so. "This is awesome!" Brody cheered as he missed this feeling as he soon made a big jump and got some air in as well as he did a flip only to land safely on the ground.

"Hey ease up I need some good data here!" Ken called but it fell to deft ears as Brody kept riding. "Spirits give me strength." Ken said as he was now regretting this.

Soon Brody's bike came to a stop as he parked and put the kick stand up as he got off taking off his helmet. "That was sick!" Brody cheered as he smiled at this. "I haven't felt that rush in months!" Brody continued as he cheered at this success.

"Yeah..." Ken said while looking to the bike and then to his Morpher. "In fact I think you just gave me a few new ideas." Ken said as Brody looked to him.

"Huh how so?" Brody asked as he looked to Ken.

"No now but I will give you a heads up on it." Ken said as Brody nodded to this.

(Nearby)

The two Thunder Rangers came out as they looked to Brody as they saw him staying hidden. "Bro doesn't he act like someone we used to know?" Navy asked as Crimson saw him.

"I know what you mean but we've been here for years it cant be can it?" Crimson said as he started to note similarities in the Storm Rangers to three from there world long ago.

"If its them they either aged really well or haven't aged a day." Navy said as this was causing the two to grow concerned.

"Look bro when we show ourselves to them then we can figure out who and what but for now it seems their going to be making the Tsunami Cycles soon." Crimson said as he looked to his brother.

"Yeah if that's the case we better let Sensei-Lala know." Navy said as Crimson elbowed him.

"Don't let her hear you call her that I am not going back on the Hashi for that." Crimsons aid as Navy shrugged before the two Ninja Sprinted away to report on any updates they discovered and hopefully get some more practice in with the Thunder Zords.

(Scene Break Lothor's ship)

"So you know the plan then?" Lothor asked as he looked to his newest Monster here.

"Yes sir draw out these Thunder Rangers see who they side with and if possible bring them to you." The Monster said as Lothor nodded to them.

"Sir the fact the Thunder Rangers are here would it not be better to destroy them?" Zurgane asked as he looked to Lothor.

"Yes but if they can be controlled then even better but as it stands we can use this as a learning opportunity." Lothor said as he looked to his subordinates from his throne.

"Very well." Zurgane agreed as there best bet was for now to try and find a way to draw out the Thunder Rangers as he then left to deploy the monsters.

"Now its only a matter of time." Lothor said as it was now simply a waiting game for him.

(Scene Break that Evening Air Temple Island)

As the White lotus patrol the area, Korra looks out the window and watch them as they make their pass, watching their moment, as Hiro sneak up behind her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Korra jump a bit as she turn around and said, "Hiro? I was just, ahh…"

"You plan on getting to the arena?" Hiro asked as Korra drop her head as she it seem she was figure out and said in a disappointed way, "Yea."

"Well what are we waiting for," Hiro said suddenly as korra is surprise by that as she said, "Wait what?"

Hiro smile and said, "What you think I was the well behave student tenzin thinks I would be?"

"Well… putting it that way," Korra said as Hiro smile and said, "Come on I know a better way, Miko and Brody are waiting on me anyways."

"Wait, them too?" Korra said surprise as Hiro said, "Yea, let get going before the guard notice us."

(outside)

AS the white lotus guard walk by a window, as he came to a sertant distant before turning around and walk back, doing it a few times, showing he was guarding that area well.

As the screen move above it, as two figures are seen in the moon light as Hiro wearing his gear as Korra looks to him and said, "Why do you wear that?"

"It very comfortable and doesn't restrict me as much as normal clothing does," Hiro said as Korra thought for a moment and asked, "You think I can get a pair like that as well?"

"Sorry, ninja storm members only, but what your wearing works as good, as far as I can tell," Hiro said as Korra thought for a moment as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah…" Hiro went as he just relies he was sounded like he was checkout Korra out as he quickly said, "Able to bend different elements you would need… loose clothing, like yours."

Korra blink a bit and said, "Oh, alright then, but now what next? The guard would see us if we jump down."

"We leap across," Hiro said as Korra look ot him and said, "Wait, leap? There no roofs over there, just trees and rocks."

"Believe when I say, when it comes being a ninja, I have a few tricks up my sleeve," hiro said as he step back as he said, "Hop on my back, it would be easier this way."

Korra think it was a little weird but shrug it and came over as she climb onto Hiro's back as he stood up as he said, "Whatever you do… do not scream."

"Why would I scream?" Korra asked as Hiro smile as he give a running start over to the trees as Korra eyes widen as she was about to say something until Hiro leap up and as he somehow pull out his Glider board as he hit the button to open the wings and tail fins, a gust of wind blow around the area as they took off into the air.

The guard that was patrolling the area felt the gust of wind as he turn around, and saw nothing before he shrug it off and went on his duty.

(meanwhile with Korra and Hiro)

As Korra held on tightly to Hiro as she was freaking out being this high up as she could not even scream as that how terrified she is as Hiro said, "Ease up a bit Korra, I got you, and I'm not letting you go."

"J-j-just don't drop me!" Korra said a bit loudly, thankfully they were far away enough no guards heard her as Hiro said, "I won't, we're coming in for a landing, the guys said they will be waiting for me at the docks, no guard are post there."

AS soon enough the two reach the docks as Hiro landed safely, and gotten that landed now more better as Brody and Miko came up to them as Brody said, "Hey dude, we thought you got caught, or stuck in a tree."

"Na, I was bringing a guess," Hiro said as he held Korra still as she wasn't getting off just yet as she said, "Please don't do that again."

"Hey we got this far, and beside you haven't see anything yet," Hir osadi as Miko came up as she said, "I think this looks sweet, you two look great like that, almost like a boyfriend carry his girlfriend."

That snap the two back as they realize what Miko said as Korra quickly got off and Hiro lean up as he said, "We do not."

"We aren't even like that," Korra said a little blushing as Miko just smiel and said, "Right, and Brody here knows the square root of pie."

"Is there a pie that had roots and looks like a square?" Brody said to that as Hiro wave his hand and said, "S-stop saying that. Should we be getting to the arena already?"

"Are we going to pick up pizza then?" as Brody asked as Miko said, "No brody, we're sticking to one pizza a week. We can't handle pizza buying every day or time we head out or listen to the game, unless we get our savings back up."

"Oh," Brody said as Hiro said, "Alright, let's do this."

"Wait, which formation are we doing this time and her?" Brody asked as he pointed out korra, as Hiro thought for a moment as Miko thought of something and said with a bit of a smile, "We well we haven't done the flying fish formation yet."

"The flying what now?" Korra asked as she suddenly felt she wasn't going to like it.

(little later)

Korra was screaming out as she was she was holding Hiro again as he was gliding over the water with Miko was using a earth made board while she summon a wave of water to push her through the waters while holding onto her and Hiro ribbon to pull him with her like she was flying him like a kite.

Brody was ahead of the group as Miko suggestive was a two person move, of her surfing and Hiro air bending ability they were able to pull it off as Hiro was having a good time as he said, "Hey, how you doing?"

"Why did I agree to this!" Korra said as she still isn't yet use to the flying of air bending as Hiro said to her, "Hey relax, you're learning air bending right? Just close your eyes, enjoy the wind blowing, feeling, embrace it."

Korra soon close her eyes and try it feel the wind, the air blowing at her, as she took deep breath and close her eyes as she feel the wind blowing at her… and suddenly… there was a something, like she was floating a bit, like a leaf fallen, floating… it was relaxing to her a bit.

As Hiro felt Korra ease up a bit, he look to her as he saw her face smiling as Hiro is surprise by this as he didn't expect korra to act like this, but then again… this could be what she needs as he let korra be as he glided, but could not help but look at her, she was looking cute smiling like that.

"Hey guys we're almost there!" Brody was heard as the group then saw the stadium as they came in for a landing. They soon arrived outside the wall as Korra saw this and in turn she and Miko combined Water Bending to jump upward into the window. When they did that the bended the water off as Hiro and Brody followed with Airbending and were now inside the stadium.

"Ok and now we're in." Miko said as she smiled a bit.

"Hey you know with this outfit could blend in as a new team." Brody suggested as Hiro saw how their outfits nearly matched each other.

"Well lets get to our VIP box guys." Hiro said as Brody smiled to this.

"I'll score us some snacks and meet you guys there." Brody said as they began to walk away with Korra.

"Wait how can you have a VIP Seat if you guys sneak in?" Korra asked as she looked to the Storm Rangers.

"How do you think we watch the show from start to finish?" Hiro asked as he looked to Korra with a smile.

"Oh I get it." Korra said as she knew they had a hidden spot to enjoy the match now.

"Ok this way!" Brody called out as they walked down the halls when they came across another room as Korra saw it.

"Hey guys check this out!" Korra called as she saw it was the gym as the trio came back and saw the gym as Hiro saw this.

"Wow this must be where the Pro Benders practice." Hiro said as he looked around as Miko and Brody saw this.

"Oh if only airhead here was a firebender." Miko said as she looked around.

"Hey Korra is a Firebender and an Earthbender, and a waterbender." Hiro said as Miko saw Hiro's joke.

"Touche." Miko said as they explored the room a bit.

"Hey!" Came a new voice as they all looked and saw an old man no doubt a gym couch of sorts as he saw them. "What are you doing in my Gym?" He asked as Hiro and Miko saw this.

"Oh um sorry we're hoping to become Pro Benders and as you can see we're just exploring and see if we can talk to someone about scheduling some training time if possible." Miko said as she looked to them as Hiro hid in the back. "We're really sorry for disturbing you sir we didn't touch anything mind you so we'll just leave." Miko said as she was an excellent liar in this regard as the man saw through her a bit.

But then again they despite the three in there get up it was obvious they weren't Pro-Benders as he glared at them as they were all unaware of the boy walking by at the entrance of the Gym. "Don't think I haven't heard that one before. You may look it but your a bit late for sign ups. I'm taking you all to security." The man said as Miko was about ready to knock the guy out with a nerve pinch as Korra saw this.

"Wait don't." Korra said as she knew if she was caught she was dead.

"There you guys are." Came a new voice as they looked and saw a Pro Bender walking up to the situation. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys." He said as by his belt he was the Earth Bender and by his uniform Miko knew he was with the Fire Ferrets. "Its alright Tozen." The boy continued as he walked next to Korra and Miko as they saw what he was doing. "They're with me." He said as the boy saw this.

"Yeap we're with him so lets go." Hiro said they began to leave as the man was bending some weights to get back to work.

"Thanks man." Brody said as they walked away as they left. "By the way our friend Miko here is a huge fan of Mako the rest of us like your team in general." Brody said as Miko heard him and slapped him upside the head for that causing him to yelp in pain.

"Shut up Brody." Miko said as Brody only did his dopey smile as he wasn't the brightest person out there but he was still a friend worth having around.

(Later Fire Ferrets Lockers)

A Bolin open the door to his team locker area as the gang and Korra walk in with korra face looked surprise as Bolin said, "What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?

"Whao," Korra said as hte gang laugh a bit as Bolin had no idea they have already broken in many time with a great hidden spot which was mostly above as Hiro whisper, "Not as good as ours."

"Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined," Korra said as in the back as two other team members ofh te Fire ferrets came in as Bolin said, "Names Bolin by the way."

Korra: Korra.

Hiro: Hiro.

Miko: I'm Miko.

Brody: Brody the name.

"Pss!" someone went as the gang look and saw the other members of the Fire ferrets with Mako the one calling out to his teammate as he said, "Bolin!"

"Yeah?" Bolin said as he walk over to his teammate as suddenly Brody said a bit out loud out, "Hey I think I see a waldo in the stands."

"Shut up Brody," Hiro said as everyone wanted to enjoy the moment as Miko said, "This is quite nice."

"I told you. You have to stop bringing in your crazy fan girl and friends in here before the matches. Get them out of here," Mako said to his teammate as Bolin said to him, "Ah, come on Mako. All right, look, I kinda promised them they could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about the girl in blue. I know it, also the other girl is more of your fan than mine."

Mako look to Miko as he wonder what his teammate meant, as Bolin walk over to the gang and korra as he said, "Hey guys come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Brody asked as Miko smake him upside the head as Miko said, "Nice you meet you Mako? I've seen you play on the platform."

"I heard you play on the radio," Korra said as she holds out her hand to shake, but Mako didn't pay attention to them as his mind was mostly in the game as he walks right by the gang and korra while putting his helmet on, as he said, "come on Bolin, we're up."

"Or I could meet him later," Korra said as Miko put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't take it too seriously, the boys are the same when they want to keep their mind on something, as Hiro with his skateboard and Brody with his new motorcycle."

"Yea, what she said, my brother jsut get real... focused before the match. Okay I've gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

"We'll still cheer you guys out," Hiro said as he give a thumbs up to him as korra nodded as she agree and said, "Yea, Good luck. Knock'em out."

(the arena)

As the lights went out and a spot light overhead turn on, a the sound of the ring announcer coming up from below as he started to announce, "Introducing the Fire Ferrets."

The crowd when while as a fangirl started yelling out, "AHH! I love you Bolin! AHHH!"

(the locker booth)

The gang cheer them on as Hiro turn to the gang "Alright guys you know the drill, and Korra you can join along if you like."

"Ah, sure, what should I do," Korra asked as Hiro said, "Just follow along. When I say fire you say Ferrets! Fire!"

"Fetterts!" Brody and miko said in sync as they throw their hand up in a punch salute with korra did the same but slow on the uptake, "Ferrets!"

Hiro shake his head and said, "Let's try again, when I say Fire you say Ferrets! Fire!"

"Ferrets/ferrets!" Brody and Miko said with korra gotten it right this time but in a low tone as Hiro said, "Come put more soul into it! Fire!"

"Ferrets!" this time korra got it right with Miko and Brody as Hiro smile and said, "Now that's what i'm talking about! When I say Fire you say Ferrets! Fire!"

"Ferrets!

"Fire!"

"Ferrets!"

"Alright!" Hiro said as he held out a fist as everyoen fist bump it including Korra as she smile and felt happy, having friends to stand by with and cheer out.

(The fire ferrets)

"Wow, that some team deadication," Bolin said as he heard the cheer the gang did as Mako said, "Head in the game bolin."

(radiobooth)

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season," The radio talk guy said as he sounded a bit excited about this as well.

(the arena)

"But tonight they face their toughest test yet folks!" the radio guy said as the scene is shown that the Fire Ferrets standing and facing against their opponents of the other team.

The two teams line up in their spots on their side of the field's center line and assume their Bending stances with fists held high.

As the referee on a platform signals for the match to begin, the a bell rang out and as both team acted as the Radio guy said, "And they're off."

As the Fire ferret and the opponent team leap back to their first 'zone' area and start flinging elements at each other. Bolin summons an earth disk from a slot in the floor and kicks it over to a Firebender who destroys it with a wave of fire.

"The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one," The radio guy annouce as the Firebender throws a fireball across the midline, forcing Hasook to roll out of the way. As he jumps, he summons water from a stream of water from below only for it to get turn to steam by the firebender.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos," The radio guy said as the earth bender of the other team dodges the steam of water, then kicks an earth disk across.

"He tries to return the favor but they're too fast for him," the Radio guy said as the screne went over to Mako who is shown to be dodging the element bend at him like a boxer like way with his arms up ass well as he weve around as the Radio guy said, "While Mako showcases his trademark cool-under-fire style."

Suddenly the other team ran across each other as they seem to have something plan as a steam of water and a earth ring came at Bolin and Hasook that nail them both sending them to the 2nd 'zone' area as the radio guy said, "The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo."

(the locker booth)

Over with the gang as Korra, clutching her head with both hands while Brody had his hand up holding a candy bar snake as his teeth nibs at it fast as he hops a bit like he needed to go to the bathroom as he said, "This ain't look good!"

"They need to focus and get on defense, if they can push back a two members of the other team with Mako staying In the first zone and the others not hit the death zone right away, they could probably make it," Hiro said as Miko had what it looks like twizzler in herh and as she take a quite bite out of it as she said, "The other team won't let them and mostly focus on Mako."

"You can he can do it?" Korra said as she was very excited about this match and was on edge to see her and the gang favorite team get push back as Hiro handed her a treat as he said, "they can do, they just need to hang on."

(the arena)

"Can their teammate hold on for their zone one territory?" The radio guy said as Mako dodges the elemental attacks being sent at him as he leaps around, but after a series of backflips is hit by an earth disk and slides back so that one foot is just over the zone's back line as the buzzer sounds and the border lights up

"Guess not; Mako's over the line. The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory," the radio guy said as the other team gotten into Fire ferret first zone area.

"Come on Ferrets!" Korra yell out as Hiro cheer, "Get on defence Ferret! D-fence!"

Both team trading attacks again, as Bolin fires an earth disk over, but it is deflected back with a kick by the Tigerdillo Earthbender member. The disk hits Hasook, knocking him into the death zone.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the brink," The radio guy said as Hasook was close to the edge to the waters below.

After the buzzer, the team keep going. The Tigerdillo Waterbender kicks a disk of water at the Ferrets, and while the brothers dodge it, Hasook is knocked off his feet and fell back with An earth disk that follows up, and Hasook is knocked over the edge and into the water below.

"And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round," The radio guy said as Mako and Bolin held out as best they can but gotten knock back into the death zone as well, but thankfully save by the bell, the first round ended and Fire ferrets were still in the game.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos," The Radio guy announce as the game was reset with Hasook gotten back up and both team in their first zone area as Mako said with an annoyed tone, "Come on Hasook, get you're act together."

When the bell rang out for the 2nd match, the Tigerdillos all bend at the same time as they push Fire ferret back right away into the 2nd zone already and it was only 5 seconds in as the Radio guy said while voicing over the match still," The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance."

The other team attacks immediately, as Bolin punches an earth disk forward with the view goes into slow motion.

A Tigerdillo fires off a short stream of water, but is hit in the stomach with the disk that Bolin send before he punches two fireballs out, as Hasook kicks out a pair of water lashes that knock another Tigerdillo to the floor. Bolin sends out another disk that hits the Tigerdillo member and sends him back to the death zone.

The fire ferret didn't let up as Mako and Hasook shot out fire and water attacks at the other two Tigerdillos, hitting them while sending them back to join their friend, and the bell clangs as everything returns to normal time.

(locker booth)

"Alright Ferret!" Brody said as he shot his arms up with Miko clapping as she said, "Way to go! Keep it up."

"See they can do it," Hiro said as he took a bite out of a candy bar as Korra smile with a bit of crumbs around her mouth as she held her treat in her hand that was given by Hiro as she said, "Yea… and this thing taste great."

(The arena)

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds," the radio guy said as Bolin and Hasook cheer, with Mako just tries to catch his breath, as the sweat is visible behind his helmet's visor.

"It's one a piece. Still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round," The radio announcer said as the two teams lining up again waiting for the final round to starts with the bell as it soon rang out.

All the Pro-benders leap back, as the Tigerdillo Waterbender targets Hasook with two water blast, as he dodge them but winds up stumbling across the field at Bolin.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate," the radio guy said as another water attack pushes Hasook onto Bolin and knocks both of them to the floor.

Hasook lands facing down on top of Bolin, and both look panicked, with some fangirl gotten a view of something that is left to their imagenations, as the Radio guy said, "He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't wanna- oh, too late."

An Earth disk came flying in the air at the two, knocking them right away into the death zone and over the edge into the waters below leaving Mako to defend himself in the last round.

(locker booth)

"Cheap shot!" Brody said as Korra put her hands to her head as she said, "Oh no!"

"Survive Mako! Survive!" Miko said as she sees her favorite member of the Fire Ferret was now on his own as Hiro grip the railing to keep calm a bit as he yell out, "Tired them out!"

(Stage)

The Fire Bender may have heard their suggestion or had fully intended to as the matched continued all the while the announcer was calling it out play by play. Mako though kept his composure and skillfully dodged, evaporated or bent the attacks away from his body. As he continued to do so everyone could see that the Tigerdillos starting to wear down.

It was like a Boxing strategy for Hiro as you take the hits and throw a few hits yourself to wear down your foe. It required endurance and strength to pull it off as once their opponent was tired out enough like a predator you pounce and capitalized on the opening. When Mako believed they were wore down enough he moved in for the killed. He unleashed his fire power and slowly pushed them back, first into zone two and then into zone 3. With one last blast he sent the Tigerdillos into the water and won the match.

The crowd cheered as they saw Mako as he took of his head gear as he was glad he had won the match.

(Locker Booth)

"Way to go Mako!" Hiro cheered as he saw this with a grin as Korra and Miko smiled.

"Looks like Hot Head won." Miko smiled as she said this as Korra nodded to this.

"But guys if you do the count they have one more win before the Championship matches!" Brody called out as the two guys grinned at this.

"Yeah that's right!" Bolin was heard as he came in no doubt over hearing them as he grinned while snapping his fingers in response. "So what did you think, Korra? Boling got some moves huh?" Bolin flirted as Hiro saw this.

"What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!" Korra yelled grabbing Bolin by the color of his shirt before pushing him down.

Soon Mako and Hasook were soon walking in as Hasook looked to be well not all in the game as if his mind was preoccupied with something else. "You did more harm then good out there. You nearly cost us the match." Mako scolded as Hiro and Brody saw this.

"We won didn't we?" Hasook asked as Brody saw Hasook was going through some stuff.

"Barely." Mako countered as it seems only Mako was all in for this match.

"Get off my case pall!" Hasook countered as he took off his helmet and threw it to the side.

"Huh... looks like he has some stuff going on that's bothering him." Brody said as he saw this as Mako glared at Hasook.

"Useless." Mako said as Hiro then jumped in on this.

"But still you guys were incredible out there good idea to wear your opponents down before going for the killing blow." Hiro said as Mako ignored him.

"Oh your all still here." Mako said as he then left the area.

"Oh your still a jerk." Korra said as she gave Mako a skeptical look.

"Ok moving on then." Miko said as she looked to Bolin as did Brody and Korra.

"Anyway I've been immerse in bending my entire life but nothing like that. Its like there's a whole new style here." Korra said as she and Brody saw this.

"Can you show me and Korra a few tricks." Brody asked as he jumped in.

"Absolutely." Bolin said as he was more interested in teaching Korra some Pro Bending skills.

"Really right now?" Mako asked as he was getting his gear off and switching it to his normal stuff.

"Really right now?" Mako asked as he was getting his gear off and switching it to his normal stuff as he went on saying, "Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him," Bolin said quickly as he put his hand up so his brother didn't hear him as he went on saying smugly, "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out."

The gang laugh a bit with Brody laugh as well before he stop for a moment and turn to his friend and he asked, "What are we laughing about again?"

"Ah Brody," Miko said as as Hiro lean in as he said, "Come on bro you know about Korra using all four, right?"

It took a moment for Brody to remember as Korra the avatar and the avatar can bend all four elements as he smack his fist in his hand and said, "Oh right, she can earthbend too."

"As they say, I'm actually an Earthbender," Korra said as

Bolin blinks with surprise, as it became awkward and embarrassing for him now as he said, "I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal."

"You're not far off ether," Miko said as Miko look to the group as he asked, "What do you guys mean, she can earth bend and from the water tribe?"

"More like, I'm a Waterbender... and a Firebender," Korra said as Hiro added as he said in a low yet hear able tone to everyone can hear him speak, "Now if only she can add Airbending to her list of bending skills."

"Hey!" Korra said as she punch Hiro a bit in the arm, as the gang laugh a bit, as did hiro… even through the punch did sting a bit, but korra had a small laugh as well knowing it's just harmless wording, as Bolin wonder what they saying, as he puts a hand to his chin, thinking it over calmly as he said, "Mm ahh. I'm very confused right now."

"You're the Avatar," Mako said as he relies what they were meaning, as he lowers his head and closes his eyes as he went on saying, "And I'm an idiot."

"Both are true," Korra said as Miko look to her as she said, "More like mistaken, as hey no one perfect."

Mako is surprise to hear some saying that about him as he look to Miko and gotten a closer look to her as now he was paying attention to them and say surprise, a cute girl defended him surprisingly, and somehow she looked familiar to him as well.

Bolin looked in shocked, with his facial expressions keeps changing as he said, "No... way."

Bolin turns to his brother as he pointing at Korra while saying in a loud whisper form, "The Avatar!"

"Cool down a bit man, you're going to burn yourself up, here's a little air for you" Hiro said as wave his hand causing a slight breeze that blew at Bolin as he hair wave again the air current Hiro was making that surprises both brothers.

As the air bending ninja give a smile, Mako gotten a good look at everyone and said, "Now that I think about it, I remember seeing in a newspaper about a month ago about a new air bender, in the city join by two other people, your him, aren't you, the new Air bender?"

"Guilty," Hiro said as Brody looke surprise as he said, "Wait we were in the papers?"

Miko look to her moron of a friend and said, "Yes Brody we were, remember when I brought us the news clip of us in the papers, the front page?"

"Ahhhh?" Brody went as he try to remember but came up blank a bit as Hiro said, "This may take a bit."

(later the gym)

As Brody and Korra were line up surrounded by earth disk as Bolin said, "Alright, let's see what you got."

"Ladies first," Brody said as he is being nice about it as Korra nodded and said, "Thanks."

Korra look ahead and line up a shot as she bend two disk up and punch them at the net, which caught them without breaking or the disk themselves breaking as Bolin went, "That was great. Good power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck."

Bolin then got into position as he was ready to launch it out. "Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until you need to dig in and strike," he explained, showing her what he was talking about. "Then…" His stance suddenly became firm and he bent two discs at the net. "Pop, pop!" He said as he clearly knew what he was doing.

She watched in silence as the discs flew and hit their target. "Okay, let me try it again." She went light on her feet, like he had shown her. She moved around for a couple of seconds and then dug in and bent another two discs at the net.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" Bolin said to her. "You're a natural at this."

"Not bad," Mako remarked from where he was leaning against a nearby ladder.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked Bolin while gesturing at his brother.

"What? I said 'not bad." Mako defended as Hiro and Brody walked over to him.

"Welcome to our world when dealing with Miko." Hiro said as soon the trio dodged a water attack from her as Miko looked to them.

"Oh sorry I thought I heard something and reacted." Miko said as clearly she heard Hiro and clearly she did not like it.

"See what we mean bro?" Brody gestured as Miko may be a water bender but she was a spit fire here.

"Ok I got it then don't get her mad." Mako said as Miko was messing with the water a bit as she bended it around her hands. "Anyway its getting late I'm going to turn in." Mako said as he began to walk away. "You kids have fun nice to meet you Avatar Korra and friends." Mako said as he began to head away.

"Yeah been a real pleasure also." Korra said as Miko heard this as did Hiro.

"Sleep well brother." Hiro said as he was with his friends.

"So... what are we supposed to do then?" Brody asked as Hiro shrugged to this.

"Stand around like idiots." Miko added as the trio then laughed a bit.

"See you upstairs bro." Mako said to Bolin while walking away.

"Upstairs?" Korra repeated, looking at the Earthbender beside her. "You guys live here?" Korra asked as she looked to Bolin on this.

"Yup. In the attic," Bolin answered. "It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So, back to Bending! Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin offered as Korra nodded and got ready to do it again.

She did just that and the two discs flew through the air and hit the net. "This is the coolest thing ever!" she cheered to herself with a big smile on her face.

"My turn!" Brody called out as he wanted to try now.

"Wow the odd element out." Hiro said as he saw this.

"Don't worry we've had worse." Miko said as she can name a number of times Hiro was the odd one out when it comes to dating.

(Scene Break the Next Day Air Temple Island)

Hiro with Brody and Miko were here for morning training with Korra as they were all gathered as Korra was going for the gates again. "Oh Spirits, not this thing again!" thought Korra as she stared down the contraption with an uneasy feeling. It was made even worse by the fact Hiro and his friends were now watching as well.

Feeling like she had no other choice, she ran right into the contraption and immediately started getting hit by the gates. She tried spinning around but still got hit.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin shouted at her.

But after getting hit by a gate for the umpteenth time, she had had enough. With an angry roar, she started throwing fire everywhere in the contraption, setting it ablaze and breaking it down in the process. She was just completely and utterly mad at the damn thing!

She kept bending fire at the contraption until her arms started feeling heavy and her breathing became tired. She had just started bending in a rage and that worn her out quicker than any fight. She stood there panting in the ruined remains of the contraption and when she looked outside of it, she saw the shocked looks on Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Hiro, Brody, and Miko.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure! What…" Tenzin started asking her. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled as Hiro was cheering Korra on from the back at her burning the Gates of Hell down.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she replied, coming out of the contraption. "I've been practicing like you've taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked you said it would!" She yelled as it seems Hiro was just watching while Miko was putting out the fire with her water.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me—" Tenzin yelled trying to make a point but Korra wanst having any of it right now.

"I have been!" she shouted, cutting him off. "But I'm not like Hiro here who finds out he's an airbender and gets it down in under a month!" Korra yelled as she pointed at Hiro who saw this.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Hiro said as he rather avoid this argument.

"To late she's angry and your in it." Brody said as everyone glared at him.

"Shut up Brody!" Korra, Hiro, and Miko all yelled as Brody was almost blown off his feet from their yelling alone.

"But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending is because you're a terrible teacher!" She pointed an accusing finger at him before stomping off as Hiro cringed a bit.

"I'll go talk to her." Hiro said as Brody and Miko saw this.

"Hey wait up!" Brody called as Miko saw her work was done.

"See you later." Miko said as she ran off after Korra as well.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, Daddy!" Meelo said, pointing at his father as he then began to wreck the stuff from the training as his daughters ended up hugging him as they knew Tenzin had never dealt with a teenager before.

(Later at the docks)

Korra was in her normal gear as she needed time to herself as then Hiro, Miko, and Brody showed up as Hiro looked to her. "Need a talk over some tea?" Hiro asked as he looked to her.

"We got some coupons for Wu's so we figured you may want in." Miko said as she looked to Korra.

"Yeah I could use some talking." Korra said as they had time to kill before the match later tonight.

"Come on." Brody said as they then all boarded the barge to the mainland as Hiro grinned at this.

(Later in Republic City)

The four were making their way to the Tea Shop as Hiro put his hands behind his back as he walked. "So what's on your mind Korra besides your brain." Hiro joked as Korra looked to him.

"its... well Tenzin I mean he's so old school do you know what he called Pro Bending and a lot of the newer forms of bending?!" Korra began her rand as Hiro heard this.

"An insult to the noble art of bending?" Hiro asked but he knew that was exactly it.

"Yeah exactly!" Korra called out as Hiro looked to her as did Miko.

"Well you got to remember Tenzin is very traditional with his beliefs on Bending plus with being the only known Airbender before Hiro here he has to show what it means to be an Air Nomad for future generations to follow." Miko said as she then laughed a bit. "Yeah lets see how long that lasts." Miko said as time had a funny way of changing things.

"Hey its not all his fault he has a lot of stress pushed onto him and he's trying to do his best for the sake of the Air Nomads since an airbender is apparently an endangered species around here." Brody said as he looked to everyone. "I mean I agree he has to get with the program and adjust to a changing world but you had no right to snap at him like that either." Brody said as he looked to her. "Maybe if you can try to show him that the younger generations connect best with newer things it may show to him that he doesn't have to forget his roots but also try to integrate them with newer things." Brody said as he looked to them.

"Brody when did you become a wise poohbah?" Hiro asked as he looked to Brody as Korra heard it all.

"When I fell off my bed and hit my head one morning." Brody said as this got a laugh from the group even Korra.

"You guys are strange." Korra said smiling as she was feeling a bit better after that talk.

"Yeah we know." Hiro said as they continued to walk about but unaware to them their good morning and walk was about to be interrupted. Soon an explosion was heard as the group moved out of the way in time to see a creature walk out of the smoke as he cackled at them.

"What do I find here, three little Rangers and an Avatar all for me." The monster said as it began to walk out of the smoke revealing its true form. It seemed to be a bit clown based in some aspect as in its hands were sharp blades as it walked out seeing the Rangers gathered here with Korra.

"Great doesn't Lothor have a day off?!" Hiro cursed as he and his friends with Korra all got ready for battle.

The monster grind its blades across from each other giving a sound of sharpen knives as the clown alien creature said, "I am Bo and I am here to make ribbon our you three of red, yellow and blue."

As People were running and no doubt getting the police, but still a lot of witnesses around as Hiro said in a low tone, "We can't morph out in the open."

"What can we do then?" Brody asked as Korra had an idea as the three friends supported her, its time to she gave some support herself as she ran on up and stomp on the ground creating a wave of stone coming at the monsters as he said, "Childs okay!" as the monster cut away the stone with ease with it blades as Miko said to her, "Korra what are you doing?"

"I stay here and hold him off, you guys get help," Korra said as eh charge in without much thinking as Miko said to her friends, "Can we even do it?"

"Not like we have a choice anyways, let move," Hiro said as soon enough the three ninja sprint out of the area without trouble and landed on the roof tops as they stood in formation in their ninja gear as Hiro said, "Ready!?"

"Ready!" miko and Brody said as all three of them went out as they went at their ninja morphers saying, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

(Morphin time)

As Brody, Hiro, and Miko dressed in blank white ninja garbs, as their disk spins they release the energy of their element as it soon surrounds them, as Brody surrounded by the color of the glowing Yellow earth, Hiro surrounded by the red hot winds of air, and Miko surrounded by the cool blue of water.

As their blank white outfit soon changes as the power of their elements infused with their clothing taking shape to their Ranger uniform, as their helmet came flying and landing at their heads, as hte mouth guard came up, and their visors cover their eyes as. As all three teen stood in their own screen as they called out their elements.

Brody raise his foot and step on the ground, making the ground shakes as dust and sand came forth and form his symbol behind him as he called out, "Power of Earth"

Hiro stood in place as he swing his arms around as air follow them as sent it forth as red wind as it came behind him to form his symbol as he called out, "Power of Air!"

Miko Stiid in place a she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner as water moves around to her movement as she made it splash up as the water form her symbol behind her as she called out, "Power of Water!"

(battle)

Korra leap out of the way as the Monster alien Bo try to slash at her and destroy a light post as it called out, "Hold still, this will only hurt for a moment!"

"Yea, not happening!" Korra said as he yell out while throwing a fire ball at the alien clown face as it they hit dead on but hardly made him move an inch as he said, "Is that all you got? That was hardly a tan."

"Try this then! Hawk Blaster!" a red laser blast came forth hitting the monster dead on as they hit and cause huge spark with the monster crying out as the ninja story gang came forth with and ready for battle as red ranger held his blaster and said, "How that for a tan?"

"Power Rangers you came!" Bo said and sounded a bit angry due to the hit it took by Hiro as Miko said, "What is with the makeup that awful?"

"Hey dude you could get sue, the claws thing is Freddy Kruger thing," Brody said as everyone look at him as Hiro said to him, "What the heck dude?"

"Come and get me rangers if you can!" Bo said not even caring what the rangers said to him as Miko step up with her Sonic Fin as she said, "I can take care of this guy!"

"Sonic fin!" As Blue ranger raise her weapon as she pull the trigger and started to say while the fin amplified her voice and made it into a command, "Alright Bo, jump and down and dance around!"

Bo flew up and down before getting spin around as Bo keep spinning and spinning as Miko was about to say more command as the clown monster called out, "I'm going to be sick! Oh here it comes!"

"Wait what?" Miko said as before she knew it as the clown went, "Blaa!"

Suddenly a rope of cloth came forth like a rope dart and smack Miko away with her sonic fin too out of her hands as the Hiro called out, "Mi- ah Blue!"

The clown was back on his feet as it held the tied up cloth still as he give a chilling laugh as he said, "Beware I have more than just gags toys for jokes!"

"No one hurts my friends, Lions Hammer!" as Brody said as eh smack the hammer as the shock wave of it travel to Bo a the clown monster was sent in the air as he went, "Whao!"

Brody keep smacking the hammer down as the clown keep going up and down as it did a position every time it went up in the air like it was doing more trick and wasn't taking any damage as Hiro said, "What is up with this guy?"

"Come on, get down and stay down!" Brody said as the Clown alien said, "You got it!"

AS the clown came down… over Brody as he went, "Ah oh!"

The clown landed smack down on top of Yellow as he leap off with a laugh as Brody went, "OW!"

"That it, eat laser your freaky clown!" Hiro said as eh fire the hawk blaster at the monster as the monster laugh and said, "I will!"

The clown open it mouth wide as the laser blasts enter in Bo's mouth before he close it and did a chewing sound and when, "EW tis taste like cover cook marshmallows! Ach-tooey!"

The laser blast came at Hiro with the clown spit them out as Hiro took them and fell back with a cry before landed on his back as Korra is shock by this and got angry as she said, "You mess with the wrong people!"

Korra ran out as Hiro called out saying, "Wait- korra don't!"

Korra leap up and came back down with a hard land with a wave of earth coming at the clown as the clown got hit by it and went flying back with spark around its body, and korra wasn't done yet, as she summon forth water from a flower pot that had a water in its soil at least and whip it at the clown as he went, "Oh ow! Stop that! That hurt!"

The clown slash the water whip away angly as Korra wasn't backing down as she summon forth fire as she shot it out like in a pro bender way as the fire balls came at the clown as he went, "That it no more Mr. Nice guy!"

AS the clown alien pull out something out from his rear area somewhere as he pulled out a round mirror, "Where the attack, now take it back!"

The Mirror somehow made a force field of sort with the mirror it had as the fire balls hit it and bounce back at Korra, as to her surprise as they fireball came at her faster than what she did, as she move out of the way just in time with a draft of air coming by as the fire balls missed as the clown monster when, "what!? No fair!"

"Whoa, how did I do that?" Korra said as Bo stomp its feet as he said, "No fair- no fair- No fair! Your suppose to get hit!"

"Oh yea?! Let see you try that again!" Korra said as she summon forth more water from a water faucet and sent it at the clown as he held the mirror up as he said, "What bounce off me, stick to you!"

The water whip was sent back and hit Korra at her arm, as she cry out to that with a small cut shown on it as the clown laugh at her with korra getting mad, as this as she stomp her foot on the ground summon forth a pillar of earth as the Clown said, "Have you learn anything! IT going back at you!"

The mirror shine again as the earth attack was reverse back at Korra somehow as the pillar came back under her as she was sent flying by that with a cry, as the clown laugh at her, as where Korra was about to land was at a street Sign where she was about to be impaled by it, until-

Whosh~~!"

Korra was caught in the air, as she lay in the arm of the red Ranger as he stood on top of the street sign like a ninja, as Korra caught her breath, she look up as she saw Hiro as he open his visor of his mask as he said to her, "You alright Korra?"

"Y-yeah I am now let me go." Korra stuttered for a bit as the two dropped down and glared at the Monster as Hiro's face mask reformed.

"How do we take this guy down?" Hiro asked as he glared at it as Brody and Miko regrouped with him.

"No clue everything we throw he throws it back at us." Miko said as Brody then glared at the monster.

"Plus... he's fast." Brody said as he saw the monster as they stood protecting Korra.

"I got an idea!" Hiro called out as he looked to them. "Triple up on the Elements hit him with Wind, Earth, and Water!" Hiro said as they all nodded to him.

Soon Hiro bended the Air to him as Miko did the same with the water as Brody used the Earth. They began to bend it together before sending their attack out with a roar as the triple elements attack was mixed in with their own Ranger Powers as well. "Oh a mix meal!" Bo called out as his mouth opened again as the Rangers kept it up before they had to end it when an explosion hit Bo.

"Did we get him?" Korra asked as soon a mirror appeared and from it their own attack came at them causing them to cry out in shock and pain as they were all hit by the attack in question.

(Nearby)

Two Ninja Gear figured saw the event as they even had their head pieces on. As they glared at the monster their suits had either crimson or navy highlights as the suits also had the Thunder Ranger seal as they saw the Ninja Storm was in a pinch. "Well do we or do we not, bro?" Navy asked as he looked to his brother.

"Well she said not to intervene if it can be helped... I say we intervene." Crimson said as they got ready. "Its morphing time." Crimson said as it was time for them to Morph.

"THUNDER STORM!" They called out using the exact same stance as the Thunder Rangers Blake and Hunter did in the TV Show as they held their hands out with the index finger pointing out. "RANGER FORM!" They called out again as they held their hands totheir faces ready to morph. "HA!" They roared out as they pressed the buttons on their morphers activating the morph as soon thunder struck at them as they sped morph into battle.

(Battle)

As the Rangers had their Ninja Sabers out while trying to get back up to fight they saw the monster approaching them as soon from behind them an explosion was seen from a thunder strike catching everyone's attention as soon from the smoke the two Thunder Rangers began to walk out. "Its those guys again!" Korra called out as the Thunder Rangers walked out.

"Thunder Rangers." Miko said as she saw them walk forth as they saw Bo who saw them as well.

"Finally all five are here!" Bo called out as they walked forward silently. "So want to help me with the Storm Ninja's after all if truth is truth then the Schools of Storm and Thunder were bitter rivals." The Clown Monster said doing as Lothor had ordered of him.

But then the Storm Rangers walked passed Bo and to the downed heroes before they got there and turned around. "Sorry... but our schooling was private." Crimson said as he looked to Bo.

"So you better flock off clown other wise you'll get a good fire up your rear and thunder down your throat." Navy said as he pointed to Bo who was shocked to see the Thunder Rangers were trying to aid the Storm Rangers to victory.

"If that how you want to play then prepared to be destroyed along with the rest of the storm rangers and the avatar!" Bo called out as he pulled out two balloon as he bright them up to his mouth and blow into, as they grew in sizes, then he began to tied them together and made a balloon sword that glow turning real.

"Beta Form let's go!" Crimson said as Navy came running at the monster as Bo swing his sword as he yell out, "Die!"

"Thunder staff!" Navy called out he pull out his weapon off his back as the small weapon extended into a staff weapon and block the sword attack as he the flung the weapon to the side to give him a few strikes as next leaping over the monster as Bo try to strike him and miss with Crimson ranger up in his face with his own blaster as he called out, "Crimson blaster!"

Crimson ranger fire into the clown face taking major damage as he said, "OW stop shooting in the face! You know how long it took me to do my make-up!"

"Navy Antler!" Navy ranger called out as his weapon grips the monster around his waist and lift him up a bit as Bo said, "Wait put me down!"

How about it do this!" Navy said as he swing the monster around before throwing him outwards as the monster flew into a wall making spider-web cracks, before he fell down and recover from that attack as he said, "Oh that… it you're going to get it now!"

The thunder rangers regroup as Crimson ranger said to him, "It you who going to get it."

"Let's burn this clown and finish it," Navy said as he bend out pure blue flames at the clown as the clown suddenly recover from its attack and said, "Got ya now!"

AS the clown open his mouth reviling the mirror as he took the flame in his mouth before shooting back out at the two rangers as they pull out their staff weapon as they suddenly transform into something else as they called out, "Thunder shield!"

The attack were blocked with ease as the storm rangers watch from the side with Korra helping them out best she could as Miko said, "They're good."

"Seem like they have great training," Hiro said as Brody also added in, "And better stuff too, why don't we have shields?"

"I don't think you should be focus on that," Korra said as suddenly the police finally showed up with Lin Beifong showing up as well as she saw the scene as she said, "There more of them?"

The fire attack calm down as the clown got mad at this as he said, "Hey that not allow, only I can block attacks!"

"Get real clown, your weapon without that mirror thing of yours," Navy called out as the clown called out, "We'll see about that!"

Lin had enough already as she called out, "Hold it your all under arrest!"

"Does she really have to do this now?" Hiro said as he saw Lin again as Korra said, "I guess she too stubborn to give up yet."

As the police try to surround the group fighting as Bo called out, "Oh a surprise party, sorry I don't have goody bags for you call, but I have confetti!"

Suddenly the clown throw from his hands colorful confetti which flew out everywhere as it started to attach to the police force around as they cry out to a pain as the paper suddenly combust into flames, with the thunder ranger still had their thunder shield out and block them, as the storm flame they knew they have to act.

"We got to help them!" Hiro said as Brody said, "What about Mr. Space clown!?"

"Those two got it, we can't do anything right now. Avatar help us out with some water bending!" Miko said calling Korra avatar to keep their knowledge about each other to a minimal and keep their identity more secured, Miko aim her site at a fire hydrant and made it burst out water as she use her water bending and spread over the police officer that were on fire as Korra nodded and help out too.

"Yellow make some walls to block off confetti, I'll try to contain the rest!" Hiro said as Brody nodded and said, "Got it!"

AS the two set up Brody bend upa huge wall around the clown and the rangers to keep them close in with the clown, while the confetti block off, and Hiro did a ram sigh as he called out, "Senpuu: Tsuisutā!"

A mini tornado came forth and suck up all the paper that has yet to touch anyone as gather them Miko came around as she called out, "Senpuu: TAKI!"

A river of water came down like a waterfall on the confetti soaked them, making them useless now as they were all piled up in a neat pile to say.

Lin saw the ranger in action as he frown as Hiro still in his ranger form said, "Hey, a fair warning, we fight the monsters so no one else get hurt, they always have a trick up their sleeve you know."

"You…" Lin said in an angry tone as he didn't have any resort to say and only said, "You may be breaking the law… but I'll look away from this as you save my men, but we won't stop until you're arrested."

"After all the good we're doing we're still being treated like criminals, How disappointing," Miko said as he drop her head as brody said to, "Man she need to take a chill pill."

"Or get laid, but then again not many people would go for an old lady," Hiro said as snorted a bit as she cover her mouth so she didn't get heard laughing with Lin did heard him as she said, "What you little!"

(with the thunder rangers)

AS the thunder ranger keep blocking the confetti on their end as Crimson said, "We need to blow these things away!"

"Fire bomb?" Navy said as Crimson nodded as soon enough as the two they convert their shield to staff mode as flames run along down them as the two swing their weapon and slam it down creating a wave of flames destroying all the confetti around as the monster cry out, "Hey those were mine! Stop ruining my fun!"

The thunder rangers put back their weapon to normal as Crimson said, "This clown is annoying. Let's bring him down for good."

"How, any attack we may throw at it would only get thrown back, and considering how he handle the storm team and the avatar, our fire attack aren't good enough" Navy said as Crimson said, "We need to be faster then, and hit it hard with our attack strongest bend we got."

"I suggest you two use your lightning bending as I can tell that mirror he has is blocking attack that under the speed of light," a voice spoken in their helmets as Crimson said, "Wait how did you-?

Before he could finish the voice in his helmet said, "After last time, I was told you monitor you two making sure you're not doing anything against the mistress wishes, during so I got a scan of that monsters attack when Navy throw fire at it and it just repels attack that slow to say, you been to use your lightning and destroy it fast before Mistress finds out."

"We got it. Thunder and lightning then?" Navy said as Crimson said, "I got the thunder if you can bring the lightning."

"What are you two up to?" Bo said angrily as soon enough Crimson took the lead this time as he charge out as he called out, "Crimson Blaster Fire!"

Crimson ranger fire out his weapon as the clown said, "Hey what comes around goes around!"

The clown took the attack before shoot it back at Crimson as the ranger soon change weapon to, "Thunder staff!" As Crimson ranger hit the attack away with ease before coming up and slashing the monster before he got behind it and stab the point of it into the monster for a moment as Bo called out, "HEY! Don't poke me there!"

"Navy now!" Crimson called out as Navy was already working on his attack as the tips of his fingers spark with lightning as he did a swift movement as he said, "Here comes the lightning!"

Navy Ranger launch the lightning bolt at the monster as Bo said, "Do you ever learn!"

As Bo opens its mouth with the mirror active, suddenly the lightning strike the mirror cracked it big time before it exploded in the clown mouth as he cry out as it turn around to face crimson Ranger as he had an attack as well as he point his hand in the mouth of the monster and said, "And here's the thunder."

As lightning form into Crimson's fist than his fingers as he give a lightning infuse punch as he hit the monster dead on with a loud bang sound like thunder as the monster flew back with the mirror in its shattering as it cry out.

"AHH, you destroy it, my reflective mirror!" Bo cry out in pain and anger as Crimson leap over by his brother as Navy look to him and said, "Time to finish it!"

"Lets put them together!" Crimson and Navy called out as Crimson then placed his blaster at the ready followed by Navy attaching the Antlers to it as they then held at the ready. Navy having it on his shoulder to keep it stead while Crimson helped aim and would be the trigger guy. "THUNDER BLASTER!" They called out as Korra saw this as she looked to her friends and to the guys who saved her rear end.

"Ready?" Navy asked as Bo saw this and began to panic a bit.

"No wait don't do this!" He cried out in fear as Bo saw he was done fore.

"FIRE!" Crimson roared out before pulling the trigger and in turn sending a powerful Thunder Blast shot which then hit the monster big time.

"Piece of cake." Crimson said as he and Navy began to walk away as the monster then fell and exploded a bit as they headed to the Rangers who were on the defensive.

"So the on our side or what?" Brody asked as he looked to Hiro as he looked back.

"Not exactly sure... we're about to find out." Hiro said as the Thunder Rangers arrived before calling off their weapons as the Rangers were on the defensive.

"Hey bro no need to be on edge we ain't here for trouble." Crimson said as he looked to his Red Storm counterpart.

"Yeah sure you aren't." Hiro said as Navy saw this.

"If you think we're as gullible as Hunter and Blake were you got another thing coming." Navy said tapping his helmet with his index finger as he smiled at them under his helmet.

"Hey um not to cut in but aren't we do for a giant monster?" Brody asked as everyone went wide eyed at this as they almost forgot about that.

(Lothor's Ship)

"Well at least we got information now we need to deal with those new rangers." Lothor said as he then pressed the needed buttons. "Scroll of Empowerment." He called out sending forth the mentioned scroll.

(Republic City)

Lothor's scroll flew forth and opened up in the sky before releasing its power to the downed monster who in turn rose up as a giant monster as he laughed a bit. "The show's just begun now its bigger then life!" Bo called out as he looked down at the Rangers.

(Rangers)

"Dammit call in the Ninja Zords!" Hiro called out as they went through the needed stances and such as the Thunder Rangers watched.

"Senpuu Kuchiyose Jutsu!" They all invoked as they began to summon their Zords.

(Mountain)

The Zords upon summoning began teleporting to a proper place to go forth as summoning Jutsu was mainly for long range transportation such as the North or South Poles so as they vanished they appeared in a proper area to be of use.

(Dolphin Zord)

The Dolphin Zord appeared from the shadow of a large ship and jumped forth as it went to aid its summoner.

(Lion Zord)

The Lion Zord appeared from the building areas as it began to walk through the city to answer its masters call making sure no one came to harm from its march.

(Hawk Zord)

The Hawk Zord appeared from behind a mountain area as it flew into the city as it heard the call and knew it was time to fight big with big.

(Rangers)

"Ok lets go!" Hiro called out but before they could act Bo was ready for it.

(Battle)

"Not so fast!" Bo called out as he then released party papers of sorts which then began to grab the Zords and wrap around them before restraining each of them preventing them from moving as they all saw this.

(Rangers)

"Oh come on!" Hiro yelled out as his Hawk was clipped.

"Great just what we need a Monster with common sense." Miko said as she saw this as the Zords struggled to get free but they were trapped now.

(Battle)

Bo laughed as he fired laser blasts at the Zords doing damage to them as this was just insult to injury.

(Rangers and Korra)

"Ok this has gone on long enough." Crimson said as they saw the Ranges were Zordless. "Luckily you guys are then only ones with Zord's if that wasn't already obvious." Crimson said as he then took out his Morpher as did Navy.

"Hey you two if you do this you'll be caught!" The voice in their helmets said as Navy and Crimson understood.

"Yeah we know." Navy said as they got ready for it.

"Crimson Thunder Power!" Crimson called out as he held his Morpher in his hand.

"Navy Thunder Power!" Navy called out as Korra saw this.

"Sky of Wonder!" Crimson called out as he held his Morpher at the ready.

"Power of Thunder!" They called out before raising the Morphers skyward causing thunder strikes to hit them and around them luckily though no one was hurt.

"Crimson Kabuto zord!" Crismon called out as he was ready.

(Battle)

Soon from the mountain area the stone of it burst out with thunder strikes as from it a large Kabuto Beatle drove out as it was a huge tank.

(Rangers)

"Navy Kuwagata Zord!" Navy called out as he knew what was next.

(Battle)

The Kuwagata Zord drove off the cliff area which was more of a hill when size was involved as it began to make its way to the battle against Bo. AS it landed it bounces a bit as it drove torts its masters call ready for battle.

(Rangers)

"Wait you guys have Zords also?" Korra asked as she saw this as Crimson smirked a bit.

"Watch and see." Crimson said as soon he and Navy Ninja Sprinted to the Zords in question.

(crimson)

As Crimson ranger to his kabuto thunder zord and ran to the side of it for a bit until he leaps up into the zord and landed into his seat, as he grab hold of the controls as he said, "Crimson Kabuto zord online!"

(navy)

Navy did the same with his Kuwagata thunder zord as he ran to the side until he ran up in front before leaping up landing on one of the pincers before leaping up again into the zord cockpit as well and on his seat as he grab hold of his controls and says, "Navy Kuwagata zord online!"

(down below)

"Whoa," korra could only say as she thought the storm zords were impressive, with Lin rubbing her head as she knew these giant metal beast only means to her more trouble than she could handle as it seem the three colorful vigilante were not the only one to worry about now with the 'Thunder Duo' as she dubbing them.

With the trio as they saw them as Brody said, "I don't know to be impressed or jealous that they are the ones fighting out there instead of us."

"You think their zords can beat that monster?" Miko said as Hiro said to her, "If the series remain true, then their zords can damage our zords easy, and they are tanks for a reason."

(the battle)

As the two beetles zords came forth as Bo saw this and said, "Oh you two as well, well then how about a spray of pepper breath! AHHH!"

Bo breath out flames of fire upin the Kabuto zord, as flame surrounds it before it was engulf in the flames as it seem it was the end of one of the thunder brothers, then a black smoking ball came forth from the fire.

(Crimson)

"Preparing to activate weaponry," Crimson said as he was still alive still it seem but outside his cockpit the flame rage on still.

(the battle)

The black smoking ball suddenly broke apart reviling the Kabuto zord inside as Crimson ranger called out, "Activate and fire!"

The Kabuto zord fire upon Bo as the huge alien clown took the blast as he cry out in pain to the hits shooting the monster out of the city and into a more safer area.

Suddenly the Kuwagata came forth with its pincers wide open as it leap up and out to Bo got him in a clamp attack with lightning energy flew out from the zord to the monster as he sparks out while crying out saying, "AH That hurt! Let me go you stupid bug!"

Swinging around as the Kuwagata zord hang on a much as it could before its pincers release off the monster and started tumbling around before stop and lay on its back helpless.

"Now I show you what I do you little bugs like you!" Bo said as he came over to the Kuwagata zord and raise his foot as it seem he was about to destroy it.

(Navy)

As in the cockpit as navy work his controls as hit a button as he said, "Activating camouflage!"

(battle)

As Bo brought down his foot, the Kuwagata zord vanish out of site while Bo foot came down and landed on nothing much the dirt of the land as he said, "Hey where did he go?"

(with korra, lin, and the rangers)

"Wow, can yours do that?" korra asked as Lin could not believe she saw as she see a giant metal beetle vanish from site, as the yellow ranger lower his head in a sadden way as Brody said, "I wish."

"Our zords have different ability from each other's, making each zord unique in their own ways, as mine could go deep underwater while our leaders zord can fly very high up, and our teammates… mostly have a huge head for a fan," Miko said as she could not remember what makes Brody zord any unique from theirs as Brody said, "Does good during hot days."

"Shut up yellow," red and blue said to their teammates as lin sighed as she could not believe she listening to this as korra keep watching the fight as she try to look for the invisible zord as she pointed out, "Hey I think I see something."

(battle)

The Kuwagata zord drive up behind the monster still in camo mode as suddenly it was back inside as its pincers were pointed at the monster and were launch out and clamp tightly around the monster even more so as he called out, "Hey!"

Soon enough the zord started to spin around giving the monster a joy ride in the air spinning around and around, going faster and faster as Bo called out, "Stop spinning, you're going to make me sick!"

Soon enough the pincers let go of Bo sending flying across into a empty field where the real battle was about to take place in.

(with the rangers)

"We're going to need a better view," Hiro said as the thunder rangers throw Bo in a point where they can see where the fight will be taken place as Miko pointed out, "Let's get to the roof tops, we're surely to have a clear view point there."

Korra lean over and whisper to Hiro and said, "You think you can… help me get a good view as well?"

"Give me a moment," Hiro whisper back as suddenly he put his hands together and said, "Well sorry to cut this short Miss police chef but we got to bail. Senpuu: Shunshin No jutsu!"

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke came forth exploded outwards covering the wing rangers tracks and korra's as well as Lin cough and wave her hand around as the smoke clears and saw the three rangers gone as she had an upset look as she said in a angry yet calm tone as she can put it, "I'll get you three, if it's the last thing I do."

(Roof tops)

The ninja storm team suddenly appeared on the roof tops as a cloud of smoke came forth with the rangers stand with Korra as Hiro had his arm wrap around her as he let go of her, she seem a little dizzy for a moment and said, "Whoa… what was that?"

"A teleport jutsu, only good fast escape within a mile or, but cover our tracks well," Hiro explain as they learn that on their 3rd week of training during an escape from sewer Catgators… don't ask.

(the battle)

Bo recover from the spin as he try to stand up and said, "Whoa, what a world, is the world spinning or is it me?"

The two beetle zord came up as they prepared to what is going ot happen next.

(thunder brothers)

"Ready bro?" Crimson asked his brother as Navy nodded as he said, "Ready as I can be brother."

"Alright lets do this," Crimson said as suddenly both brothers started to say together, "Form Thunder Megazord!"

(Megazord sequence)

The two Zords then built energy between each other as they began to drive in a circle around each other and the energy ball. Soon once the power peaked they collided as they combination sequence began. Both Zords began to fly out no doubt due to a sort of magnetism as first the Kuwagata Zord flew up before detaching its pincers. Once that was done its spread out and revealed robotic legs as no doubt this Zord formed the legs. Then the Kabuto Zord flew in as it to was converting as the Kuwagata Zord's pincers attached to the area foring a chest as soon the arms and chest were formed.

The Zord then began forming the head as the tank cannon moved and folded to the back as the head spun into place and unfirled showing it was similar to the Thunder Rangers helmet but had the horns of both Kabuto and Kuwagata Zords as it was now fully formed. Soon to finish it all up the two zords combined arms and legs as now the Thunder Megazord had taken the stage as it spun its arms around a bit similar to stretching out some joints.

(Thunder Rangers)

"Thunder Megazord!" They called out as the Thunder Megazord was ready.

(Megazord formation)

"Powered up!" They finished as the Megazord took a battel stance while the wheels on its arms spun around creating a current of thunder as the Thunder Megazord was armed and ready for battle.

(Korra and the Rangers)

"Wait these guys have their own robot!?" Korra asked in shocked as Brody saw this as well.

"In retrospect we should have seen this coming." Brody said as he looked to them as did Korra.

"Well lets see what they can do." Hiro said as he saw the battle take place really wishing he had some Pizza right now.

(Battle)

"You cant combine two larva to make a spider!" Bo called out as he glared at the Megazord who in turn took a battle stance as did Bo. Soon the two charged torch each other as Bo tried to attack but the Thunder Megazord blocked it. The Thunder Megazord then attacked as it punched Bo before delivering a powerful kick to Bo's rib area. The Thunder Megazord then sent a powerful punch straight to Bo's chest knocking him back as the Clown like Monster was on the ropes.

"Hey that's no way to treat me!" Bo called out as he glared at the Thunder Rangers and the Thunder Megazord.

(Thunder Rangers)

"Sure it is why is it not?" Crimson asked as he looked to Bo taunting him with words to get him angry.

"Could have fooled us." Navy taunted even further as words can be a powerful weapon in combat as it would make ones enemy make a mistake in rage that would cost them dearly in battle.

(Crimson)

"Lets kick it up a notch have any Power Disks for us?" Crimson asked as he looked to his controls communication spot.

"Its on the way." The man on the other side said as he sent it over.

Soon their Disk spot activated as from it a power Disk came out as Crimson grabbed it and smirked to this. "Thanks we'll put it to good use." Crimson said as he then put the disk in its dropper. "Power Disk Lock and Drop!" He called out as once the lever opened he twisted it and dropping the disk in.

(Battle)

The Thunder Megazord then spun its arms a bit as its chest opened to reveal a Power Disk inside it which launched out before opening up. Once it opened it revealed a shuriken like weapon with a handle and a face as once the blades unfurled the Thunder Megazord grabbed the handle and was now ready for weapon combat.

"You think you can hurt me with that thing, bring it!" Bo said as the thunder megazord held up its weapon as energy build up in it as before they send it out in a ball of energy with skuriken blade are shown on it flying out and hitting the alien clown monster dead on dealing heavy damage to it as Bo cry out.

With the smoke and sparks in Bo face, the thunder megazord charge up and ran pass bo while swinging its weapon across the monster causing more damage to it.

They keep this up over and over as they strike with well aim strike with deadly hits as well as Bo was getting all the beating as it could not keep up with the power of the thunder megazord as he said, "Oh man I'm going to pop!"

(the thunder megazord)

"He's at the 50, the 40, the 30!" The thunder brothers said as they had their targeting scopes on, as they charge up for the finisher on their weapon using the combine strength of the deadly strike and the power shots.

(battle)

The megazord weapon glow with power as it strike down the clown hard, as Bo spark out with energy as he was hit by the energy as he cry out, "No, no, no NO! I cannot go on!" as he fell down with his whole being sparking out as he when eh feel down-

BOOM

He exploded in fire and smoke, as Bo was down, and all of his tricks and magic soon vanish with him, as the three zords that were trap were free again and soon return to hangers and start repairing any minor damage that was done to them by bo.

The Thunder megazord took a victory stance as it swing its weapon around before it walk off out of site to the ninja storm team thinking to go back into hiding as well.

(the ninjas and korra)

"They beat the monster, I never thought these guys were that powerful, and well skilled," Miko said as everyone soon power down and the ninja storm team was back in civilian clothing, as Hiro said to her, "Yea... but who are they and how much do they know about us and the... show?" he said that last part low so Korra didn't hear him as telling her they were ninja storm was one thing, but telling her they are from another world, would pretty much call them crazy or she may accidently tell someone.

"You think they would be after us sooer or later?" Brody asked as Korra look to them and asked, "Why woudl you think those guys will come after you three?"

"Ah... the teaching of our schools are rivals as Master Wu told us once, but he never went into detail of how much or why they were, and seeing them beign rangers and having megazord... I would think Brody maybe afraid we could get replace as Superheros," Miko said as she lie and partly told the truth.

"Oh, i guess that would make sense, i guess," Korra said as Hiro look to his team and korra and said, "Well whoever side their on or what their plan could be, we best be prepared and... get more training done as well as maybe even at our level, we would most likely get our butts handed to us."

"Well if you guys need any help, you know I've got your guys back," korra said as she did a fist punch salute to them as Hiro look to her and said, "Thank korra... but it won't be needed."

"Hu?" Korra went as Miko look to her and said, "He right, you maybe strong but being a Power Ranger mean differently to everything of strength and power, as we're at master level while we're like this but without it, we'll be just... normal."

Korra is surprise by that as she said, "Really, how did you three come... Rangers?"

"We were... picked by a higher power," Brody said randomly out of nowhere as Miko and Hiro didn't know if he was being serious or just being his dumb self as Korra look at them and said, "You guys were picked to be rangers?"

"Well... its surprisingly to us as well, to my guess a weird act of fate as i never knew I was an air bender, miko a water bender, and Brody and earth bender, and we hardly knew anything of what happen to us," Hiro explain the best he could as miko steps in to help as she said, "It just sort of happen is all we're saying, we don't know why we were chosen, we just were."

Korra nodded as she still surprise by all this but if being a ranger is something like being an AVATAR, then there could be apart of a destiny plans for something big, as what, no one really know.

"Well... i guess our evening was ruin by this monster attack, but we can still try to make it up as well," Hiro started saying to change topic as he didn't want to go on with it how they became rangers in the first place, as Miko said, "Well sense after korra destroy the spinning gates of hell,(Hiro: amen to that), we should try to keep our distant from Tenzin and say korra hang out at our place."

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Brody asked as Korra wonder what everyone had in mind as Hiro said, "That right, We're going to see the Championship of the Fire ferrets at the Pro-Bending arena."

Korra smile to hear that as she came up and hug Hiro as she said, "You are the best! All of you guys!"

"Then why are you just hugging Hiro?" Miko said with a smile as Korra blink to that as she tries to think of something and said, "Because he was... closes?"

"Oh I know its because Korra has a huge." Brody began only for Miko to waterbend his head into ice as Brody had a stupid look in this ice. He then fell as the ice around his head threw off the weight forcing Brody to fall shattering said ice.

"What was that about?" Hiro asked as Miko winked at Korra covering for her as she nodded a bit in confusion.

(Scene Break Probending Arena that evening)

The Group was walking into the locker room as they all saw Mako and Bolin there with the opposing team as Hiro saw this. "Wait did we miss the match already you guys look you lost before we got here." Hiro said as he looked to everyone here.

"We might as well have." Bolin said as Mako was the next one to speak.

"Hasook is a no good no show." Mako said as soon the referee walked in opening the door.

"You got two minutes to come out ready to play or your disqualified." The referee said before leaving as Mako saw this.

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings." Mako said as Korra then spoke up.

"Cant you ask one of those guys to fill in." Korra asked as she pointed to the other team in here.

"Nah the rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin said as Miko then cleared her throat a bit.

"Well luckily you guys have two Water Benders at your corner." Miko said as she then smiled a bit further. "And if need be two earth benders, right Brody?" Miko asked as she looked but to her shock Brody was gone.

"What the hell?" Hiro asked as he didn't even hear Brody leave as he wasn't even making any comments which was unlike him. "Hey you guys seen a guy about my height in yellow?" Hiro asked the other team as one of them raised his hand.

"He asked us where Hasook lived and we told him to ask the guys who run this and then asked where we can find them and then left." The guy said as Miko then face palmed herself on this one.

"Great." Miko said as she should have figured Brody being random like this was bound to happen. "Well at least you have two water benders in your corner." Miko said as she then pointed at herself and Korra.

"But your the Avatar isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked referring to Korra.

"It isn't cheating if I only do water bending." Korra said as that much was true for them.

"No way I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there." Mako said as Korra and Miko then glared at him for that.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said as Miko looked ready to wale on Mako for that one before the door was heard opening.

"Times up you in or out?" The referee asked as he looked inside.

"We're in!" Korra called out as Mako was shocked.

"We are?" He asked as Bolin sat up for this.

"YES!" Bolin called as Korra went to get suited up.

"Hey I didn't agree to this!" Mako called out as he looked to Korra.

"You can thank me later." Korra said as she grabbed the Pro Bending Gear she needed.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said as Miko then patted his cheek for that.

"Just roll with it." Miko said as she smiled to Mako while walking passed to set up as the backup player.

(Meanwhile with Brody)

"Huh so this is where he lives." Brody said as he looked at an apartment complex as he had come here looking for Hasook. "Well I'm not getting any younger might as well figure out his deal." Brody said as he walked in to find out why Hasook bailed on his team like he had.

(Later back as the arena)

As Team Fire Ferrets line up in the first zone area as well as team Platypus bears as Korra taking the place of Hasook in his spot with Hiro and Miko in the booth as Miko ask, "So you think they have a chance at winning this game?"

"I don't know, depends on Korra I guess, but I have faith she would do her best," Hiro said as Miko said to him, "Lets hope that sense of faith is one of really believing and not thinking she cute."

"Do you always have to do that?" Hiro asked as Miko said I na playful voice as messing around with him, "I didn't hear you denying it."

"Ahh," Hiro as he lean his head forward as he raise it back up and said, "Let just cheer the fire ferret out and try to make the best if it, sense Brody isn't here, let just do normal cheers."

"And I was liking that cheer," Miko said sounded disappointed as Hiro said, "Unless the guys in the back would want to help cheer out, it's just us with one guy short."

"Fine then," Miko said as she turn towards the Fire Ferret as she cheer out, "Lets go Fire Ferret! Kick the other team butts!"

"You guys got this! You got the best person on the team!" Hiro said as he was meant Korra as soon enough the game is beginning to start, as the announcer look towards the Fire Ferrets and saw Korra as he said, "Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender. Let's she if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

(Bending arena)

Mako lean over to korra and started whispering to her as she takes her stance while adjusting her pad as well, "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it captain," Korra said as her helmet sags to cover her eyes, and she pushes it back up quick

"Players, are you ready?" The old pro-bending ref said to them as as he got a nod from both team before he blew his whistle.

The bell rang as Korra did a water bend kick out to the guy she was facing right away, sending him over on the side out of the ring as the guy yell out before falling into the waters.

The oppsening team had a worry look on their faces as they saw their teammates got knock out on the side with Mako face palm to this and Bolin lean back a bit with the surprise look on his face, as the crowds around started to boo with korra didn't seem to notice this as she cheer out while running in a cirlce while she said, "Woo-hoo, man overboard!"

(Hiro and Miko)

Hiro and Miko had a WTF look on their faces as Miko turn to Hiro and said, "So what was that about having faith in her?"

Hiro just drop his head and started banging it lightly against the rail.

(Bending Arena)

The whistle was blown out by the Ref, calling the penalty, and giving the punishment as he said, "Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty. Move back one zone."

"What? Why?" Korra said surprised by this call as Mako explained to her, "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!"

"Oh... whoops," Korra said as she realize what she did and got the team in trouble as she went back to zone two area as the player that Korra knocked out, returns back on the arena by his team, with the bell soon rang again to start the game once more.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup," the raido guy said as the Platypus bears shot out their elements, and gang up on Korra as she dodge some attack and took an earth dis to the gut as the radio guy went on saying, "But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."

Korra wanted ot counter attack as she rushes forward into a leaping kick that catches an incoming stream of water and tosses it back, but she lands with one foot back in zone one area as the buzz went off with the line turns red as the Ref blows the whistle again as he said, "Foul. Over the line. Move back to zone three."

Korra growls and punches the air as she moves back as she said in a piss off tone, "Argh. I'll show you over the line."

(the duo)

"Come on Korra! Give yourself room to bend before doing that!" Hiro said as korra was too far forward to do what she did as Miko said, "She in the deadzone, one more foul or one stray shot of something and she out."

"She's new to this, it just a matter of time of adjusting," Hiro defending her as he did make a point as this was Korra first game and she just barely understand the basic… other than that first one as Miko sighed as she said, "If she make this team lose this game, I will give her a water whipping, Avatar or no Avatar."

(Bending Arena)

The bell rings again to show the match was over, as Bolin taps his fingers together with chagrin, as Mako merely looks down in resignation to this as it seem there team seem to be in hot water.

"The Platypus Bears take round one," The radio guy said as it shows on the score lights as soon enough the bell rang out again.

The Platypus Bears immediately begin launching elemental attacks as they aimed at Korra knowing her to be the weak link of the group as the Radio guy started to announce, "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl."

Korra does her best as she dodges and blocks the barrage of attacks coming at her, getting forced from one side of the field to the other, as she soon finds herself at the focal point of mostly the fire and water attacks.

The anger build up in korra as she growl out as she brings up a shield of earth disks to intercept the incoming attacks which surprise everyone as the Radio guy said, "Wait a minute? Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?"

The crowd gasps to this no doubt, the game stops for the moment as the Platypus Bears stare in shock, and the referee blow his whistle again with Korra looks around warily, as the Ref said, "Foul... I think?"

(The duo)

The game is put on hold for a moment as the ref will talk to the judges about Korra being the avatar and see where it would go.

"Oh no," Hiro said as Miko face palm to this as she said, "Maybe I should have been the one playing out there instead of her."

"What worst, one of the white Lotus people at the temple will be hearing this and might tell Tenzin," Hiro said as Miko blink to that as Hiro was right as she knew those guys had permission to use it again, but they have to go somewhere else with it to hear the game, but the chances are Tenzin would be coming here sooner or later as Miko asked, "What should we do?"

Hiro thought long and hard on this as he rub his head and said, "Fuck it, I'll take the responsibility for this… no doubt he would band me from coming back over to the main land until my air bending training is done."

"Hey, we all agree to this, and we made a deal with Tenzin. If he breaks the deal, we will leave, after all we got a steady job and we have a place for us, and we come back to the island ninja style and borrow some scrolls to keep your training going and beside what was it that we all promise to each other?" Miko said as Hiro look up for a moment as he said, "We get in trouble and split the blame."

"For better or worse we stand by each other, no matter what. That what we promise to each other, you and Brody are my best friends, and I'll stick my neck out for you guys as I know you guys will do the same for me… so let's do one for Korra as well and if Tenzin don't like it, tough it's who we are," Miko said as with her personality… Hiro raise his head to that as he smile a bit and said, "Yea… thank Miko, I needed that."

"Good, now lets cheer these guys on and cheer loudly," Miko said as Hiro nodded and turn towards the Bending arena as he prepares himself to the cheer.

(Bending Arena)

The Ref came back out as he raise his hand out to Korra and announce, "The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water."

After that the crowd cheers out as they seem happy that Korra was playing in the game, no doubt some fan out there knowing her to be the avatar are happy they are playing in their favorite sport game, with the Platypus bear were upset by this while they kick their foot out, throw their arms down with one guy said, "Aww come on!"

Soon enough the two teams line up for their next round as the bell soon rings, the bears launch their attacks full force as the radio guy said, "This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness."

The Platypus bear all gang up on korra again as they really want to win this match as they try focusing their attacks on her as she was hit full force of all the hits as she was hit by all three elements of earth fire and water, she was launch across the arena and into the waters below.

(Duo)

"Oh boy." Hiro said as he saw this as Miko did as well.

"Let's go help her." Miko said as she hoped the can tag out.

"Going somewhere you two?" Came the voice of Tenzin as the two went wide eyed and began to swear nervously as they looked and saw Tenzin there.

"Oh uh hey Tenzin... I can explain." Hiro said as he knew he was in trouble as they both looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Where's Brody when you need him?" Miko asked as Brody could say something stupid to make a distraction.

(With Brody)

"Alright thanks for the explanation Hasook and congratulations!" Brody called as he left the apartment while waving Hasook goodbye. "Huh not such a bad guy after all." Brody said as he smiled enjoying some baked sweets as he went for the exit. "Now to head back to the stadium wonder what they others are doing though." Brody said taking a bite out if the cookie he had.

(Later with Korra)

Korra swam upward to the surface and began to make her way to the shore and saw a shadow standing over her and saw Tenzin with a captured Hiro and Miko in tow.

"Oh hey Tenzin I didn't think you liked coming to these matches." Korra said nervously as three teenagers were caught now they needed to fine Brody.

"Once again deliberately disobeyed my orders you were to stay on the island." Tenzin said as Hiro looked to him.

"Um in all honesty we talked her into it." Hiro said as Tenzin looked to him.

"Hiro shush." Tenzin said as Hiro shut his mouth in turn. "Now let's go." Tenzin said bug Hiro and Miko were against the idea as was Korra as they decided to voice their objections.

"No we're kind of in the middle of something!" Korra called out as Hiro saw this as he was being brought into this not that he minded because in all honesty he had it with the whole traditional noble art of bending.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient but clearly the only thing you respond to is force." Tenzin said as Miko looked ready to go ham here. "So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!" He yelled as clearly he had never handled teenagers before.

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at Air Bending?" Korra asked as she glared at Tenzin. "You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I don't even need it!" Korra called out as Hiro and Miko gasped at what Korra said as she just hit him where it hurts his traditional mindset on the Avatar and Bending the Elements.

"What?! That is a Ludacris suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn Airbending it is not optional!" Tenzin argued as Hiro saw this as Miko also watched.

"No this is what I need to learn modern styles of fighting!" Korra yelled as she glared at Tenzin as she wasn't one to be all spiritual and traditional.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting Korra! When will you learn that?!" Tezin argued back as Hiro saw this.

"Maybe when you learn that the world is changing that sometimes the old way send up kicking the bucket to make way for some new things and new ideas." Hiro said as she looked to Tenzin who was shocked that a fellow Airbender was on Korra's side about this.

"Yeah I mean come on the first thing Hiro has done when he gets back from training is find the biggest juiciest piece of meat and tear it up to eat. I mean look at Hiro for starters he doesn't even like the whole shaving his head thing and is hardly monk like!" Miko called out as she gestured to Hiro as he was still a sports player and a skateboarder.

"You want to keep the noble art of bending alive I get it! But part of keeping it alive is accepting new things into it, pro bending is just that and more that I even wager Aang would be proud of! I mean the three elements fire, water, and earth working as one for a common goal! What's not to enjoy about this!?" Hiro yelled as he looked to Tenzin as it was three on one. "For me I've been a skateboarder before an airbender I didn't like calm because I found it boring! Toph is prime example of that also Metal Bending wasn't a thing until she invented it on the spot, and I bet you combustion and also, sorry for the example, blood bending wasn't a thing until someone invented it!" Hiro argued as he was winning here.

"The thing about the noble art of bending is that its a form of combat as well as an art and with forms of combat it evolves with time! I bet you despite Katara's dislike of it Blood Bending could even be used for medical use and not to control someone!" Hiro yelled as he was tired of all this traditional stuff he had to put up with. "I may be an airbender but maybe I'm not meant to be one or even meant to be an airbending master!" Hiro yelled as he and Miko then looked to Korra.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have a match to go finish." Korra said as she, Hiro, and Miko went to the lift and once on bell rung signaling the round ending.

"The Platypus Bears win round 2!" The referee called out as they began to rise up on the platform.

Of course Tenzin was in shock for a moment about being told off by his own student of all people. He thought Hiro was more like Jinora but apparently he was just putting up with it for his friends sake and for the sake of Tenzin as well. It made him wonder for a moment if he may have had a point especialy when he brought up excellent points about the other forms of bending beyond the primary of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Though despite Blood Bending being illegal and for good reason to he began to wonder if perhaps Hiro may have had a point when bringing up the possibility of Blood Bending being used for medical purposes instead of controlling someone from the inside out.

(Later back on the stage)

The gang quickly got back to the booth of the Fire Ferrets with Korra joining back in the game as she got back in the line up and take the game more series now, with the first round a lost, along with the 2nd with her water dive, she swear she won't screw up this time as the Red called out, "Round 3!"

Soon enough as the bell rang again the Platypus bear started off strong this time as they sent their elements at the Fire ferrets as Hiro and Miko cheer them out as best they can.

Mako and Bolin were getting push back against the side railing as they try to hold their ground against the oncoming attack of the water blast, earth disk, and fire balls all coming at them as the Radio guy started to announce, "The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers. They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue, and boy does she need it."

Korra was doing her best blocking the fire attack coming down at her as she bend a water in front of it, but slowly she was being push back by the attacks.

(Tenzin)

Tenzin was heading out of the area until he bump into someone carrying what seem like snacks as he said, "Excuse me."

"Not a problem… master Tenzin? Wow you here to cheer Korra on?" The voice of Brody came forth as Tenzin look to him and said, "Mr. Stone, why am I not surprise, wait this is not so surprising dealing with Miko and Hiro are here as well, of course you would be here as well."

"Yea, and man I must gotten turn around at the snack bar, I thought this was the booth area," Brody said as he set the stuff down and had popcorn as he watch te game from where he stood as he said, "Well this is as good as any place I'm sure. Wo who's winning? I lost track"

Tenzin raise an eyebrow to the strange teenager and wonder how Hiro and Miko can able to stand this boy way of thinking as he asked him, "Why do you kids these days must watch these things, it's not the proper tradition of noble bending."

"That easy, its fun and easy to learn," Brody said as he shove another handful of popcorn in his mouth as Tenzin, "Easy to learn?"

"Yea, Me and Miko try to do a mock battle of pro-bending before with Hiro acting as the defender, it give us good practice of our skills, but Hiro is the best at it," Brody said as Tenzin is surprise to hear that as the three friend try to do mock battle of Pro-bending… even more surprising to hear Hiro is best at it even though there no air bending rules to it.

"What do you mean Hiro good at it?" Tenzin asked him as loud buzzers are heard as Korra was push back to the 3rd zone, as Brody said, "Oh, she in trouble. Well anyways, we can hardly hit Hiro, always moving around doing his happy feet moves… sort of like Korra doing now."

Tenzin is surprise as he turn to see Korra was dodging the elements strikes, as tenzin saw, they were the movement of Air bending, something he never thought he would see before but Korra was dodging the attack with Air bend style movement.

(the duo)

Hiro and Miko are surprise to see Korra moving around like an Air bender as Miko said to Hiro, "Is she doing what I think she doing?"

"Moving like an air bender? Yes! Alright Korra! Keep it up!" Hiro yell out as he smile to her as it seem this is what Korra needed, motivation and the right kind of focus while in live action, as Miko look to Hiro and could not help but smile but it seem he was right as she thought, 'Never seize to amaze, he didn't stop believing in her. I guess I should trust in my leader a bit more then.'

"Alright korra keep it up! Tire them out!" Miko cheer out as from there stand they could a smile appear on Korra face as she got it.

(Bending Arena)

The Platypus bears were slowing down, they were getting tired out by the look on their faces as it gave the Fire Ferret a chance to strike back as the Radio guy went, "The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy.

The brother seem surprise but Mako took action fast as he jump kick a wave of fire out knocking the Platypus bears back.

Bolin supported him as he throw the earth disk out pushing them back even more with Korra giving a good hit with the water bending she was pulling out from the 3rd zone area.

One by one the Platypus Bear were being knock back, even being push over the edge of the 3rd zone with the two remaining, they could not keep up nor defend properly as they use up all of their energy to attack as the guy on the left was push back and went over the edge as well leaving just the single guy left as the Fire ferrets gang up on him and before he knew it, he was taking a swan dive off the arena as the radio guy said, "Knock out!"

The Bell rang telling the end of the 3rd match with the Fire Ferret now catching up.

(Tenzin)

Tenzin did a Homer simpson cheer cry ashe pointed down at the arena until he relies what he was doing and try to fix himself as Brody said, "Alright! Point Fire Ferret!"

(Duo)

"Alright korra!" Hiro said as Miko did a whistle out cheer as the Fire ferret now had a foot on the field, and they took it all the way home.

(Radio booth)

As the Raido guy started announced to everyone at home started to say, "The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks!"

The Scene shows out over the entire arena interior, then cuts to the score-keeping bulbs. They remaining bulbs light up red showing the Fire ferret has caught up and over taken the game as the radio guy said, "The rookies, Avatar and tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I cannot believe it!"

(bending Arena)

Korra looks around smiling, as Bolin looking at the crowd as he making exaggerated of'I can't hear you!' gestures at the crowd.

Korra turn towards him and rush over, as Bolin turn to see her, as they both laugh, with Bolin sticking up his hand for a high-five, but Korra ran pass him.

Bolin looked confused for a moment as he turn around and see Korra running towards Hiro and Miko somehow make it onto the field, as Korra ran up to them as Miko give her a 'Five' clap along with a hug and then look over to Hiro as he held his hand high as Korra reach other and high give it with their fingers inter lock with each other as they lower their arms as it seem they were holding hands as Hiro said to her, "You did it!"

"No, we did!" Korra said as she give a smile to him as Miko smile at this and Bolin stood where he is still of where Korra left him hanging as Mako came over to his brother as he patted his back and said, "Come on Bolin."

Mako then walked over to Korra as she saw Korra. "Korra, what can ai say. You really came around in that last round you are a natural." Mako said as Hiro smiled at this as did Korra and Miko.

"I'll say." Hiro said as he looked to Korra.

"Thanks... but someone else taught me those moves." Korra said as she remembered Tenzin as did Hiro and Miko as now they felt bad.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Brody asked as everyone yelped in shock as they saw Brody here.

"Brody!?" Hiro cried out in shock as he saw Brody here.

"Where have you been!?" Miko yelled as they saw him.

"Meeting Hasook to ask why he bailed." Brody said as Hiro and Mako heard this.

"And what was his excuse?" Mako asked with a slight glare.

"New responsibilities in 9 months he's going to be a dad so he's trying to find a full time job." Brody said as they all heard this as did Bolin.

"WHAT!?" they all asked as Brody smiled to them.

(Later in the locker room)

"Ok so let me get this straight Hasook got his girlfriend knocked up and had quiet son he can fine work to support himself and his kid while also marrying his girlfriend?" Mako asked as Bolin heard this.

"Yeap." Brody said popping the P as he looked to them.

"So that's why he's been in such a mood. Should have told us totally would have understood." Bolin said as he looked to Brody.

"Wait your ok with this?" Korra asked as she looked to the two members of the Fire Ferrets.

"Hey couldn't be helped besides I'd rather turn coat for that kid then some stupid selfish reason." Mako said as Hiro heard this and smiled a bit.

"Yeah well best of luck to him infancybis the easy years after all." Hiro said as Korra smiled a bit as it seems Brody, Miko, and Korra were officially part of the Fire Ferrets.

(Scene Break Air Temple Island)

Tenzin was overseeing the repairs to the Spinning Gates as Korra was walking up with Hiro, Brody, and Miko to which Tenzin took notice too. "I'm really sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Korra siad a s Hiro then spoke up.

"I also owe you an apology I was completely disrespectful to your beliefs and I had no excuse to be such. I'm sorry." Hiro said as Miko nodded as well.

"Yeah same here as well." Miko said as she looked to Tenzin on this.

"I think I owe you all an apology as well. I was trying to teach you about patience and to welcome you into our ways... but not it did I lose mine but disregarded the fact that having you change how you lived was selfish of me to do." Tenzin said as Korra and Hiro both nodded anti this.

"So no hard feelings?" Korra asked as she looked to Tenzin.

"Of course not." Tenzin responded as the apologies were over for now. "By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender." Tenzin said as he smiled to Korra.

"Wait you stayed and Watched?" Korra asked as she looked to Tenzin in shock.

"I did. Probending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin said as everyone began to smile to this... save for Brody who was picking his nose when he quickly stopped to not ruin the moment.

"I'll see you for Airbending practice bright and early." Korra began as she and Hiro went off.

"Oh by the way Korra, Brody, and Miko kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and their playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." Hiro called out as he and his friends ran off causing Tenzin to make an stressed sigh to this at dealing with Teenagers.

(With the Thunder Nest)

"Ok Granny Lala we know we weren't supposed to do what we did today but we had no choice in the matter." Crimson said as Azula had already saw the entire event today.

"I know but now we have to accelerate both your training and possible the Storm Rangers training." Azula said as she hobbled to the side as they saw this.

"Wait what?" Navy asked as he saw this as well.

"Its time for the Wind and Thunder Schools to start joining their forces." Azula said as she then looked to her students. "Raiden." She began looking to Crimson who demorphed revealing a blond hair young man of skin descent with ear piercings. "Ray." She continued loom to Navy who also demorphed to reveal and asian young man but with black hair and goggles as he looked to Azula. "Tomorrow you two will meet with the Storm Rangers and begin unifying the schools." Azula said as the two nodded.

"Understood." Ray said as he looked to Azula.

"About time." Raiden said as he looked Azula as well as soon a Thunderstorm would hit and it will hit hard.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

Legends of the Ninja Storm

ESKK: Hey new chapter hope you all enjoy it have fun!

*Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm Theme

-Go! Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

Hiro, Miko, and Brody rip off their outfit showing their ninja uniform underneath, as Korra and the Avatar team stood off to the side of them showing off their bending and skills.

-The call is on! Their force is getting strong!-

Hiro is seen skateboarding off a rock made half-pipe as he flips in the air with ease with Korra is nearby as she grinding on it with a skateboard of her own as she smile to the excitement.

-They'll have to brave the weather!-

Miko is seen on a beach in her swim suit and a surf board in hand and wet as it seem she went for a some wave already, with Mako nearby in his swim trunks checking her out as Miko whips her hair of the water.

-Ninja Storm! Stand together!-

Brody is seen with his new motor bike as he was driving on a dirt track while pulling off a stunt before landed back on the ground. Brody pull to the side and whips his helmet off in a cheer, as Asami pull on a motor bike herself and whips off her helmet as she wave her hair as it fell down giving a smile.

-The storm will grow! Waters flow!-

Bolin is seen in the tea shop with Opal as the two seem to be on a date, with Pabu around his neck.

Hana serve them while Master Wu was nearby drinking tea and Ken is reading the paper while cover in oil and soot like he was done fixing on something.

-Power Ranger Ninjas Go!-

Korra is seen freaking out as she stood in front of the Hiro, Miko, and Broly in their ninja uniform.

-Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing (growing)-

As (insert green ranger name here) as he stood in his training outfit with a wooden sword in hand as he roll his eyes

Scene of the spirit portal is shown to be opening as everyone around witness it.

-Is growing (growing)-

The Storm megazord is charging into battle with monsters and other zord like machine.

The Thunder bothers are seen driving on their Ride as an explosion happens in the background of them.

In space Lothor ship it shown to be approaching the world.

-Is GROWING! (GROWING!)-

AS the Power rangers and Team avatar is facing a great threat as Lothor stood with his alien force, with Amon stood with his equalist's members, and other people that stood to the side of them in shadows, as the odds seem stack against them.

-Go! Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Rangers is seen to be gliding in battle as they let off and fell down into battle as they are seen to be leaping quickly in the air.

"With the speed of the wind! Go!"

The Rangers is seen firing off their combine weapon Cannon.

Scene quickly change to the Rangers on their Rides as they exit the back of a truck, soon take off down the road.

-And strength like thunder! Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen as they took a fighting stands while reaching for their weapons as lighting strikes across the background.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go-

The Megazord is seen with a new weapon.

The rangers are seen with the visors up and mask gone as they laugh.

Overhead the Zord came on through to their next battle

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

The Thunder brothers are seen with their Weapon cannon as they fire a thunder blast from it

The two beetle theme thunder zords are seen as they drive over land.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

As the two teams started running from laser blast and element bending coming at them.

The megazord is seen with all of its new form and weapon it using in battle.

Soon enough all three rangers stood out in battle with all of their weapon out in hand.

-Power Rangers Go! Ninja Storm! Let's Go!-

'Legends of the Ninja Storm'

(Start Chapter)

The Wind Rangers were up and heading out as luckily Wu was ok with them doing Pro Bending since it allows time for Miko and Brody to better master their bending arts. As they got up Hiro looked ready to fall asleep as Miko rubbed her eyes and glared at him. "Wake up!" She scolded flicking Hiro to wake him up.

"I'm up!" Hiro said as Brody saw this. "But why did you guys agree to morning practice mornings are pure evil." Hiro said as this just adds another stress of busy for them.

"Easy we had no other choice rookie team." Miko said as Brody nodded to them.

"Plus Korra, Miko, and I need to get the rookie out of us." Brody said as he walked into the actual shop for breakfast with the others.

"Well any excuse not to go airbending training with Tenzin." Hiro said as they sat down for breakfast before the doors open unaware they had guests in the shop.

"I've heard the Avatar's second son was quiet stressed and traditional seems rumor holds truth." Came a new voice as Hiro nodded to it.

"Yeah." Hiro said as Wu and the shop group were wide eyed as Brody saw this.

"We got company." Brody said as Hiro looked behind d them and saw Azula and her brood with the cloaked thunder Rangers there as Wu walked up to them.

"Kemurikage the first Former Princess Azula of the fire nation." Wu greeted while hobbling over to them as his assistants and Hiro heard this.

"Who?" Hiro asked as he saw Miko sweat and Brody gulp.

"Azula a war criminal who went MIA after the Kemurikage incident years prior Katara and Zuko had looked high and low for her but found nothing." Miko said as Brody saw this.

"Story has it she was insane after the war!" Brody said as Hiro gulped it for them to dodge a small blur fire streak from the little girl's two fingers.

"Don't say that about Grandma Lala! She's not like that anymore!" The little girl yelled as the guys saw this.

"Calm down Mimi they are just uneducated." Azula scolded calmly as she took a seat offered by the eldest man as Mimi smiled and sat on her grandmother's lap as well.

"Master Wu." Their mechanic warned but Wu sighed.

"No need if she wanted to fight she would have come armed." Wu said sitting across from her. "So how is your daughter Mai-Lee the second Kemurikage?" Wu asked as the two were given Tea.

"Fine she's currently in deep cover as the Fire Ladies bodyguard in case some unsavory sort try to off her." Azula said taking the offered tea.

"I see so Azula... what brings you here?" Wu asked as she knew if Zuko, Toph, or Katara saw Azula she'd be ousted in a heartbeat.

"Simple Lothor has become a problem so I believe it be in all of our best interests to combine the wind and thunder schools to defeat him and the Equalists he's allied with.

"What brought this on?" Wu asked knowing of Azula's pride.

"I do not wish to discuss it in the open like this as it involves a Lotus." Azula said pushing a Pai Sho tile to Wu who saw this.

"Hiro, Brody, and Miko why don't you entertain Azula's two protégés the Thunder Rangers? The rest of you can babysit Mimi here for a bit." Wu said as Azula smiled happy her old sparring partner saw reason.

"Oh um sure." Hiro said at the shop began to clear out.

Once it was clear Wu sighed. "Mai-Lee found evidence of the Red Lotus didn't, she?" Wu asked as Azula sighed.

"Yes and I fear they may act after Harmonic convergence." Azula said as their conversation began in depth.

(With The Rangers)

The two groups were walking about a bit as they were passing by an alley. The Storm Rangers were a bit nervous as Hiro saw how these guys might be the enemies in disguise. Then out of nowhere the thunder rangers bashed into the storm rangers causing a Yelp as they were pushed into the alley.

"I can't believe it's really you guys!" Raiden called as he hugged Hiro as their hoods fell off.

"Miko you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Ray cheered as they acted as if they knew the trio.

"Ah, are we missing something? Brody said as he was the only one being left out of this group thing as Hiro push off the Raiden hugging him as he said, "Hey, hey! Back off, only family and close friends can do that, and you're neither dude!"

Miko push back Ray as she said to him, "I have no idea who you are, but being friendly with us right off the bat isn't the best idea pal."

"Come guys, I thought you guys would know who we are," Raiden said as he back away as Hiro got a good look at him with Ray doing the same as they did look familiar to the 3 storm rangers as Hiro look to them and said, "Look… if we meet you in the last month or so, it may have been brief as you guys do look familiar but we don't know you."

"Come on Hiro, did you forget us already, It me and my brother," Raiden said as Ray said to him, "It's my brother and I."

"Don't be geek, bro," Raiden said as that surprise the storm rangers as Brody look to them and said, "Wait a moment… they look very familiar, but ahmmm? Where have we meet you guys before?"

"It was middle school, you guys were last year's student, and we gotten together at the parks at times, even the dirt track, and the beach doing some skating, riding bikes, or trying to stay above water?" Raiden said as Hiro eyes widen as he pointed out as he said while holding out his hand, "Wait… wait-wait-wait! Raiden?"

The guy smile and said, "So you do still remember us!"

"Wait, Raiden as in… oh my god, then that must you… You're Ray!" Miko said as she pointed at to him as he, smile and said, "Hey Miko surprise seeing you guys again."

"Hold on… Raiden and Ray… Stryker," Brody said as he as processing thing a bit slower than the others as the other were waiting for him to catch up as snap his finger and said, "They were the bros back at the middle school, oh man how it been dudes!"

Brody given them a high five and quick hugs with pats on the back as Brody let off and turn to Miko and Hiro as he said, "Dude is the Stryker bros!"

"Yea… we figured that out!" Hiro said as he still shock and surprise as Miko is too and it seem Brody is the only one that wasn't effect by this at all as Miko wave her arms out and said, "Wait, just wait… How are you two here? Last we knew, you two died in a fire! The one of Mr. Jenkins' house!"

"What happen two you two?" Hiro asked as the brother look down sadden a bit as Raiden said, "We don't really know, all we could remember was saving Mr. Jenkins, we were getting him out of his house after his oven caught on fire somehow, and when we were leaving, Ray got pin down under a pillar just before we could ready the door, I gotten the old man out before I ran back in for my brother."

"After that… it was a blur," Ray said as Miko then said as she remember something, "Wait… I remember hearing story of a report… Mr. Jenkins house collapses as the support beam seem to have given out by the fire, you guy might have died by being crushed under the burning debris."

"Hu… no wonder why I felt like we got ran over by a truck when we got here," Ray said as Raiden added, easy for you to say, you were stuck under a pillar, he head felt like it was hit over by a metal bat many time over."

"Where did you guys ended up at when you got here, do you remember something like a portal of sort or something?" Hiro asked as if the brothers knew how they gotten here maybe it could help answer the question of how to get back to their world quicker.

"Dude, that was years ago sense then, and all we could remember was the pain after a while… there was nothing else," Raiden said as Miko caught onto Raiden words of years as she asked them, "Wait, you said years… how many years sense you guys been here?"

"Ah… about a little over 3 years at best" Ray answered as Brody said, "Wow three years, you guy change a lot in that time."

"No, 3 years don't make sense. You two died 3 to 4 months ago for us," Hiro said as Brody added on, "It would have been 3 months before we died as well."

Raiden and Ray were surprise to hear that as Ray said, "No way, we been here for three years, we been stuck here for three years, and you say we been dead for a few months?"

"At this point I'm stumped," Brody said as Miko rub her head as she try to think… weirdness like Rick and Morty weird as she said, "Unless… time flow different here… like DBZ with the hyperbolic time chamber a year in the chamber is like a day outside?"

"So you guys were here for 3 year but you been gone for 3 month that would mean," Brody said as he try to do math as Hiro said, "A year here is a mouth in our world… but question is... what were you guys doing and what are you doing here?"

The brothers held up their wrist and show the Thunder ranger morphers as Raiden said, "We're Power Rangers now, like you guys."

"Wait, you guy had the thunder ranger morpher when you died?" Miko said as she asked that as Ray said, "Not really, we were given them, as we thought it was some sort of weird trick or something."

"How did this all started?" Hiro asked as Raiden look to him and said, "Well, It started 3 years ago."

"Months," Brody said randomly as Hiro and Miko said to him, "Shut up Brody!"

"Yeah Three Years ago we ended up in Republic City with nothing but the clothes off our back. So we ended up as you'd expect which was either join the Equalists or Triads." Ray said as he recalled it.

"We were about to try our hands with the Triads here until we found them harassing Granny Lala. We took care of them and well we were hungry and had no money so we may or may not have tried to pick pocket her." Raiden said as he continued their brief recap. "She caught us and well we ended up fire bending by accident having no clue what we were doing and she took us in, gave us a job, and trained us." Raiden explained as he looked to his friends.

"One thing lead to another we found her checkered past and got the Thunder Morphers." Ray finished giving the dumb down basic version of the story.

"Wow intense." Brody said as he looked to the duo.

"Wait so what does this mean then?" Hiro asked as soon Brody snapped his fingers and stood on his hands to get his blood flowing.

"It means chances of us getting home is pretty slim." Brody said as Hiro and Miko were both wide eyed about this as were Ray and Raiden.

"Damn." Miko said as she realized they might as well be stuck here for the rest of their days.

(Meanwhile Lothor's ship)

"Now can someone tell me why we can't beat these kids and now their numbers have grown?" Lothor asked as he looked to everyone here as they were all silent at this.

"Sir if I may offer I believe I may have a monster that can be of some use to us." Zurgane said as he looked to Lothor.

"Fine it better not screw up." Lothor said as soon the monster walked in as it looked like a mass of shadows and mirrors. "This is FearShadow it will draw out the ranger's deepest fears and insecurities upon combat." Zurgane said as Lothor saw it and was impressed.

"I'll make quick work of them they won't know what hit them." The monster said calmly as he looked to Lothor.

"Good this is excellent." Lothor said as he looked to the monster.

(Scene break Arena Morning Practice)

"What's the big idea making us wake up this early for practice? Mornings are evil." Korra said as she, Miko, and Brody were practicing for the tournament while Hiro watched as they brought Raiden and Ray with them. They needed the distraction from the fact that they may never get home from what they learned from each other.

"That's what I said!" Hiro called out as he was hoping to get either Raiden or Ray as auxiliary players for Mako or just make their own Pro Bending team if that fails.

"We're the rookie team so we get the worse time slot in the gym." Bolin said as Miko then spoke up.

"And no offense but Brody and I need it since we're the rookiesest of them all." Miko said as Mako nodded as well.

"Exactly we need to get you all up to speed if we want to survive the tournament." Mako said as he looked to them all.

"So who are the new guys?" Bolin asked me as Hiro had it covered.

"Local Firebenders from our home town. Brody, and them got along real well back in the day." Hiro said as Ray and Raiden nodded.

"Yeah we got called the three stooges back home and sometimes, dumb, dumber, and stupid." Ray said as he played along as Korra saw this.

"Yeah I can see why." Korra said as she looked to them.

"Yea, we meet up with each other a few days ago, and thought we could have them join up as replacement players, like just in case someone was late or unable to play for some reason and we needed a stand in. No offence to you Mako as we know you're the team leader of this team," Hiro said to the guy as he said, "None taken, and you got a point, we could use all the help we may get, so catch!"

Mako had the weight ball and throw it towards Ray as the little brother caught it with ease as he smile a bit as the weight ball was nothing it seem to what Azula put him and his brother through as he said to him as he throw it towards Bolin, "No you catch!"

Bolin caught it but was thrown back by the power thrown with it as he was knock down to the ground as he let out a groin as suddenly the doors to the gym open as a big guy comes walking in as he called out, "There are my little hard working street urchins."

The big guy came over to the new group and Korra as he put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "It's an honor to finally meet you avatar."

He soon look over to the 5 ninjas as he said, "And nice to meet you five as well, but don't think I don't know you are, Hiro Tsubasa, the new Air bender of the century, a little famous to say. I'm sorry I don't know the rest of you that well."

"Miko Wang. It's nice to meet you as well sir," Miko said as she try to be plight as she can, with Brody give a smile as he said, "Brody stone, Earth bending is my game, and it hurt like pain."

The laugh a bit to that as the big guy said, "Earth bending the game and hurts like pain, I got to remember that."

The brother's steps up as Raiden first said to him, "Hey, I'm Raiden Stryker, and this is my lil bro, Ray Stryker."

"Ah another set of brother, its nice to meet you all," The guy said as Hiro said, "Well this is nice and all but…"

"Who are you?" Korra said finishing for Hiro as the guy said to them as he sweeping his hat off his head in a showman's manner as he said, "Butakha! I run this whole Probending shebang."

Butahka replaces his hat and reaches into his coat for a stack of yuans with Korra walking away with the other 5 staying around to see what's up with the money as the guy said," Here's your winnings from last match."

Mako smile as he was handed the nicely stack of case as he was about to put it away until Butakha did an, 'Ah-hem!' as he wags a fingers as Butakha said as eh takes back some of the money as he said, "Not so fast. First you own me for the Avatar's new gear along with the other lady friend, lucky their were extra gears that fit the gentlemen."

Mako was about to put it away again until Butakha went saying as he took more and more from the stack of yuans, "Ah! Gym and equipment rental for last months! Rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries."

Soon the stack of money was gone, as fast as it came as the gang saw as Mako look at Bolin as he knew that last one was from him as he didn't remember asking for a loan for groceries as Bolin said, "What? I'm a growing boy."

"Wow, at least it isn't like our job's pay," Hiro said as he meaning Brody, Miko, and his weeks pay while working at the tea shop as Miko added, "And you guys are lucky I put away 10 percent of our money away too, knowing our spending habits."

"We're lucky to have a place to crash for free," Ray said as Raiden added in as well in a whisper, "As well high tips from costumers."

"Oh there's one last item of business." Butakha said as he looked to the large team. "The Fire Ferrets need to anti up 30,000 Yuan's for the championship pot." Butakha said as everyone was wide eyed at this.

"30,000 YUAN'S!?" Bolin, Raiden, and Ray cried out in shock as they heard this as Miko looked ready to have a heart attack.

"That's bad right?" Brody asked as he looked to Miko.

"Its more then you make in a year." Miko said as she glared at Brody as Hiro saw this.

"Sorry kids you have until the end of the month to cough up the dough or your out of the tournament." Butakha said as they had his condolences but business came before personal feelings as he left as Korra saw this.

"You wouldnt happen to have a secret Avatar Bank Account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin asked as Korra emptied her pockets.

"I got nothing." Korra said emphasises her empty pockets before Brody look to the five rangers.

"No we cant loan you 30,000 Yuans we barely make ends meet as is." Miko Scolded as she glared at Bolin.

"Sorry the gold we have is for emergencies only." Ray said as he looked to his new friend.

"Well this bites we can work odd jobs nonstop and still come up short." Hiro said sitting on the ground as he thought of it.

"Well I had people take care of me so I never needed much anyway." Korra said as she looked to her friends and teammate.

"Then I wouldnt say you have nothing." Mako said as he was zipping up his gym bag of gear.

"Sorry I didnt mean." Korra began but Bolin cut him off.

"No its alright its jus ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own." Bolin said as he looked depressed about this a bit as Pabu agreed.

"I'm so sorry." Miko said as Raiden and Ray agreed on this.

"Yeah we know how that's like." Raiden said as their parents were back in their world still reeling from their children's passing.

"Well anyway how we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked getting back on subject for the task at hand.

"Oh, Oh I got it I got it!" Bolin called out as Hiro looked to the Earth Bender. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks now people would pay good money to see that!" Bolin called out as he looked to his friends while holding his pet Fire Ferret Pabu.

"Come on Bolin we need serious ideas." Mako said as Bolin looked down at his idea being shot down.

"I was serious." Bolin said as Ray raised his hand.

"I have an idea." Ray said as he looked to everyone. "We can take photos of Korra and Miko in some attractive clothing to entice folks and sell the pictures to the highest bidder." Ray said as Miko and Korra were both beat red as the implication was there as it in turn resulted in Miko and Korra punching Raybover the head into the ground as he twitched from the punch with his bruised head steaming a bit.

"Moving on!" Miko yelled as she knew Ray had an huge crush on her way back when and despite him being in their age group now she did not need flashbacks of that fine with the kid.

"Look dont worry about it I always do." Mako said as he headed out to change and think of a plan. But as Mako walked away Bolin had a look showing he was going to do his idea anyway as they needed that prize money after all.

(Later at Ninja Ops)

"Um what is this?" Hiro asked as he looked to a new door with the Thunder Rangers crest on it.

"A passage to the Thunder Hive." Azula said hobbling in as she looked over the blue prints of the passage. "Seeing as both of our groups will be working together its only fair we reopen this tunnel." Azula said as she was with her granddaughter as her servants and nurse aid helped out as well.

"YES! And soon all of Republic City and the world will know the combined power of Thunder Storm!" Mimi yelled in a very Azula like tone as she grinned.

"Mimi!" Azula scolded as she swore the girl was random on purpose.

"Sorry nana Lala." Mimi apologized as Azula rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"It's a curse I tell you." Azula said as she knew she was a bad influence just by being around.

"Ah but she's a little sweetheart." Miko gushed as Mimi who giggled at this.

"But be that as it may we also have other things to worry about at the moment so until the tunnel is repaired all of you have the day off." Wu said as Azula agreed.

"Yes we must work as one unit so reacquaint yourselves with your new teammates." Azula said as old age was a bother she knew it.

"Got it." Raiden said soon the Storm and Thunder Rangers took their leave for Air Temple Island to meet up with Hiro and Brody.

(Meanwhile with Bolin)

At Central City Station in front of a very large statue of a Zuko when he was younger Zuko with one arm raised up, in which a real flame is blazing, as Bolin is shown to be sitting right in front of it, wearing circus-styling over his normal clothes, and has a ridiculously looking mustache on his face, with his pet fire Ferret, Pabu, in a small outfit himself standing infront of a very small circus like stand of two cups and a small wood plank over them both.

"Come one, come all! Come see Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril! Gasp! Upside down," Bolin said as he jester to Pabu who was licking himself clean at the moment as Bolin saw this and went, "Pst!"

That caught Pabu attention as the small fire ferret now realize it was his cue soon leap from the small cup and onto the plank of wood walking on its front paws going across and backwards on it.

"Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing," Bolin whisper to Pabu as the Fire ferret soon jumps off the plank onto the sidewalk, landing on its right front paw with a pose as Bolin went, "Ta da!"

Many people walk by without given a thought to him or his pet Ferret with one person toss a single coin at him out of pity with bolin use the cup that Pabu was on to catch it as he said given a small bow, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind. Seriously, too kind. You can come back here and put money in this."

Bolin looks in the cup, and his faces droops as he shakes the single coin inside as he started to say, "Okay that's fine. That's fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go."

(From the distend of that area)

As a pair of sister that was laying around on a roof top with nothing better to do as the, sister Marah had the binoculars as she look was looking around but saw Bolin with Pabu doing tricks and stuff for money as she said, "Ah look at that thing. It's so cute! I wonder if I can have it as my pet?"

"Yea, like uncle Lothor would let us have another pet, and we're supposed to be looking for the rangers so we can send out the new alien warrior out to fight," Kapri said as she reach for the Binoculars and jerk them away from her sister and went on saying, "Not watch a dumb looking pet show."

"Hey!" Marah said as Kapri roll her eyes as she look at the scene as she would emit the little ferret is cute as well, as soon enough the view was block as a car soon pull up in front of Bolin as Kapri grunt in frustration as she said, "We're going to need a better view right now."

(Bolin)

As the red car pull up in front of Bolin as a guy pop his head out the window as he said, "Hey, Bolin. Is that you?"

"Oh, hey there, shady Shin," Bolin greeted Shin as the guy gotten out of the car and walk up to the Fire Ferret member as he said to Bolin, "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad."

"Uh, thanks," Bolin said as he did like the complement but it seem more exaggerating as then Shin started to say, "So listen, I've got an offer for you. Lightening Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats," Bolin said as he knew Shin was apart of the triad gang of Triple threat as Shin went 'Pf' as he said, "Your brother ain't the boss o'you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked."

Shin reaches into his jacket and pull out a nice stack of yuans bills before throwing it in Bolin cup, as the earth bender saw the money and gasp out to it as he could not believe the money he just made, given by his shady friend. (pun)

"You game?" Shin said as he waited for Bolin to say something, but he can already see his answer.

(Mako)

At a Power planet which was mostly a giant battery as Fire benders that known lightning bending, fire huge amount of Lightning at the machine as it absorbed it with a row of benders hard at work.

As a loud whistle blown out for Quitting time as one guy lifted his protective mask showing Mako under it as he wipe the sweat from his brow as was working hard to get the money for the Pro-bending championship pot.

(later at the Pro-bending arena attic)

AS Mako walk up to his and Bolin's home as he had a bag in his hands as he called out, "Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings."

There wasn't a respon as Mako walk over to the couch that was there as he spoken up saying, "Ugh. Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money."

A Mako takes a dumpling from the bag and eats it, then talks with his mouth full but still able to understand, "Bolin? You here, bro? Huh."

With no reply from Bolin as Mako wonder where he is at as he looks out the window behind him towards the Air Temple Island, and smirks as he said, "I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

(later)

As Mako took the farry over to the island as it took a while with the sun setting to the look of it, as Mako was even now wondering if Bolin was even here at all, then he heard something.

To his ears it sounded like water moving in large amounts and cheering, as he wonder what going on, he turn towards the sounds and saw something that seems… something that maybe impossitble unless he really saw it as he sees Miko wearing her swim suit, while she riding on what seem to be a carved board of sort with a fish like shape.

As Miko did this Mako wondered how and where she got that item. But as she surfed Mako couldn't help but admire how she did it as clearly she was right at home doing this more so then pro bending. As she did this Mako then saw her surf into a tube of sorts as he wondered what it must be like in there. Mako then continued his track to the temple as the boat continued to sail.

(With Hiro and Korra)

Hiro and Korra were taking turns with the gates as Hiro was able to activate them himself as they easily began spinning and weaving through them. The two began to take a break as Brody saw something. "Hey look who arrived." Brody called as Ray and Raiden saw this as well.

"Oh he's cute." Jinora said as Ikki saw him as well.

"Hey Mako what's up!" Hiro called as they saw Mako.

"Well since your all here and Miko is at the water doing her thing guessing Bolin is also here." Mako said as Ray heard this.

"I haven't seen him since practice." Korra said as Ray talked some more.

"Is he in trouble?" Ray asked as he looked to Mako.

"I'm not sure Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said as he looked to his friends and teammates here.

"Heh brothers am I right?" Raiden said unaware of Miko being nearby.

"I dont know you guys seems to get into some pretty stupid things without me to watch you all." Miko saidbas he walked over to them.

"Hey." Hiro argued as Brody looked to her.

"She's not wrong." Brody said agreeing with her on this.

"Well anyway thanks I'll see you later." Mako said as he began to walk away.

"Wait we can help you look for him." Miko said as she looked to Mako as Korra heard this.

"Nah I got it." Mako said as Miko sighed a bit.

"Trust me I have experience with this just ask my dunderheaded friends here." Miko said as she gestured to the boys as they all saw this while they had nothing to back it up.

"Plus we can take Naga." Korra said as Mako heard this.

"Whose Naga?" Mako asked as he never met Naga before.

"She's my best friend and a great tracker." Korra boasted as she looked to the Fire Bending boy.

(Later in town)

Mako and Korra were riding on Naga while the rangers kept up with her as luckily Naga was walking a pace they could keep up with. "Your best friend is a Polar Bear-Dog. Somehow that makes sense." Mako said as the group walked with them.

"Good I wasn't the only one thinking that." Raiden said as he walked with Mako.

"I'll take those as compliments city boys." Korra said as she guided Naga on where to go.

"Well then next time we need to get a car... or a motorcycle or something." Brody said as he walked with the group.

"Agreed." Hiro said as they were walking next to Naga as the Polar Bear Dog couldn't fit them all on her back.

"Yeap." Ray said as he walked with his brother to their destination.

(Later at Central City Station)

The group arrived as they began their search for Bolin as Miko looked around for him. Korra and Mako also looked as Mako noted the many people here as he then spoke. "Well this is his usual hangout." Mako said as he jumped off Naga followed by Nagga as the group of 7 walked over to a group of young kids rough housing.

"Hey have you seen my brother around here today?" Mako asked as the kids looked to be street urchins.

"Perhaps." The leader said as he looked to Mako and his group. "My memory is a bit foggy." He said as they all saw where this was going. "Maybe you can help clear it up." He said as Miko saw him put his hand out for some money.

"Your good Scoochy." Mako said as he was about to pay Scoochy for the information but Miko stopped him and shushed him a bit. "A real pro." Mako said as he realized where this was going.

Miko then put her hand on Scoochy's waiting hand as instead of paper bills he was met with a sweet smile and a bone crushing grip of Miko. "Oh really?" She asked in a sweet voice that hid a storm of dark intent as the guys began to ease away from her. "And how may I be able to job that memory you adorable little boy?" Miko asked as Scoochy had a creeping grip going up his spine.

(A little later)

Scoochy was being held upside down by ice as Miko was reading a comic book she acquired while sitting on a chair acting like a big sister or mother punishing her charge. "Ok I saw him around at noon performing some monkey rat circus! Shady shin then showed up flashing some serious cash before Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kai's are all muscling up for something real big!" Scoochy cried out as his friends and crew were clearly scared and respectful of Miko as she kept reading her comic.

"And?" Miko asked as she kept reading not even bothering with the fact Scoochy had the blood running to his head now.

Scoochy wanted to get away from this as he was in a tight spot but he didn't have any more information to give. "I use to wet the bed at night!" Scoochy cried out as Miko then water bended the ice as Brody got the earth off and in turn Scoochy fell in a shock as Hiro cushioned his fall with some air.

"Ok um here take this and go to this address I know its not much but the old guy there can set you all up with a job there plus benefits." Hiro said as he gave the kids the address to the tea shop. "If you cant work there he can get you a job with some people he knows its not much but its a start." Hiro said as the kids took the paper and ran off a bit.

"Also if you can try and get more information clearly you have a knack for it." Miko said as she praised the boy on his information gathering skill as Korra and Mako saw the whole exchange with Raiden and Ray.

"Wow... I like her." Korra said as they didn't see it coming until it happened.

"Miko always had a temper like the ocean one moment she's calm the next she's a storm." Ray said as he saw how Miko so easily flipped out on those kids before calming down.

"So what was he talking about... minus the bed wetting part?" Korra asked as they left the alley.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing and Bolin is about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako said realizing how much danger his brother was currently in now.

"We will need some wheels... now." Hiro said as this was the time he wished they had the Tsunami and Thunder Cycles already. Or at least the mobile command base so they can better keep up with Naga without letting Mako know about the secret identity thing as Korra was still unaware of Raiden and Ray being the Thunder Storm Rangers.

"We need to get going now!" Mako said as now he is really worry as he heard about Bolin is about to be in the middle of a turf war as he quickly got back on Naga with Korra quickly getting on as well taking the reins, as Hiro said, "We'll just have to wait after we save Bolin, and then talk about a transportation, let's move."

Soon enough the gang were running as fast as they keep up with Naga as they stop for a moment as they wait for two trolleys to move as they soon went on the run again as Korra asked, "So where're we headed?"

The gang ran across the bridge as Mako said to Korra, "The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Those guys again?" Miko asked as Korra added on after her, "Hey we beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-

Before Korra could ask anything further, as Naga went a little crazy for some reason as the gang spotted a familiar Fire Ferret as Hiro took action as he use his wind speed boost to get ahead of Naga as they took a turn and ran up to pick up the small fire Ferret as he soon leap up onto a light post and confert the small animal as he said, "Hey there little guy, your remember me right?"

The Fire Ferret turn to Hiro and squeak a bit sounding happy as he Hiro rub the Ferret furry little head as Naga caught up with everyone else as Hiro said, "Hey guys its Pabu."

Naga try to climb up the pole but thankfully he wasn't a forest type bear hybrid as Korra said, "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack."

Naga calm down as Hiro came down with Pabu as he held up the Fire Ferret to the Polar bear dog as they give each other a small sniff before they touch nose which somehow show they are friends now as Pabu jump out Hiro's arms and onto Naga before leaping up onto Mako's shoulder as he said, "WE gotta hurry."

"Hey, we can only run so much, do you know how hard it is to follow something as fast as a horse?" Brody said as he sounded a bit winded as ninja run are easy as it mostly leaping across and off of buildings that can be done with chi, normal run requires more physical energy which Hiro thought they should do more workouts and maybe do a lap around the apartment block.

"Just suck it up Brody, we maybe half way there," Miko said as Mako said to her, "Your right about that."

(later)

Soon enough as the gang reach the 'Triple Threat' headquarters as things seem quite up front as Raiden said, "Seem quite for a triad hideout."

"Something isn't right," Mako said as he step up to the door as he said, "There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious."

As mako try to do the sneaky way as he approach the door, as Hiro and Korra though its kind of dumb to do as Korra walk up with Hiro said, "Brody kick the door."

"Okay," Brody said with a smile as he came up quickly as he and Korra raise a foot to it and both kick it down hard as Mako seem a little scared of that as the ninja ranger team walk in first with him soon following as everyone look inside and saw it empty and in a wreck like a fight went on in the place as Hiro said, "Something happen here, that for sure."

"Let spread out and look around for clues or something," Raiden said as Rey said, "Got it… fred."

"Whatever you say Velma," Raiden said as the ninja storm give a small laugh to that as Hiro said, "And Miko Daphne, that seem to fit."

"Yea, and that make you and Brody, Scooby and Shaggy," Miko said with a smile as Hiro said, "Hey."

"Dude don't worry, you got a cool part being a talking dog," Brody said as he just insulted his team leader without realizing it as Korra asked, "What are you guys talking about."

"It's a inside joke between all of us," Hiro said quickly ending it before she ask anymore question as Mako looked around the place as Naga walk around as well as Mako called out, "Bolin, are you here?"

Suddenly there was a loud sound of engines out back as the gang quickly ran out and see what it is as they saw a huge truck and a lot of motorcycles around as they were about to leave, with Hiro and Korra saw in the back of the truck Bolin and his shady friend in there tied up and being kidnap.

The mask men quickly closed the door as Mako saw him and was shocked at this. "Bolin!" Mako called out as they tried to give chase. But they were in turn met by a gas bomb which obscured their vision in the green mist.

"I got this!" Hiro called out between coughs before he airbended the gas away as they had to give chase.

"Naga come!" Korra called out as she and Mako acted as they boarded on Naga.

"Wait up!" Hiro called out but Korra and Mako were already gone. "Dammit." Hiro cursed as Raiden saw this as well.

"Now what?" Raiden asked as soon a truck was heard honking. The group of five turned around revealing a red truck with the Wind Ninja Academy crest on it but also had the Thunder Ninja Academy crest as well. It then came to a stop revealing the tea shop duo as Hiro saw this as well.

"Need a hand?" She asked as Brody heard this.

"Please tell me you got us some wheels." Brody said as Ray saw this to which the water bender smirked.

"Check out the trailer." She said as the five then ran to the back as when they did they were all grinning a huge grin on their faces.

"Lets ride." Ray said as he, Brody, and Raiden were the motor cross trio of the group after all.

(Back with Korra and Mako)

The duo were on Naga's back chasing after the masked kidnappers as Mako acted first by launching some fire at them. The masked men though saw it and easily avoided the attack. It was then Korra's turn to act as she earth bended under one of them but only provided the guy a ramp as he drove off and landed safely.

AS they drove down the path though five more cycles were hard as soon Hiro and his friends drove in as Hiro lead the charge on a red motorcycle as he used a bit of airbended to pick up speed. Hiro then jumped up as when he and his cycle passed the moon above the image changed to the Red Ninja Storm Ranger on the Red Tsunami Cycle before returning to Hiro as he aid bended at them. The masked clowns dodged it before launching a rope and balls at Naga's legs entangling her feet and causing her to trip throwing Korra and Mako off of her.

Korra began to get up just as Mako slid torts him followed by the five rangers pulling up near them. "How did you?" Korra began as Hiro saw this and cut her off.

"We'll explain later." Hiro said as soon the masked guys began to flip in as the seven were surrounded by them a bit. "Ok all four elements vs two masked clowns I like our odds." Miko said as she smirked carrying a sack of water at her belt.

"I wouldn't be so sure these chumps are chi-blockers the minute they jab at us we'll be unable to bend." Ray said as he took a stance to keep his distance from them.

"Don't count those chicks yet Miko." Brody joked as he smirked at Miko who rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait, what was that?" Mako said as he heard a name being called as Korra wasn't paying attention to what they were saying as she said while facing the two masked enemies, "I can take these chumps."

The two mask enemies came at the 7 fast as Korra and Mako fire bend at the two as they dodge the flames swiftly as the ninja were surprise to see this as Hiro saw something strange about that as it was the movement they did as he said, "What that what I think it was?"

The two mask enemies came up close with Korra doing hand to hand combat doing some chi blocking strikes at them as Korra is able to avoid and counter with some fire bending at the one she face, but the guy dodge the bend with ease and avoid the flames.

When Korra went for a flame bend kick, the chi block guy counter with a kick of his own canceling Korra attack and counter right away with some chi strikes as Korra grunt to that as she felt the pain of her chi being block with Hiro jumping in with some ninja skills as the guy was able to handle Korra, but Hiro was a different story as he went with fast jab strikes at the guy's chest to make him back off.

"Stay back, these guys are able are in a different league," Hiro said as Korra charge at the chi blocker guy anyways with one arm bending fire as she said, "I got this!"

Over at with Mako was holding his own for the time as he bend fire at the enemy he face to keep him back but was hit by some chi block strikes as the guy prove to be too much for him as he cry out as well and try to fight with his other arm instead but the mask enemy was able to avoid his strike even more easily now that half of his bending was gone for the moment.

Mako strike again but the guy was too fast and chi block his other arm and leg before going for a finishing blow until a whip of water came forth as Miko called out, "Power of water!"

The chi block was able to dodge it but soon back flip again and again as many water strike came forth nearly hitting the mask enemy as the blue ranger step up as she said, "Why not pick on someone your own speed?"

Miko charge in as she summon forth water and move around with blake like water stream in her hands as she move around in a circle like manner and flowing movement as the stream of water as the guy dodge the strikes the best he could and try to chi block her but could not reach out to her without getting slash with the water blades.

Meanwhile the other ninjas as they stood on the side to the fights as Ray said to his crimson brother, "Should we be helping them or something?"

"Na, they got it, Blue ranger is able to handle her on her own, red is doing fine, but the Avatar would be his problem in this fight," Raiden said as he use the team color code names as there no telling who could be listening.

"Why? They seem to be doing good," Ray asked as Hiro and Korra were able to fight off the chi blocker as RAiden pointed out, "Yea, but the Avatar is getting in red's way of things as he about to counter strike, the avatar move in without warning and try to attack ahead throwing red's movement off as he trying to avoid hitting the girl."

Ray look and saw his brother was right as Hiro is able to parry the strike away and about to counter, Korra comes in pushing Hiro a bit or jump over him to attack giving the chi blocker time to back away as he said, "I see."

With Brody at the moment as he wasn't joining in on the fights, but were cheering them on as he cheer out, "You guys guy it! Go ninja- Go ninja- go ninja! Go! Go!" (guess which movie this is from?)

Going back to Miko as she and the chi blocker still fighting as Miko was slashing the water blades around as she gotten a few hits in without really cutting into the guy, more like having the blade more heavy as the guy moment slow down a bit as he hit the water.

AS the chi block was about ot take a chance as he sprint forward trying to pass Miko water blade, but soon enough as the water wasn't acting like a pair of short swords anymore, but whips instead now as the stream of water flow out like ropes and whips around the chi block guy with ease before she tug hard pull the guy with her and send him flying up before pull back on her water whips making the mask enemy spin in the air as he cry out, breaking the silent routine before he landed on the ground hard.

"Whao, what was that just now?" Mako asked as he never seen anything like that in water bending as he did pro-bending , as Miko said to him, "Water bending duel weapon style! Of blade and whip forms. Good for mid-range combat sense these guys seem can handle long range or up close bending."

Over by Korra and Hiro side as they handle their bad guy as Korra still went head strong at the chi blocker guy, pushing Hiro to the side messing with his style a bit, as that gave the chi block time as he was able to get around Korra attack and strike her other side shutting off her bending as well with Hiro not able to stop it due to Korra hard head thinking.

AS the guy was about to strike at her, Hiro came in and yell out, "NO!" and block the attack as he did fast jab all around the guy, in the guy face, arms, chest, and stomach like he was I.P Man while his movement were being help as Hiro use his air bending into the speed of his strikes, able to strike the chi blocker fast and hard as he grunted in pain breaking his own silent as well.

Hiro stop for a moment as the chi blocker step back a bit before falling backwards hurt but alive and at least very sore.

The Chi Blocker knew he was on the ropes as he looked about and silently smirked as he saw back up has arrived. Soon before the battle could continue Kelzak's appeared as the group was shocked by this. "Ok now we jump in!" Ray called out as he, Raiden, and Brody agreed while jumping in.

Hiro and Miko gathered together as now the numbers were not in their favor as Mako saw this as well. "We gotta run." Mako said as Hiro had to disagree there.

"No we don't." Hiro said as soon the battle began as Kelzak's were grunts thus were more or less easy to deal with. Hiro was seen kicking them and punching as he added some airbending easily weaving and turning between them like it was the Gates.

Miko reached into her pouch and waterbended a whip at her foes as well as used the water on the ground to her advantage. The Kelzaks were being forced away as Brody smirked and slammed his foot to the ground causing a minor earthquake as Raiden and Ray moved Mako and Korra to safety.

Soon Kelzaks went after them as the twins smirked and fired off blue and red flames at the Kelzaks sending them flying back before spinning around creating Thunder and lightning and fired those at them as well sending them flying back hard. "Wow." Mako said as he saw the two pull that off with such ease.

The five regrouped as the Equalists were getting away. "Stop!" Hiro called as he went for the Equalists only to be stopped by a new threat as he walked out revealing himself to be FearShadow.

"I was starting to wonder when I'd face you Shinobi and Kunouchi." FearShadow said as Hiro cursed at this.

"Great mask clowns henchmen." Raiden said as he hated having to deal with monsters outside the show.

"Damn." Hiro cursed as he saw Mako was watching this and knew he didn't have a choice in the matter... then again it would make missing games understandable if he knew as well... but they must never reveal their identity as Rangers that was Zordon's three rules in his era of Power.

"Hiro we don't have a choice in this." Miko said as it was agreed as soon the Equalists were gone as she hoped Mako would keep his lips shut about this.

"Ok then... lets do it!" Hiro called out as they got ready.

"NINJA STORM!" The Wind Rangers called out sending their right index and middle finger upward for the morph.

"THUNDER STORM!" The Thunder Rangers called out as they put their right hands out in a similar and sign as the wind rangers.

"RANGER FORM HA!" They called out as they did the familiar movement to activate their morphing sequence as the Morphers made the barrier to protect them while morphing.

(Morphing Time: Wind)

A Tornado formed around the Wind Rangers as their ninja outfits vanished in a shattering form like glass revealing their plain white ninja ranger suits. They then gained their colors of Red, Blue, and Yellow as soon their helmets came on. Once the Helmets were on the face mask and visor came down to hide their identity as they had taken the stage. Soon an umbrella from Japanese culture with their symbols appeared as they grabbed them and got ready.

They then stood in the areas of their elements as they struck a pose ready for battle.

(Morphing Time: Thunder)

Their morphers flew off as they did so like insects as their outfits were now their ninja uniforms again. They flew upward as soon they turned into mask as once attached their outfits turned into their Ranger uniforms as all this time thunder struck behind and around them. Soon they took a battle stance as they were ready for battle.

"Power of Thunder!" The two called out ready for battle themselves.

(End Morph)

Soon the sound of tapping wood on wood was heard as Hiro recognized it from when he grandfather visited from Japan of all places or when he had to visit the land of the rising sun growing up. "Huh this is new." Hiro thought to himself but they all decided to roll with it.

Hiro then tossed the umbrella upward as it flew about before vanishing as he struck a battle pose similar to a Kabuki form. "Power of Air!" He began in that kabuki like movement. "Ninja Storm RED!" HE called out taking his battle stance after doing his morph stance.

Miko went along with it as she threw her umbrella up as it stopped the Kelzak's and FearShadows attempt attack by creating a sort of barrier around them till the energy from the morph worn off. "Power of Water!" She called out doing a similar Kabuki style of movement as she glared at her foes. "Ninja Storm Blue!" She roared out as she was ready to battle finishing her Kabuki movement doing her morph stance as well.

Brody then tossed up his umbrella as it flew upward helping with the epic entrance as he smirked as he began his intro. "Power of Earth!" He roared out as he then struck a Kabuki movement like his friends. "Ninja Storm Yellow!" Brody called out doing the kabuki movement before taking his post morph stance.

"Crimson Thunder!" Raiden called out ready for battle.

"Navy Thunder!" Ray called out striking a pose as well.

"Power of Thunder! Skies of Wonder!" They called out as they went for the climax. "Thunder Storm!" They called out as they were ready for battle.

The Kelzaks gathered as Hiro was ready as he walked forward as he always wanted to say this. "In the words of a Peach Red Oni... Ore! Sangou!" Hiro called out as Miko was wondering why she even agreed to this... or when she even agreed to this to boot.

"So what your rangers now, You wonder succeed, for I am FearShadow, and I will be destroy!" Fear shadow said as it spoken to the group as Hiro said to them, "Just try Alien!"

"Get them!" Fear shadow called out as the Kelzaks soon attack the 5 rangers as they began combat.

Mako was surprise by this as Korra was somewhat in a similar to Mako, but more excited to see the rangers morph in front of them as she never saw it up close before as she said, "I got to emit that is cool to see, but I didn't see, the two brother beign the last two rangers, coming."

"Those 5 are the colorful Vigilantes!?" Mako said as he could not believe it, as he saw and read about them in the papers with a photo of them being taken, with the wind ninja ranger being the first to be shown with the thunder brothers shown in a later paper that was resent.

Hiro soon leap over some Kelzaks as he put his hand this morpher as he flicks it while saying, "Float like a butterfly sting like a bee!"

Hiro landed as he held up his sword as he slash and bend a blade of air as the incoming of kelzaks as he added more to what he saying, "As I may have 99 problems but you ain't one."

"Try to be less of a show off can you ninja red?" Miko said as she dodge and block attacks from the kelzaks with her sword and move around in a dancing way as she twirl her sword summon forth streams of water around somehow as she did a twirl a ring a of water appeared and shot out all around her with the kelzak that came at her all got hit and went down hurt and wet, as Hiro saw this and said to her, "Now who's being a show off right now?"

"Maybe but at least I don't mouth off during my attacks," Miko said as soon enough brody was next as he fight against the kelzaks as he slash and cut some down, while summoning forth a stone cube and punch at it sending it into a group of Kelzak that were grouped up as the cube hits them making the sounds of bowling pins being knock down as there was one more still standing seeing his comrades were brought down easily as he started ot run as Brody said, "Missed one."

Brody soon summon forth another and send it at the last kelzak he missed as it flew in the air and soon strike the minion monster in the back knocking it down as well with the bowling pin knock down sound being added as Brody cheer out as he said, "Spare!"

The Thunder brothers were doing their fair share of Kelzaks as well as they double team them they attack in sync with each other as they punch out their different color flames with Ray firing a dark red flame with Raiden firing a blue flame, unlike their teachers, his was more darker shade.

The kelzaks still came at them as it seem they really want to take down the rangers as the two brother stood side by side to each other as Ray said, "Ready lil bro?"

"Always am Big Bro," Raiden said as soon enough the two thunder rangers took a stands as they charge up their lightning as like their flames, their lightning also matches as they fire aotu a blue and red lightning bolt at the group as they strike the incoming kelzaks and send them flying as they exploded with the lightning making contact with them.

"Alright!" Raiden said as he cheer out as Ray said, "That goes to the bros back home!"

With Mako and Korra on the side watching the whole thing, as Korra watch them she could not help but wonder if she can bend like they can.

Soon enough as the rangers finish off the last remaining Kelzaks around as they knock them down and they vanish from site being destroy, and then soon team up against the last monster which is fear shadow as Hiro spoken up saying to it, "Give it up FearShadow and tell us where our friend is being taken to?"

"Now why would I do that? After they are done with him, you won't even want to do anything with him! HAHAHA!" Fearshadow said pissing Mako off a bit to that as he love his brother and would do anything to make sure he is safe as Hiro said to him, "Fine then, have it your way! Let go!"

Soon enough a the ninja storm wind rangers leap up into the air as they ready their swords as they came down while saying, "Ninja Triple Slash!"

As they came down, Fearshadow pull out a pole spear and block their triple attack before pushing them back as they went, "Whoa!"

Fearshadow thrust his weapon at the Brody first as spark flew across his chest, with swinging around at Miko slashing at her side. As Hiro saw and got mad as he said, "Hey no hurts my friends!"

AS Hiro charge in with the monster weapon pointed out as Hiro use his wing speed ability to close the gap between him and the Fearshadow about to strike at him, until the monster give a small laugh as he said, "Fool!" then the spear suddenly broke apart down in a 3 parts as the spear head swing around at Hiro suddenly as he saw it but could not get out the way in time as it strike as he try to leap to the side but it strike at his back shoulder as he cry out with spark flew from him.

Fear shadow laugh as he said, "You think your cleaver trying ot get close to be, you ran into my trap as my weapon isn't just a spear, it's a 3 part pole! Now take this!" as Fearshadow strike Hiro again and again as he swing his weapon around striking Hiro hard and fast making him go flying with more sparks flying off of him as he landed hard as he groin in pain.

"Hiro!" Korra said as she about to go out there to help them but Mako suddenly grab her, stopping her from going over there as she said, "Let me go, I've got to help them!"

"You can't! Without your bending, you won't be a match for that thing!" Mako said as the thunder step up as Ray started saying, "You may not!"

"But we are!" Raiden said as soon enough the two brothers charge in with their weapon out as they called out, "Thunder spears!"

Their weapon extended out into spear like weapon as they came in and thrust their weapon at the monster as Fearshadow put back his spear into its normal look and block the thunder brothers weapon as Raiden said to him, "You think your fly with that weapon."

"But we know better!" Ray said as he thrust downwards breaking the block and striking the monster as the strike hit it as it cry out a bit in pain, with Raiden follow up with a forward thrust before whipping the weapon around and slash across the monster chest as he went flying back with his weapon falling out of his hands as smoke came off of him with the sparks.

The wind rangers soon recover as they got up with the thunder brother stood up as crimson ranger said, "How are you guys holding up?"

"We'll be alright, but we need ot finish this guy off now," Hiro said as all the rangers were about ot pull out their main weapon until Fearshadow gotten up as he said, "You think you won? Then get a load of this!"

The monster put his hands together as he called out, "Yami Senpuu: Kyōfu no kiri sakkaku!"

Suddenly a mist fog soon came off of Fearshadow as it quickly spread out throughout the area covering the rangers, Mako, and Korra in a thick Fog as they called out-

Brody: "Whoa!"

Hiro: "Hey!"

Miko: "I can't see!"

Raiden: "Smoke screen?"

Ray: "Who turn out the lights?"

Korra: "Guys!"

Mako: "This isn't good!"

The fog soon cover everyone blinding their site to everything around them unknown to the lurking danger.

(Hiro)

"Guys? Anyone?!" Hiro yell out as he try to reach out to his team as they were somehow separated in the fog somehow as suddenly he hear a voice in the distant that was called out sounding like Korra as she said, "Hiro!?"

"Korra?" Hiro said as he turn to the direction of the voice as he try to walk towards it but then Korra called out again behind him, "Hiro!"

"Korra!" Hiro called out as suddenly he hear a voice that was familiar to him as he hear the voice said, "Is she important right now, or are you just trying to get out of life Hiro?"

"Hu? Hiro said as he turn toward the voice as he saw a man wearing a business suit that he only seen people wear were from his and the others original world of Earth as the person step closer as Hiro getting a look at the person with his face maybe still hidden within the dark fog but can hear him clearly enough as the person said, "When are you going to grow up and listen what I tell you to do?"

Hiro eyes widen behind his helmet as he knew the person before him as his face maybe hidden but the voice is clear as he hears it as he said, "Father?"

"You're a disappointment Hiro! After all I done for you, and your mother, and this is how to repay it? Dressing up as those make believe heroes? Grow up and start acting responsible for once in your life!" Hiro's father spoken as Hiro step back as he said, "This can't be real, you can't be here!"

"It real alright, can't say about you, how you leading your friends to their death?" Hiro's "Father said to him as Hiro eyes widen to that as he said, "I didn't mean to, it just happen!"

"It just happen? OF course it did, things always happen and people like us must take responsibility for it and look at what you done for it? You lead your friend to be stranded here away from their families, got them arrested because you wanted to be the hero? And now you let someone get taken away because you didn't act at all!" Hiro's father said as Hiro just said to him, "We weren't fast enough!"

"Not fast enough? Stop making excuses, as you could have caught up easy enough with air power of yours and that ranger form of yours… you could have save him right away, but instead you just acted like a coward, not a leader," Hiro's father said as Hiro eyes widen as he said, "That's not true."

(Miko)

Miko looked around for her teammates and the others but the fog was too thick to see and she could not water bend the fog away for some reason as she said, "This isn't good."

"I suppose it, but then again I never thought you care enough," The voice of Hiro spoken, as Miko turns towards where it came from and saw Hiro standing with his back turn to her as Miko said, "H-Hiro?" What is happening?"

"She asking that now? Wow, what a good friend she is?" Brody voice spoken up and said in a sarcasm tone.

"Brody what the hell?" Miko asked getting a bit angry at the tone he used on her. "Ok dunderheads what's gotten into you?" Miko asked as Hiro then glared to her surprising Miko.

"And there she goes insulting us again. Seriously why are we even friends with you?!" Hiro countered as he glared at Miko was shocked at this.

"Yeah bro always putting us down for the stuff we do, doesn't she even know she would be alone most of the time without us." Brody continued as he glared more at Miko.

"What is this?" Miko asked as she tried to make sense of this as she looked around.

"Yeah seriously Miko why is it you always talk about ditching us for our actions yet you still stay only to put us down more. Always insulting us, putting us down, acting like we don't even matter, and that's just among many of the stuff you put us through!" Hiro yelled as he glared at Miko. "Always pushing us, threatening us, pushing us beyond our limits, and always talking about leaving us! You wouldn't have anyone if we weren't around!" Hiro yelled as he and Brody seemed to have a dark aura around them as they glared at Miko.

"Shut up that's not true!" Miko yelled as the aura only got larger as it was clear something was up.

(With Rey and Raiden)

The brothers had the same problem as they saw their home and their family mourning them but their younger selves as they were being forced to watch as their cries to their families were met with silence as they tried to get word to them somehow. "We're ok we're right here!" Rey called out as he looked to his relatives.

"Seriously we look different but we're ok!" Raiden called as well as they were stuck in what was their own insecurities.

(Korra)

Korra was only hitting phantoms as she heard this whispers of the people all over. "Failure, the worst Avatar in history, she cant even bend air how can she be the AVatar with only three elements; She's a lost cause." The whispers told her as Korra tried to drown them out as unlike the others she had the weight of the world on her shoulders be it during peace or war.

"Shut up... just shut up!" Korra yelled as she tried to bend them away but even if the chi blockers effects were worn off right now she was still forced to listen to them.

(Mako)

"Mako its over we got nothing now." Bolin was heard as Mako saw him dead in the gutter as he was wide eyed at what he was looking at as Mako saw this.

"Bo don't leave me brother!" Mako called out as he tried his best to help Bolin but his hands just phased right through him as Mako was wide eyed at what he was seeing.

(With FearShadow)

"Good suffer from your own fears, your own deeply hidden fears and face them my prisoners." Fear Shadow said as he enjoyed the cries of his victims.

"Guys what's wrong why are you freaking out?" Brody asked as Fear Shadow was shocked when he split the fog apart to reveal Brody completely fine. "What did you do to them?!" Brody demanded as he glared at Fear Shadow.

"How can this be?! You should be like them right now!" He yelled as Brody glared at him.

"Well to bad buddy now you got the hammer Lion Hammer that is!" Brody yelled out as he drew out his Lion Hammer and slammed it down causing a small earthquake as the monster was knocked down and knocked down hard. "Eat that buster!" Brody yelled as he pointed at the monster in question as he then charged in with his ninja rifle out and fired laser blasts at him which caused sparks to come off the alien monster.

"Dammit." The monster cursed as the others were starting to come too as he saw he was out numbered. "Sorry but next time." Fear Shaodw said before he turned into shadows and vanished before Brody can get a hit on him.

"Dammit get back here jerk!" Brody called out as his friend began to come to.

"What happened?" Miko asked as she rubbed her helmet a bit as Brody saw this.

"I was hoping you all could tell me." Brody said as he helped them up as Raiden and Rey cracked their necks a bit.

"The monster that's what." Ray said as he looked to the others.

"Yeah what was that?" Korra asked as Raiden then looked to them.

"Our inner most personal fears something that haunts us or worries us to no end yet we bury it deep inside." Raiden said as he looked to everyone as did they to him.

"Yeah I think Granny Lala talks about it a lot in her quote unquote darker days." Ray said as he looked to his brother as they all heard this.

"Anyway who were those guys before the Kelzaks showed up?" Hiro asked as his face plate came off as with the others.

"Those guys were Chi Blockers. Their Amon's henchmen." Mako said as he was trying to get the feeling of his chi flowing again.

"Oh so the masked anti-bending hypocrite." Brody said as he looked to everyone as Miko looked to him.

"Yeah he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako said as Korra heard this.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked as she looked to them.

"Whatever it is, it cant be good." Mako said as they were gathered here. "I cant believe Bolin got himself into this mess." Mako growled as Miko then spoke up.

"Trust me been tehre done that but we cant worry about the how or why we need to focus on finding him." Miko said as she then grinned a bit. "If for no other reason then to smack him upside the head for this." Miko said as she smirked at Mako.

"But how are we supposed to find him if its underworld related." Hiro asked as he looked to everyone as the Thunder Brothers then spoke up.

"We got an idea." Rey said as they smirked a bit.

"Korra you got to see Ninja Ops but your about to see the Thunder Hive." Raiden said as Hiro looked shocked by this.

"Wait you guys also have an HQ?" Hiro asked as Brody smirked a bit.

"Of course how else does a hero operate?" Brody said as Korra had bad feeling she was going to be getting some dejavu here.

(Later Blue Dragon Pizza Shop)

"Wait this is the place?" Hiro asked as they were looking at the pizza Shop with a cartoonish Dragon on the sign and beetles drawn onto the wall clearly by the child here judging by the toys she left out here.

"Yeap." Raiden said as they were feeling around the wall for something.

"What expected Thunder Mountain or a homeless shelter?" Ray added as he helped.

"Have they gone mental?" Miko asked as she saw this as well.

"Hey our HQ IS hidden in a tea shop who are we to location shame them?" Brody said as he looked to them.

"This is insane." Mako said as he was brought up to speed on these things.

"Here it is." Raiden said as they found the thunder symbol and soon pressed it and then turned it.

Once that was done the wall vanished revealing a secret passage as Mako, Korra, and the Storm Rangers were shocked at this. "Ok so um try to be quiet we aren't exactly allowed to touch her info thing so if she catches us its the Hashi for us." Raiden said as Hiro, Miko, and Brody shivered at that as Korra was confused.

"What the heck is the Hashi?" Korra asked as Raiden then sighed.

"You don't want to know but do know technically we're supposed to be grounded and well considering the old bat wasn't told where we'd be we need to get in, get the information, and get out." Ray said as Mako gulped a it in response.

(Later Thunder Hive)

The group of Seven made it in as it was dark which they informed them not to light any fires less she catches them as they carefully walked into the base which was to dark to see much. "Is she here bro?" Raiden asked in a whisper as he looked to Rey.

"Well long story short, no movement, no sounds, no thermals, and no echoes so their is a good chance by all logic that she may very well." Ray began only for Brody to jump in.

"She's not here guys perimeter is clear." Brody whispered only to be shushed by the others.

"Ok your base your call." Hiro said to the leader of the Thunder Rangers Raiden.

"Ok fall in quietly." Raiden said everyone gave the look to Korra who shrugged to this.

The group began to tip toe into the base as each dropped down as quietly as possible. But when Brody dropped in he made more noise which caused the others to shush him.

"So what's the story with this Granny Lala anyway?" Brody asked as he looked to them. "Sounds to me she's one badass granny." Brody whispered only to be shushed again as they made their way to the computer like throne.

"If Granny Lala catches us sneaking in with you all especially Korra and Mako we can all be expecting a one way ticket to the Hashi you guys included." Raiden said looking over to the Wind Rangers on the last part.

"She must really not want to be known." Korra said as she kept quiet as they walked through.

"Well its normally Raiden's fault we even end up in the Hashi." Ray said as he carefully sat down and began typing away on everything involving the Triads.

"Oh don't pretend to be little goody two shoes." Raiden answered pushing his brother a bit but he kept working.

"Hey now that we have five we can start working on our own albums to earn a little extra cash... Miko or Raiden will be our hype duo." Ray said as Korra looked.

"Aren't we supposed to be quiet?" Korra asked as Mako agreed as they all began to shush each other until Hiro spoke up stopping them.

"Look lets just get what we need and get the hell out I hate to see what this Lala person is like with her students." Hiro said until Ray froze up on the keyboard as that wasn't a good sign.

"Um guys..." Ray began as the fear was evident as he was no longer whispering. "We got a bogey." Ray finished as soon the group of seven had a blue fire shining down on them with a flashlight as they all looked like a group of teenagers caught sneaking out or trying to sneak back in.

Soon Raiden yelped in shock as he fell on his ass as Azula caught them. "Where have you all been!?" She yelled as Hiro looked as did Korra to which Azula was wide eyed at this. "Ok sneaking back in, stealing my files to sneak back out with, bringing the Storm Rangers, and now bringing the Avatar and her pet monkey?!" Azula yelled as Korra instantly had a flashback to Aang's era.

"Um we weren't." Ray began only to be blasted by another blue fire as he was knocked off her work station.

"The first two I can look the other way the third maybe, but the Avatar is NEVER suppose to be here!" Azula scolded them as Hiro and Miko tried to sneak away.

"Um we'll just leave." Miko said as she walked way.

"Wait up!" Hiro called but they too got fired at knocking them down.

"I'm totally sleep walking. Brody is sleeping and walking. He's totally innocent." Brody tried to pretend to be sleepwalking but in full gear it didn't fly as he too got knocked hard.

"Enough!" Azula yelled as she had to deal with a teenager ONCE and that was no cake walk now she was dealing with five going on seven. "You two disobeyed many direct orders in one evening what happened?!" Azula scolded as Korra wanted to speak out but saw Azula was acting more like a strict parent then anything as the lights were on and the five rangers didn't answer. "Very well... if that's how its going to be... TO THE HASHI!" Azula yelled out as the five moaned out at this as they were getting punished.

"Wait I remember you, Princess Azula!" Korra yelled as she pointed to Azula who had her hands in her sleeves while walking. "You killed Aang in Ba-Sing-Se!" Korra yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at an unamused Azula. "How dare you hide out here and act like nothing is wrong. Better yet how did you even hide for so long after the crap you pulled as the Kemurikage." Korra yelled as Azula sighed as Mako was completely lost here.

"Long story Avatar I can assure you but long story short that is in the past I hung up that mask a long time ago." Azula said as she began to walk away to deal with the five teenagers. "And your right I did kill you but that was in the past. Also don't be so suspicious of me. I wont try to kill you... well, not again at least." Azula said as she had some pride in what she did long ago even if its part of her darker history as Raiden and Rey looked confused.

"Um what?" Raiden asked as this resulted in a fireball to his face which was luckily protected by his helmet.

(3 hours later the Hashi)

Upon learning Azula had permission to do this to Wu's students the five found themselves on different situations as the rangers now de-morphed were in the Hashi. Brody was forced to stand still on a chair on his hands mind you. Hiro was stuck balancing eggs on chopsticks why trying to do a perfect split, Miko was forced to nit on a tricycle, Ray was currently keeping a ping pong ball in air while trying to balance on a door, and finally Raiden was stuck trying to keep a pair of buckets of hot water in his arms while trying to stay balanced on a chair with only one leg.

Azula walked in as she had explained her side of the story to which Korra wasn't buying it. But if one were to think about it, the scenario matched to what Azula depicted. She basically became the Kamurikage to turn Zuko into the fire lord she wanted him to be. She never said she wanted to turn him into Ozai and upon showing Zuko he was turning into Ozai she basically became the unsung heroin as Zuko reined an era of peace with a gentle heart.

"Three hours in the Hashi are you sure none of you want to tell me what happened tonight?" Azula asked as she hobbled in as her granddaughter was sitting on Korra's lap as she watched he show as Mako wondered how they can handle that.

"How's everyone holding up?" Hiro asked as Azula hit Miko's tricycle.

"I'm not breaking is Ray isn't breaking." Miko said as Ray heard this.

"Feeling nauseous but not breaking." Ray said as he kept up his part of the Hashi as they didn't need Azula to find out they were taking on the Triads. "I wont break if Raiden wont break." He added as he kept the ping pong balance only for Azula to spin his door as Ray kept his stuff up.

"Straining but wont break." Raiden cursed as he was working up a sweat.

"Guys! Check me out I'm in the zone! There's literally nothing that can break me right now." Brody said as soon Azula dropped a table down and with it a Pizza box as Brody saw it and was wide eyed. "Never mind starting to break." Brody said as he realized where this was going as he began to shake on his chair in fear.

"Oh no." Miko said as Brody has fallen for this trick to many times and still hasn't learned from it.

"Of course I'm sure you all had the 6 cheese pizza. But this." Azula began as she rubbed her hands on the box. "Ever since its conception the famous dish known as pizza many have speculated of its greater existence since its conception." Azula said as everyone began to panica b it as Korra wondered what got them freaked out as Mako was confused as well.

"Cant they just tell her and be done with it?" Mako said as Korra saw this as the girl smiled.

"They can and so can we but why ruin the show?" Azula's granddaughter said as Korra saw the girl had said it in the cutest voice ever even if she is a sadist when it comes to punishments like this.

"Kid you are scary." Korra said as the girl smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now I present to you the original masterpiece of Fire Lord Zuko... The legendary Dragon of the East!" Azula called out flipping the box open revealing a full pizza. "The legendary 99 cheese pizza." Azula added as Brody was wide eyed at this and even drooling a bit.

"Its' not possible." Brody said as he looked to the pizza in question.

"Brody don't its a trap!" Ray called out as Azula took a slice.

"Come on Brody we did this trick on you enough times for you to spot it!" Miko cried out as the pizza was being hovered in Azula's hands to Brody.

"Shall I list the ingredients?" Azula offered as Brody was wide eyed at this.

"Please don't." Brody begged as they Pizza was being brought to him.

"Cheddar." Azula began as Brody was breaking bad.

"Hiro." Brody begged as he was losing it now.

"Provolone." Azula continued using a voice of temptation as clearly Azula still got it.

"Brody, don't you do it!" Hiro warned him as he knew Brody was weak against Pizza they all were but Brody had it worse.

"Asiago." Azula continued as it was getting bad fast.

"Keep it together!" Raiden called out but Brody was losing bad.

"Pelagu." Azula kept it up as Brody heard this and saw the pizza easing closer to him.

"I don't even know what that is." Brody said as he had fallen into Azula's trap for him.

"Mozzarella of course." Azula said going for the clincher as Brody at last broke.

"Alright, alright; alright! We went looking for Bolin after airbending practice found out he was working with the Triple Threats for a job, before the Chi-Blockers and Equalists took him with the other Triple Threats, and we met up with Kelzaks kicked some butt, took on a monster and sent it running! But we're on the case!" Brody said in one breath as he breathed back in as Miko heard this.

"Idiot." Miko said as they all began to fall back down as Azula face palmed herself for this.

"Not going to get angry, not getting angry..." Azula tried to calm herself as Korra saw this. "Ok I'm angry! What the hell were you dunderheads thinking?!" Azula yelled out keeping her flames under control as best she could.

"We just need to use the info desk to get information on their plans!" Raiden tried to tell her but Azula wasn't having any of it.

"Fine time for a lesson on tactics especially ones for Shinobi and Kunouichi." Azula said as she looked to the group. "Long story short go out there find someone who knows something interrogate him to your own discretion and go from there!" Azula yelled as she glared at them.

"But why can't we do this the easy way?" Ray asked as he heard this Brody took the pizza from Azula's hand.

"You wanted to play it the hard way you got the hard way now get out of here all of you!" Azula yelled as she glared at them. "Find the boy get him to safety and come back here to Ninja Ops!" Azula ordered as she had a headache coming on.

"Find the boy." Brody repeated while eating the pizza slice as Azula glared at him as Korra wanted to laugh but she knew Bolin was in danger.

"I'm too old for this shit." Azula cursed as her granddaughter heard this.

"I'll get some tea." She called out taking her leave as she got a good late night show tonight.

(Later that Night)

The group split into three teams with the Storm Ninja taking the roofs, the Thunder Ninja's taking the slums and back alleys, and Korra and Mako on Naga taking the streets. They all looked everywhere for Bolin or any leads on his location hoping to locate him somehow.

But the more they search the more it seem the come up empty with leads as it seem Equalists groups don't say in once place for long it seem with no paper trail saying where they could be going, and their main HQ location is unknown.

After hours of searching the Wind Rangers stopped upon a roof for a moment catching their breath as Hiro said, "No sigh of Bolin or any Equalists."

"We spend half the night looking, if we can't find them now we may not find them at all," Miko said as Brody added in, "Yea, and I'm getting tired, can we sleep?"

"Later, lets us rejoin with Korra and Mako and see what they may have find out that we may have missed. Call in the brothers and tell them who we're going to meet up with and see if we can maybe come up with a plan," Hiro said as Miko nodded and said, "Understood."

"Let's move," Hiro said as soon enough the group ninja sprint off the roof and around buildings to catch up with Korra and Mako.

(with Korra)

As Korra and Mako was still riding on Naga as they were looking tired themselves as Korra said, "We been out all night, no sign of him."

"WE got to keep looking," Mako said as he sounded tired but very worry for his lil bro as he didn't know what he will do without him as soon enough the Hiro, Miko, and Brody drop in near them as the group look to them as Mako asked, "Did you find him?"

Hiro power down as he rub his neck and said, "Nothing, we just ran into dead ends, as it seem any Equalists group that may hang out somewhere don't stay around for long with no trail to go off of, we're sorry."

Mako sighed to that as good as the Rangers were, they cannot find one person, as the Stryker brothers soon stop before the group as Hiro look ot them and said, "So?"

"We got nada, it seem any Equalists group bail out before we could find them," Raiden said as Ray said, "You guys?"

"The same," Miko answer as Mako let out a frustrating growl as he said, "Damn it! We got to keep looking… but where?"

As it seem everything is lost, Korra suddenly remember something as she said, "Wait! I have an idea!"

"Do you want to share it?" Miko asked as Korra leg naga to a familiar direction as she said, "Just follow me I just remember something."

Hiro look to her as he look towards everyone else as he said, "Follow her lead for now I guess."

"Can we just sleep first?" Brody said as Miko splash water in his face and make sure it was cold a bit as she said, "There a wake-up call for you, now pull yourself together and come on."

Soon enough Korra lead the group out to the park area as the gang came to a water fountain that was in the middle of the park as naga and Pabu went over to it and gotten a drink from it as the gang soon rest for the moment as Korra said, "The first day I gotten to town, I ran into a Equalists protester over there!"

As Korra pointed out the area as Brody said, "Hey, I remember, this is were we first saw this guy shouting out to be equals to benders when we first gotten here as well."

"Oh right, then you call his leader a terrorist, which I guess is mostly true now," Hiro said as Miko added, "If they are team up with our enemy Lothor we could have a bigger problem on our hands as well."

"Who is this Lothor guy?" Korra asked as Mako asked, "And do you think this guy may know where Bolin is at?"

"Well in Order and sense you both know our secrets but keeping things short, Lothor our arch enemy who leading and sending Evil Alien ninjas down to our world to try and take it over, with our job is mostly to stop him and destroy any monster he sends at us," Hiro said as he look over to Mako and said, "And chances are, he may not even care if he knew where your brother is at or not, sense it seem he not working totally with these Equalists just yet or they have a neutral alliance sense there aren't any kelzaks around every corner with this group, but we are here to find out if this protester guy may know anything or not and chances are, he may know where they may be at."

"Let's hopes so," Mako said as Korra said, "It's our only lead right now."

Soon enough the gang decided to make camp in the park area where they can rest for the moment as Brody made best out of soft dirt and Miko has some cloth to lay over the dirt pillow thankfully.

Hiro decided to stay up first in case some kelzak try to attack them as he lay up against Naga with Korra who decided to join him.

Miko and Mako decided to hang around a tree relaxing as Mako didn't stick with the group as much with Miko sitting by him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with the rest decided to catch some Z's as brody was out like a light snoring, along with the brothers who were laying down on some mats they seem to have on hand as well.

Korra waited a bit as she seems to have gotten board a bit as she look to Hiro and said, "So, why do you think Bolin is hanging around the triple threat?"

"Who knows, maybe he knew someone from there and use to be friends? Maybe they were reciting him with promise of good pay sense the fire Ferret are in desperate of some money which I don't much blame him but I would say it stupid for even agreeing to it," Hiro said as he come up with his theories as Korra nodded as she said, "Make sense."

As things went silent again real quick as Korra tap on her lap a bit as she stop a bit and look to Hiro again and said, "You know the more I'm with you and the other two, I hardly know a thing about you guys other than you work in a tea shop and a stay at the air temple sometimes."

"Is that too little to know about us?" Hiro asked as Korra said, "Well not really but, you guys are still a bit of a mystery as its one crazy thing after another with you guys."

"True, but it not all crazy about us, we use to have normal lives as we been friends sense… a long time now," Hiro said as Korra added on, "Yea, but how did you guys meet or where you live before is like?"

"Where I lived at is like?" Hiro said as he try to think of something that sound believe able and true at the same time as he thought for a moment and said, "Well… where I live before I would say a few places before I meet with Brody and Miko, I use to live in… a place near the north pole to say, that where mostly my dad meet my mom."

"Your mother was a northern tribe?" Korra said as Hiro shrug and said, "Not really, more like a resident near it as she never said she lived in a… ice fortress."

Hiro remember what Miko said to him about each tribe of the water tribe as the south is like a poor side or the slum while northern is like rich community living in a fortress of ice as Miko read it in the history of the water tribe, with Miko also comparing the fortress to the ice palace in "James Bond: Die another Day".

Hiro knew his mother lived in alaska, as she was half eskimo and was visiting family there, and his father came to Alaska for a business trip from japan, as it seem it was a shipment problem he trying to settle with a storm hitting hard in the area that made his stay even longer as it went on for a year during that time he meet his mother, as Hiro explain, "My mother told me she was visiting family there or something during that time and my father just happen to be traveling in the area for trade before a storm hit and they were both stuck in the same place."

"Oh," Korra said as she understand a bit and went on saying, "Then she must have been a water tribe bi-branch member, as there are some that goes in between but does belong to ether pole, so I guess they gotten together and travel as a pair?"

Hiro is surprise to hear something like that and it sounded a good idea as he said, "Yea, that sounds just about right, she does travel a lot at times and she know how to make great flower tea even teaching me a few things, about it, as my father married my mother and I guess they settle on an island, where I meet Brody and Miko, I don't know what it was called, but for me I just called it home."

"Is it where you also learn do ride a shake board?" Korra asked as she was curious as Hiro laugh a bit and said, "It was, shake boarding was popular there along with other things, but I stuck with it and had fun with it, learning everything about it and come up with my own tricks for me and my friends it was paradise."

"Then… why did you leave it?" Korra asked as Hiro went silent to that as he remember the car that hit its breaks to hard and flip over onto him, and the others before they found themselves in the city as Hiro said, "I… don't know, I don't remember why or how is the problem, I don't even remember leaving or how we gotten to the main land, I just know me, Brody, and Miko all found ourselves on the road and just arriving to this city, I guess you can also say it where every started for us of becoming Rangers, I'm happy to say it happen but..."

"You miss your home?" Korra asked as Hiro look up at the sky with the stars still shining out still as he said, "I very much do."

Korra reach up and rub his shoulder a bit as she try to give him a comfort rub as she said, "I'm sure you guys will find your home again."

"I hope so too… maybe even wish to show you what it's like," Hiro said as earth is something else and very exciting to see as Korra smile a bit and said, "That sounds nice."

They stay there under the night sky as they soon drifted off to sleep.

(time skip)

"Equality now! Equality now!"

The group began to wake up as Hiro and Korra yawned a bit before yelping in shock as they split from leaning on each other. The duo looked and saw the others chuckling at them before Miko and amado yelped as Brody laughed. "Two for two!" Brody called out in humor as he looked to the two.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want Equality now!" The voice chanted on a megaphone as the group looked and saw the man on his podium chanting as they saw him.

"That's him?" Raiden asked as he looked to the storm rangers and Korra.

"Yeap." Korra confirmed as she looked to them.

"Non benders of republic city Amon call you to action. Take back your city!" He called out as people took a flyer from the table and walked away with it as Hiro saw him. But before he could continue he saw Korra and the Storm Rangers walk up to them with the thunder duo and Mako tailing behind as Brody smirked a bit and gasped in response. "Its you all again!" He called out as he then got his microphone back up. "You cannot silence me Avatar!" He called out as Korra responded by knocking the megaphone out of his hands.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend god kidnapped by some chi blockers where did they take him?" Korra asked beginning the interrogation.

"I have no idea what your talking about." The man said as Korra glared at him.

"Oh I think you do." Korra said before she earthbended the table to the sky and the flyers went flying everywhere from it.

As the mandy tried to grab his flyers Brody grabbed a few and noticed something up with the back part. Mako grabbed one as well and saw what was on the front of it. "Witness the revelation tonight 9:00." Mako read as Raiden saw it.

"Ok spill what is this revelation anyway?" Ray asked as he looked down on the Amon supporter.

"Nothing that concerns you all." He said as Brody was putting the flyers together like a puzzle.

Raiden roared out and grabbed the guy by his collar. "Talk or so help me you'll wish you never set foot here!" Raiden roared out as Ray pulled him back away from the scared guy.

"Sorry about my brother he can be quick to anger." Ray said as he was playing good cop with Raiden as bad cop.

"But you can bet it concerns us so spill it." Korra ordered as she wanted answers.

"No one knows what the revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend is." The guy said as he was scared a bit. "But if he's a bender my idea is he's getting what's coming to him." He said as Brody saw the pieces coming together.

"Where is it happening?" Hiro asked as he looked to the guy but then whistling was heard as they looked and saw a cop there.

"Hey what's going on over there?" The police officer called out as he looked over to the group.

"The avatar is suppressing us! Help!" The guy called back as Miko saw this.

"Scram!" Miko called out as they soon made a run for it to avoid being caught by the police. Mako escaped on Naga with Korra, the twins used fire to escape followed by Brody earthbending away as Hiro joined the duo on Naga. Miko water bonded ber escape as luckily they made it and got away in time.

(Later at a bus stop)

They had regrouped at a bus stop as Brody was messing with four of the flyers on the map as the others worked on figuring out the ones Mako had grabbed.

"Why did the Equalists didn't put a location on these?" Korra asked other Miko said, "Other than they didn't want to be found so easily?"

"And ruining their revelation whatever that is?" Mako said as Brody was messing with flyers as he turn them over as he said, "Hey guy, I solve the game that one guy put on the back of these thing, look!"

The gang look down to Brody accidental discovery as Hiro said, "A map on the back, hu, so that how they are doing it, if many people take more than one of these flyers and put it together."

"Then they could figure out the location of the Revelation is being held at," Raiden said finishing what Hiro started saying as Mako soon said, "But what area?"

As the gang look and saw only four of the same print that were on the rest of the flyers and no other is found as it was only a four part puzzle as Hiro said, "They are good if they are leaving it in a narrow area to make people to look and find, we need a map to compare the puzzle to."

"And good thing there one at every bus stop," Miko said as the gang look to the side of the bus stop as they saw a map of the entire city as everyone held up the four flyers and put together and try to match it to some part of the map until they made one to a area near the water with the flyers so the red dot marks the spot, as Hiro said, "Bingo, looks like they are holding this revelation at an old factory area."

"Then that is where they are holding Bolin at," Mako said as he is determine to get his brother back no matter what.

(time skip)

At the old factory as the gang were figuring out a way to get in as they duck behind cover as they saw number of people coming from all over the city as it seem a lot of people hate benders, not blaming them, no thanks to the triad gangs of how they did their business with people.

As Mako pull his head in as he said, "This is the place."

"Everyone remember the plan?" Hiro said to the ninja storm team, as Miko said, "Nothing to it, we just basically copying a part of rwby vol 2: painting the town, with Blake and Sun goes to a white Fang meeting."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mako asked as Hiro reply to him, "We're talking over the plan a bit from a play we all once saw. but a little differently from it, as me Miko and Brody along with you and Korra are going to enter from the front door area under disguise while Raiden and RAy are going to sneak in through another way, when and if needed to create a distraction to get bolin and the triple threat morons out and if monster comes out, we just have to make the distraction bigger to find cover."

"While you guys power up and kick some monster butt!" Korra said as she held out a fist as Hiro nodded and said, "That the idea."

"Let's get this show on the road then, We'll go ahead first," Raiden said as soon he and his brother ninja sprint out in a blink of an eye as Korra said, "You guys got to show me how to do that."

"Same here," Mako said as he thinking he could use that for a quick getaway as Hiro said, "Unlikely, now no more delay, let's go."

Everyone nodded as everyone put on their hats and walk up to the entry with Miko and Mako standing side by side ahead, Hiro and Korra behind them and Brody just following the two for now acting like the mentally challenge little brother which Hiro has to take everywhere as they play it well.

Soon they came up and saw a guard at the entry way as he was letting people in as they show the flyers, as Miko thought of a thing as she held onto Mako arm as he asked, "What are you doing."

"Trying to attract the less amount of attention like this if people think we're a couple they would think its natural," Miko said to point out the idea as Korra soon did so as well as Hiro felt a bit surprise Korra did that as he went, "ahh- (clears throat) why are you doing it?"

"It seems... like a good idea to go with as well," Korra said as Brody came up behind and said between them, "You two do look like a couple like this."

"Shut up Brody," Both Hiro and Korra said at the same time.

Miko and Mako got to the guy after he let a couple through as he glared at the two clearly being the security guard here. "This is a private event nobody gets in without an invitation." He said as he glared down on the duo before him.

"Oh you mean this?" Mako asked as she presented the flyer from before as the man saw it was legit.

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sister." He said with a smile allowing them in.

"How do you always know what your doing?" Mako asked as Miko sighed a bit.

"Two reasons... one of them is right behind us and the second... I'm a Mary Sue." Miko said as Mako was confused there.

"What?" He asked as that came out of nowhere.

"What?" Miko responded as well as she walked in.

Meanwhile Hiro, Korra, and Brody got to the door and mimicked what Mako and Miko did before entering as Brody played the roll of the mentall challenged brother... which was his day to day life in one act.

(With Raiden and Rey)

The two were sneaking through the vents when they looked down and saw the large crowd as they noticed it. "Wow never knew the number of bender haters were so huge." Raiden said as he saw it.

"All it took was gathering them in one place." Rey added as they snuck around the building hoping to find Bolin and possibly the Triple Morons. "Lets keep our eyes out for Bolin or the Kelzaks and monster." Rey said as he looked to his brother who looked to him.

"I got it." Raiden said as he looked for Bolin to bust him out. "Hey check this out." Raiden said as he noticed two someone's here as Rey saw it. "I spy with my little eye two wannabe space ninja's." Raiden said as Rey smirked and elbowed him for this.

"We'll just have to wait and see what comes next." Rey said as they then began to continue to sneak around this place

(Back with the others)

Hiro and Korra with Brody were looking around for Bolin as they snuck through and met up with Miko and Mako in said crowd. Soon flood lights began to turn on as they shined down on the stage as they all saw this. "Well its starting." Hiro said as they waited for what could come next.

"Please welcome your hero your savior Amon!" An announcer called out as form the stage Amon rose with his lieutenant and Chi-Blockers as applauds were heard as the group all heard this as well as Korra and Hiro saw him.

Amon walked over to the microphone as Miko had a bad feeling about him as the event officially began as Amon began speaking. "My quest for equality many years ago." Amon began as Hiro heard this as this may be useful for later as Raiden and Rey also heard this and worked on recording or memorizing it. "When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm." Amon began his tale as he took the microphone in hand. "We weren't rich and none of us were benders." Amon said as the word Benders left his mouth with venom as everyone paid attention. "This made us very easy targets for the Fire Bender who extorted my father." Amon said as Hiro heard this.

"YOu getting major cult vibes from this?" Hiro whispered as Miko heard as well.

"Oh big time." Miko said as they paid attention.

"One day my father confronted this man." Amon said as he walked to the side a bit as Brody paid attention to this noticing something off. He didn't know how to describe it but it just felt off to him. "But when he did that fire bender took my family from me then..." Amon said as he trailed off as Hiro heard this. "He took my face." Amon said as he looked to the crowd as everyone began to gasp as Hiro was silent as Hiro glared a bit. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon said as he glared out to the crowd as Hiro heard this.

"As you know the Avatar recently arrived in Republic City and prior to her two new Airbenders." Amon said as he looked to this but he wasn't done. "And now five benders roam our city claiming to be heroes when their arrival coincided with the monster incursions that we have dealt with." Amon said as this caused the crowd to start booing as he was bad mouthing the Ninja Storm Rangers as Korra and Hiro hid behind scarves to this as Raiden and Rey heard this as well.

"And if she were here she would tell you bending brings balance to the world." Amon said as it was clear where this was going. "But she is wrong the only thing bending has brought is suffering." He said as Amon wasn't done just yet. "It has been the cause in every war in every era." He said but he wasn't even close to done. "And these 'Power Rangers,' they choose to hide behind masks knowing they would be held accountable for their battles with their giants of steel and their great bending abilities that has caused damage to our fair city." Amon said as Hiro clenched his fist in rage as Miko gritted her teeth as well.

"But that is about to change." Amon said as they all heard this as even Raiden and Rey heard this from above.

"I've know you been wondering, what is the revelation? you are about to get your answer," Amon said as Hiro and Korra looked at each other in worry, same thing with Miko and mako with Brody... still the same as Amon went on speaking, "Sense the begining of time, the spirit acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me."

"The spirit spoken to him?" Hiro asked as Miko said, "That's mostly impossible." To Miko knowlage, only few who practice not only in the sense of bending elements but the spirit sense of it and Amon said the spirit spoken to him? Even Raiden and RAy would call B.S on that as Amon went on speaking.

"They say the Avatar has failed humanity," Amon said as that gotten under Korra's skin as how could any spirit said anything about the Avatar? She is still in training and yet the spirit are judging her now or even before when this guy's face was burn? she would most likely be a kid still, as Amon wasn't done as he went on speaking, "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality."

Everyone looked at each other as they did a nod to show they are ready to strike when need be, as Hiro look over ot Brody who was still acting as himself without lookign at the others as he elbow him a bit to get his attention as it worked as Hiro did a silent talk to Brody to check to see if he ready, as he gives a nod that lasted a couple of second, as they waited for what Amon has to say as he spoken that would make everyone be taken by surprise, "The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Hiros and Korra eyes widen to this as Miko hand twitch a bit, brody blink to that, with Raiden and Ray were surprise to hear this as well for someone to take a person bending away, that just seem impossible unless it was taught by the lion turtle as the brother gotten a bref history of Avatar Aang before.

"But that's impossible," Korra said as Hiro said, "I smell something fishy here."

"This guy is insane," Mako said with Miko replying to that, "Or something else had happen."

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt," Amon said as some guards has brought in the Mr. Lightning Bolt with other prisoners behind him as amon went on saying, "Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd boo out to this as the gang look to everyone else as Brody suddenly was booing as well as Hiro face palm to this.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Bolt said as suddenly brody voice is heard from over the crowd as he said, "Boo you stink!" (refeance)

The crowd seem to agree with him as Hiro sighed to that as Korra looked at him and said, "Is he always like that?"

"You have no idea," Hiro said as suddenly his attention was turn toward the people they were bringing up after zolt as they spotted Bolin with them as Korra said, "There's Bolin."

As Korra was about to go up there as Hiro grab her and said, "Wait stick to the plan, if you go up there now, a good chance you would get attacked, and we can't take on everyone as we are."

"How can I stand by and watch this Mr. Leader," Korra said as Hiro look back and said, "When Raiden and Ray get into position to start the distraction, then we will strike, but we can't go in too early."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders," Amon said as his mic rang out a bit as he reach a peek to his speech as he said to everyone, "But his reign of terror is about to come to an end."

Suddenly zolt binding were undo as it seem they were going for a demonstration as Amon said, "Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Zolt was shove back a bit away from Amon as it seem they are going to give him a fighting chance to keep his bending and maybe escape as Zolt took a stands and said in a very arrogant tone, "You're gonna regret doing that, pal."

Zolt wasted no time to attack by shooting out fire balls like he was a pro-bender, but that made him ease to read it seems as Amon with his quick skill that was almost as similar as a ninja but a tad slower than normal as if any of the ninja storm member even fight him hand to hand, they may keep up with him.

Amon prove he was better skilled than Zolt as he dodge all the quick fire balls before Zolt went to his last resort of a lightning bolt strike, but Amon dodge it as well before it could touch him and he was upon zolt as he grab the leader of the triple threat arm, turn him around as he was still firing his lightning bolt as the brother dodge out of the way before it reach them, thankfully the light from the lightning cover them as they ninja sprinted thunder style out of there.

Zolt lightning bolt was pointed at the ceiling with all the metal around absorbing the lightning somehow as Amon brought Zolt to his knees and press his hand against his head as he did something with zolt feeling it greatly as the pain in his eyes shows it as the ninja storm held their feet in place trying not to intervene, as zolt lightning turn to fire before it vanish, as Zolt eyes look to be now disorderly and confused as Amon let go of him as he fell.

Zolt soon recover as he did as Amon look down at Zolt, with the fire bender try to bend a fire ball in his face but none came, as everyone gasp to the site as Zolt look up at Amon and said, "Wha... What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever," Amon announce as everyone has gasp to that with Korra face show worried to this feeling a sense of fear to this with, as the ninja storm team felt something similar but they keep a brave front, as what they and Korra saw what Amon said about taking away someone's bending... is true.

Amon face the crowd as he announce to everyone, "The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!"

Soon enough the Equlist were untying another person as he soon to be another victim as Hiro look at the Stryker brothers as he said, "Come on. Come on!"

(with the brothers)

AS they look around for something as they spotted something as Raiden pointed at, and said, "Hey look."

"The machines?" Ray said as RAiden nodded and said, "Yea, these machine are power by steam, if we hit it we can create cover the other would need."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ray said as he and his brothers were about to do it until the same monster from the other day pop up behind them as he said to them, "What do you think you doing... rangers!"

"Oh Crap!" They brother said as soon enough as the monster called forth, "Kelzak, destroy them!"

kelzaks appeared and went at them as they ran across the beams as Raiden look towards his brother as he said, "Hit those tanks hard, I'll cover for you."

Soon enough as RAiden soon rush towards the Kelzaks and fight they head on as he knock a few down onto the stage as that brought a lot of attention to everyone as they gasp to seem something is going up top, with the lights on the beams blinding them from seeing who's up there.

Amon look up as the Equalist guard were rushing toward the fight as fast as they could to maybe stop whatever is going on as Amon look up towards where the fighting is going down as he said, "So, they have come."

(the gang)

"Great, it seem Lothor maybe is working alongside Amon with extra bodyguards," Hiro said as Miko whisper, "should we help them?"

"Not yet," Hiro said as if they strike now, the whole place would be on them and they can't fight innocent people, dispite why they are here for as Korra hope the brother can pull it off somehow.

(Ray)

AS Ray was rushing toward the tanks as more kelzaks came forth, good thing he was out of site as he was planning on doing something for later but sees he has no choice anyways as he said, "I have no time for this."

(RAiden)

As RAiden was still fighting off the Kelzaks up above as he was feeling a bit crowded as they space ninjas were surrounding him as he said, "It's time to bring you guys down now.

(split screen)

Both Raiden and Ray took their form as they both said at the same time in different areas, "THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA!"

(Morphin time: Thunder)

Their morphers flew off as they did so like insects as their outfits were now their ninja uniforms again. They flew upward as soon they turned into mask as once attached their outfits turned into their Ranger uniforms as all this time thunder struck behind and around them. Soon they took a battle stance as they were ready for battle.

"Power of Thunder!" The two called out ready for battle themselves.

(End Morph)

Flash of lightning came forth as a group of Kelzaks came fallen down onto the stage as many Equalists troops and guard gotten out of the way with the few remaining hostages ran from the area with Bolin try to escape only to get trap under a Kelzak that was knocked out with him still tied up as he said, "Come on!"

(Ray)

Ray had his thunder staff out and swing out hitting many kelzak around him as he saw the pipes around him as he change his staff into a huge shuriken like weapon as he called out, "Cross Mode!"

He soon threw it at the pipe lines and destroy a good chunk of them as much steam has come out as it fill out the area he was in as he said, "Now to fill the area."

Ray took his stand and push out a blast of fire that send all the steam and now smoke out with a loud explotion no doubt creating the biggest distraction he can give the others.

(ninja storm team)

AS a huge wave a of steam and smoke came forth as people started screaming and running as Hiro called out, "Lets go!"

AS the three ninja vanish while taking the other two into the smoke and appear somewhere else where no one will come running as as Korra and Mako were set to the side the three ninja stood in their formation as they reach for their clothing and rip it off showing their ninja uniform underneath as Hiro said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Miko and Brody called out as Hiro called out, "Then it's Morphin Time!"

AS all three of them took their for mas they pointed their fingers into the air as they called out, "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM HA!

(Morphin time)

As Brody, Hiro, and Miko dressed in blank white ninja garbs, as their disk spins they release the energy of their element as it soon surrounds them, as Brody surrounded by the color of the glowing Yellow earth, Hiro surrounded by the red hot winds of air, and Miko surrounded by the cool blue of water.

As their blank white outfit soon changes as the power of their elements infused with their clothing taking shape to their Ranger uniform, as their helmet came flying and landing at their heads, as the mouth guard came up, and their visors cover their eyes as. As all three teen stood in their own screen as they called out their elements.

Brody raise his foot and step on the ground, making the ground shakes as dust and sand came forth and form his symbol behind him as he called out, "Power of Earth"

Hiro stood in place as he swing his arms around as air follow them as sent it forth as red wind as it came behind him to form his symbol as he called out, "Power of Air!"

Miko Stood in place a she move her arms in a Tai-chi manner as water moves around to her movement as she made it splash up as the water from her symbol behind her as she called out, "Power of Water!"

(battle)

"Alright guys lets do this!" Hiro called out as he look towards Korra and Mako and said, "You get Bolin and the Triple threat dumb-dumbs out of here, we'll take care of the monster."

"You got it!" Korra said as Mako just nodded as they ran off to the stage to get over there fast as Soon enough the three ninja sprinted out of there and into the fight

(Raiden)

Raiden was having a bit of trouble as not only was he dealing with kelzaks but some of the Equalist fighters as well as he hit hard against the Kelzaks and counter against the equalist guard using a bit of lightning bending in his hands as he strike them to paralyze them as he said, "What is this, pick on a beetle day?"

As Amon was about to join the fight thinking he could seal away one rangers bending power away until the navy ranger came into play as a spark of lightning came forth from the smoke and hitting a row of kelzaks as he called out, "Got your back bro."

He had his staff out and slash and thrust out to the surrounding kelzak while giving the equalist a good stun to their system paralyzing them like his brother was doing.

Soon enough the evil space monster came forth as he said, "You two are a pain, destroying my kelzak. What give you the right to fight against me and lord Lothor?!"

"You're trying to take over the world," Ray as Raiden soon said after him, "And we won't let that happen, even if you are teaming up with these equalist punks."

"Then prepared to be destroy!" the monster said until eh was blind sided by the wind storm ranger team as they called out, "Triple slash attack!"

All three ninja storm came forth and knock the monster back as he cry out as Amon saw he was greatly out number and ni doubt out power as he said to his few remaining troops around as he called out, "We're leaving, get the last one prisoner, we'll hold him until a plan can be place."

"Yes sir!" as the equalist said as they rush towards Bolin as he was still stuck under a kelzak as they has their hands on him as he said, "Whao, hey guys, there is a big misunderstanding here!"

The equalist didn't listen as they try to take him away until Miko came forth as sent out a water strike at one of them throwing him back as she said, "Your not taking him anywhere!"

The equalist that still held bolin drop him as a few others join him as they rush towards the blue ranger as they try to strike at her chi point to maybe get her to be helpless but she prove to be she doesn't always realized on it as she combat against them as she strike at them swiftly and hard.

Calling forth water from the steam in the air and wipe it around as she knock down every equalist around or so he thought until Bolin cry out as Miko turn and saw one more Equalist behind Bolin with a knife in his hands as he called out, "Stand down or else he'll gets it."

"Please don't," Bolin cyr out as bit as Miko gotten piss off at this, as these people are the lowest of the low to use someone as a hostage as from what could have gather they wanted to be equal to benders but they doing this to prove their point?

Miko gave an anger look from under her visor as the equalist felt her glare as he slowly soon to relize as at this moment… he fucked up as Miko said, "Taking someone as a hostage to beat someone else? I thought you wanted to be treated with equal with respect not out of fear, but now you piss me off!"

Miko did something she never thought she would use in her ninja form as she pointed her hand at the equalist as he felt a chilling feeling as he felt he cannot move his arms or legs, Miko was blood bending the guy.

As Miko spread her fingers a bit as the guy raise his arm legging go of Bolin as he ran off to the side, before the equalist was soon being pull towards the blue rangers as he was looking to at her visor and felt a glare as he said, "M-mercy?"

"None for people like you," Miko said as she flung him out behind her as she turn around as the guy went flying up crying out as he flew to the ground and got knock the fuck out.

The equalist that still held bolin drop him as a few others join him as they rush towards the blue ranger as they try to strike at her chi point to maybe get her to be helpless but she prove to be she doesn't always realized on it as she combat against them as she strike at them swiftly and hard.

Calling forth water from the steam in the air and wipe it around as she knock down every equalist around or so he thought until Bolin cry out as Miko turn and saw one more Equalist behind Bolin with a knife in his hands as he called out, "Stand down or else he'll gets it."

"Please don't," Bolin cyr out as bit as Miko gotten piss off at this, as these people are the lowest of the low to use someone as a hostage as from what could have gather they wanted to be equal to benders but they doing this to prove their point?

Miko gave an anger look from under her visor as the equalist felt her glare as he slowly soon to relize as at this moment… he fucked up as Miko said, "Taking someone as a hostage to beat someone else? I thought you wanted to be treated with equal with respect not out of fear, but now you piss me off!"

Miko did something she never thought she would use in her ninja form as she pointed her hand at the equalist as he felt a chilling feeling as he felt he cannot move his arms or legs, Miko was blood bending the guy. She wasn't done as once Bolin was free Miko in her rage began to bend the guys limbs as he cried out in pain unable to move or control his body as she gritted her teeth for she was seeing red.

Hiro saw this and cut his battle short as Rey and Raiden knew why as Hiro ran over to Miko. "Miko stop!" Hiro called out as even Korra saw what Miko was doing and shocked to see it as well.

Miko roared out as the poor guy cried out in pain as his limbs felt like they were about to snap as even his neck was twisting. "Miko get a grip!" Hiro called out as he then grabbed her and forcibly cut off the flow of her bending as when she did the guy fell down as Miko began to spin her head a bit as she calmed down.

"W-what happened?" Miko asked as Hiro was shocked to see this as he never seen Miko like this before.

"You don't remember?" Hiro asked as Miko saw the guy as he began to crawl away from Miko hurting bad.

"No I don't." Miko said as it may be her mind blocked it out or she didn't desire to remember as it was hard to tell with her.

"Yee-haaaw!" Brody was heard as he slammed Fear Shadow with his hammer as the monster flew back a bit no doubt feeling that one.

"Brody!" Hiro called as he ran and Miko ran over to him as it was clear he jumped in to help Ray and Raiden.

"Hey bro's thought I could jump in." Brody said as he shouldered the Lion Hammer as a bit as the Monster smirked.

"Well five Rangers in my net... this should be fun." Fear Shadow said as he began to use his power again as Brody saw this and quickly acted as he knew they had to hurry.

"Ok guys listen I know I'm not the brightest tool in the shed but you need to think like me on this one." Brody said as he looked to his friends. "We need to keep our minds clear and empty like mines don't go dumb and just focus on the positives in your lives. After all I always focus on the good things and worry about the bad things when its important." Brody said as he looked to his friends as this was how he got through every day of his life. Focus on the good and never worry about the bad.

The Rangers heard this just as the power hit as threy saw their insecurities and trauma as they began to focus their minds. This monster uses reflections of their deepest darkest memories and Brody despite having plenty of reason to have bad memories never lets them way him down. So in this they have to be like Brody never focus on the bad just focus and enjoy the good in their lives.

AS the others were soon being effected by the mist's Hiro called out before the mist taken effect on them, "Brody get fearshadow… we'll catch up!"

"Got it!" Brody said as he rush out with his sword leaving everyone behind with three people still in the mist with them, as Korra, Mako, and Bolin were lost around and could not see as they saw their own fears as well playing out to them.

(fearshadow)

Fearshadow held a sphere device in his as he was soon infusing his mist power into it as not soon long it was pushing out more mist on its as it seem he is able to use the mist longer without him focus on it as he said, "There, this should hold those rangers long enough to deal with that yellow pesk."

"You meaning me?" Brody said as he jump out behind a mist cover and slash his sword at the space ninja monster as he brought out a new spear as he said, "Ah, yellow, the only one that seem to be immune to my fear illousion mist."

"Because I have nothing to fear but fear itself… and running out of toilet paper," Brody said as the monster growl to this as he swing his spear at him as Brody parry it as he counter as he stop on the ground with a square cube of concrete that had earthly element in it and kick it at the fearshadow as he got hit in the face by that.

"AH! That it no more Mr. nice villain," Fearshadow as he charge in and slash at Brody as the yellow ranger dive down into the ground as the attack missed him as he was a digging around as he soon pops up below the longers and he said, "Senpuu: Head hunter!"

Brody was able to grab the monster by his feet and drag him down into the earth before popping up himself as he said, "Looks like tis the monster that trap here."

"You think I'm trap, think again!" fearshadow soon faded out as Brody went, "Hu?" As he looked around until he was attacked from behind as he went flying back a bit as he cry out in pain.

"Haha! Fools, I may not able to show you your fear, but I can still trick your mind enough," Fearshadow said as he came forth from the mist as Brody said, "Dirty trick."

"Then you're going to hate this one," Fearshadow said as soon enough multiples as Brody look around and said, "Ah-oh."

"Soon enough you will start to fear me!" Fearshadow as his many copies came walking up to Brody.

(Hiro)

Hiro was trying to shake off the feeling he felt as soon enough his father appeared before him again as he said, ""Still runnign away Hiro?"

"I'm not running!" Hiro said as his father came walking up to him and said, "IF your not running, then why aren't you looking at me."

Hiro didn't look at his father anymore, thinking if he doesn't look directly at it, the mist power would not affect him to the fullest as his father yell out like it was in his ear, "Look at me!"

Hiro stood his ground as he stand there as he said, "I won't."

"Because your ashamed of me or yourself? leading your friends into danger, trying to rescue someone, with someone you care for almost killed someone," His father said to him as Hiro said, "It isn't like that at all."

"Then what is it Hiro... why don't you look at me, your own father... you are a disapointment, if you can even help those who can even control themselves!" Hiro's father said as Hiro breathing hard and heavy, as he close his eyes tightly as his cluch his fist as he said, "I know that... I can't control everything... I'm not running at my faults, I'm not a coward, but I'm not always perfect ether... so you can take that logic of yours... and shove it! Illusion or not, I will not have you talk to about my friends anymore!"

Hiro look directionally at his father as soon enough as the winds around started to pick up without Hiro influence it, as the image of Hiro's father soon started to fade as Hiro's own fear as disappearing as he said, "I'm not the perfect person to be a leader, but I will give it my best and i will be the leader they need me to be, to be their friend as i know if i have their back... they have mine as well!"

As the image of Hiro's father soon fade away as he said to him, "Then do what you must." any like that he was gone as Hiro look forward as he hears the cry of Korra as Hiro turn towards it as he said, "I'm coming Korra."Hiro soon ran into the thick mist where he heard Korra to find and help her.

(Miko)

Miko stand still as the image of Hiro and Brody is shown to her with their backs turn to her as she said, "Hiro, brody."

"Hey look, this mother may I, talking to us again," the illusion of Hiro said as Brody said next, "Oh great, another lecture or something? Maybe dare say she'll leave us behind or something."

"You know that not ture," Miko said to them as Hiro said, "Really? then why do you always have to push us away from you? We're there to help you but it seem you're not there to help us."

"I will always be there to help you two, its just two you are sometimes idiots you guys do the dumbest thing at time," Miko said as Brody said, "And there you call use idiots."

"Another insult to injury, I don't even brother ask why we're friend right now," Hiro said as Brody said, "Maybe we were just a fall back with how she push everyone else away."

"I don't push people away!" Miko said as she standing up for herself and getting past her fear as she walk up to them as she said, "Stand there with your back are turn to me, as i don't care what you think of me before, as I always care for you guys, its why i always hard on you two, as it seem I'm the one to make sure none of you get hurt as you guys are all I have left now, I ws hard on you two before because you help me... and I'm there to help you and i don't care what you or other people think... i will stand with you guys through thick or thin... as that the kind of friend i am."

As wind started to pick up as the two image of brody and Hiro fade, they turn to her with smile on their faces as Hiro said, "Then stand tall as well."

"Bye," illusion Bordy said before he and Hiro vanish, as Miko gotten over her fear now, it was time to help the real Hiro and Brody as she hear the sound of fighting in the distant as she said, "Hang on guys, I'm on the way." as Miko ran to the thick mist and vanish into it, to help her friends now.

(Korra)

Korra was on her knees with her hands to her ears as she said, "Shut up! Be quite! I try my best my best here! to be the Avatar!"

"What good is the avatar if you can even help people in trouble, you let people lose their bindings, who know how many there are that did lose their bending... what do you think they felt?!" the illusion of people around her said to her as Korra try to block them out as suddenly Hiro came forth and kneel down to her as he said, "Korra? Korra! Listen to me whatever you are seeing, they aren't real, I'm real so listen to me."

"I can't!... they are so loud," Korra said as she sounding liek she was almost crying as Hiro put a hand on Korra's shoulder and said, "Then don't look away... face them, whatever it is they are saying, you are Korra, you the toughest, and one of two girl i know that strong, but you don't have to give in to them."

"He lies, you aren't worthy to be call the avatar, as how can you live up to Avatar Aang dream... if you can even air bend, let along to bend out to help people that needed it!" the illusion shouted at her as Korra shake a bit as Hiro said to her, "You have to believe in yourself Korra, follow your heart, and stick with it, but do not give up on yourself."

"You are the biggest fool around, give up and leave now!" The illusion said as Korra was breathing heavy before it became a soft calming breath as Korra she stood up a little weakly a bit as she listen to Hiro words to heart as she look at the illusion of people around her, some people she knew of at the store, some of them looked like her parents and tenzin as she face them as she can as she look at them in the eyes as she said, "I'm not leaving... and so what if i can't air bend... i will still be the avatar, maybe nto the greatest... but i will be the best avatar around, just as i have always dream of being, and you can't take that away from me."

And with that the wind blew around her as the people around vanish one by one and soon came down to her parents as they soon fade away as Korra's mother said to her, "Then be strong my little avatar warrior."

and with that they vanish as Korra had a small tear in her eyes as Hiro saw she did it as he rub her shoulder a bit as he said, "Good job, you will be the best Avatar around, that i will say."

"Thank you... Hiro," Korra said with a smile as Hiro did the same thing under his helmet, and soon enough both Korra and Hiro hears yelling of a couple of boys as they can guess is Bolin and Mako, and soon the sound of fighting is heard as well in the distant as Hiro look ot Korra as he said ot her, "I have to go and help my friends out with the monster... you think you can handle the two guys in this mist?"

"Yea... i believe so," Korra said as Hiro nodded and he soon turn and ran towards the sound of battle as he yell out to Korra, "Good luck!"

"You two!" Korra said as she turn to where she heard the brothers and ran towards them to help them out the best she can, taking Hiro words to heart, she just hope Hiro words would have the same effect on them as well."

(the brothers)

"You left us..." A sorrowful voice said as Ray and Raiden were experiencing the same nightmare right now.

"No we didn't mean to." Ray said trying to talk to the phantom.

"But you never tried to find a way home." An older woman voice said clearly in her 20's so possibly an elder sister.

"Mom sis we didn't give up we tried to find ways home for three years." Raiden argued as these two were one of their own family members.

"So you all gave up?" A little boy asked as Ray and Raiden come from a large family so they had many siblings, nieces, and nephews.

"No of course not!" Ray added but it seems it began to repeat the same thing over and over again.

"You left us. You left us. You left us." The voices repeated as the twins tried to block it out but it only got louder instead.

"Hey Thunder boys!" Korra was then heard before the two were beltched one over the head and knocked down.

"What the hell?!" Raiden cried out in shock before Korra glared at them.

"If you two don't get a grip right now... I'll bash you two another one." Korra said confusing the twins. "If your supposed to be heroes then man up and take out the monster. I mean come on these are just illusions of your heart and who knows you guys better then yourselves." Korra said but the Illusions began to go louder but the two stood up.

Raiden and Ray were caught off guard as they knew Korra so far was blunt on a lot of things. Thus they stood back up and glared at their foes. "Are you going to try and get home or abandon us completely?" The illusions asked to which the thunder Rangers rasied their hands up.

Soon the thunder in the area began to gather in their hands as the two weren't giving up so easily. "We may not be able to go home again, but that doesn't mean we don't have a family!" Raiden called out as the thunder gathered even further.

"He's right, we may be long gone from our real family, but we have a family here as well, and this has become our home!" Ray called out before they were ready to attack.

Soon the two released the strongest thunder they could and in turn the illusion was destroyed and in turn the monster was knocked out of the building. The Rangers then gathered together as they quickly saw the situation and knew what to do. "Come on lets take this outside!" Hiro called out as the group agreed.

"We'll handle things here!" Korra called out as this meant escape with Bolin now to which the group agreed.

(Later outside)

The Monster landed outside as the Storm and Thunder Rangers appeared atop a high point while the Kelzacks surrounded their leader. "Now then." Hiro began while smirking at the monster as he crossed his arms. "Lets do this right this time." Hiro said no doubt their intro call was messed up before.

"Who do you thing you are!" The monster roared to which got the ball rolling for them.

Hiro then tossed the umbrella upward as it flew about before vanishing as he struck a battle pose similar to a Kabuki form. "Power of Air!" He began in that kabuki like movement. "Ninja Storm RED!" HE called out taking his battle stance after doing his morph stance.

Miko went along with it as she threw her umbrella up as it stopped the Kelzak's and FearShadows attempt attack by creating a sort of barrier around them till the energy from the morph worn off. "Power of Water!" She called out doing a similar Kabuki style of movement as she glared at her foes. "Ninja Storm Blue!" She roared out as she was ready to battle finishing her Kabuki movement doing her morph stance as well.

Brody then tossed up his umbrella as it flew upward helping with the epic entrance as he smirked as he began his intro. "Power of Earth!" He roared out as he then struck a Kabuki movement like his friends. "Ninja Storm Yellow!" Brody called out doing the kabuki movement before taking his post morph stance.

"The Crimson Flash of Lighting." Raiden began before he released some power that caused a thunder strike. "Crimson Thunder!" Raiden called out ready for battle.

"An Azure clap of Thunder." Ray continued as this was their whole roll call. "Navy Thunder!" Ray called out striking a pose as well.

"Power of Thunder! Skies of Wonder!" They called out as they went for the climax. "Thunder Storm!" They called out as they were ready for battle.

"Known but unknown to the people." Hiro began as he glared at their foes.

"Known but Unknown to the world." Miko called as that was pretty damned accurate here.

"We become shadows and elements to strike at evil." Brody continued as they decided this will be their speech when certain victory was at hand.

"Ninja Storm!" The three Rangers called out as they did a Kabuki like dance no doubt having practiced it a bit.

The Kelzaks gathered as Hiro was ready while his team got ready. He was going to do this one more time and this time he was going to do it right. "In the words of a Peach Red Oni... Ore! Sangou!" Hiro called out as now they were ready to kick some major ass.

"Get them!" Fear Shadow order out as the Kelzaks yell out as they charge at the Rangers, with Hiro, Brody, and Miko drew their swords, as Raiden and Ray drew on their staff as they extended into bow staff mode, with Hiro said, "Let's give them what they deserve!"

"Right!" The other rangers said, then they soon charge out and fought the Kelzaks, with Raiden and Ray were double teaming their group of Kelzaks as Ray jump over the Raiden as the swing his staff while saying, "Batter up!"

Swing and strike the kelzaks in front of him, knocking them down with Raiden called out, "Call out!"

Three kelzaks came at him as he swing his staff at them one at a time while saying, "Strike 1! Strike 2! Strike 3, Your out!" taking down the kelzak as they went down with ease.

(Miko)

Miko slash her sword at her group of kelzaks as they came up on her fast as she called out, "Hey, you know it's not nice to gain up on a girl!"

Miko slash at all of them as she bend a whip of water around her as they slash and strike through all the kelzaks destroying them in one go, as she stood up stranght and said, "As that what you get for trying to hit a girl!"

(Brody)

Brody was doing well with his group of Kelzaks as they came up upon him, while he slash, and punch a few Kelzaks as he said to them, "Hey you guy, what say to a game of hurts uncle, it easy to play, I hurt you until you say-

Brody quickly slam his foot on the ground as they shake up the Kelzaks around him while he took out his hammer and swing all around him in a full 360 as he yelled, "Uncle!"

The kelzaks cry out as they fell down and blew up, with Brody saying soon after, "Ah… way that an uncle? I can't remember now."

(Hiro)

Hiro cut down his kelzak group before leaping up with some air bending aid, while he said to them, "You guy are too riley, let me blow some wind towards you."

Hiro spin while holding his sword In a reverse grim as the slash through all of them with a powerful air strike attack with the sword using as his focus to turn it into a razor air blade and blew them away as they blown up with Hiro finishing saying, "And send you on your way!"

"Then let me send you away into Obliviate!" Fear Shadow said as they started to attack the Red Rangers as Hiro block and backed away fast as he said, "Whoa! Hey give a guy a little warning next time!"

"Then here's a warning, I'm going to destroy you!" Fear Shadow said as he thrust his spear out as it strike Hiro chest, with sparks flying as he stumbles back with a bit while cry out in pain, "Ah, alright then, here my reply! Strong winds heading your way!"

Hiro rush at the monsters a he move like a blur with the air pushing forth as he ninja slash the monster, with sparks and smoke coming off of the monster as he cry out to that, then soon enough Miko came forth as she came rushing in with her sword in the sheath and have it in Blaster mode while she said, "With a chance of Heavy Rain!"

The shot strike the monster while crying out to that as well with Brody soon coming forth as he said, "Beware of mudslides!"

Brody bend the earth beneath the monster as the stone turn into a soft dirt which he was soon stuck in like quick sand as he cry to get out, but Brody came in like a Football player while giving a Water Boy tackle cry, slam hard into the monster sending him out to two brothers, as the monster tumble before them as he try to get up.

"Also watch out as Thunder clouds are rolling in a well," Raiden said while he smack the monster with his staff hard with the monster crying out to that as well, with Ray ran up and follow up saying, "Its dangerous being strike my lightning!"

AS lightning travel down Ray staff as he swing around and strike the monster dead center, as the monster cry out while sparking all around before getting force back in the center of the area.

The rangers soon gather as Fear Shadow stood up breath hard and sounding very hurt as he said, "I can't fail, I won't let you brats win! AHHH!"

Fear Shadow did a hand sigh as his mist began to come forth as Hiro said, "Not this time!"

Hiro created a sphere of air blocking the mist from touching them, With Brody step on the ground with his eyes close under his helmet as like a sonar, he could not lock onto the monster as it seem he was running around, but Brody did pick up the mist controller as he called out, "Miko there a thing out, right there!"

Pointing in a direction as Miko nodded and said, "Consider it gone!" as Miko sent a bolt of water out into the mist where Brody pointed out and soon strike the mister controler, destroying it, as the mist began to fade away, with Fear Shadow became visible again as he came at the group with his weapon raise high as the brothers said, "Nice try!"

Thrusting their weapons at him knocking the monster out of the air and made him stumble on the ground again.

Korra, Bolin, and Mako saw the mist was now gone and saw what was happening as they saw the monster down on the ground, as Hiro saw the monster is weaken now, he said, "Alright guys, let's bring them together! Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!" Brody called out as he held up his Hammer while Miko brought out her weapon and said, "Sonic fin!"

"Crimson Blaster!" Raiden said while pulling out his lbaster while Ray pull outh is weapon and said, "Navy Antler!"

"Storm Blaster!" The Storm Rangers invoked combining the weapons but with the Hawk Blaster as the head this time.

"Thunder Cannon!" The Thunder Brothers invoked ready to fire.

"Oh no." The Monster said realizing he was in a pickle. He exerted to much energy fighting and what was worse he underestimated Brody's own stupidity I mean how can anyone underestimate how stupid someone is that didn't make sense what so ever.

"Ready?" Hiro asked ready to pull the trigger.

"Aim!" Raiden called out ready to pull the trigger as well.

"Don't do it I can make it worth your wild!" the Monster begged but alas it fell to deft ears.

"FIRE!" The Rangers called out pulling the triggers and sending off twin powerful sphere of energy that circled around each other. The twin blasts eat the monster head on causing a large explosion from it. The rangers separated there weapons and began to walk away as the monster fell and in turn exploded after his energy warped out. The explosion made for an incredible scene at how it went off behind them.

(Lothor Ship)

"If you want something done right." Lothor cursed taking the controller and activating it. "Scroll of Empowerment!" He called out and in turn sent the Scroll out to revive the monster.

(Republic City)

The Scroll opened up and from it released the power causing the monster to rise back up from the grave. "I'm back!" The Monster roared out as he looked down on his foes.

(Group)

"Dammit Korra is still busy with the Equalists Rally." Hiro cursed realizing what was going on with how Amon intends to start a war on Bending and having Lothor help him do it.

"We need the Zords!" Brody called out to which Miko had to agree.

"Alright!" Hiro called out as the five Rangers made the Ram sign.

"Senpuu: Summoning!" The Rangers called out summoning the Zords to battle.

"Gorai!" The Thunder Rangers invoked to summon there Zords. "Skies of Wonder Power of Thunder: Summoning!" They invoked and in turn summoned there Zords.

(Battle)

The Falcon Zord flew out of the mountain top and entered Republic City at its Rangers command. Next was the Lion Zord who had left its den and was walking the streets of republic City. Then the Dolphin Zord appeared from the water heading to where the battle would take place.

that wasn't all as the Kabuto Beetle Zord and the Kuwagata Beetle Zord arrived with one bashing through the mountain like the tank it was and the other driving off the edge with its superior speed.

(Ranger)

"Lets go!" Hiro called out as they soon ninja jumped to there Zords.

(Battle)

Once the Rangers were loaded up they began to circle around the Monster ready for battle but instead of Zord on monster battle they were going to go big or go home.

(Storm Rangers)

"Senpuu Gattai!" The rangers called out referencing Hurricanger.

(Thunder Rangers)

"Gorai Gattai!" The brothers invoked summoning there own Zords as well.

(Storm Megazord sequence)

The Lion zord used the thrusters on its front feet to stand up on its back legs as the lions back feet folded up to form megazord feet, as they soon spread apart with the hydraulics inside its legs push up to form the legs.

Meanwhile the head of the lion lifted up with more hydraulics and hinges as its front legs folds back giving the lions head clearance as it move over to the left side and became the left arm of the megazord with the hand soon pop out below.

The Dolphin zord came in as it raise its back fin and show a connecting point as it soon attach itself to form the right arm of the megazord with the left hand pop out from the mouth area of it.

Soon enough the Hawk zord flew in as it lean up folded down tis neck and in its wings, as the small feet folded back and the belly area turn forward reviling the megazord face, as the neck area show a connecting port as well as it hover down and attach itself to the body.

The megazord steam out to show it was complete as it raise its arm and ready for battle as the wing Rangers called out, "Storm Megazord Online!"

(Thunder Megazord formation)

The two Zords then built energy between each other as they began to drive in a circle around each other and the energy ball. Soon once the power peaked they collided as they combination sequence began. Both Zords began to fly out no doubt due to a sort of magnetism as first the Kuwagata Zord flew up before detaching its pincers. Once that was done its spread out and revealed robotic legs as no doubt this Zord formed the legs. Then the Kabuto Zord flew in as it to was converting as the Kuwagata Zord's pincers attached to the area foring a chest as soon the arms and chest were formed.

The Zord then began forming the head as the tank cannon moved and folded to the back as the head spun into place and unfirled showing it was similar to the Thunder Rangers helmet but had the horns of both Kabuto and Kuwagata Zords as it was now fully formed. Soon to finish it all up the two zords combined arms and legs as now the Thunder Megazord had taken the stage as it spun its arms around a bit similar to stretching out some joints.

"Thunder Megazord Ready!" The Thunder Twins invoked sowing there Megazord was ready for battle.

(Battle)

The storm megazord and Thunder megazord both went at Fear Shadow as they came charging in at him and throw punches at the huge monster, as Fear Shadow block hit back their attacks as he counter with his weapon hitting both zords as they spark out, but not enough to push them back as they keep going as they soon got in a few good hits.

Fear Shadow back up from that as he give a groin of pain, but it seem he was getting warm up as he soon recover and charge at them.

(Korra and others)

As the Pro-bros recovered from the fog effect, but were getting attack by a few Equalists that were still around, as they were doing well so far until one guy with Taser Batons came in and put a hurt on them, shocking them big time and as he took them down with ease as the look down at them as he said, ""You benders need to understand, there is no place in the world for you anymore."

Suddenly the Equalist member was hit by a pillar of earth and hit against the factory wall hard as Korra came up to the area where the brothers were fighting at as she says, "I wouldn't count on us out yet."

As the guy try to get up but unable to with that hit did a number on him as Korra quickly whistle out to Naga, as the polar bear dog came rushing towards Korra as she quickly got on and pick up Mako and got him o nteh back, while naga rush over to Bolin, and pick him up in her jaw as they started running away as Bolin started to say something while bouncing word per word, "I- Want- To- Be- On- Your- Back!"

"Wait, what about Miko and the others!" Mako called out as Korra said to him, "There nothing we can help with, they got the monster under control with their zords."

"Wait- they- are- the- Power- rangers?!" Bolin said as he didn't know that as Korra eyes widen to that as she mentally face palm herself to that as she said, "Great, I hope the others can forgive me."

As the trio gotten away on Naga, knowing there nothing else they can do and trust the Rangers to beat the monster as soon as they can, as the Equalists came down and soon ran after them as one called out, "It's her, she the Avatar!"

The Equalists were about to chase them down, Until Amon walk out and said, "Let her go!"

The Equalists did stop by the command of their leader Amon, as he said, "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city about my power."

Amon has a plan for Korra after all, but it would be difficult to do so if the power rangers are still around, hoping with his alliance with Lothor would help deal with the color theme heroes, but one thing came to him as he did witness one thing when the rangers came and help their friend, as he saw the Blue Ranger blood bend one of his men, as terrifying as that sounds, he eyes seem intrigued by that thought as he look towards the fight with the megazords as he wonder what will happen now as they witness his power as well?

(battle)

Fear shadow took another hit as he stumble back as Miko from the storm megazord said, "We got him on the ropes!"

"Yea, lets kick his butt already and get home," Ray said as he want ot finish this now but Fear Shadow seem to have a stick still up his sleeve.

"You think you can beat me as you are, well guess not, your not!" Fear shadow said as he did a familiar set of hand sighs and soon enough the mist came back and bigger as before as he said, "I may not able to affect you with my fear illusion, but I can still hid from you!"

Both Megazords stop in place as they saw the monster vanish through the thick fog that surrounds them as Soon enough the thunder megazord was struck from the back as the Stryker brothers cry out to that, with fearshadow keep up his attack with his staff striking them hard at huge zord's legs as the Thunder megazord fell down with Fearshadow vanishing again.

(storm megazord)

"Raiden! Ray!" Hiro called out to them as he hears them groin with Raiden said to them, "We're fine, watch your own backs. He's fast on his feet in this fog."

(battle)

As the storm megazord were about to go help the storm megazord until they were attack as well from the sides, and strike again from the other sides, with the Megazord held strong for the moment, but it would not last long as its not strong as its alley.

(storm megazord)

"Ah, that's it, we need to strike back now! Storm megazord Lightning mode go!" Hiro said as the other two nodded as well and follow their leader plan.

(MEgazord transform)

From the bottom to top, the storm megazord started to change, as the legs began to look thinner, and the armor around it started to vanish, with the knee armor folded in as it seem to give the megazord more leg movement.

Up at the arm, the Golphin zord arm shrink down a bit as the hand seem to have enlarged more, with the lion zord arm shrinks down as well, turn into a shoulder pad mostly, with the armor plating around it vanish, as well with the megazord now has a slicker and thinner form to fight with.

(battle)

The storm megazord in lightning mode move fast all around, dodging Fearshadow's strikes and try to counter attack, but they keep missing and their attack were being block as well.

The storm megazord was soon struck by the monster, as it stumble a bit and got hit again in front of them as they stumble back as well.

No matter what if they try to attack, they just keep getting hit back as Fearshadow show to be a more powerful monsters than the norm.

(Storm megazord)

"Damn it, even lightning mode, we can't hit back," Hiro said as suddenly a familiar wise and elderly tone is heard as Master Wu appears on screen as he said, "Brute force won't get you very far from an enemy that can hide one self."

"Master Wu!?" The ranger called out as suddenly as suddenly Hana came on the screen instead as she said, "Master Wu right, you won't win the fight as you are, Power down and I'll send you three something to help you out."

"Understood, lightning mode Power down," Hiro said as he stop the lightning mode.

(Megazord transform)

The megazord reverted back to its original form as it stood by waiting for its newest weapon to come forth.

(Hana)

Hana was at her computer down in ninja Ops as she type in a few thing before hitting a button on the side as she said, "I'm sending power sphere 4 now, use it wisely Brody!"

(storm megazord)

A power disk came forth before in the transfer, as Brody grab it and said, "Got it, now let's get us a jackpot with this."

Brody place the power disk in the dropper as the turn handle appeards with Brody grabbing at it as he turn it while saying, "Inserting Power Disk now!"

(Power Sphere)

From the chest of the storm megazord when it open up, the Power Sphere 4 came forth and open up and out came the Ram hammer as the Megazord grab at it fast while looking at it.

(megazord)

"Wait what can we do with the hammer, this guy keep vanishing before we can strike him," Hiro said while Master Wu said to him, "Don't seek the enemy with your eyes, find him through your ears and minds, sense him out and he will appear."

"Wait, this is like the blindfold test I took," Brody said as he knew what to do as he close his eyes under his helmet and focus his senses through the megazord, and down into the earth below, as he focus on his surrounding and waited… waited… and waited some more until he saw something.

Light taps he saw, like a drop of water in a pod, an echo is heard, footsteps he heard and saw moving around as he sees where they were going as soon enough the step were coming right at them with Brody called out, "Hiro, he coming to the right of us now!"

"Got it!" He said as he move the legs and let Brody swing the hammer down.

(battle)

AS Fearshadow came forth at the storm megazord, and about to strike them again, until the megazord move quickly ,while the lion arm that held the hammer strike down to the gorund and send a shock wave towards the monsters as the attack hit it as he call out with spark flying off of him.

"What?!" The Monster cried out in shock when it saw this. THe Monster didn't have much to respond as soon the Thunder Megazord capitalized on this grabbed the Monster with the Beetle Claw like weapon. It then lifted the monster up high and tossed him aside causing it to roll on the ground after the impact.

The Megazords then regrouped before the Thunder Megazord got to work.

(Thunder Megazord)

"Inserting Power Disk lock and drop." Raiden called out inserting the disk and in turn activating the sphere drive.

(Battle)

The chest armor opened up and from it the Power Sphere came out before revealing the star like weapon again. The Thunder Megazord grabbed it by the hammer and got ready to let the monster have it.

(Storm Megazord)

"Lets finish this game of whack a mole! Hammer Time!" Brody called out ready to finish this fight once and for all.

(Battle)

*Insert Ninja Storm Instrumental Theme

The megazord weapon glow with power as it strike down the monster causing it to spark out. When the weapon slashed down on the Monster it was knocked back but then the Storm Megazord joined in. IT began its finishing move by repeatedly hitting the Monster with the hammer causing a large amount of damage with each hit. It was soon time for the climax to which the Ram Hammer shaft began to elongate to provide maximum damage.

The Thunder Megazord's weapon began to spin like a buzz saw as it gained energy from doing so and in turn the double climax began. The Thunder Megazord provided the first part by slashing through the Monster causing it to be knocked back. But in doing so the Monster was placed right in the Ram Hammers line of fire and thus had been met with the full force of the attack in question. The Result was as expected as the monster's body began to spark out as he tried to stay on his feat.

"This is my Silence!" The Monster cried out before falling and in turn exploding showing its destruction was completed.

The two Megazords powered down there weapons showing they were victorious in response as the Monster was struck down.

*End OST

(Hiro)

Hiro glared down from his Zord at Amon who had no doubt saw the whole thing. But Hiro wasn't scared... no he was angry. Hiro had went his whole life without bending and he had done pretty well up until he became an Airbender. So when he saw how Amon wanted his 'equality,' by taking away the fundamental thing that made these people who they were all for the acts of few... Hiro wasn't going to have any of it.

Hiro made a silent pledge that he and the others would stop him and luckily Hiro knew just the way to do it.

(Scene Break Air temple Island)

Tenzin had saw the entire battle from the island as in Republic City it was pretty hard to miss two giant robots and a monstrous kaiju going at it. Korra was missing and he was worried for Hiro as well. That boy had a lot of responsibility now as an Airbender and to have him injured or worse could be very bad for the dream his father had envisioned. But as he was talking to White Lotus members ready to send out a search party he then saw Korra walking forth down stricken and such.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin said walking over to Korra. "I was just about to send out a search party are you alright?" Tenzin asked looking to Korra worried something may have happened to her. Korra made a grunting noise while turning her heard showing she was NOT ok right now.

"Korra what happened?" Tenzin asked remembering how Korra was trying to find Bolin earlier. "Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked worried something may have happened.

"Yes but..." Korra began trying to find the right words to describe what she saw. "I was at an equalist rally. I saw Amon." Korra explained looking to Tenzin who was shocked to hear this.

"What?!" He asked in wide eyed shock.

"He can take peoples bending away. For good." Korra explained as this was troubling news.

"That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin said while looking to Korra.

"But I saw him do it." Korra explained to which Tenzin knew Korra wouldn't lie about this.

"I believe you." Tenzin said before looking away. "I don't know how among has achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerous then ever." Tenzin said as he looked on over Republic City. "No Bender is safe." Tenzin finished knowing they were in for a whole world of trouble.

(Scene Break The Next Day Town Hall)

Tenzin was planning to host a Council Meeting to inform the other councilmen what Korra had discovered. So imagine his surprise when he had to cut air bending practice short when he was informed of a press conference occurring that same day. So Tenzin found himself with the other Councilmen in front of the news people of Republic City.

"Tenzin." Came the voice of Tarloq the water tribe councilmen as he walked over to Tenzin. "What brought this conference along?" Tarloq asked but Tenzin was confused.

"I had thought it was one of you who called for it." Tenzin said to which Tarloq was just as confused.

"It wasn't me and I checked with the others none of them had been the organizer either." Tarloq said knowing how they had there differences but it appeared none of them called this conference.

"Something must have come up then." Tenzin said wondering who called for it... but then the banners of the Republic City town hall began to be covered by another one unfurling. To there shock it was the vigilante's crests as Lin was here as well but was shocked at how someone could pull this off.

Soon five familiar figures began to jump up from the crowd before a smoke bomb went off at the podium. Once the smoke appeared the Ninja Storm had arrived as the Red Ranger the Leader took the stage as his fellow Rangers where all kneeling by his side. When the Red Ranger walked up to the podium and took the microphone his fellow Rangers stood up.

"We are the ones who brave the weather hiding in the shadows to defend the innocent. We are the Ninja Storm out of the Shadows to make an announcement." Hiro began before Brody jumped in and took the microphone.

"Yo what is up Republic City!" Brody called out as it seems they had planned this in advance somehow.

"That's right Ninja Storm is now a vigilante group." Raiden called out taking the microphone from Brody. "But the jerk whose instilling fear into people is why we are making this announcement especially since he likes to blame the many for the acts of few to probably compensate for something." Raiden said surprising everyone who was hearing this.

"But before we appropriate our reasons and the guy whose tearing this good city apart give us the time to first borrow your time." Miko said taking over the speech a bit.

"In recent times a movement has been on the rise in Republic city one that sought equality in a city that they felt has a cast system between benders and none benders." Ray said as he took the microphone from Miko. "The leader of this group has been pinning the blame all onto the higher cast, the benders, simply because one group of benders had extortionate his family." Ray said but he wasn't done. "So instead of seeking the man out to bring him to justice he decided to blame all the worlds problems every war, every crime, even every stubbed toe on the Benders of the world simply because they were benders possibly to sedate his inferiority complex or compensate for something." Ray said as he wasn't done but it was Miko who took the mic.

"So this man has built a following of none benders through this movement that would have done things as a peaceful movement as well. Manipulating those who were victims of misfortune to join his cause not realizing that there were none benders who had achieved a higher lot in life." Miko said showing she wasn't one to surrender. "We don't attack people who don't deserve it and even then we don't take the law into our own hands." Miko added trying to send a message with the rest of her team. "Yet this cowardly man who hides behind his followers chose to further put the blame on all of those who have an ability he does not out of jealousy or spite I know not." Miko said to which Raiden took the microphone again.

"If he truly wanted equality then this man would not resort to terroristic actions to get what he wants. It just goes to show that in the end he's a terrorist who simply wants to be in power by painting himself as the hero when in fact he's the monster." Raiden said using what he knew of WWII And the Holocaust to further prove his point.

"The identity of this man is..." Ray began before he threw a dagger at another rope revealing the image of Amon but with a drawn on mustache and monocle, the Lion Zord chomping on his head with the Falcon Zord shitting on it, the Dolphin Zord adding with tail slaps to his face, and the two beetle zords butting him at his neck like a cartoon. "Amon!" Ray called out before Miko jumped in.

"Everything this man says is a lie and false promise from the mouth of a snake." Miko called out showing she wasn't going to let him get away with this. "Amon will soon be answering for his crimes so look forward to it!" Miko called out before Brody jumped in.

"We're not gonna sit back while the Council Members debate on what to do with him while he tears this city apart all out of his goddamn inferiority complex!" Brody called out before the Thunder Brothers turned Amon's image to ash revealing the crest of both the Wind and Thunder Academy's. "Aint that right leader Red." Brody said to which Hiro once more took the microphone.

"Yes before he's allowed to cause any more damage we will bring him to justice." Hiro called out but he wasn't done. "Amon if you want to start a war and attack hundreds of none benders who had yet to do anything wrong simply because they are benders then you have to go through us first!" Hiro called out showing he wasn't backing down so easily. "Innocent children with bending prowess should not be seen as guilty simply for being what and who they are! So again you want to start a war bring it on we'll fight you at every corner till we find you, tie you up, and bring you to justice to answer for your crimes against this city! So if you have any brains in that head of your I suggest you turn yourself in now because you can try leaving but we WILL Hunt you down." Hiro said as camera's flashed around them as there show came to an end.

"So until then we look forward to defending this City with every fiber of strength we have." Hiro said before he and the other Rangers Ninja jumped and dashed away before the Police could grab them.

(Amon)

"Sir... this could be a problem." The lieutenant to Amon said looking to his superior.

"Very well." Amon said not even bothered by this challenge. "If they wish to face me then by all means let them try I will NOT hold anything back." Amon said as if these Ninja Storm vigilante's want to face him head on then they will be given just what they asked for before he strips them of there bending. "Tell our informant to get working on counter measures... we will need them to take on these... Power Rangers." Amon said to which the Lieutenant nodded.

"As you wish Amon." He said before taking his leave.

War was coming to Republic City and only one group shall come out on top and Amon will ensure it will be equality that stands supreme.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well all done at long last. Now everyone tell me what you think and now let's read the Omake.

(Start Omake)

The Kelzaks gathered as Hiro was ready while his team got ready. He was going to do this one more time and this time he was going to do it right.

"Ore! Sangou!" Hiro called out as he point his thumb to his chest and spread them out, now they were ready to kick some major ass.

"Mind if I reel you in?" Miko said as she flick her wrist to that giving an almost flirting tone.

"My strength has made you cry!" Brody said as he held out his hadn to his chin and crack his neck.

"Mind if we beat you?" Raiden said as Ray jumps in pointing at the monsters, "Cause We can't hear you!"

As the battle was about to start until a sound of a bullet train came forth and from behind the fog as the Denliner came rolling in and stop in the middle to the side of two group, then a red Peach theme Oni pop his head out the window while yelling out, "Hey you brats, you stole our catchphrases!"

"I find that very rude," a blue turtle theme Oni said as he stick his head out the window with a yellow bear like Oni came forth and said, "We'll make you cry for that."

"Mind if we sue you? I can hear you!" as the purple dragon theme oni said lastly as the Ninja storm team looked worry as Hiro said, "Ah crap, we forgot Copy rights."

(End Omake)

ESKK: Well here you go not until next time leave a review and as I always on here ja-ne.


End file.
